The Lies We Tell Ourselves
by CreatedTheSoundOfMadness
Summary: Emma is bribed into cleaning the apartment with Mary Margaret and finds a journal. Words start inking the pages on their own and Emma discovers secrets she was never meant to know. What will she do with this information and how can she convince the writer of her true intentions?
1. The Discovery

"Goddamnit!" Emma was always clumsy but, seriously, that table leg came out of nowhere. Who hurts themselves while eating a donut? She was trying to take a mental break from the mountain of reports Regina assigned to her. "Graham didn't have this much friggin paperwork," she muttered into the donut. Emma kicked her feet onto her desk, letting a pile of papers scatter to the floor, and let her thoughts drift back to her discovery the night before.

 _Emma had agreed to help Mary Margaret clean out the loft that morning, grumbling only slightly before discovering there was coffee and breakfast waiting as she descended the stairs. Mary Margaret greeted her with a smile and a cup of strong, piping-hot coffee. Emma walked over to her with a grin, enjoying the sweet aroma of pancakes and syrup._

" _Oh, hell yeah, you made pancakes!"_

" _Of course. I knew I wouldn't be able to get you to clean without a food bribe." Mary Margaret laughed._

" _I clean! Sometimes..." Emma said unconvincingly. She was lucky if she did laundry once a week. The sniff test counts, right?_

" _Yeah, and I'm Mary Poppins."_

" _Um. Considering you're literally Snow White, I'm not sure you have room for jokes." Emma snorted._

" _I think I liked you better before the curse broke. I can't make a single fairy tale joke without you ruining it."_

" _I didn't choose the sass life, it chose me. Now hand over those pancakes, Mrs. Buttersworth!"_

" _Emma, really..."_

 _Emma ate her pancakes and quickly downed the strong coffee, immediately regretting promising to help her mother. She walked up the stairs and started emptying the closet. Soon the bed was covered in miscellaneous items accumulated during the cursed years: outdated books, mothball-smelling quilts, and enough boxes to build the coolest fort for her and Henry to hide in. Okay, the kid was a little too old for it but so was Emma and she just didn't care. Separating the loose piles of stuff into keep, donate, and garbage, she was finally down to just the boxes._

" _What the fuck?!" Emma yelled, flinging the box across the room._

" _Everything okay up there?" Mary Margaret called up._

" _Uh. Y-yeah Mom! Everything's is fine, I just saw a spider. No biggie!" Emma stuttered._

 _Everything was not fine. Apparently, during the cursed years, her mother had decided to collect a pretty suspect porn collection. Emma tip-toed over to the corner, as if concerned it would disturb the contents of the box. Lifting the box onto the bed, Emma sifted through the items._ _ **Princesses Gone Wild**_ _._ _ **Ganged by the Dwarfs**_ _._ _ **Beauty and the Dildo**_ _. "This is so wrong on so many levels." Emma muttered as she emptied the box. At the bottom, she found a red, leather-bound journal. Worried it was her mother's version of fairytale smut, she tossed it onto the dresser to look at later. Emma was determined to expedite this twisted treasure hunt and find her a stiff drink._

 _Several hours later, Emma was laying in her bed, sipping her 4_ _th_ _Jack and Coke. The journal laid next to her, a menacing presence of unknown surrounding it. "Ehhh, fuck it. I mightaswell get it over with. Can't be worse than knowing my mom has a dwarf fetish." Emma slurred to herself and picked up the journal. With slightly blurred vision, she found and opened to the first page but was hit with a familiar scent instead of words. A mixture of cloves, spice, and something else? Apples? Emma closed her eyes and breathed deep, her buzz making the smell coming from the pages feel like an all-enveloping blanket. As she opened her eyes, she noticed small scribbles making their way onto the pages by themselves. "What the hell?" The words slowly began forming sentences, then paragraphs, and within a few moments there was an entire page written. Retrieving her reading glasses from the side table, she began to read._

" _ **I truly do not understand the necessity of this exercise. I am perfectly capable of handling my magic on my own and without the use of this insufferable journal. But, I promised Henry that I would change and I plan to do just that. It pains me to see him get on the bus each day without me. Instead, I'm forced to watch Miss Swan take care of MY son. Henry is mine, I raised him. He's probably eating sugar for breakfast and going to bed late. Miss Swan thinks she can come to MY town, break MY curse, and then tries to take MY son. Regardless of how attractive she looks in that damn red leather jacket, she has no right. Though I'll never admit it aloud, I sometimes picture myself walking alongside Emma and Henry to his bus stop. As friends, of course…**_ _ **Friends that hold hands and steal kisses behind their son's back.**_ _ **Just friends. This journal entry has gone on far enough, I have actual work to finish. I think it's time to give Miss Swan some real work to do…"**_


	2. Music To My Ears

"I don't recall eating sickly-sweet pastries and turning the sheriff's station into your personal pigsty being a part of your job description, Miss Swan." Regina mused as she entered the main area of the station.

"I don't recall wearing short skirts and low-cut blouses to be part of yours, Madam MAYOR." Emma rebutted, carefully lowering her feet to the floor with a smirk. To hell if she was going to hit that stupid table leg again.

"I do believe you have some paperwork for me, Miss Swan?"

"Regina, it's been over a year, can we cut the Miss Swan shit? My name is Emma. Say it with me Em-ma." Emma hid a smile and handed over the pitifully short stack of papers.

"Sheriff Swan, this is unacceptable. I gave you two budget reports and a simple expense form to fill out and you hand me this? Henry's kindergarten scribbles are more legible than this nonsense. Where is the rest of it?"

"I uh haven't gotten around to finishing it yet. There's been um…" Emma snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "Calls! Yeah, lots of calls this morning and I've been pretty occupied," Emma grinned unconvincingly up at Regina.

"You're a worse liar than my son, but please, do try again."

"Okay, okay," Emma raised her hands up in surrender, "I was up late reading last night and didn't get much sleep so I'm slower on the uptake today, alright?" Emma confessed coyly.

"Oh, catching up on the comics section of the newspaper I take it?" Regina snarked.

"See, if you weren't so high up in the clouds with those tall ass heels you saunter around in, you'd know I never get behind in those. Calvin and Hobbes are the shit."

Regina huffed and turned to exit the station, "Yes, well Miss Swan, I expect those documents to be returned to my office by end of business day. Do see to it that everything is typed and proofread, as I simply don't have patience or time to decipher your version of hieroglyphs."

"Yeah, yeah Mayor Tight-ass, I'll draw you some fucking hieroglyphs," Emma muttered under her breath when Regina was out of earshot.

The day passed slowly as she finished typing up the last of the reports. On more than one occasion, she had been tempted to write nefarious things in the margins, just to get a rise out of Regina. In the end, she decided she really didn't want to know what a fireball to the ass felt like and maybe she should start being a little nicer to her co-mother after reading what was written in the journal. She had no idea Regina felt so excluded from Henry's life. Emma encouraged Henry to not distance himself from his other mother but he was still convinced that Regina hadn't learned her lesson with magic. Last week, Emma caught him referring to Regina as the Evil Queen and promptly corrected it. Unfortunately, it led a ten-minute yelling match loud enough to wake up sleeping beauty. Needless to say, Henry lost his gaming privileges and Emma was left with a headache from hell.

Typing a period on the last page, Emma printed off the paperwork and separated the different reports into envelopes. Shrugging on her leather jacket, she grunted and lifted the heavy load, "I swear to fucking God, if she finds one typo I am cracking into the 'kiss my ass' occasion tequila in Graham's old cabinet." She locked up the station for the day and headed towards her beautiful yellow bug, stacks in hand. Plopping down inside unceremoniously and cranking the older car on, she slid her favorite CD inside the console. " _Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away_ ," Emma pulled out of her parking spot and continued to croon, " _Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied, we'll just gl-_ GODDAMNIT!" The audio began to skip on the worn-out CD and eventually stopped. Emma grunted and reached behind the passenger seat for her aux cable. "Ha! Gotcha!" She exclaimed and found the song she'd been craving to listen to and turned on the repeat option.

The drive to the mayor's office was short and uneventful. The repetitious melody played loudly from the bug's speakers as it pulled up in front of the building. Regina was suffering from one of the many migraines that had plagued her since the curse broke, and when she heard the faint sound of music, she went to the window ready to raise hell. Surprised, Regina watched as Emma swayed and sang inside her car to Sinatra's "Witchcraft." The pair had never switched musical tastes with each other but Regina certainly didn't think Sinatra was in Emma's wheelhouse. Regina let a small smile spread across her face and remembered that time she walked in on Emma dancing at the station.

" _ **My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, Hun."**_ _Emma had been pent up all day in the stuffy station and decided the best way to cut loose was a throwback CD. There wasn't anyone in the cells and she wasn't expecting any visitors so she cut loose to Sir Mix-A-Lot's "Baby Got Back." Oblivious to the sound of the station door opening, she continued her private dance party. Black and red stilettos strode down the hallway to the main office and stopped just short before entering. Jaw dropped and eyes wide, Regina took in the scene before her. Emma was… No, Miss Swan, was… What the hell WAS she doing and how could she do THAT in such tight pants? This music was very strange. What the hell did '_ _ **Gotta get the friction on,'**_ _mean? Regina found herself getting warmer and short of breath. Finally, not being able to take much more of this, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Miss Swan?" Emma was in halfway dropping it like it's hot when she heard the too familiar voice. Freezing mid squat, Emma turned around with an embarrassed look on her face._

" _Oh heh… Hi Regina. Fancy seeing you here." Emma choked out._

 _Regina had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling but was unable to keep the husky tone out of her voice. "You do realize I'm the mayor of this town, correct?"_

" _Oh, and here I thought you were going to be one of my backup dancers. Shucks." Emma snorted and stood to take a seat at her desk._

" _Miss Swan, what makes you think I would ever indulge in dancing to such vile music. I'm a queen and a bit more refined."_

" _Uh-huh. I bet underneath those stockings and blazers there's a secret punk-rocker," Emma gave Regina a playful grin and leaned back in her chair._

 _Regina glanced down at her nails in disinterest, "Quite the imagination you have, Sheriff Swan."_

" _Oh, come on, you can't be this uptight all the time. I bet my paycheck you have Def Leppard on that iPod Henry gave you!"_

" _As stimulating as this conversation is, it's not why I came here and interrupted… Whatever interpretive dance you were doing. I was hoping to have dinner with my son later this week but he won't return my calls." Regina hated having these conversations, they made her feel powerless and weak._

 _Emma frowned, disappointed in her son's behavior, "That's not cool, I'm sorry Regina. I know he's been busy with a school project but I can drop him off Friday then you can spend the weekend together."_

 _Regina's face lit up with pure joy, "Yes, that would be wonderful. I'll be expecting you Friday." She turned to exit the station then paused, "Miss Swan?"_

" _Yes?"_

 _A small, private smile spreading across her lips, "You may join us if you'd like."_

 _Emma beamed. "I'd love to, see you Friday."_

Emma shut off the bug and stepped through the front door of the mayor's building. The secretary greeted her with a smile, "May I help you, Sheriff Swan?"

"I was just dropping off the reports the mayor needed."

"She's done for the day but please knock first then you can go inside."

"Thanks!"

Regina laid with her feet on the couch to the side of her desk, head in her hands wincing at the pain. _Almost done with the day, just 15 more minutes,_ she thought. As the door opened and the sheriff entered, Regina hoped this meeting wouldn't involve an altercation. Attempting to rise to her feet, she was overcome with a wave of dizziness and felt back to the couch.

"Regina! Are you okay?" Emma hurried over, throwing the envelopes onto the coffee table.

"Just a migraine, Sheriff, nothing to fret over," she offered a painful smile.

"You've been working too hard. Maybe you should take a couple days off and relax." Emma tentatively put her hand on the brunette's forearm.

"No rest for the wicked," Regina laughed slightly then winced painfully.

"Just this once, I'm going to refrain from making one of my hilarious jokes. But, I'm serious, you need a break."

Glancing down at the coffee table, Regina's eyebrows rose, "Are those the reports?"

"Yeah, see, I have this super hard-ass boss and she kinda bitched me out during donut time this morning. So, I figured I would grace her with my excellent typist skills. No hieroglyphs, I promise." Emma winked at her and stood to walk towards the exit.

"Thank you, Sheriff. The town appreciates your compliance," she answered with a smirk.

"Have a good night, Regina. I hope your migraine gets better."

"Thank you, Em- Miss Swan…" Regina trailed off, surprised at her slip.

Emma was all but skipping back to her car after the encounter. Did Regina almost call her by her first name? Did she imagine it? This felt like a huge step in the right direction for repairing some of the damage. She dropped down into the bucket seat and started driving back to the loft, excited for what kind of journal entry she would find tonight.

For the second night in a row, Emma laid in her bed with a glass of Jack and Coke and the journal beside her. She'd been sitting there for over an hour, waiting for pages to show words, but none came. _Maybe she doesn't write in it every night?_ she mused and took a sip. It was close to 11 o'clock before the words started inking the journal. "Holy shit, finally Regina. My leg hair was growing faster than you were writing, shit." Emma groaned and sat up to retrieve her reading glasses.

" **These damned migraines cannot continue. Maybe Miss Swan was right, perhaps I do need a break. Oh, Miss Swan… Em-ma… I almost called her Emma this evening. I do hope she didn't catch that. I must admit though, writing her name is this journal brings a smile to my face. It's such a rarity anymore aside of Henry. I miss waking up and making his favorite breakfast. The nightmares continue to occur and I suspect they are the culprit for these migraines. Though, the nap I took when I returned home tonight did not include a nightmare. Quite the opposite, actually. I'm still so tired from the day. In the dream, Emma walked into my office with the envelopes as she did this afternoon. But I wasn't on the couch, I was sitting behind my desk typing on the computer with my glasses on. She slowly walked over to my desk and sat on the edge. We were making small talk about Henry and the town when she took one of my hands in hers. Running her thumb over my knuckles, she told me I looked beautiful. She moved to the middle of the desk, took both of my hands and slid them up her legs. I couldn't move or even breathe. My fingernails scratching against tight denim, the tension between us thick enough to cut. Leaning forward, she whispered into my ear, "** _ **I've got you… Under my skin**_ **…"**

"WHERE IS THE FUCKING REST OF IT?!"


	3. Mishaps and Appetites

Regina woke up the next morning in her study, pen and journal still in hand. Apparently, she had fallen asleep mid-page. Setting the items to the side, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked toward the kitchen in hopes that she set her coffee timer the night before. The pleasant and surprising smell of strong coffee hit her as she crossed the threshold, pulling a groan of appreciation from her throat. "Oh, that's lovely." Thankfully, it was Saturday and Emma had Henry so the day was hers to enjoy in solitude. Perhaps she would continue writing in the journal after a small breakfast. She quickly fixed herself a small bowl of yogurt and granola, hoping that across town Henry was also eating a healthy breakfast. Once the coffee and yogurt were finished, she went to retrieve her journal and headed towards her private bath for a relaxing soak. Clothes were quickly discarded, soft curls pinned up with clips, and the sweet smells of bath oils rose from the water as she dipped her foot in to test it. The water was hot enough to instantly cause a dark flush on her beautiful olive-toned skin. "Mmm, yes… Wonderful," she moaned as she lowered herself into the water until it came up to the top of her breasts. The water felt heavenly around her, loosening the too tense muscles from hours of being hunched over the computer doing all the mayoral tasks over the past week. _A glass of wine would go perfect with this bath,_ she thought to herself. She was tempted to magic it into her hand but reminded herself that, that wasn't any option anymore. The point of keeping the journal, per Dr. Hopper's orders, was to write down her temptations, triggers, and day-to-day events so that the urges to use magic could be redirected instead of acted on impulsively. Begrudgingly, she lifted her arms out of the water, dried them off on a hand towel, and carefully picked up the journal, opening to the page to where she left off. The room felt as though the temperature had drastically increased as Regina read over the last half of what she'd written before falling asleep in the armchair. "Em-ma…" She let her eyes close as the dream replayed in her head.

" _I've got you…_ _ **Deep**_ _, in the heart of me…" Emma crooned into Regina's ear, hot breath carrying whispering promises of what was to come._

" _Em-Emma…" Regina attempted to choke out as lips caressed the top of her ear._

" _So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me…" Emma leaned back as she sang and gently took Regina's glasses off, never breaking eye-contact as she set them aside. "I've got you under my skin…" The last syllable hanging in the charged air as Emma raked ravenous eyes down Regina's body._

" _What are you doing, Miss Swan?" Regina attempted an authoritative tone but failed miserably, giving herself away with the audible crack in her voice._

" _Really, Madame Mayor," Emma grazed a single fingernail along the outside of Regina's ear, "Don't you tire of playing these games?"_

" _I-I haven't a clue as to what you're referring to!" Regina sputtered, trying to regain her composure under the delicious torture._

 _Emma hooked a finger into the top button of Regina's blouse and rasped, "Oh Darling, the lies we tell ourselves…"_

Regina's eyes flashed open, her breathing coming in rapid pants. _What did this dream mean_? _Clearly, there was an attraction to Emma but how far did it go_? She decided her bath had lasted long enough and the surrounding hot water wasn't helping the growing liquid fire inside of her. After pulling the plug out of the tub and toweling off, she decided journaling would be the best route of distraction. Rejecting the thought of redressing just yet, Regina sprawled across her queen-size bed and began spilling her thoughts onto the page.

" **The touches from the dream linger on my skin. I can't seem to shake Emma's touch, it's intoxicating. But it isn't real! But Gods… It felt real. Her breath on my neck and the way her voice echoed through every inch of me. But the damned dream ended too soon! Even in my subconscious, I can't find a happy ending. I've been doing exactly what Dr. Hopper wants me to do and I've tried to not overstep boundaries with Henry. This is immensely difficult, far more difficult than I had expected it to be to give up magic. But, the ends justify the mean and it's worth it.** **I just want to be enough for Emma and Henry.** **I want to be enough for Henry. To hell with it. Why am I bothering to cross things out when I'm the one with access to this ridiculous journal? While I don't wish for things to return to the way they were, it was a simpler time. I was just a strict mayor, running her town as she saw fit. But now, with everyone's memories flooded back, I'm back to solely being the Evil Queen. Do they not remember how hard it was back in the Enchanted Forest? We didn't have plumbing or real doctors! It's as if they don't take into consideration all the amenities and improvements I've given them access to in this realm. But… I cannot deny that I allowed myself to surrender to a darker part of myself and it lasted entirely too long. I let the pain of losing Daniel and what Leopold did warp me into the woman I never wanted to be. Just like my mother, indescribably cruel and conquering. She is the one crawling through my nightmares, rewinding memories, and making me relive the abuse. But I can't tell anyone that… They won't understand… Well, perhaps that isn't entirely true, there may be one person that could understand but she likely blames me for the separation of her family. There's no lie in that accusation though, I take full responsibility for my actions, no matter how vile. Would she still be the same Emma if she was raised in the Enchanted Forest? No, she wouldn't still be my Emma. My Emma… How laughable. A woman that I don't have any claim or right to but still desire. How strange of a situation this is. We share a son and that's the extent of it, regardless of how I feel, Henry must come first. Enough dwelling on this, for now, I have some paperwork needing to be addressed.**

"Woah," Emma gaped at the open journal, "That woman is a damn cornucopia of sexy and scary all in one." Henry was out with his grandparents for most of the day and Emma had decided she would sleep in on her day off. Checking the journal before she went to bed and after she woke up was becoming a habit, an addiction if you will. Regina's words had entrapped her with a need she hadn't felt in a long time. _Regina Mills, former Evil Queen, and the mayor of Storybrooke aka her boss_ _wanted_ _her._ _Holy_ _shit_ _._ Emma was brought out of her thoughts when her stomach alerted her of its need for food with a loud rumble. "Ugh, but this means I have to put on pants!" Emma grunted, hauling herself out of the blanket burrito she'd wrangled into last night. "Mom?" Taking the lack of response to mean no one was downstairs, she forewent putting on pants before walking down the stairs to the kitchen, cell phone in hand. As she was opening the fridge to get the carton of orange juice, an idea struck her. She hopped onto the counter and began typing out a message.

 **Sign Wrecker:** **Morning Regina! Well, it's kinda afternoon, isn't it? Haha okey-dokey, so I was wondering if I could ask you something?**

 **Mayor Tight-Ass:** **What can I do for you, Miss Swan?**

 **Sign Wrecker:** **I was wondering if you weren't too busy that is if you wanted to have lunch with me? My parents ran off with the kid this morning and they won't be back until dinner time.**

 **Mayor Tight-Ass:** **I suppose that would be agreeable. Shall we say, an hour's time at the mansion?**

 **Sign Wrecker:** **I can cook, you know? That grease fire a month ago was totally not my fault!**

 **Mayor Tight-Ass:** **Yes, well Miss Swan, nonetheless I'd prefer a more reassuring, less pyrotechnic-prone setting.**

 **Sign Wrecker:** **You're a real pain in the ass sometimes, Regina. Can I at least help you cook, since this was my idea?**

 **Mayor Tight-Ass:** **You may help with the salad only, I have no desire to come down with food poisoning.**

 **Sign Wrecker:** **I'll take it! I toss the BEST salad in town! See you soon!**

Emma hopped off the counter with a bounce and a grin on her face but suddenly froze. Staring down at the phone intensely, she reread the last message she sent and gasped. "DID I JUST TELL REGINA FUCKING MILLS THAT I TOSS SALAD AND I'M THE BEST IN TOWN?!" Waves of embarrassment rolled through Emma as she shook her head and stalked up the stairs to her room. "Of all the stupid shit…" she muttered, "I just had to say THAT," the door slammed behind her with a bang, "Let's hope that falls into the category of 'I lived in the Enchanted Forest and such things didn't exist' category." Emma only had an hour to get ready and her hair looked like something out of an 80s music video. Not the good kind, either. Removing the sparse clothing on her body, she made a mad dash for the shower and attempted to rush through the usually long routine.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion across town, Regina stared at her phone with wide eyes. _Toss salad? No one says it like that unless…_ The longer she stared at the phone, the more the laughter wanted to escape her throat, until finally, she let out a boisterous snort laugh. _Did I just snort? Surely not_. Regina kept laughing for the duration of her walk from the study to the kitchen to take out food for lunch. "She eats like a child, this shouldn't be too difficult of a lunch to prepare," she giggled to herself as she reached into the bottom drawer of the fridge for the vegetables. Despite her self-denial earlier, Regina snorted aloud as she glanced at the packaged salad on the second shelf. _I wonder if she really does that…_ The rush of arousal rippling through her body at the thought brought her back to reality. "I can do this, it's a simple lunch, nothing more," she muttered under her breath, with very little conviction.

It was almost time for Emma to arrive and Regina still hadn't changed out of her house clothes. She surveyed the many outfits in her closet until her eyes stopped on the perfect one. With a sly grin, she walked towards the vanity with her choices and finished getting ready for her lunch guest.

Emma was notoriously late to every event she'd attended; this lunch was no exception. She punched down on the accelerator of the bug, which didn't have the desired effect due to the age of the vintage car. "Come on! Regina is gonna have my tits on the mantle if I'm any later than I already am!" She was almost there but a red light threw a wrench in her plan. _The fuck am I doing? I'm the sheriff! Why am I stopping for a red light?!_ Realization hit her and she took her foot off the brake and pushed the bug back up to speed. Making sure to not leave tire marks in front of the mansion, the gas pedal was eased on and the bug was carefully parked in front of the walkway. Emma shrugged her leather jacket on over the modest red button-up she'd chose and made her way up the walkway to the front door. Knocking firmly on the door three times, Emma rocked back on the heels of her boots, waiting for Regina to answer. The door opened and she was greeted by a sight that took her breath away and, to her detriment, her filter.

"Holy fuck me…" Emma half whispered, half groaned.


	4. Sway With Me

"Ever elegant with words, Sheriff Swan." Regina openly showed her amusement and let her eyes track down Emma's figure.

Mentally kicking herself, Emma tried to do some damage control, "What I MEANT to say was," voice coming out slightly strained, "You look beautiful, Regina."

"Thank you, you're late," Regina said shortly as she held the door open for Emma, their arms brushing slightly as she stepped in.

Emma rolled up her sleeves as Regina placed her coat inside the closet, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You ever get into the shower and just can't seem to get enough of the hot water?"

Regina froze, the jacket on the hanger almost slipping through her fingers, "Indeed, I do."

Oblivious to rattling the mayor, Emma stepped further into the room. "It smells really good in here."

"So do you…" Regina had meant for that comment to stay inside her head but was still shook from the previous comment.

Emma turned around with a grin, "Well, well, Madame Mayor, if I didn't know any better that was a compliment." She put her arm out in a knightly gesture, "Shall we?"

Taken aback by the action, Regina took Emma's arm, acting partially on instinct and part in intrigue. They strode through the dining room and into the kitchen, the pungent and sweet smell of cheese assaulting Emma's senses. On the burner was a medium-size sauce pot filled with creamy sharp cheddar and various vegetables were in small bowls spread across the island countertop.

"Fondue for lunch? Regina, you're the shit!" Emma did a small happy dance, which brought a laugh out of Regina.

"I'll take that as high praise in your language, Miss Swan." Still smiling, Regina went to the fridge and took out the items for their salads. "I do believe you said you, and I quote, "toss the best salad in town'?" Emma's face dropping a little as Regina's grin grew. "Something the matter, Dear?"

"Yeah, about that. Listen. Wait, do you even know what that means?" Emma was hoping to the Gods that her earlier theory was right and this didn't make things weird between them.

"That depends, Miss Swan. In which context were YOU referring to?" Regina enjoyed watching Emma squirm under her gaze. She leaned against the sink and watched as Emma avoided the question and started making the salad.

 _Holy shit. Did she_ _really_ _just ask that? Fuck fuck fuck I am so fucking fucked._ Emma may have been able to play down her arousal after the initial crack when the door opened, but now it was becoming close to impossible. She was expecting Regina to be in one of her typical business suits or skirts, maybe even one of those sexy, tight dresses she enjoyed seeing her in. But no, of course not, that would've been too simple. Instead, she answered the door embodying the definition of a damn siren. Regina's hair was a waterfall of curls, though Emma was pretty sure it was natural, she'd never seen her hair like that before. Lush lips were painted a deep scarlet that matched her pumps, complemented by smoky eyes and just a small hint of blush. Modest-length fingernails were colored black as night to blend with the dress that made Emma's mouth water. Emma had seen a lot of sexy black dresses in her time but nothing compared to this one. It wasn't so much that the dress was revealing, it was what it left to the imagination that sent chills down her back and a tightness in her chest. This dress was floor length and flowed around Regina like she was in one of those Victoria's Secret shows. If that would've been the only distraction, then Emma was sure she could've kept her chill, but it wasn't. Curls kissed the top of Regina's collar bones where it met the off-the-shoulder straps that led down to a plunging, but tasteful neckline. _For fuck's sake_. The image swirled around in Emma's mind as she tried to dice additions to the salad and nearly took a finger off.

"Emma! Be careful, you have to pay attention when you're using a knife!" Regina scolded her and moved to stand closer to her, close enough to see Emma's hand shake.

 _The slit should be illegal… Don't look to your left, you idiot. She's so close I can smell her perfume. Shit shit shit say something smart._

"Sorry, I was trying to hold back a sneeze." _Real smooth, Swan. You're a fuckin' genius._

"Would you like me to help you, Dear?" Regina's hand brushed against the one holding the knife. "I'm sure we can put your hands to other uses," her words sounding like honey in the air.

"I-I'm almost done, just a couple more chops." Emma swallowed hard and chanced a look at her son's other mother and caught a flash of flesh as Regina went to the cabinet. _I'm fucking fucked._

"Would you like a glass of wine, Dear?"

"You got anything stronger?

Regina let out a small laugh, "Doesn't that sound familiar?"

Visibly relaxing, Emma continued chopping and responded, "Yeah, well, this time we're friends and you're not looking to destroy me."

"Not in that way…" Regina muttered under her breath and went to her study to find the cider.

"Ooooookay, this is intense," Emma breathed out. _I need some tunes, maybe that'll help_. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out her iPod and clicked shuffle. There wasn't anything on there she could think of that would offend Regina, so what could go wrong? The music filled the room with a soft thrum, making it feel more intimate. As Regina walked back into the kitchen, she was surprised to hear one of her favorite songs playing.

Without meaning to, she closed her eyes as she placed the cider bottle on the counter and started mouthing the words, humming the instrumental parts. Emma stood there completely stunned. The music floated through the air and Regina's body mimicked each note, swaying ever so gently. _She's so beautiful like this,_ Emma thought. She stepped around the counter until she stood in front of Regina.

"Regina," Emma said in a barely audible tone.

Regina opened her eyes slowly and let a lazy smile cross her lips, "Yes?"

Emma held her hand out as an invitation, "May I have this dance?"

Regina shyly nodded and took her hand, leaning into Emma more securely as an arm encircled her waist. She let out a sigh as she relaxed against the strong frame.

"I take it you like this song?" Emma murmured quietly into her dance partner's ear, sending a shiver down Regina's spine.

"Yes, this is one of my favorites," Regina let her cheek rest against Emma's shoulder in contentment.

"Mine too." Emma chose that time to slowly spin them around the kitchen, careful not to bump any sharp edges or do anything to ruin this moment. She wanted to live in it for as long as she could with Regina in her arms and one of the best singer's crooning in the background. The song was nearing its end and she decided to try her luck a little further.

" _Make me thrill as only you know how,"_ Emma sang next to Regina's ear in a melodious tune, " _Sway me smooth, sway me now. You know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now…"_ The last word hung in the air as they stopped dancing and their eyes met. Their faces were only inches apart but their bodies were flush.

"Your voice. I didn't know you sang." Regina was genuinely surprised that Real-Emma was just as talented as Dream-Emma. _I want to kiss her._ The thought made her stomach clench and legs feel weak. They'd never been this close physically before and it was affecting her in ways that reminded her of her first love.

"I dabble from time to time," Emma replied coyly. "The Rat Pack are the only men I'd be straight for," Emma clenched her jaw and started cursing herself internally, she had not meant to out herself to Regina in that moment.

"Oh, I see," Regina responded and drew herself tighter against Emma, earning her a raised eyebrow. "I'm cold." she shrugged, even though it was an obvious lie.

The pair were interrupted rudely by the sound of the kitchen timer announcing the cheese had reached temperature. With much regret, Regina disentangled herself and removed the pot from the burner, quickly turning it off. Remembering the cider that she'd placed on the counter, she gestured at Emma with a smile and a nod to follow her with it. Scooping up the salad and cider, Emma followed distantly behind Regina as she headed out the back door, admiring the sway of her hips and the glimpses of leg that peeked out from under the dress. _Wow. It's like she's out of one of those black and white movies,_ Emma mused, setting down the lunch items on the professionally crafted table.

"This looks great, Regina. But you didn't have to go all out just for me."

Regina looked up from setting up the fondue with confusion, "I didn't. I always keep it like this."

Emma let out a rough snort, "Of course you do, My Queen." _Oh shit._

The words sent a shot of desire through Regina's system and she didn't realize how close to the pot her hand was, "Shit!" The pot had left a small red, unforgiving burn on her thumb.

"Oh crap, are you okay Regina?" Emma carefully took Regina's hand in hers and inspected the burn. Without thinking twice, she bent her head down and placed a tender kiss on it.

A deep blush crossed Regina's face and she could feel her stomach doing backflips. "I-I think so. It's just a small burn, I've had worse." Regina grimaced at her own words. Visions of her mother flashing briefly through her mind.

The rest of the lunch went on without issue. They dipped the various vegetables in the cheese, Emma, of course, making a bit of a mess. One of the instances that Emma had been trying to get entirely too much cheese on a piece of broccoli, it had dripped down onto her chin. Regina used a single finger to clean the cheese off Emma's chin and ate it right in front of her. Needless to say, Emma spent several minutes fidgeting in her seat due to the increasing pool between her legs. With barely any cheese left in the pot, they sat back in their seats with smiles on their faces and full bellies.

"I feel like a can of biscuits," Emma stretched and let out a yawn.

"Well, have you seen the clothing you wear? Those pants look like they're cutting off circulation, which would explain a few things…" Regina laughed, completely carefree.

"You're one to talk Mayor Tight-Ass!"

"What did you just call me?" Regina enjoyed this banter, it was a luxury she'd never had before Emma.

"You heard me. Mayor. Tight-Ass. Have you SEEN yourself in the mirror? Your skirts alone could choke an ogre."

"Ogres are quite large, Miss Swan. That isn't much of a revelation."

"Oh, shut up. You know what I'm talking about." Emma let out an exacerbated huff.

Without breaking eye contact with Emma, Regina adjusted in the chair, letting the slit ride up and expose the long expanse of her leg. "Do you prefer this to my suits?" A sexy grin spreading across her face.

"Yes," Emma said almost too quickly.

Regina leaned down to remove her pumps, teasing the plunging neckline at Emma as she spoke, "Perhaps I'll allow the staff to have casual Fridays and partake."

 _Holy fuck you could charm the pants off a rock…_

"What was that?"

Emma panicked, realizing she'd accidentally said that out-loud but it seemed, not entirely loud enough for Regina to catch all of it. She let out a cough to cover her discomfort, "Oh um, I said uh… Your staff would say you rock."

"I doubt that," Regina's face dropped into a sad smile, "They see me as the Evil Queen. It's doubtful anything less than death would appease the masses."

Emma stood up from her chair and crouched beside Regina, placing a hand on bare flesh. "I would never let anyone hurt you. Ever."

Regina saw the conviction in her eyes and didn't know what to say. Deciding to not ruin the moment with words, she just covered Emma's hand with her own and squeezed. _How can she be so protective of the person who is solely responsible for the pain she had experienced over 28 years?_ The thought of all that Emma had been through brought a single tear down her cheek.

"Hey now… It's okay, don't cry. I'm here. I will always be here." Emma threw caution to the wind and hooked her arms under Regina then carried her to a nearby lounge chair.

"Miss Swan!" Regina let out a startled cry.

Emma ignored her protest and sat them down together on the lounge chair, giving Regina the opportunity to get up if she so pleased. But Regina didn't move, she lay there on Emma's chest as more tears threatened to spill. A hand snaked around her front and rested on the mostly exposed thigh while the other was protectively wrapped around her back. Regina could feel the heat and comfort from the touch and allowed it to stay. They lay there for a long time, Emma being the protector while Regina muttered apologies laced with sniffles. When she couldn't get her to stop apologizing, Emma jostled Regina in her lap, bringing a squeal from the former queen.

"You're going to drop me!" Regina scolded and grasped at something to catch herself. That something happened to be Emma's chest. They both let out a gasp and she quickly apologized, hastily removing the offending hand.

Emma's eyes darkened as she spoke, "You can keep your hand there if it makes you feel safer. But I won't drop you, My Queen." With confidence and ease, Emma returned Regina's hand to her chest.

"Promises, promises…" Regina licked her lips and stared at where her hand was now clenched in Emma's red blouse. _How fitting, we match._

"How are you feeling now?" Emma unconsciously rubbed the bare thigh in circles as she brought Regina's attention back to her face.

"Yes, much better. Thank you for-" She was cut off mid-sentence.

"Don't mention it. My pleasure."

The words were meant to put her at ease but Regina's body responded with a ripple of desire. Clearing her throat, she eased herself out of Emma's lap and began cleaning up the remnants of lunch. Emma approached Regina from behind and reached past her for a dish, bodies coming together as if for another dance. The air thick with the anticipation of who would make the first move, but neither did. Maybe it was the fear of the unknown or an attempt to respect each other's boundaries but both women returned to the kitchen hiding remorseful thoughts. Emma insisted on helping wash the dishes and put them away before leaving, much to Regina's disapproval. The mood shifted back to playful exchanges and jovial banter as they cleaned up. As if nothing had ever happened.

"I have an idea." Emma was sporting a cheshire grin.

"Did you hurt yourself doing that?" Regina's remark earned her a side splash of water from the sink, "Miss Swan, stop that!"

"You totally deserved that. Hear me out though. Can we play a game?"

Regina squinted at her, "What kind of game?"

"Back in the regular world, we call it 50 questions. It's a good way to get to know someone." Emma was nervous about this tactic but it sure as hell beat having to wait for the journal entries that she wasn't supposed to know anything about.

"What kind of questions?" Regina was apprehensive about this game and didn't enjoy the idea of spilling secrets long ago locked away.

"I'm not suggesting we do it all today but maybe a couple questions each day?"

Pondering this, Regina skeptically agreed, "That sounds reasonable. But, Miss Swan, do be careful what you ask because you may not like the answer."

Emma smiled, "I just want to get to know you better. With any luck, one day everyone else will see what I see too."

Regina eyed her suspiciously, "Just what exactly do you see?"

"You."

Later that night, after a few glasses of cider and long after Emma left for home, Regina found herself laying against the chaise in her bedroom with the journal clenched between her fingers. Today's lunch with Emma showed another side to her that Regina hadn't been expecting. The dance. The tenderness of the kiss placed on her thumb. _And she picked me up. She actually picked me up and held me._ The emotions inside her were muddled by the alcohol but there was one thing she was almost positive of. Emma Swan, the daughter of her once sworn-enemy, cared about her. To what extent, she wasn't entirely sold on but she knew it ran deeper than the eye could see. Making an executive decision that rather than let her mind do loops, she would write in the journal.

" **This afternoon may have been one of the most enjoyable in my life, aside from my time with Henry. I knew Emma would enjoy the fondue. Though it wasn't a grilled cheese, I made sure to put both of our tastes into the meal. Her face, when I opened the door, is one that I wish I could've captured. Eyes almost bug-like and a nest of birds could've moved in from how far her jaw had dropped. Poor dear, perhaps I should've toned it down. Now that I think back to it, I wanted to make a statement though. The way Emma looks at me… As though I am the last drop of water on a hot day. Like I've never harmed a fly and the possibilities are endless. We both know that isn't the case but, it's a lovely illusion. The music she played this afternoon was quite the surprise. Even more of a surprise was the dance. Yes, the dance… I can't deny how natural it felt being held in her arms, dancing to Dean Martin, nonetheless. Then she sang to me! The once insufferable, obnoxious Sheriff crooned one of my most cherished songs into my ear. Had she not had a tight grip on me, I fear my legs would've given out. She's more of a Charming than she'll ever know with that stunt. That damn family. To make matters worse, I burned my damn thumb and what does she do? She kissed my thumb with the softest lips I've ever felt on my flesh. But then things took an unfortunate turn when her charming-self made me cry. How is it that I, the evil queen, who has decimated hundreds of villages and committed countless atrocities without so much as a second thought was dissolved to tears in a mere sentence?! I cannot believe I allowed her words to have such an effect on me.** **Words like those could make a woman fall in love.** **And, an action I can't fully blame on genetics, she picked me up and cradled me like I was the most precious thing in existence. Oh, how I yearned to take her lips with mine. It didn't take as long as I let on to calm myself, but I didn't want to stop her from touching me. The way those fingers drew incoherent shapes on my thigh in a consoling manner, but it was anything but consoling. Each swirl and scratch of her fingernails made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and heat pool in my stomach. How I wish I could've ground into her lap and dug my own nails into her-"**

"SON OF A BITCH NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!"


	5. A Realization

Emma woke to the blaring screech of her alarm and slammed the pillow over her face with a groan. Sleep hadn't come easily the night before after the abrupt end to the journal entry. _Someone needs to give that woman a caffeine pill_. Slowly, as she became more awake, thoughts about the entry started flowing through her mind. _Oh my god._ The dancing. The music. Holding Regina in her lap. Emma picked up the journal and carefully reread the entry and searched for the crossed-out section. _"_ _ **Words like those could make a woman fall in love**_ _."_ Was Regina falling in love with Emma or was she already past that point? Did Emma love her in return? Unable to answer that question without ample coffee and pastry, she kicked off her covers and reached for her phone before exiting her room. She came to a halt when she noticed a message from Regina.

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline:** Last night was wonderful, Miss Swan. I do, however, apologize for the incident.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Hey, no biggie. Like I told you last night, I'm here for you, Regina. I had a good time too.

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline:** Yes, well, I promise to not make it a habit in any case.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Hey, I had a question. Do you want to take Henry for the week? He has some crazy science project he has to do and I know how much you like to "help" him with those. ;)

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline:** I would love that, thank you. And precisely what are you implying, Sheriff? He earns those good grades on his own merit. I simply assisted him.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** You're shitting me, right? The last history report he did had the word anachronistic in it. You tellin' me he came up with that on his own? I can see your nose from here, Pinocchio. :P

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline:** Are you implying that our son is incapable of possessing a diverse vernacular that surpasses yours?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Pretty sure you just proved my point for me lol.

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline:** I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're referring to. ;)

Emma stared at the phone with a mixture of amusement and surprise. _Did she just wink at me through text? She said OUR son._ Most of their conversations, prior to recently, had been cut and dry with very little discussion outside the necessary topics. This was a pleasant development.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Of course not. You're far too much of a tight-ass to help Henry cheat on his homework.

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline:** It appears to me, Sheriff, that you have an obsession with that region of my body.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** It was kinda perched in my lap for a good chunk of time last night, Regina.

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline:** I don't recall requesting for a knight in faded leather, Miss Swan.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Knight in faded leather, huh? Methinks you like it because you're bringing it up even though I didn't wear it all yesterday afternoon, Queenie.

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline;** Excuse me?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Your iPhone says you read the message and I didn't stutter so…

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline:** Miss Swan…

 **Sheriff Crooner:** What? Would you prefer, My Queen?

The sheriff knew she was pushing her luck with the nickname. Or was she? Under normal circumstances, Emma knew pulling that stunt would've resulted in a fireball shoved so far up her ass that Storybrooke's residents would think she was the new Burning Man exhibit. _Please, sweet baby Buddha let her be smiling. I really should update my will so that my Pokémon collection goes to Ruby. Shit, I need her to delete my browser history too…_ Emma was snapped out of her thoughts with a vibration from her phone.

 **Mayor Plunging Neckline:** I prefer, Your Majesty, Sheriff Swan.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** My Majesty? I can do that.

 **My Majesty:** No, YOUR Majesty, you idiot.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** That's what I said, MY Majesty!

 **My Majesty:** Honestly, why do I even bother?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Aw, come on My Majesty, you know you love me.

Immediately after pressing the send button, Emma started flailing around her room. _BRILLIANT FUCK UP, SWAN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CONFESS TO READING HER JOURNAL TOO?!_ She paced the room, anxiously awaiting a response. The wait was an agonizing 3 minutes.

 **My Majesty:** You may have called me Pinocchio but I can see your overinflated ego from across town, Dear.

Emma let out a loud sigh and flopping onto her bed, springs creaking with the sudden weight. Frowning, she began typing out her response.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** How do you know I'm across town? I thought we were past the creepy stalking.

 **My Majesty:** It's before noon, Miss Swan. I'm surprised you're even awake at this hour. Our son obviously didn't get the Sleeping Beauty trait from me. Is Aurora a distant cousin of yours?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** You're a fucking riot. You should really try comedy night at The Rabbit Hole.

 **My Majesty:** That place is filthy! I would never be caught in a place like that.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** You know what I'm going to say, right?

 **My Majesty:** If you value your vehicle, I'd advise against it.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** That's some cold shit, Queenie. Why do you have to bring up the bug? She's so beautiful and yellow. And a timeless piece!

 **My Majesty:** She? That vehicle is a metal death trap on wheels.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Yes, SHE. And SHE is the longest relationship I've ever had, and she doesn't threaten to fireball my ass.

 **My Majesty:** I haven't threatened you in quite some time, most would consider themselves lucky.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Oh, how you spoil me. Well, I guess I should see if the kid is up, I gotta tell him the news. He's gonna be stoked. Maybe next weekend me and you could do another lunch while he's with my folks? :D

 **My Majesty:** You and I, Miss Swan. I hope he is as excited as you anticipate. I'll let you know my answer pertaining to next weekend when you drop him off this evening.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** You. Are. An. Ass. See you tonight.

Regina smirked at the Sheriff's last message, setting her coffee mug on the counter. She hadn't planned on cooking anything extravagant this evening but considering Henry would be staying the week, she decided grocery shopping was a top priority. Shopping trips were few and far between since Henry went to live with the Charmings. The thought of a large trip excited Regina because it would be like old times. It was the small things that she enjoyed doing for Henry the most: cooking his favorite meals, "helping" him with homework, etc. She even took pleasure in picking up his clothing off the floor, though she would never allow him to know that. Glancing at the kitchen clock, she plotted out the things she needed to accomplish before the pair arrived tonight.

Back at the loft, Emma was attempting to put on her favorite jeans that came out of the dryer the night before. "Goddamn. Stupid. Bearclaws. Wha-" She lost her footing as she was trying to get the other leg in and went sprawling to the floor in a tangle of denim and limbs. "WHY JESUS?!"

"Everything okay, Honey?" Mary Margaret called up to her daughter.

"Yeah, just having technical difficulties, operator error!" Emma replied in a strained voice.

Mary Margaret glanced over at her husband, "Any idea as to what that means?"

David gave her a confused look, "Our daughter isn't a doctor so obviously she's not operating up there. What kind of technical difficulties can someone have in a bedroom while they're alone?"

"I don't know," Mary Margaret disguised her smile with a cough, knowing oh too well the answer.

It took another 5 painful minutes for Emma to finally get her jeans on. _How does Regina make this shit look so easy?_ It wasn't until she was searching through a pile of unwashed clothes for matching boots did she realize that socks had never made it on her feet prior to the skinny jean struggle. Deciding it wasn't worth trying to reverse the jeans process, she forewent socks and slipped her feet into the boots found in the pile. _Gonna need to spray these bad boys with stank-be-gone at some point…_ Clambering down the loft stairs quickly, she sought out the coffee pot, which thankfully, was brewed recently.

"Morning parentals!"

David joined her at the counter, waiting to pour himself another cup, "Good morning starshine, the world says hello!" He jokingly shoulder-bumped his daughter.

"Seriously? It's not even that late! You're as bad as Regina." Emma whined.

"Regina? What about her?" Mary Margaret walked over to the pair, a quizzical look on her face.

"She made fun of me this morning for being awake so early because apparently everyone seems to think I'm the Charming-version of Sleeping Beauty." Emma snorted over the rim of the mug.

"Well, Regina was technically my stepmother, Henry's step great-grandmother but also his adoptive mother, which would make her your step-grandmother and co-mother. So, it's not entirely strange to think there's another familial connection in Storybrooke."

"I literally just poured this coffee and you decide to go all MyHeritage on me?" Emma rolled her eyes. "Plus, I don't really think a forced marriage counts as a family tie."

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a look and let the subject drop, a hint of tension lingering.

"Where's the kid at?" Emma scanned the apartment mid-sip.

David was the first to answer, "He wanted to go to the park with Nicholas and Ava this morning. Henry was going to wake you up to ask but we gave him the go-ahead. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll swing by there and let him know he's spending this week with Regina."

Mary Margaret unceremoniously shot coffee out of her nose with a grimace, "With Regina?! Emma, I really don't think that's a good idea. Her magic!"

"She's his mother," Emma emphasized on the last work, scowling at her mother.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" David asked with concern, rubbing his wife's back.

Emma leaned against the kitchen island, staring at her parents with anger. Up until now, they had never had a disagreement about Henry and she didn't appreciate the lack of trust they were showing. Regina and Emma were Henry's mothers and would decide what was best for him, even if they didn't always agree with each other's opinions. Emma was pissed and something inside her simply broke, releasing a flood.

"I understand you have reservations and concerns about Regina, but I'm only going to say this once, so please, listen to me. Out of all the of us, Regina is the only one with actual wisdom of raising a child. You guys put me in a wardrobe and I gave birth to my son in a shitty Arizona prison then put him in the same system I was raised. Regina, however, raised our son, your beloved grandson, for a decade on her own without much help at all. She didn't have to let him come here to live with us, legally or otherwise, but she did because she LOVES him more than her next breath. There is-"

"But Emma-" Snow tried interjecting.

Emma wasn't having it, "No, I'm not done. There is NOTHING that woman wouldn't do to protect Henry. Yes, she has made a metric fuck-ton of mistakes. Yes, she did unspeakable things back in your realm. And yes, she was the Evil Queen when you knew her but that's not who she is now. Even when we weren't friends and constantly spat venom at each other, when it came down to Henry's safety, all that shit was a moot point. Do you both remember the mine collapsing? I sure as hell do. I didn't have a single doubt that the person standing in front of me, trying not to cry in front of half the town, didn't love our son with everything she was. You can have personal opinions about Regina but don't you dare share them negatively in front of our son or myself because while you may see the Evil Queen, I see Regina. Are we clear?"

A somber silence fell over the room, neither Mary Margaret or David could refute what their daughter had said. After several moments, Mary Margaret hung her head, avoiding Emma's eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't realize you felt this strongly for Regina."

Emma's eyes narrowed as she spoke, "What I feel, is that instead of trying to pick up where you left off in the Enchanted Forest, maybe everyone should look at what is versus what was. And that goes for everyone in this town."

David placed a hand on Emma's shoulder lovingly, "You're right, Emma. But this transition is still difficult for us, all of us here. We can't promise to open our arms to Regina just yet but we can and do trust you. And if you think Regina has really changed, we will try to move forward, right Snow?"

A very demure Mary Margaret nodded in agreement, "Yes."

Not in the least convinced with their words, Emma turned away from them and began ascending the stairs to her room, "Good talk."

Pure fury roared through Emma's veins as she angrily located her jacket and keys. _The fucking nerve of Mary Margaret! Where the fuck are my damn keys?_ Finding her jacket under her bed, she shrugged it on and heard a jingle. _Of course, they're in the stupid pocket._ She reached into her back pocket and retrieved the cell phone to send a text.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Hey, are you busy?

 **My Majesty:** I was just about to go grocery shopping for Henry's visit. Is everything alright?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Nope.

 **My Majesty:** Would you care to elaborate, Miss Swan?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Nope. Need to get out of the apartment for a bit. Can I come with you?

 **My Majesty:** I see. Yes, you may. Is Henry alright?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** The kid is fine, he's with a couple friends at the park.

 **My Majesty:** Alright. I'll wait for you at the mansion. We will take my vehicle, I do not have a death wish today.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Hilarious.

 **My Majesty:** I'm, as you say, a riot. See you soon, Sheriff.

Emma couldn't help but crack a smile at the last text. She shoved the phone back into her pants and stalked down the stairs past her parents and out the front door. _They're more full of shit than a farm animal on steroids._ The door slammed behind her, harder than it was meant to, but she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. Walking briskly to her bug, she remembered she still had to tell Henry about the stay with Regina. _I'll just drive by the park on the way to Regina's, screw it._ The bug gave a high-pitch whine as the key inside turned over and Emma selected the perfect playlist for her mood.

 _I wonder what could be the matter with Emma?_ Regina tapped her nails on the coffee mug, worried about her "friend." She stared down at her list and jotted down a few additions that normally would've never been there. The list was somewhat long: bread, milk, pasta, assorted meats, vegetables, oatmeal, and it continued down the page. Despite how much she loathed carrying groceries, the shopping and unpacking processes were relaxing and allowed Regina to sort through her thoughts. That wouldn't be the case today but she found that it didn't bother her, she was quite looking forward to spending more time with Emma. The image of Emma juggling the heavy groceries in her leather jacket brought a flush of heat to Regina's face. _Oh dear, what have I agreed to?_

"Hey, kid!" Emma yelled over the music semi-blaring out of the bug's struggling speakers.

Henry had been whispering something in Ava's ear when he heard his mother's voice. Immediately retreating from Ava's personal space, he scanned the park until he spotted the yellow marshmallow. His mother hated it when he called it a marshmallow but even she had to admit, it was practically a yellow 'smore.

"Hey, Emma!" Henry jogged over to the car, careful not to fall into an impending mud puddle.

Emma turned down the music, "Hey kid. I wanted to let you know you're gonna be spending the week with Regina and she's gonna help you with that project."

Smile fading, he muttered a barely audible response, "Why am I staying with her? You don't want me staying with you anymore?"

Emma knew that face and it felt like a punch to the gut, "Woah kid, not what I'm saying! I know she's been missing you and we're going to try to make sure you get to be with both of us. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Another barely audible mutter, "I guess so."

Emma reached out the window and lifted his chin, "We love you. I love you. This isn't a punishment or whatever is going through your head, which I have a pretty good idea as to what it is. I haven't cleared this part with your mom but how about more family dinners, huh? Would you like that?" _Please say yes._

Henry perked up at the mention of family dinners, "Yeah! That would be cool!"

Emma sighed in relief and returned her son's smile, "Awesome. I'll pick you up tonight, I love you."

"Okayloveyoubyeeeeeee!" Henry was already sprinting from the car by the time Emma finished the sentence.

Watching her little boy retreat towards his friends, she smiled an all too familiar sad smile. Emma didn't have many friends in the foster care system, and the ones that she did make didn't last for very long. Kids were shuffled around the system at a moment's notice and sometimes they didn't even stay the night. But here, Henry didn't have to grow up in the system as she did, and for that, she was eternally grateful of Regina for that. She'd raised a child that wasn't hers, with unconditional love and protected him with the fierceness of a lioness. " _A little mayhem never hurt anyone. When am I gonna get some?_ " played through the speakers, thawing the ice around Emma's thoughts from the past. She reached for the dial and raised the volume, opting to lose herself in the music for the remainder of the trip.

 _What the hell is that sound?_ Regina set her book in her lap and tilted her glass down, glancing around the back yard. She heard the familiar slam of the creaking car door and called out to Emma, "Back yard, Miss Swan!"

Emma peeked around the side of the house, spotting Regina, "Oh hey. What are you doing back here?

Regina held up her book, "Catching up on some reading. What was that noise I heard a moment ago?"

Hands on her hips, she strode toward the brunette, "It's called rock music, Regina. You might actually like it if you pulled that tree branch out of your ass."

"There's that obsession again, Sheriff. Should I be concerned?" Regina smirked and perched her glasses on her head.

Emma was temporarily stupefied by the action. _Helllllooooo every sexy professor fantasy I've ever had._ She tried to cover the pregnant pause with a thoughtful look at the apple tree to her right.

"What you should be concerned with, is who is going to pick all those apples before storms start rolling in and turn them into tasty projectiles." _Tasty projectiles? What are you, 7, Swan? For fuck's sake._

"Are you volunteering, Sheriff?" Regina was admiring Emma from this lower angle, taking in the toned legs under tight jeans.

"Volunteering, no. But maybe, a trade?" Emma turned around too fast and caught Regina staring at her ass. _This could be fun…_

"What type of trade?"

Emma walked towards the tree and plucked a single apple, "When I told Henry about the plan this week, I said I'd ask you if we could do more family dinners together. I don't want him to feel like a yo-yo, ya know?" She bit into the apple, letting juice dribble down her chin. "How about I pick your fruit and in exchange we'll do dinner?"

Regina swallowed hard and managed to stutter out, "Y-Ye-Yes. I do. And that arrangement is agreeable."

Licking her lips, Emma chuckled, "Agreeable? Jesus Regina, it's not a business transaction."

"I apologize, it's difficult to shut off mayor-mode." _Get yourself together, you're a queen._

"It's okay, mayor-mode isn't so bad. It's kinda hot." _Check. Your move, My Queen._

"I- We should- The time-" Regina struggled for words.

"You lead, My Majesty." _Checkmate._

Regina's pupils almost blew, "Lead?"

Emma extended her hand in an offer, "You insisted on driving, remember?" _I'd let you lead me anywhere…_

An elated sigh escaped Regina's lips, "Yes, I remember. Just let me lock everything up."

Regina felt the embarrassed blush radiating up to her ears as she entered the mansion with Emma. _What was all of that about?_ Emma had made a blatant pass at Regina and she didn't know how to respond to it. _Pick my fruit? Emma finds mayor-mode hot? Is it hot in here or is it just me?_ The cardigan she was wearing felt too hot, too tight, and there was no use of keeping it on anymore. She began to loosen the sleeves as she walked towards the closet by the front door.

"Here, let me." Emma stepped closely behind Regina and slowly slid the cardigan off her shoulders."

"I- Thank you, Miss Swan." Regina's voice coming out just a tad higher than normal.

The removal of such a simple piece of clothing seemed to take ages for Regina. Short fingernails ghosted their way down her arms, the fabric scratching as it descended. She could feel Emma's presence behind her, dominant and strong. _Oh, Gods._ After what felt like an eternity, the cardigan was off and now hanging inside the closet. She didn't even remember seeing Emma hang it up, only the feel of fingertips on bare flesh. _Lock the door, you fool. You're supposed to be grocery shopping for your son._ After locking the front door, she walked the short distance to her vehicle but was soon rushed past by an overly eager blur of red leather.

Emma opened the driver side door and gestured inside, "Your chariot awaits, My Queen."

 _I am so fucked._


	6. Supermarket Shenanigans

The drive to the grocery store was, to say the least, tense. The pair had only exchanged a sparse amount of words during the 10-minute drive. Aged leather and an exotic, light musk permeated the Mercedes-Benz, provoking Regina's barely concealed attraction to surface and sink its teeth into the other occupant. The quiet inside was soon interrupted as the car was put in park and Emma reached for Regina.

"Hey, can we wait a sec before going in?" Aquamarine eyes pleaded behind dark lashes.

Regina licked her lips and turned, "Yes, of course." _Oh no, what's happening?_

Emma took a deep breath and turned fully, "I know you didn't plan on me tagging along today and how much you like doing the shopping thing alone…"

Regina's eyebrows arched, taken aback. _How in the world could she possibly know that?_

"But I really appreciate you letting me come. My parents and I had a less than awesome fight this morning and I needed to be around someone I could trust." _Keep going Swan, you're gonna lose your nerve._ "Someone that doesn't expect me to be anything more than who I am and trusts my judgment," she let out a short laugh, "well, most of the time, right?"

Regina returned the laugh and hesitantly reached over, taking Emma's hands in hers. Emma's hands were chilled and a slight tremor was present. "Yes, most of the time. What happened?"

"I told them about Henry staying the week with you, out of courtesy, and they freaked." Cold hands contracted in anger, "They had the nerve to sit there and act like they're saints. I was so fucking pissed. I kind of, well, I lost my shit, okay? Perfect Snow White and Prince Charming. They couldn't POSSIBLY fuck up or do something shitty in their entire lives. Total fucking hypocrites."

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I'm sorry, I'm not qui- oh…"

"Yeah. They pretty much called you the Evil Queen in not so many words. Fucking unbelievable bullshit," Emma squeezed Regina's hands affectionately, "Do you know what I told them?"

Regina shook her head and tried to look away, "I haven't a clue, Miss Swan."

Emma freed one of her hands and cupped Regina's chin, forcing eye contact, "You don't have to hide from me. I told them that you're not who you used to be. That they may see the Evil Queen but I see YOU. Regina, I see one hellova strong woman that despite having to live through hell for so long, still raised our son better than I ever could have. You didn't have to let Henry come live with me, but you did. Shit, you didn't even have to let me see him, like ever. You're kinda fucking amazing, Regina Mills."

The former queen, for the first time in her entire life, was completely speechless. She hadn't been expecting Emma to confide the reason for her unhappy mood in the first place, but this? This confession cut deeply, threading through every crack and opening inside her. A single tear shattered the long-practiced facade of neutrality and a raw whimper escaped crimson lips. There was no stunting the flow or confining the excruciating emotion that ripped through Regina's calloused heart. _She sees me. She_ _wants_ _to see me._

Emma let the brunette's body slump against hers, sturdy arms enclosed around the smaller frame and, in that moment, she knew this was where she wanted to be. _Forever, by your side, My Queen._ A quiet sniffle came from her shoulder.

"Miss Swan, if you keep insisting on reducing me to tears, the least you could do is inform me to bring my makeup bag."

Emma let out a barking laugh and, from pure instinct, kissed the top of Regina's hair. "You look beautiful in every form, Your Majesty."

Regina turned her face upwards, gazing into loving eyes and chuckled, "You finally said that correctly."

Emma scrunched up her nose, "Had to ruin it, didn't you?"

Cognac eyes sparkled with mirth, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"You cussed! Holy shit, I must inform the masses!"

Regina stuck her finger in Emma's face, inches from pale lips, "Do you recall the threat to your vehicle?"

Emma caught the hand, tracing the lines along Regina's fingertip with a smirk, "I'll take the chance, My Queen."

 _Is this really happening?_ Regina honestly believed she was in some type of dream state. One minute she was parking the car and the next thing she knew, she was in Emma Swan's arms. Just one tempting breath away from potentially destroying her most cherished friendship. _One kiss won't unravel the universe…_ The mayor met her sheriff's gaze, both too enraptured with the other to take a breath of air. _Kiss me, Emma._ The distance between lips lessened, almost close enough to taste, one more second…

The pair were startled apart by an ear-piercing sound. Someone who had clearly forgotten where they'd parked was setting off their car alarm. It promptly shut off as a woman approached her trunk, complete unaware of what she'd interrupted, and unloaded her groceries. The women were on opposing sides of their respective seats, panting with adrenaline and unmistakable lust. Emma was the first to let out an awkward laugh to break the ice.

"I guess that's our cue to join the land of the living," A sheepish grin on her face.

"I suppose it is." The mayor ran a shaky hand through her hair, combing it back in place.

"Regina, wait."

"What's the mat-"

Regina was cut off by the feel of two hands cupping her face. Heat quickly flushed her cheeks and crimson lips parted in shock. Fingers tenderly wiped under her eyes and near the bridge of her nose.

"You have some smudged mascara. Or eye shit. Something like that."

An unexpected snort tumbled from Regina's lips, "You idiot."

"YOU SNORTED!" Emma's laughter filled the car.

As if to solidify the accusation, several more were followed by uncontrollable laughter, "Not. A. Word. Miss. Swa-" Regina's scolding was interrupted by yet another laugh snort.

"Oh god, can't stop laughing. My spleen. It hurts." Emma was almost in Regina's lap, bent over and hiccupping as she tried to breathe.

"You don't even know where your damn spleen is, you idiot." Regina ran a hand through Emma's golden locks. _My idiot._

The action was like a cold bucket of water being splashed on Emma. _Oh, that feels nice, don't stop._ Fingers scratched and briefly massaged her scalp, pulling a groan of appreciation from Emma's lips. _Did I do that out loud?_

"Sheriff?" The fingers paused.

"Ugh, five more minutes. Why you gotta stop?" A petulant whine sounded from under a waterfall of curls.

Regina chuckled, "If you recall, we came here to go grocery shopping, not get a massage."

"ButthisissomuchbetterGina," Words melted together as Emma pulled herself upright.

 _Gina?_ "You may relax after we've completed the necessary evil. Deal?"

"Fiiiiiiiiiine," Emma pouted and adjusted her jacket.

Regina lowered the visor and cleaned up the makeup that had indeed smudged. She disliked going out in public in less than pristine shape. The usually crisply ironed and tucked in blouse was littered with wrinkles and the remaining makeup was barely visible. Thankfully, she'd been able to smooth her hair down enough to look presentable but the rest was a lost cause.

"Alright, I suppose that's as good as it's going to get," Regina slammed the visor up. "Ready?"

"After you, My Majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes and exited the car, "A Charming being chivalrous, how original."

Storybrooke had several small bakeries and a couple butcher shops, but only one large supermarket. The building was ivy-covered and aged, a pale blue of its former glory. The mayor and sheriff entered through creaking sliding glass doors and were met with a chilled breeze.

"Shit, it's colder than a witch's ti-" An amused look from Regina stopped her from finishing.

"What precisely makes you think all of them are cold?"

"It's a phrase, Regina. I've been close to you enough times to know not all of them are." _Oops._

The mayor made a beeline for the shopping carts in a pathetic attempt to mask the embarrassment spreading across her face. A more than pleased with herself sheriff trailed behind the shockingly fast-moving brunette. _The fuck, those heels are at least 3 inches! How in the hell did she used to run after the kid?_

"Hey, where's the fire, Madame Mayor?" Emma had to jog to catch up.

"The automatic sprayers actuate every 30 minutes and I have no desire to be soaked head to toe." _It's bad enough I need to change panties when we go home…_

Emma began to choke on the strawberry sample she'd retrieved from a nearby stand. Patrons of the supermarket stared her way in concern.

"So-Sorry, what?"

"Difficulties swallowing, Miss Swan?"

"Nope, no. I'm okay, it just went down the wrong way."

"It's a wonder how you've managed to stay alive all these years."

"Luck of the Irish!" The sheriff was sporting her best lop-sided grin.

"Funny, and here I thought you were a natural blonde from the lack of common sense."

"Okay smartass, so I'm not Irish. Not all of us can be a hot Latina, ya know?"

Regina's cart slammed directly into a display of cantaloupe. Two melons spilled to the floor, juice leaking out of the wide cracks.

"Damnit!" Regina bent at the waist to pick up the damaged goods.

"Nice melons you got there, My Majesty!" Emma let out a guffaw.

A growled response came from gritted teeth, "Not a word, Swan."

"Need a hand? You're kinda leaking," A giggled chortled behind pale lips.

Regina shot ramrod straight and stalked over to the cackling blonde with purpose. Thrusting the sticky objects into unexpecting arms, she turned on her heel to find a worker to inform them of the mess.

The blonde hadn't stopped laughing after being hastily bestowed upon with the sickly-sweet fruit. She juggled the small orbs in one arm and tore off two plastic bags to place them in. _Instead of tasting her forbidden fruit, I'm all sticky with it. Oh, the irony. Gonna poke the bear so hard on this one._

The mayor returned at a brisk pace, an ashen-faced teenage worker from the produce department following closely behind with a roll of paper towels. At first glance, one might think she had enlisted him to join the Army, not clean up a small accident.

"Hey, can I get a couple sheets of that?" The blonde gestured at the paper towels.

"Yes, ma'am. Here you go," The worker handed her a strip and began cleaning up the juice.

Emma accepted them with a smile, "Grazi."

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," A note of fascination lacing the mayor's words.

"Eh, I dabble. I mostly know the fun stuff,"

"Fun stuff?" One eyebrow quirked up.

"Yeah, you know, FUN stuff. Curse words, body parts, bedroom talk."

The clerk stiffly stood up, giving them a floundering look, and scuttled away from perplexing interaction in a bustle.

"You scarred that child, Sheriff Swan."

"Nah, he's gotta be, what? At least 16 to work here, right? I doubt that was the first time he's ever heard of sex."

"He's not that much older than our son and he doesn't know what sex is," The words came out in a quiet confession.

"Henry doesn't know what sex is?" _She's joking, right?_

"If you recall, he hasn't even hit puberty yet, Miss Swan."

Emma poked Regina in the rib, "We need to unfuck that soon. Kid's gotta know what's up."

The mayor turned sharply, teeth bared and fire smoldering behind cognac eyes, "Henry is still a child and if you even attempt to broach that topic with him without my consent, I will destroy you."

Emma brought her hands up in surrender, "Woah there, Queen. Calm your tits. I'm a Charming, not brain-dead," She slowly waved a hand in front of Regina's face, "We're a team. We haven't come this far just to mess that up, okay?"

The former queen's features softened, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to-"

Emma finished for her, "To anyone giving a shit? Or respecting how you feel?"

"All of that, yes."

"Get used to it, Queenie. You're stuck with my ass."

"Must you continue with that nickname?" _It's Your Majesty, Emma Swan. Such a child._

"I must! It's engrained in my ver-nac-ular now," Emma smugly replied.

"Insufferable idiot. Gods, help me."

"You'll be a'ight. Ready to find the rest of your list, or are you gonna assault some more fruit?"

Regina glanced around to make sure they were mostly alone and when she was satisfied no one could see, she, with as much elegance as a queen could, flipped Emma the bird. Emma was so stunned she didn't hear the warning sound of the automatic sprayers and was doused from the chest down. Regina's laughter could be heard from 100 feet away.

"Are you shitting me, dude?!" _Great, just great. I'm literally a soaked swan._

"I prefer roasted swan, but that will do."

"You think this is funny, do you?" A feral expression shaped Emma's face, "Comere, Queenie!"

Emma took off after Regina, quickly reducing the distance between them. The mayor's laughter died in her throat when she realized what the blonde was going to do.

"Don't. You. Dare." Each word was punctuated by a well-manicured finger as Regina backed up.

"Or what, Madame Mayor? Gonna give me more paperwork to do?"

"Swan… Damnit!"

Regina barely got the word out of her mouth before Emma gripped her around the waist from behind and gruffly dragged her towards the automatic sprinklers.

"Put me down, you animal!" Legs and arms flailing, attempting to halt her assailant but only managed to make the arms around her waist grow tighter. "Emma Swan!"

They were almost to the automatic sprayers when Emma stopped short. With calculated strength and consideration, she turned Regina around in her arms. She examined the flushed face carefully, taking in the blush that seemed to darken the longer they stayed close together.

"You flipped me off."

"You deserved it."

"Did not."

"You did so."

"Funny how you call me a child, but I've never flipped you off. Pot meet kettle."

"I have no doubts you've done it with my back turned, Miss Swan."

By this time, the entire front of Regina's blouse was soaked through from being essentially glued to Emma and it was starting to rub a certain… Exposed area of her. _Of all the days to not wear a padded bra._ She tried to adjust herself but strong arms wouldn't break their hold around her.

"Sheriff Swan, unless you'd like to receive a complaint about public indecency, I suggest you release me and allow me to visit my vehicle."

"Public indecency? Wha-"

Aquamarine eyes traveled down between them then shot back up. She didn't even need to look down, she could feel exactly what the mayor was referring to. _Nipples. Fuck me, I can feel her nipples._ Reluctantly, Emma released the damp woman and immediately tore off the leather jacket to drape her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" The lack of contact allowed a cold breeze to sweep past Regina's chest, making the words come out in a stutter.

"Uh, I'm covering you up?" The blonde brought the zipper up three-quarters of the way.

"With your jacket? When was the last time you washed this cow hide?

"Ouch. That hurt." Emma stepped back and admired the sight, "I like you in my jacket."

Regina bit her lip and let her eyes drop, a poor concealment for her smile, "I supposed it will do."

"You suppose? Listen Mayor Tight-Ass, I know damn well that's probably the most comfortable things you've ever worn." Emma crossed her arms in defiance.

"I'm walking to the car now, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin,' Queenie."

The duo exited the supermarket and walked in silent, wet discontent back to the car. Regina rounded the rear of the Mercedes-Benz and opened the trunk with a key.

"You keep extra clothes in your car?" Emma peered into the trunk with curiosity.

"When Henry was younger, I would always keep a change of clothes in case he made a mess or was sick. The habit stayed with me."

Regina pried open the spare tire compartment and retrieved a small black duffle. Careful not to spill the contents, she plucked out the replacement shirt.

"Hey, so how do you figure you're gonna change shirts if you don't go inside the market?"

Regina's head tilted back in defeat, "Oh, damnit."

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say you aren't climbing into the trunk to do it so your only other option is the backseat."

"Queens do not go topless in back seats, Miss Swan," the brunette shot her a glare.

"Well 'scuse me, My Majesty. But you're shit out of luck with other options."

"If you breathe a wor-"

"Jesus, I know the drill! You'll destroy my happiness if it's the last thing you'll do."

"As long as we're clear." The former queen opened the rear driver side door and sunk inside.

"Listen, I'll stand in front of the window and block the side view, okay?"

The disgruntled occupant nodded and started unbuttoning her clinging blouse. Emma redirected her gaze towards the front of the car but a flash in the side mirror caught her attention. Thinking it was someone approaching from the back, she concentrated on the mirror. Her mouth went dry as her eyes adjusted to the image. Regina's blouse was completely off and the translucent excuse of a bra left very little to the imagination. _Son of a- Holy fu- Look away, damnit! Nope, you're still looking, Swan. LOOK. AWAY. But sexy and topless! Am I fighting with myself?_ The shift in the car jolted her out of the internal argument.

"Okay, I'm ready now," the unsuspecting mayor stepped gracefully out of the car with a huff.

"Uh-okay. Right. Let's go."

Regina eyed the blonde apprehensively, "Why do you like look you ate something sour, Sheriff?"

"Getting cramps," Emma lied.

"Hmm, I see. Shall we?"

"Yes, please. After you."

While Emma loved watching Regina do that sexy saunter of a walk, she opted for her to go ahead so the situation downstairs could settle itself the fuck down. _Crying babies. Pistachio pudding. Granny's ass. Nope, still turned on. Fuck!_ Emma was hit with an extra icy blast of air as they re-entered the supermarket, she'd forgotten how wet her clothes still were. _That'll do._

"Fuuuuuuuuuck that's cold!" Emma wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had the jacket that was left in the car's backseat.

"What was the term you used earlier? You'll be a'ight?"

"Good ahead, smartass. Keep talkin' shit and I'll come over there and get you wet again."

Regina laughed, "Next time, you'll be on the business end of a fireball."

"All talk, no action, Queenie. Light my fire." Emma flipped her the bird when she faced away.

"Case and point, Miss Swan. You HAVE done that when I'm not looking," the mayor cast a wry smile over her shoulder.

"How in the actual fuck? What kind of sorcery was that?" Emma stood there, mouth agape.

"You seem to forget who I've spent that last decade raising. You're as bad as Henry."

"Goddamn- eyes on the back- witchcraft- horseshit," Emma grumbled under her breath.

"Would you like to share with the class?" Regina turned to face her and leaned on the cart.

"Yeah, your ass is as big as your ego."

The words left Emma's mouth faster than she could clasp a hand over it. Eyes wide and mouth opened wide enough to catch flies, she stared at a… Pleasantly smiling Regina? _She thought that was funny?_ Regina leisurely strolled in her direction, not breaking eye contact, a familiar predatory look in them. _You done fucked up, Swan._ A fingernail trailed up Emma's throat and stopped at her chin, digging in enough to leave a faint crescent.

"You, Sheriff Swan, have this insatiable obsession with my ass. One might wonder where this obsession is to lead to,"

Emma remained silent, staring into the siren mayor's eyes as shallow breathes shook in and out of her lungs.

"Don't worry, Sheriff," crimson lips parted to reveal gleaming, white teeth, "My ego and my ass aren't so easily offended. But please do be careful, as I may not be as courteous the next time my claws come out."

The fingernail under Emma's chin disappeared and a pleased Regina happily returned to her cart to continue shopping.

"Oh my god," Emma bent at the waist, hands clutching her knees and let out the breath she was holding.

"Are you coming, Miss Swan?" Regina called out to her, halfway across the department.

 _Just goddamn about, you vixen._ "Yeah!"

They breezed through remainder of the grocery list in a record amount of time because Emma wouldn't stop whining about how uncomfortable she was in wet clothing. All the while, Regina continued to throw wisecracks about becoming the first living human popsicle her way. The banter was playful and natural between them, their conversations weren't in the least bit forced. Regina paid for the groceries and Emma stepped out in front of her to push the cart.

"I can push my own cart, Miss Swan."

"Cool story, please tell it again. I'm pushing the damn cart."

"Idiot."

"Yup and you're stuck with me forever."

"Was I under a sleeping curse when you decided we were married?"

"You've got a one-liner for everything, Lady." Emma hip-checked Regina, almost knocking her into the automatic glass doors.

"Damn you, Swan!" Regina sped after Emma and slapped her shoulder.

"I've been struck!" There was a dramatic feigning of pain. "How will I go on?"

"You're a child."

"I am not! I'm the most adulty person here." Emma's arms going to her hips in indignation.

"That is not a word, Dear."

"It is now, I made it up."

Groceries were loaded into the trunk of the vehicle and Emma snatched her jacket from the back, shrugging it on with ease then sat in her seat. She smoothed down the leather, appreciating how comforting the familiar texture was against her skin.

"I missed you, jacket."

"Did you just talk to the dead animal you're wearing?"

"You talk to your food, Betty Crocker, don't even start."

"I most certainly do not!

"Yes, you do. Henry told me all about it."

"He's grounded. I won't be making lasagna for him this week."

Emma turned in her seat, horror covering her face, "That's fucked up. A fate worse than death. Your lasagna is almost better than sex!" _When will I learn to shut the hell up?_

"Almost?"

"Yeah- Well- Uh- how about those Patriots?"

Regina chose to let the comment slide, just this once. They made small talk during the drive home, discussing Henry's latest achievements and areas he needed to work on.

"The kid is shit at math and I'm not really any better. Mary Margaret has tried tutoring him but then she gets distracted by bird flying around outside. Total walking Snow White stereotype."

Regina enjoyed having another person to converse with about things. _This is how it should be, easy._ Though, she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, as it almost always did. The fact that it hadn't yet was causing a great deal of distress to the former queen. Most of the people she'd dealt with throughout her life had, had ulterior motives regarding gaining her trust, making it near impossible to believe when it was genuine. _But Emma IS genuine. Stop being so stubborn._ The mailbox for 108 Mifflin came into view and the fog in her head dissipated.

As anticipated, Emma demanded to carry the brunt of the groceries into the mansion. Regina was tapped out of energy to disagree so she conceded to holding the door for the other woman.

"Thank you, ma'am!" A chipped but red face smiled at Regina.

"You're welcome Em- Miss Swan." _Entirely too close of a call._

Emma was trying to disentangle herself from the slew of bags when a loud voice started singing from her back pocket. _**"If you're a freak like me, wave your flag! If you're a freak like me, get off your ass!"**_

"Shit, can you grab my phone, Regina? It's in my back pocket," In a less than graceful stance, Emma stood with her butt jutted towards the mayor.

"What?" Regina fixed her gaze on Emma's ass but made no the attempt to get the phone.

"The phone, Regina. It's Ruby, can you grab it, please?" Emphasizing the sentence with a jiggle.

Regina's stomach sank as she reached a shaky hand into the blonde's extremely tight back pocket and produced the blaring cell phone. Emma nodded at her to answer it.

"Hello, Miss Lucas." The voice was all business.

"Uh, hi, Regina? Wait, I did call Emma's number, right?" Confusion and concern in Ruby's tone.

"Yes, you did. She's currently fighting plastic bags and cannot make it to the phone. May I take a message for her?" Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina.

"Um yeah, I guess. Will you let her know Granny gave me next weekend off so I'm free?"

"Will that be all, Miss Lucas?" A cold chill entering her voice.

"Yup! OkaythanksbyeMayorMills!" Ruby's words nervously blended together, eager to hang up.

Finally, free of the plastic hell she'd somehow created, Emma took her phone back and gave Regina a puzzled look.

"What did Ruby have to say?"

"Miss Lucas would like you to know she is 'free' next weekend. She did not specify at to what for."

"Oh, yeah! I totally blanked about that. I was going to ask if you wanted to come hang with us."

Regina stopped unpacking the bags on the kitchen island and considered this.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We gonna go down to the Rabbit Hole, drink a bit, shoot some pool, dance a lil. Ya know, hang out? Nothing too crazy, just enjoy a night out. I was hoping you'd come with me." Emma bit her lip, "Whadya say?"

 _This is your chance, say yes._ "That would be agreeable." _Stupid._

Emma's face broke out in an infectious smile and she surged towards Regina. Regina barely had enough time to set down the jar of minced garlic before she was, yet again, picked up by the blonde. This time, instead of a scolding, Regina was laughing. She was really laughing, not a care in the world as to who saw her happiness. Emma misjudged the distance between herself and the kitchen island, her side whacked into the corner and Regina slipped from under her arms. She hurriedly reached for the brunette in hopes of not completely dropping her. What had actually occurred was either going to be the best thing she'd done in her life or result in a very premature death. In the palms of her hands lay the lush and firm ass of a one, Regina Mills.


	7. Black Magic Woman

Regina quickly looped her arms around Emma's neck when she felt the abrupt shift in the grip. They were half laying and half leaning on the kitchen island. As sneer of pain darted across the blonde's face when Regina's weight settled against her. _Something isn't right. How didn't I fall? Where are her… Oh, my._ Regina could feel her magic bubbling to the surface, it crackled underneath her fingertips like lightning strikes.

"Miss Swan…"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see the-"

"Miss. Swan." The tight-lipped words brought Emma's attention upward.

"Are you okay, Regina? You didn't get hurt, did you? At least I managed to catch you."

"You certainly did."

You could blame it on the shock or the adrenaline of almost taking the mayor down with her, but Emma's mind didn't process the words nearly as fast as she should have. Instead, they stood there, craning their bodies in an uncomfortable position for several more moments. Regina set forth another attempt to notify the sheriff before something worse happened.

"Emma…" a modest voice began, "Your hands."

The clueless blonde let her eyes travel down Regina's body, stopping at where her hands were located. _Oh my god._ An involuntary contraction of her fingers evoked a moan of surprise from the woman above her. _Fuck, now that's a sound a woman could get used to._

"There are a million things I should say in this situation but all I've got is that stupid song, _I've Got the Whole World in My Hands,"_ a sheepish smile curling her lips.

A boisterous laugh crackled out of the brunette, "You damn fool."

"Would now be a bad time to bring up the fact that you actually said my name?"

"I had to get your attention," Regina's laughter was replaced by a shy smile.

"You could literally sneeze from across town and have my attention, Regina."

"Yet, here we are and you have yet to release me," the octave drop was obvious.

 _Maybe I never want to let you go, My Queen._ Emma was debating whether she should quickly release Regina or push her luck further. In the end, the latter won. _Screw it, you only live once._ Long fingers flexed along the tight fabric of black slacks, reveling in the feeling of muscles tensing.

"Emma…"

"I like hearing you say my name."

The soft fingers continued their agonizingly slow pattern over Regina's lower half, bleeding fantasy into reality with each stroke.

"What are you doing, Miss Swan?" The words were breathy and dripped off her lips darkly as magic slithered up her spine, begging to be used.

Emma leaned forward, grip strongly holding the brunette in place and whispered hotly into her ear.

"Anything you wish, Your Majesty."

Those 5 words burned through Regina's body like molten lava and finally settled between her thighs, just centimeters from where hands intimately grasped her. _You're entering dangerous territory, Emma Swan. You wanted to see your queen? Well, here she is._ Loosening an arm around the taunting Savior's neck, she dug nails into the base of Emma's skull, entangling fingers into the loose curls. Lowering her mouth down to Emma's ear, she sunk teeth into the earlobe and cooed with a matching whisper.

"What I want, Em-ma," there was a short pause as her tongue darted out at the lobe.

"Name it, anything," the sheriff was beginning to lose the ability to concentrate.

Regina nipped at the lobe again and took an unexpected step back, leaving Emma's hands hanging in the air in a statuesque pose. She bent down and reached for a bag that the contents had spilled out of during the almost tumble, leaving Emma stunned above her.

"Is for the two of us to finish putting these groceries away, before the ice cream resembles you."

The metaphorical wind was taken out of Emma's sails. Noticing her arms were still outstretched, attempting to seek purchase of the brunette's out of reach ass, she folded them across her chest. _Did I do something wrong? Did I just imagine the whole Hellcat routine with the biting and clawing? No way._

"Regina?"

The occupied brunette still bent at the hips beside Emma, peered over her shoulder with a look that Emma recognized from Henry's story book.

"Yes?"

"We gonna address that or just skip forward on this disc?"

"Whatever could you mean, Miss Swan?"

The mayor stood fully and grazed blood-red nails over a toned stomach as she stepped around to approach the counter by the sink.

"Fucking, THAT."

Regina acted as though she didn't hear the blonde, concentrating on sorting the vegetables from the bag into piles. Emma wasn't having it. The queen didn't know it at the time, but she'd met her match and the savior was plenty happy to show her exactly what she was capable of. Unfortunately, the next sentence to come out Regina's mouth ruined her revenge plan.

"Shouldn't you be picking Henry up shortly?"

Emma glanced at the clock and groused, "How is it already 4?"

Regina snickered, "Well, someone did cause a certain, aquatic scene, and delayed my shopping trip."

"Me?! You're the one splittin' your melons all over the damn place like some kinda fruit ninja!"

"Careful, Miss Swan," emphasizing the threat with a curl of her fingers in the air.

"Whatever, Mayor Melons." _Bad choice of words, Swan. Retreat. RETREAT!_

Emma was hauling ass out of the kitchen before Regina could get her back for the comment. She knew eventually she'd end up paying for it, but, hopefully, by then, she would have a plan to save her ass. Before she reached the front door, she heard the clicking of Regina heels approaching from the kitchen and almost didn't have time to fully close the door before scrambling to the bug. _Where are my keys? Uh-oh._ The front door opened and there stood the seductress herself, twirling Emma's car keys around a finger.

"Going somewhere, Sheriff?"

"Hey, you wanna toss me those so I can pick up our kid?"

"Why don't you come get them, Sheriff Swan?"

"Uh, I'm actually super good right here. Less chance of an ass kicking at this distance. Just toss them to me, please?"

Regina began to turn as if to go back inside the mansion, her backside on full display for the blonde.

"Damnit, fine!"

Emma closed the distance in a few long strides and was standing on the top step, but Regina hadn't turned around to hand her the keys.

"Seriously?"

"If you desire your keys, come get them." _If you dare._

Emma knew the insinuation behind the challenge, but she didn't have any other choice and walked closer until she was almost flush against Regina.

"May I please have my keys, Madame Mayor?"

Regina held her hands up in mock surrender, except there weren't any keys in them. Emma grabbed her upper arms and searched around Regina's body, hoping to find a clue.

"What are you, Houdini?"

Regina let her head fall back onto Emma's shoulder, "Look harder."

"What are you talking about? There's no key-" _My._ _Keys_ _. Are. In. Her._ _Tits_ _._

"Find what you were looking for, Sheriff? Or do you require a full search?"

Emma let out a whistle, "Not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

"Did you really expect anything to come easily with a queen?" Regina purred.

Emma was weighing her options: reach into the blouse and be late picking her son up or go for a nice, long stroll and find a way to make new keys. Her decision-making was taking too long for Regina's liking and she let her know it.

"I won't say that I'm not offended, but if you truly do not wish to re-"

Regina's back was slammed against the closet door, arms restrained behind her.

"Shut up," an unrecognizable growl came from Emma's lips.

A mass of blonde curls descended upon Regina's chest and pale lips ghosted past her collarbone. Regina felt like she was experiencing hot flashes. _Is that her tongue? Oh yes, yes it is…_ Emma licked a path to where her keys were nestled between olive-toned breasts. With skill and concentration, she raised her mouth to eye level and let Regina see the keys dangling from her tongue then dropped them into her hand.

"I'm not a vending machine, Miss Swan," the tone was playful and light.

"I prefer to think of it as bobbing for apples."

"I'm sending a child to pick up mine, how ironic."

Emma laughed and exited the mansion with a bounce in her step. Regina closed the door behind her and stood to watch through the window with careful consideration. Her expectations for the day had greatly differed from the reality. What was supposed to be a peaceful shopping trip had turned into continuous laughter, a backseat clothing change, and ended with an epiphany. Regina turned to walk back to the kitchen. _This kitchen island will never be the same. Nothing will be the same ever again._ After the sorting and unpacking were complete, she set off to begin dinner as the gravity of the day's events settled themselves deep inside her mind.

"Hey kid, where you at?" Emma slammed the front door shut and yelled into the apartment.

The faint sound of rock music trickled down from the spare bedroom, aka Henry's makeshift room. Emma climbed the stairs, but lingered outside the cracked door, a sense of pride washing over her as she listened to what Henry was humming along to.

 _Got a black magic woman_

 _Got a black magic woman_

 _I've got a black magic woman_

 _Got me so blind I can't see_

 _That she's a black magic woman_

 _She's trying to make a devil out of me_

Emma burst through the door, strutting in front of a stunned Henry, and dramatically danced and sang along with the music.

" _Don't turn your back on me, baby. Don't turn your back on me, baby. Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby. Stop messing round with your tricks,"_

Emma last line faded as Henry turned off the iPod and gave her an over exaggerated round of applause which she returned with an equally over-the-top bow.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week, unlike you. Did you pack your bag yet, kid?"

"Yeah, it's behind you," Henry pointed by the door.

"Oh, okay, cool. Wanna get this road the show? Your mom is probably cooking something delicious."

Henry hopped off his bed and made a beeline around Emma for the bag and all but flew down the stairs in the rush. Pausing before following after her son, she decided it would be better to change into dry clothes. Emma crossed the hall and nudged her bedroom door open with a boot and struggled to remove the leather jacket from the wet shirt. Wet clothes lay in a messy pile near the overflowing laundry basket and Emma walked over to her closet, an unimpressed look on her face. All of the pants she wanted to wear weren't clean and her choices were narrowed down to skirts she hadn't worn since Boston and a couple pairs of leather pants that she may need garden shears to remove them. _When was the last time I shaved my legs? Last week? No. It had to be at least 2 weeks because I'm out of razors. Leather pants of doom it is!_

"Emma, what's taking you so long?" A concerned Henry called up at his mother.

"I'm changing! Gimme a second!" The response was followed by a heavy thud.

"You've been up there for 15 minutes! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Emma grunted and finished buttoning the pants, pleased that they still fit.

Emma squatted and stretched in the pants, testing the flexibility boundaries to avoid any embarrassing situations later. _Oh! Need a jacket._ She walked back over to the closet and pulled out a cardigan covered in candy skulls, a personal favorite. Checking her butt out in the full-length mirror behind the closet door, she decided the outfit was acceptable and exited the room with a million-watt smile.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Are those my mom's pants?" Henry's face twisted up in distaste.

"Excuse you? They're mine and that was only one time, which was your fault. I think she's still pissed at me about it too."

"You're the one who spilled cocoa on yourself."

"You're like a Regina mini-me with that sass crap. Aren't you supposed to respect your elders?"

"You're not elderly."

"But I'm older than you, so I'm olderly," Emma mentally slapped herself for the word.

"That's not a word."

"Alright, let's go, human dictionary. Your other mother can't wait to see you."

Emma shoved Henry toward the door with little resistance and they raced each other to the bug. As Emma was about to flop into her seat, she double-back to the walkway and plucked up three irises from the blooming spread that lined the outside of the loft. _Please let Regina not be allergic to these._ Upon taking her seat, Henry looks up at her with mild intrigue.

"Are those for my mom?"

"I'd hope so, kid. You don't look like a flower dude, in my opinion." She chortled and turn the car on.

"Why are you giving her flowers?" Henry's head tilted to the side to inspect the flowers.

"Because it's the nice thing to do?" Emma's nerves came through her voice. _Does he know?_

"Uh-huh. Right."

Emma pulled away from the curb and let out a nervous sigh, "Look, kid, she's been trying really hard with the magic stuff and she misses you. Is it so bad to do something nice for her?"

"I guess not," Obvious hesitation in his voice.

"What wrong, kid? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Wrong answer, try again."

Henry turned in his seat, facing away from Emma, and his response was so muffled she had to strain to hear it over the bug's engine.

"Kid, I'm old, you gotta speak up a bit."

"I'm scared."

The confession took Emma by surprise and she carefully guided the car to a safe spot and clicked her hazards on.

"Why are you scared?"

"Stuff…"

"That's not going to cut it, kid. Why are you scared?"

"Scared- Not good- Doesn't want- Magic-"

Henry's words came out in a flurry and Emma was only able to catch a few key words. She placed her hands on her son's shoulders and urged him to slow down.

"Woah there, little dude. Slow it down. Start from the beginning and take your time."

"I'm scared that she hasn't changed. What if she hasn't and she does magic while I'm there? What if she doesn't want to change and it's because I'm not good enough? I don't want her to be the Evil Queen."

Tears that seemed entirely too large for such a petite, childish face cascaded down Henry's cheeks. Emma had known there were still doubts in him about Regina's intentions and progress but she'd hoped it was dwindling down.

Emma reach out to wipe his tears, "Why do you think she's still the Evil Queen?"

Henry sniffled, "I hear things. Gram and Gramps think I can't hear them when I'm in my room but I can. They don't think she's changed. They don't want me to go stay with her. Is she really trying?"

 _Keep your calm, Swan._ "Kid… Your grandparents have a long history with your mom, and it's 90% fire and brimstone. It's really hard when you have that kind of history to actually believe someone is or wants to change. Take me, for example. I know we haven't talked about this since your mom kinda plastered it across the newspapers. I gave birth to you in prison and put you in the same foster system I grew up in. I made bad choices, treated people badly, and up until you found me, I was tracking down people and trying to make amends for the stupid crap I'd done. The road back from that isn't easy and I can understand why it's hard for your mom. You were able to forgive me and let me prove I could be a better person for you, for our family. Doesn't your mom deserve a shot at that?"

The two sat in silence for a long time, neither knew what more there was to say. Emma lifted Henry's chin up to face her; tears were drying on rosy, plump cheeks.

"You brought me here to bring back the happy endings, remember?"

"Yes," He murmured quietly.

"That means your mom deserves a happy ending too, and I'm going to make sure she gets one."

Underneath those words was a hidden meaning that spread warmth throughout Emma's body. She did intend to make sure Regina got her happy ending, but she was hoping she fit somewhere in that journey. With that thought, Emma turned the hazards off and put the car back into gear.

Back at the mansion, Regina was putting the finishing touches on dinner and enjoying a glass of apple cider, soft music playing in the background. She took a sip of her cider and stirred the sauce pot on the stove. The sweet aroma of broccoli and cheddar soup and the sound chicken crackling in a nearby pan filled the kitchen. _Almost time to put on the pasta._ She went over to the pantry and took out a container of penne pasta. The iPod that was playing on the counter shuffled to another song, the gentle instrumental intro of "Strangers in the Night" began to play around her.

Henry's mood improved once Emma switched on a mixed CD of 80s music. If there was one thing she had taught him in the short time of having him, it was how to recognize good music. They jammed out to Guns N' Roses and David Bowie until the bug pulled up in front of the grandiose mansion. She cut the engine and they stepped out of the car, Emma grunting as she hefted Henry's bag over her shoulder.

"Damn kid, what do you have in here, rocks?" She kicked her door closed.

"Books. A couple of encyclopedias."

"Are you shi- kidding me?" Emma was panting the entire walk to the front door.

"I'll get it!" Henry said in a chipper tone, using his house key to open the door.

"Thanks, kid."

Emma dropped the heavy bag at the bottom of the stairs and called out to Regina.

"Regina? We're here! Where are you?" She motioned for Henry to take off his shoes.

"In the kitchen!" A voice came from the other room.

"Hey kid, will you take your bag upstairs and get ready for dinner?"

"Okay!"

The sheriff turned her ears towards the kitchen, detecting the recognizable tune. She tugged the cardigan tight around her and followed the beautiful melody all the way to the kitchen.

 _Strangers in the night, two lonely people_

 _Exchanging glances_

 _Wondering in the night_

 _What were the chances_

 _We'd be sharing love_

 _Before the night was through?_

Regina was adding olive oil to the almost boiling pot of water for the pasta when Emma entered the kitchen.

"Good evening, My Majesty," Emma's words came out in a sultry lull.

A startled Regina spun around, almost knocking the chicken pan off the stove.

"Damnit, Miss Swan!" She let out a breath.

"My bad. I guess you couldn't hear me come in with the music so loud," Emma crossed the room and turned the music a couple levels. "Cookin' with Frankie tonight?"

"Yes, he's inspired many a meal in this home," she let out a light chuckle.

"I bet he's inspired a lot of things…" Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?" Regina turned down the heat on the chicken and soup.

Emma cleared her throat, "I was asking if I could pick a song?"

Regina turned her attention to the pasta, "Yes, of course."

 _Let's see if you remember, My Queen._ She scrolled through the moderate list and made the selection with a sly grin on her face. Emma leaned patiently against the counter for the brunette's reaction though it didn't take long.

 _I've got you under my skin_

 _I've got you deep in the heart of me_

 _Oh no._ Regina's hands suddenly stopped stirring and an undeniable rigidness took over her body. _I can't be dreaming, it's too real._ She needed something to distract herself.

"Would you please take down some plates, Miss Swan? They're in the cabinet behind you."

"You got it, toots!" Emma turned and opened the cabinet.

"I beg your pardon?"

Regina transferred the pot of pasta into the strainer in the sink and chanced a glance to her right. Emma was leaning against the counter, plates laid out ready, and a smug look on her face.

"Problem, Madame Mayor?"

"Not in the least, Sheriff Swan," she wiped condensation off her cheek from the pasta.

Emma stretched deliberately next to Regina, showing off the leather pants that were previously hidden by the cardigan. She heard Regina's breath hitch but was covered discreetly with a cough. _You definitely remember. Time for some fun._

"Regina?"

Warm eyes turned, "Yes?"

Emma reached for Regina's hands and pulled the brunette towards her. There was no protest or hesitation. Regina's arms fell effortlessly over the blonde's shoulders and they swayed to the rhythm of the song. _Please let this moment never end._ The song was nearing its end but the two had no desire to separate their bodies. _No, no, please. Please tell me I hit repeat._ Sadly, she had not and the final seconds played out, to her dismay. In the quiet silence between songs, they stared at each other, a mixture of emotions flowing between them. Arousal. Comfortability. Excitement. A sense of calm that neither fully understood.

"Emma, I-"

Regina didn't have a chance to finish because they heard their son stomping down the stairs. Unhappily, they disengaged and finished plating dinner. The next two hours were spent eating and enjoying the ease at which the entire routine came. Henry gushed about how cool his project was going to be and what his other classmates had opted to do. The women quietly observed each other as Henry continued the conversation. The only break was when Regina ran out of cider and Emma offered to go to the study to refill her glass. Emma saw a notepad next to the cart where Regina kept her cider and an idea hit her. She jotted down a single sentence and tucked the paper into her pocket, saving it for later.

"Found it!" She announced as she re-entered the dining room.

"I was worried you'd gotten lost, Dear." Regina playfully joked.

"Is there where I insert my parents' famous line?"

"Don't you dare, Miss Swan." But there wasn't any anger behind the voice.

After dinner, Henry returned to his room to play video games before he had to get ready for bed, which left Emma and Regina to their own devices. They snuck glances at each other as the dishes were washed and put away. Each finding silly and unbelievable reasons to stand closer to each other.

"Regina, can I ask you something?" Emma dried the last dish.

"Yes?" Regina took the plate from her and put it in the cabinet behind Emma.

Emma took the opportunity of having Regina so close to wrap an arm around her, pulling her in closer. She cupped one of the brunette's rosy cheeks with her other hand and took a leap of faith.

"I'm not imagining this, am I?"

"And what do you think this is, Miss Swan?" Regina licked suddenly dry lips.

"Oh, My Queen, the lies we tell ourselves."

Emma brought her hand up from Regina's waist and threaded it through Regina's soft hair. Cognac eyes stared up into aquamarine, vulnerable and open. Regina tangled a fist into Emma's cardigan and tilted her lips upwards.

"Something you wish to say, Your Majesty?"

Regina nuzzled Emma's nose with hers and gently tugged on her the blonde's shirt to punctuate the words.

"I've got you… Under my skin…"


	8. A Lovely Shade of Darkness

"Regina?" Emma snapped her fingers in front of the brunette's face.

"Huh? What?"

Regina's eyes scanned the room and was disappointed to find that she was, in fact, not in Emma's arms but instead, had been experiencing a most enjoyable magically-induced daydream. _Damn. Why couldn't that be real?_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Emma reached around Regina and took the plate the mayor had been scrubbing in her trance-like state.

"I apologize, I became lost in my thoughts." Regina averted her eyes away from the blonde and added water to the sponge she was holding.

Emma nudged her hip, "Care to share?"

"I-" Regina ground her teeth, "It's nothing."

"Right… Nothing. You gonna hand me that fork or are you determined to make it safe enough for surgery?

Regina glanced down at her hands and realized she'd picked up the remaining piece of silverware in the sink. Apparently, she had been scrubbing it for too hard, faint scratches littering the handle glistened under the water.

"I'm sorry, here." She handed the fork over and rinsed the apple-scented soap off her hands.

"You seem a bit out of it. Are you sure you're okay?" Soft eyes wrinkled with worry.

"I just have a lot of my mind, Miss Swan. Henry's stay and the project," she lied.

The sheriff could tell that wasn't the full truth but she wasn't going to push her friend, knowing it wouldn't help. Instead, she opted for the comfort route and brought her hand up to Regina's back, rubbing reassuring circles as she spoke.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're a really good mom, Regina. We both know that. I don't think that's the main thing here, but, I'll let it go for right now. Look, you raised the fruit of my loins for a decade, I think you're doing just fine."

"I am both flattered and disturbed by your word choice, Miss Swan."

To avoid embarrassing herself with another blush, Regina picked up a towel and dried her hands as she walked to the dining table to retrieve her glass of cider. When she returned to the kitchen, she saw Emma had gone out to the back yard. The brunette bit her lip with a grin, remembering the time Emma tried to cut down her beloved apple tree. She was almost at the door when the familiar, unwanted burn of magic started its journey up her rigid spine, down slender arms and begged to be released from delicate fingertips. _No, go away. I don't need to use magic._ The magic coursed invisibly through her petite frame, almost strong enough to break past the carefully constructed barrier of control. _No. I do not need you._ Regina struggled to keep the magic contained but clutched the glass of cider too tightly, causing it to shatter into pieces and shards cut deeply into her palm. Blood leaked from her clenched fist, splashing a red pattern on the hardwood floors. Tears were forming in pained eyes as she bit back a cry, unable to expand her fist and, subsequently, causing the glass to cut deeper. _You don't own me. I won't let you win._

Emma heard the explosion of glass and ran back to the house from the apple tree. She barreled through the door, almost knocking down Regina when she slipped on… _Is that blood?_ The sheriff had fallen directly in the forming pool of sticky, red substance and the leather pants made her slip as she tried to stand. When she managed to stand fully, she assessed the situation in front of her. Everything was wrong with this scene. Regina was crying and it looked like the source of blood was coming from her hand. The air felt thick and menacing. _Oh shit, it's her magic._

"Regina…" A hesitant arm reached for the brunette's dripping fist.

"Don't!" Regina recoiled at the harshness of her own voice. "Don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you."

Emma heard an upstairs door open and footsteps approach the staircase, her eyes went wide.

"Stay up there, Henry!" She kept her voice level but stern.

"I heard a crash. Everything okay?" Henry called down to his mothers.

The pair exchanged a look and Emma gave a curt shake of her head, indicating for Regina not to say a word.

"Yeah, we're good, kid! You know me, always the butterfingers. There's glass down here so stay up there."

Regina gave Emma a thankful but strained smile, which was returned with a wink. They both heard the door close and relief was evident on their faces.

"What's going on Regina? What's happening to you?" Emma gestured widely at the brunette.

"Magic. Withdrawal. Very. Painful. It's trying. To take over."

The words came out in a deliberate, staccato growl as Regina fought against the magic. Emma looked more carefully at the other woman, concentrating on the contraction of muscles and lack of color in her drained face. She had seen what drug withdrawal looked like during her time in the system and, she assumed, this is what the magical version of it looked like. _Nothing in the sheriff's handbook covered this shit._ Emma reached for the hand towel on the counter and kneeled to clean up the blood, keeping an eye on Regina.

"What can I do? Should I get Mr. Gold?"

The voice was timid, but Regina saw the sincerity in her eyes. Her magic was doing another slithering round through her neck and arms, pulling a whimper from her lips. The sound was long and bone-chilling.

"N-No. Not Rumple." A fresh wave of salty tears escaped half-closed eyes.

Emma stood and tossed the rag into the sink, approaching Regina with caution. _I can't sit here and do nothing. She's only going through this because she's trying to be a better person._

"I'm supposed to be the savior, right?" She was answered with a nod, "Then can you transfer some of this magic to me so it doesn't consume you?"

Regina nodded again, bloodshot eyes staring at her with apprehension. Inside her, the pain waxed and waned, making her wish she could crawl into a corner somewhere that no one could see the weakness.

"I'm going to take your hand," she pointed to the hand not embedded with glass, "then I want you to transfer as much magic to me as you can, okay?"

"Go-Going to. B-Be painful." Regina shuddered as a wave of sharp pain shot down her legs, causing her to sway dangerously forward.

Emma reacted quickly, catching the former queen around the hips and lifted her onto the counter where she propped her against the sturdy cabinets. She stood between Regina's legs, holding her in place with strong hands seizing supple hips. Regina's head slumped forward, sweat-laced hair fell into her face and she openly sobbed in relief as she felt the magic transfer at a trickling speed into the blonde.

"Fuck, that's some strong shit, Regina."

Emma's grip on Regina tightened and lilac rims formed around her irises as the magic soaked into her like a sponge in a bathtub. A mixture of unbearable pain and exquisite pleasure roared through her veins and overwhelmed all her senses. _Too hot. Too cold._ She was falling down a spiral of sensation and mystery, not knowing where anything began or ended. But the transfer was almost complete.

"Emma?" Regina's voice was full of gravel, barely understandable through gritted teeth.

The magic was settling itself inside the Savior, making it difficult for her to produce words. Instead of speaking, she pried a hand off the other woman's hips and brushed damp hair out of Regina's face, a small smile making its way to her lips. _You are so beautiful, even with the darkness._

"I wish you didn't have to do that. I'm so sorry, Emma."

"W-Wanted to," Emma grunted out.

"But-"

Emma cut her off, "No. You're im-important to me."

"I am?" Regina wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and focused on the blonde.

Emma chuckled weakly, "F-for a q-queen, you're -aw-awfully dumb."

Regina used her meager strength to shakily raise the middle finger on her good hand. Emma saw the gesture out of the corner of her eye and wheezed a laugh.

"Tw-twice in one week, Y-Your Majesty,"

"You're an idiot," she said with a playful smile on her lips.

"B-But I'm yours," Emma responded in sincerity.

Like most private thoughts, Emma hadn't meant to voice that one aloud. She couldn't bring herself to regret the words, but, perhaps the timing wasn't the best. Meanwhile, the brunette above her was beginning to stir more as she regained bodily control. Emma tried to move away from the counter but a bloody glint to her side reminded her that Regina was still injured.

"How do I h-heal you?" Emma pointed to the glass infested hand.

"You don't have to do that. I will take care of it."

Regina tried shooing Emma's hand away but was caught at the wrist, but grip was tender.

"Show me."

Regina swallowed loudly, licking her lips nervously, "Um. You must focus your emotions on the wound. Think of something you're passionate about and direct it to the cuts."

The glass in Regina's hand took on a lilac and silver glow and the shards ascended through her skin, clattering to the kitchen floor one by one. When the final shard fell to the ground, Regina felt a warm pulse as the cuts sealed themselves. Emma had healed Regina in a mere couple of moments and all that was left for evidence was sticky blood that had partially dried on the skin.

Emma was able to use most of the magic she'd taken in to heal Regina and thankfully, could speak normally again.

"See? I'm not useless, after all?"

"I said you were an idiot, Miss Swan. Not useless."

"Schematics. Can I ask for a favor though?"

"Sheriff, you ingested magic that would have killed a trained magic user, never mind you. You can name your price, within reason."

"Can I just have a hug, please?" The voice was small, almost child-like.

The request was innocent and spread warmth throughout Regina's body. She looped her legs around Emma's leather clad hips and opened her arms in a wide invitation.

"Yes."

Emma all but fell forward into the brunette's welcoming arms, wrapping hers tightly around the slim waist. Had Emma not been so exhausted, she would have debated the next action internally beforehand, but instead, she nuzzled her head gently against Regina's chest. The drained queen chose not to push her away, alternatively, she cupped the back of Emma's head and massaged her scalp. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, taking comfort in each other's embraces. Regina was the first to break the silence after a long while.

"Dear?"

"Mhm?" A sleepy voice responded.

"Would you mind if I removed myself from this counter? When I designed these cabinets, they weren't intended to be leaned upon."

"Uh-uh."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Comfy," Emma cuddled deeper into Regina's cleavage. "Warm and soft."

"Miss Swan," Regina carefully tugged on an ear, "You can still hug me, but I insist, please let me down from here."

What Regina had said and what Emma heard were two different stories. Regina wished to stand again and would allow Emma to continue to hug her as needed. But what Emma heard, was that she just didn't want to be on top of the counter anymore. So, the blonde hefted the other woman into her arms, legs still wrapped around her hips, and carried a bewildered Regina to the living room where she sat them in the oversized armchair. The mayor leaned as far back as arms would allow and tapped her human koala on the nose.

"Miss Swan, this is not comfortable."

"I'm comfy."

"How lovely for you. Please, let me go for a moment," Regina gave her a stern look.

"Don't wanna," Emma whined, trying to urge the brunette back.

"Our son used to exhibit this behavior too, Miss Swan. When he was 4."

"I would've stuck it out longer."

"I haven't a single doubt," Regina huffed, "Miss Swan, please? I've said that twice now and that's more than I've used the phrase with anyone, except Henry, in decades."

Reluctantly, Emma released Regina and sat up enough to allow her to disentangle the legs from her waist. No sooner did she settle back into the armchair did Regina reclaim her lap. Regina sat sideways in her lap, legs dangling off the side of the armchair.

"Such a finicky queen," Emma smirked at Regina.

"While I am flexible to a degree, I am not a contortionist, Miss Swan."

"Flexible, eh?"

"Hush you. Or would you like me to retire to my room instead?"

"Only if I'm coming with you," Emma bit her lip in contempt. _Shut up. Oh god, shut up._

"Don't push your luck, Swan."

Regina fidgeted slightly in Emma's lap to get comfortable and eventually settled on laying with one arm behind the blonde while the other rested securely on her chest. A protective arm wrapped around her back and she let out a long sigh.

"Does this throne suit your needs, Queenie?" Emma joked.

"Must you always strive to irritate me, Miss Swan?"

"Must you always make it so easy, Madame Mayor?" Emma laid her cheek on Regina's head.

"Insufferable fool," the brunette muttered hotly.

"Tight ass."

"Sign wrecker."

"Toaster breaker."

"Tree vandalizer."

"Evil Queen." _Should've thought that one through._ Emma grimaced.

"Princess." Regina shot back at her with a smirk.

"Oh, that's just rude. I'm not a princess," the blonde's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Technically, you are. A princess to the Charming family, in fact."

"You're getting entirely too much enjoyment out of this."

"Perhaps. I doubt I've managed to crack into that Charming thick ego."

"I'm so wounded. How will I go on?" Emma gestured questioningly with her free arm.

"I have a few theories," Regina trailed off.

"Really, Your Majesty?" Emma lifted her cheek and tilted Regina up to face her.

Regina unconsciously licked her lips, staring into dilated pupils, "Just one, actually."

"Tell me."

"No."

"What?" A look of confused cross Emma's face.

Regina swung her legs from over the chair and straddled Emma's lap, gaining a surprised gasp from the blonde. She lifted her hands to cup either side of Emma's face and lowered hers until they were nose to nose.

"For an officer of the law, you're awfully dumb," Regina threw the sheriff's previous jab back at her.

Emma was readying herself to come back with another biting remark but was never given the chance to respond. Crimson lips brushed against her lower lip in a soft, challenging glide that sent her eyes fluttering back. With a quiet moan, the blonde slid her hands up toned thighs and settled on the other woman's shapely backside. The hands that had been on her face slid into her loose locks, nails faintly digging in when she squeezed Regina's ass in response. _This better not be a dream._ She almost tested the theory with a pinch but quickly was distracted by a nip to her lower lip. _Okay, not a dream._ Nothing else in the world mattered to Emma in this moment. The way Regina's thighs clenched her when she pulled her closer, it was as bad as any addiction and there wasn't a remedy in sight.

An impatient moan rumbled from Regina's throat and she closed her fist in a tangle of blonde curls. _Enough teasing, my darling._ Regina kissed Emma like it was her last moment on Earth. The air in the room felt thick, full of fear and unspoken hopes. Two pairs of lips slide against each other and lipstick smeared onto pale lips. They struggled to bring each other closer, teeth sinking into delicate olive flesh, and nails marring porcelain skin. The dance for dominance was impossible for either to win. Every bite was matched with a claw mark, each action egging on its opponent to do their worst. Breathless pants and rich, throaty moans vibrated in low tones throughout the room. The need for air was approaching rapidly but neither wanted to pry apart hungry lips, too punch-drunk with the taste of each to fathom anything else. Unfortunately, their lungs couldn't withstand the lack of oxygen any longer and it forced their lips apart. Foreheads rested against one another as they caught their breath.

"Wow," Emma breathed out in a dazed tone.

"Wow, indeed," Regina leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Mm, yes. More of that, please," the blonde leaned up and kissed her back lazily.

Regina let her hands roam over the grooves her nails left as they kissed. A part of her felt bad for inscribing her passion on the unforgiving flesh. But, the other part was thrilled that the Savior now bore the mark of the queen. There had only been one other person that had worn her mark, and that had been what felt like a lifetime ago. This was now and she was with Emma, not that other person. She leaned back, allowing the blonde's bruised lips to slide off her own, and spoke.

"Hello there," she smiled warmly down at the blonde.

"Hi," Emma smiled shyly at her.

"This has been quite a revealing evening."

"Not yet, but it could be," Emma winked up at the mayor.

"You think you're so-"

"Charming?" Emma finished her sentence.

"I was going to say funny, but if the shoe fits." Regina laughed.

"I'm not Cinderella," she teased back.

"No, Dear. I can't imagine you in an atrocious blue gown."

"Good, me neither. Not my thing."

"I much more prefer these leather pants," Regina trailed a nail up a leather-clad thigh.

Emma's breath hitched, "I'm glad because I wore them just for you."

"You did, did you?" An eyebrow quirked up in surprise.

"You could say I was channeling the Queen a little bit, also, they were the only thing clean," she shrugged.

"Full of surprises, aren't you, Sheriff?"

"Yup, even better than a piñata."

Regina let out a laugh, biting back her original comment, "I see."

Emma's hands roamed the body above her, rubbing into tense muscles. Regina's laugh turned into a groan of appreciation.

"All of that magic left you wound pretty tight, didn't it?"

"Yes… It tends to do that when you stop using it regularly." Regina had suddenly become shy, averting her eyes from aquamarine.

Emma squeezed her thigh, gaining her attention, "Hey, none of that. It's just me here."

Regina didn't respond.

Emma rubbed into the brunette's leg muscles, "It's only us. You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promises, promises," Regina muttered quietly.

"I keep my promises. Bet on it." She leaned up, placing a reassuring kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Regina abruptly changed the topic, "I think it would be best if I went to bed. I'm quite drained and a migraine is developing," the voice was all business.

A confused Emma sat back against the chair, removing her hands from the woman above her.

"Uh-okay. Do you want me to help you upstai-"

"No, thank you, Miss Swan. I believe I can manage on my own."

Regina lifted herself from the chair and brushed off her clothes in a self-soothing habit. Emma sat stunned for a second longer but got up quickly up and followed her toward the front door. _What the hell is going on?_ The brunette opened the door and Emma sadly trudged out through the opening.

Emma turned to face Regina, "Is everything okay, Regina? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, Dear." The response was curt and without emotion.

"I uh… I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" A hopeful tone entered her voice.

"Perhaps. Monday's are quite busy."

"Oh. Okay, then. Goodnight, Regina. Thank you for dinner. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, goodnight."

The door closed almost in the blonde's face. She felt rejected and embarrassed, even though she was sure that she didn't do anything wrong. _She kissed_ _me._ _She_ _initiated it._ Emma stomped angrily down the steps to her car. She fished the keys out of the cardigan pocket and once the car door opened, her senses her assaulted with the pungent, sweet smell of flowers. _I forgot the fucking flowers. Completely fucking forgot and now it's too late._ She folded down the front seat and picked up the makeshift bundle, debating on whether to toss them when an idea struck her. Emma pulled the note she had been keeping out of her pocket and slide it inside the bundle, poking out just enough for the recipient to know there was one. The walk back to the front door made her nervous, she didn't know how Regina would react after what just happened. _Please, superior being of this weird existence, don't let her run away._ She rigged the bundle into the small door knocker then returned to her car and drove back to the loft.

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ Regina leaned her back against the front door, knocking her head soundlessly against it. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ Her face into trembling hands, tears swelling in tired, red eyes. A frustrated growl arose from her throat and she pushed off the door to make her way to the bedroom. _2 steps forward then 3 steps back._ She had almost let the bedroom door slam behind her but realized, almost a second too late, that Henry was asleep in the next room. Regina caught the door with her foot, wincing as the wood smashed against bone then carefully closed it. Crossing the room to the large bed, she removed her clothing and settled in under the covers. Sleep was dancing at the edge of fading consciousness but was promptly ruined by Regina remembering that the journal. _Petulant damn bug._ Begrudgingly, the mayor rolled over to reach into her nightstand and pulled the journal out, turning the lamp on before closing the drawer.

" **From all my years as queen, I had never been as exhausted as I am this evening. Nor have I felt so weak and vulnerable. Today, I almost lost control of my magic, and it wasn't due to an attempt to use it. I hate to admit it, but it was poor, ironic luck that the Savior was there to live up to the title. That amount of dark magic shouldn't have left a survivor in sight, yet, Emma recovered rather quickly. Truly baffling. Then she healed me with my own magic. I wonder, is there anything the Savior can't do? If she can consume and repurpose such dark magic, I find it hard to believe she wouldn't be able to take Henry away from me again. Emma appears to have honorable intentions but, Mother taught me no one is who they seem. Considering how the events of this evening played out, I do hope that I'm incorrect. Could it have been a residual effect of the magic? It's difficult to believe that those passionate moments in the arm chair were under a false pretense. Though, it wouldn't be the first time someone has attempted to fool me or magic caused problems. But afterward, the raw honesty in her eyes… How dare she look at me as though she knows everything! How can she know such intimate details in barely any time at all? I'm ashamed to admit how terrified I am of all this. Thankfully, no one aside from myself will ever read this journal. It's no secret that I've entertained menial, unimportant arrangements over the last several years. The attraction and growing desire for Emma were not, in any way, like those arrangements. It's new but familiar in the most horrifying way; she reminds me of Daniel. This isn't a matter of loneliness or strange, incessant need to have control over another person. I am well-adjusted in my exile from the love of people. However, I am not as acquainted with the level of care and concern that Miss Swan insists on showing me. We need to address what happened tonight, the magic and the kiss. If you could call that just a kiss. I couldn't find the bravery or strength to lay my fear out and I'm rather sure that I hurt her feelings. I never wish to see that sadness on such a beautiful face, ever again. Tomorrow I will draft an apology but, to do so, I must get some sleep or else a stray fireball may ignite the alarm clock and wake Henry far too early."**


	9. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**2:37 AM**

 **I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes and begin to drift back to sleep, the nightmares return. Bloody, smoky purple blurs surrounding undefinable faces and limp bodies. Everyone is dead. There are flashes of anger, sadness, and despair. Occasionally, I see a glint of champagne curls within the crackling storm, trying to make its way toward me. I can feel the darkness, like a claw, shredding my control into ribbons with invisible talons. Mother was in the latest nightmare prior to waking. Another flashback from the early days of becoming queen. Thick, unforgiving branches coiling tight enough to suffocate, and Mother teasing me as I squirmed to escape. She just kept laughing, calling me a fool, saying that running was pointless, and she would always find me. That failed attempt to escape resulted in 2 cracked ribs, bruised lungs, and a watercolor display of purple across my upper torso. Mother wouldn't allow magical assistance for my ribs and they never healed quite right. She wanted me to suffer. She tethered me to that man without so much as a second thought. Cut from similar cloth, those two. Even though I am awake, the fog remains. It swirls through the air, thick and harsh like a blown-out candle. I wish Emma was here. She healed the darkness once already, but I can't ask more of her. Henry would never forgive me if something happened to her. I wouldn't forgive myself either, for that matter.**

Regina tossed and turned in the large bed, managing to wrench every sheet and blanket from its holdings. The room had a crisp chill to it from the approaching Autumn season, but she was drenched in thick sweat. Nails dug into the remaining base sheet, all other coverings pooled at the end of the bed. Tense limbs hyperextended at odd angles as her back bowed upwards, a pained whimper was lost in the otherwise quiet of the room.

"Emma!"

The brunette's body dropped onto the bed, she'd woken herself up with the exclamation of the Savior's name. She scrambled her body toward the headboard, weak arms pulling trembling legs to her chest. The tears came immediately, drowning out her surroundings. _Make it stop. Gods, please make it stop. Too real._ A razor-sharp pain spiked through her heaving chest and she fell forward onto all fours, clutching the base sheet for dear life. _No, damnit. Not again. Stay where the hell you're buried._ Another spike rippled down her back in a tremor. The magic was not pleased that it had not been let out to play with the world in quite some time, so it decided to wreak havoc on its host. _Play with me, Regina,_ the magic whispered to the crying queen. _Don't you miss the rush of power_? _We can destroy Snow White now, she does not suspect anything._ Regina tried ignoring the pull of magic, but having difficulties as the siren continued to bleed beautiful lies into her psyche. _You could have Henry all to yourself again. All you must do is conjure me and we can take care of that pesky Savior._

"No!"

The word out in a low, threatening snarl. Emma Swan would not suffer the brunt of any more of her magic. Regina brought herself to a sitting position, hands clutching slick thighs. She spoke in level, hushed tones as to not wake Henry.

"I don't need you. I created you and I can stop using you when I wish to. No harm will come to Emma Swan or the other two idiots. I can be good."

 _We don't like to be good. So very boring. We want death and destruction._

"No, I don't want that anymore. I want love to."

 _Love is weakness, foolish Queen. Who could love such an undesirable creature?_

"It doesn't have to be. I love Henry and that does not make me weak."

 _He doesn't love you. He loves the Savior._

"Love is not finite. I found a way to love Henry after all the loss."

 _What a shame, the boy sees you as a monster. That could all be fixed with a flick of the wrist._

"I refuse to use magic on my son!"

 _You are weak. Let me make you strong again. We will restore you to your former glory._

"I am not the Evil Queen anymore. I refuse to be. Be gone!"

 _Getting rid of your magic isn't so easy, dark queen. You of all should know better. Look at your mother._

"Don't."

 _All that hard work and planning, gone to waste. You never measure up to what she wanted. Always fighting against her, causing much trouble when all she wanted was to make you queen._

"Stop." Tears streamed down Regina's face.

 _Unappreciative, selfish child that refused to do what needed to be done._

"Mother wanted the world at her feet. I never wanted that!" A sob hiccupped through her.

 _You disgusted her! A pathetic shadow of the woman you had the potential to be. You settled for a hand-me-down Savior mini-me over exacting your revenge to its fullest potential._

"Henry is more important than my revenge ever was."

 _Why does that black heart inside your chest call to me when no one is around then, dear Queen? Oh, how it begs for me. The Savior doesn't know how badly you crave to choke the fragile windpipe her mother uses to question you. You wanted her severed, bloody head on a pike once, and sooner or later, you will again. You can play pretend Madame Mayor, but you'll always be the Evil Queen. She was a force of nature to be feared. You are just a weak imitation, easily forgettable._

"I am who I wish to be, not what anyone else perceives me to be!"

The biting response was enough for the magic to resettle to its dormant state, enough energy was spent for the time being. Regina sat statue-like in her bed, unable to relax her muscles just yet to move. She strained her eyes toward the clock on the nightstand. It was 5:31 AM and soon, Henry would be waking up for school. The feeling of pins and needles began at her feet and, in a sad attempt, she slowly slumped to a supine position and stretched the aching limbs outward. She didn't dare another attempt at sleep, she knew what would be waiting. Instead, as the strength returned to her body, she heaved herself off the bed as carefully as possible. Unsteady legs approached the open closet door and weary eyes surveyed the day's options. Black. Black and grey. Black and red. _Perhaps, I need to diversify this wardrobe._ Her magic sent a non-threatening pang through her, signaling its agreement, and tempting her to use it to dress. Regina forewent the usual business suit and blazer for a more casual light tan pencil skirt and three-quarter sleeve white blouse. She decided that today, due to the lack of sleep and energy drain, it would be a half-day at the office. And, like a true queen, she refused to look anything but her best, even if she'd gone through hell incarnate. A small knock came from the bedroom door before it opened a crack, a tousled head of hair peeking through.

"Mom?" Henry's voice was quiet and full of sleep.

"Good morning, little prince." Regina winced as she walked over to embrace him.

Small arms squeezed around Regina's waist and she leaned to place a kiss on her son's disheveled hair.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. I missed my bed," he yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sure it missed you as well. I certainly did."

Henry leaned back into his mother, resting his head against her chest.

"I miss you too, Mom. But Emma said we can spend more time as a family now."

Regina was taken aback her son's words. _A family? With Emma?_

"She did, did she? Is that something you would like?" She smoothed back his hair and smiled.

"Yeah! I like it when you two aren't fighting."

"Me too, Dear."

Mother and son walked together down to the kitchen. Regina cast a glance at the kitchen clock as she pulled out the milk for Henry's cereal. 6:02 AM. _Is it too early to message Emma?_ She grabbed a bowl from the nearest cabinet and poured the Cheerios that Henry had chosen into it.

"Henry, I forgot my phone upstairs. Can you pour your own milk so that I can go get it?"

"Sure, Mom!"

The short boy hopped off the stool by the kitchen island and retrieved a spoon from the silverware drawer, then set off to pour the milk. Meanwhile, Regina climbed the stairs to her bedroom, each step feeling like a heavy weight was strapped to her legs. She stepped through the threshold of the bedroom, immediately spotting her cell phone on the nightstand and picked it up. Sunlight was streaming into the room from the large bay window, the sunrise was a melt of orange and pink swirls. _Oh, I need to get the newspaper before the sprinklers soak it again. I need to have a conversation with that paperboy about throwing it in the bushes. Foolish child._ She descended the stairs at an agonizing pace, her calves burning as though she'd run a marathon during the night. Thankfully, the distance between the staircase and the front door was short and it was more or less a glide over the hardwood floor instead of harsh steps. Regina opened the door and peered out in search of the morning paper, but was disappointed when there wasn't one. _Second time this month that I'm missing my paper. I'll be sending a formal complaint to the distributor._ Before she closed the door, a sweet smell caught her attention and she was face-to-face with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. _What is this?_ She carefully extracted the tightly-bound bundle from the knocker and narrowly caught the small note that had slipped out of it. _Are these from Emma? Where did she find them and how did she know I love irises?_ Regina absent-mindedly entered the kitchen, confusion and wonderment swam through her mind.

"I thought she forgot them last night!" Henry exclaimed.

Regina was brought out of her fog, "What, Dear?"

"The flowers. Emma picked them for you yesterday, but I didn't see her give them to you. Figured she forgot them in the car."

"These are from Emma?" Regina implored.

"Yeah! Duh, Mom. She said you've been working really hard and you deserve for someone to do something nice for you."

Regina's throat constricted and, in her raw state, tears threatened to break past makeup-free eyelashes.

"She said that?" Her voice was low, full of emotion.

"You okay, Mom? Why do you look sad?" Henry hopped off his stool and embraced his mother.

"Yes, I'm alright, my little prince. I just wasn't expecting them, that's all." She hugged him tightly.

Innocent eyes stared up at Regina, unassuming and loving.

"You're really trying? With the magic stuff?"

"Yes, I really am, Henry." A single tear ran down her cheek, "I love you more than anything magic could ever conjure."

"Is it hard? Having it back, but not using it?"

She let out a dark chuckle, "Yes, but losing you would be harder. I can live without magic, but I can't imagine my life without you."

"Maybe one day, you can teach me?"

The question rattled Regina to the core. Less than an hour ago, she had been engaged in one of the most draining and strenuous battles with her magic that she'd ever experienced. The journey back from the depths of revenge and sorrow was never going to be easy, but the magical withdrawal added a sinister twist. _He wants to learn magic one day? What if I can't protect him against it? What if I let it consume me again?_ Images of bloody fights, the thick smell of dark magic, and chaos filled her senses with each thought.

"Moooooom! Earth to Mom!" Henry teased, shaking her slightly.

"I'm sorry, Henry. What were you saying?" Regina's attention snapped back to her son.

"Magic. Maybe you could teach me when I'm older?"

"We shall see."

"Okay!"

Henry released his mother and skipped over to his finished bowl of cereal, picking it up and putting it in the sink. Regina held out a hand to stop him from leaving the kitchen.

"Henry, I'm not feeling particularly well this morning. I am going to see if Miss Swan can take you to school, alright?"

"Okey-dokey! I'll go get ready."

Realizing she still had the flower bundle in her hand, she found a vase underneath the sink to place them in. The note was also still in her hand, unopened and ominous. _What could this be?_ She added water to the vase and took a seat at the kitchen island, toying with the note in her hand. Instead of reading the note, she picked up her cell phone to message Emma.

 **My Majesty;** Are you awake, Miss Swan?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Define awake.

 **My Majesty:** Are you able to take Henry to school this morning? I am feeling under the weather.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** You okay? Yeah, I can take him. Be there in 10.

 **My Majesty:** Yes. I will be taking a partial day but I am perfectly capable of keeping Henry for the remainder of the week.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Easy tiger. I wasn't going to whisk him away. See you soon.

Regina let out the breath she was holding, placing the phone back on the countertop. Nerves jittered through her body, anxious about seeing Emma after the events of last night. She slid the vase of irises toward her, inhaling the light aroma. _My savior, even when you aren't trying to be._ Her smile faded when as she glanced down at the note between her fingers. A lifetime of conquering villages and near-death experiences but, yet, this tiny piece of paper is the thing that terrified her. The irony was not lost on her and she let out a quiet chuckle. The paper turned over in her hands once more before she took it with both hands and unfolded it.

 **We are made by what we are asked to bear.**

The doorbell rang, startling Regina away from the note. She frantically wiped at her damp eyes.

"I got it!" Henry yelled, running down the stairs.

The sound of laughter flowed from the living room. But Regina sat frozen in her seat in the kitchen, unable to move. She heard the scuffing of boots behind her before seeing the sheriff enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Henry said you were in here, is everythi-"

Emma stopped short and mid-sentence, seeing the vase of flowers and note in Regina's hands. _Shit. Be cool. Be casual._

"Regina?"

The brunette cleared her throat, the voice coming out in a croak, "Yes?"

Emma rounded the table, shock on her face, "Holy shit, Regina. What happened? You look like shit."

"I don't have the energy to return insults, Miss Swan." She replied dryly.

Emma examined the brunette, taking in every small detail. Dark circles under blood shot eyes. Olive skin was extremely pale over visible veins. _She's been crying recently. Why?_

"Did something happen after I left? Was it the magic? Was it a person?"

"I will survive."

"That doesn't answer my question, Regina. What's going on?"

"Just having difficulties sleeping, Sheriff. Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"I'm not asking as your sheriff. I'm asking as your friend."

"My sheriff?" A wry smile spreading on the brunette's lips.

"Well- uh- ya know- yes." Emma struggled with her response.

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"You're flailing. Calm yourself."

Emma let out a breath, "Right, yeah. Sorry. Anyways. The kid is pretty much good to go so I'm going to take him to school, okay?"

Regina nodded but didn't make a move to get up. Emma reached out a hand and squeezed the brunette's shoulder affectionately, then exited the kitchen.

"Ready, Henry?" Emma yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!"

Henry came barreling out of his room and down the stairs. He ran his way to the kitchen and gave his mother a quick hug. Regina heard the front door close moments later and dropped her head against the tabletop. The magic inside her crackled, taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

 _Weak, useless, unlovable-_

"STOP!" Regina bellowed, slamming her fists on the tabletop.

 _Stubborn, foolish, unwilling-_

"I said, stop!"

Reflexively, a bright fireball formed in Regina's open palm. Horrified, she drew the magic back in and clasped her hands together.

 _Yes, let's play. Let me out. W_ e _have so much to do._

"No, WE don't have anything to do. I have to finish getting ready for work." Regina growled.

 _You miss me, dear queen. You'll use me again, sooner rather than later. You'll see._

The chair scraped backward as Regina shoved herself away from the kitchen island. The muscles in her back protested as she stretched and walked to her bedroom. She still felt the presence of her magic, but more of a taunting one than threatening. After a quick glance at her vanity, she decided to forego putting on anything more extravagant than eyeliner and finished getting ready, already wishing the day was over.

Across town, Emma was parking her car in front of Granny's, having a tentative conversation with her son.

"Hey, kid. Is everyone okay with your mom? She looked a little rough around the edges this morning."

"I think she's having bad dreams again."

"Again?"

"Yup. She started having them after the curse broke." He shrugged.

"Interesting. Why do you think she's having them again?"

"I hear things. I think she was crying."

"Damn. That's not good." It came out more as a muffled whisper.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Will you take care of my mom? Make sure she's okay today?"

Emma smiled down at her son, pulling him into a side hug.

"Yeah, kid. I can do that."

"Thanks, Ma."

Emma pulled back and smile, "What did you call me?"

"Ma. I already have a mom so you're Ma." Henry beamed up at her.

"I like it, it's got style." She returned his smile, "Come on, we gotta get you to school."

Emma dropped Henry off at his bus stop and headed back towards Granny's for her morning coffee and bearclaw. She was greeted by a far too excited Ruby as soon as she opened the door.

"Spill. Tell me everything."

"Dunno what you're talking about. Can I get my bearclaw?"

"Nah, Swan. Cough it up, something totally went down between you and Madame Mayor last weekend."

"Ruby, I really don't want to talk about it." Emma took a seat.

Ruby starts filling a coffee cup, "Look, she answered your phone and acted jealous when I called you. Clearly shit happened. Throw a dog a bone?"

Emma chortled, "We kissed, okay? But then she pretty much threw me out and it's weird now."

Ruby whistled, "Shiiiiiit. That sucks. She comin' out with us this weekend?"

Emma winced, "Yes. Maybe. I dunno. She agreed to go out before the kiss happened so I'm not sure where we stand right now. She had me pick Henry up this morning because she wasn't feeling well. Henry said she's having nightmares again."

Ruby placed a bearclaw in front of Emma and frowned, "Nightmares?"

Emma sighed, "Yeah, I guess she has nightmares. I know I don't have to say this but, seriously, not a word of this goes beyond us. I like my face the way it is and don't need to fuck things up with Regina."

"You really like her, don't you?'

"She's Henry's mom."

"Cut the shit, dude. We both know that's not what I'm talking about."

Emma stared into her coffee, "Yes," she picked at the pastry, "I really do. Like, I want to bring her coffee and dance to old music with her and make her smile."

"That sounds like a lot more than a crush, dude."

"Yeah, well, it's all gone to shit since she booted my ass out last night."

"Do you know what happened?"

Emma's eyes darted side to side, "I can't explain it here. Too many people."

Ruby shrugged, "I'll bring lunch by the station and you can fill me in then."

Emma nodded, "That'll work. Can I get a coffee to go and a bag?"

"Sure thing! Be right back."

The day was warm but had a bite of cold in the wind, evidence that autumn was coming soon. Emma loved this type of weather. It wasn't too hot to wear her jacket or a hoodie but it was just cold enough in the mornings to see your breath. By the time she arrived at the mayor's office, she'd shrugged off her jacket and had finished the pastry.

"May I help you, Sheriff Swan?" The receptionist greeted her.

"Morning, Mrs. Potts. Is Regina in yet?"

"I apologize, Sheriff. She hasn't arrived yet."

"That's cool. Do you mind if I drop this in her office?" She held up the coffee cup.

"That would be alright. The door is unlocked, go ahead."

"Thanks!"

The room smelled like sweet perfume and dusty books. Emma flipped the light switch and the room illuminated with bright light. She crossed the room and rounded the mayor's desk, opening a drawer to find a pen. Using a fine-tipped sharpie, Emma scribbled messily onto the cup and placed it on the desk by the computer.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potts!" Emma said, closing the door behind her.

"You're welcome, Sheriff. Would you like me to tell the Mayor you left the coffee?"

"No, that's okay. She'll know."

"You have a good day then, Sheriff."

"You too. Don't let her give you too much hell." Emma said with a wink.

"Likewise, Sheriff Swan!" The older woman called after her.

Regina pulled into her designated parking space and shut off the Mercedes-Benz. Prior to leaving the mansion, she had seriously considered working from home for the entire day. Unfortunately, all the documents she needed were on her work computer. The sound of heels echoed off the hallway walls, fast and full of purpose.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor."

"Good morning, Mrs. Potts. How was your weekend?" Regina returned the secretary's smile.

"Uneventful, just the way I like it. Yours, ma'am?"

"It was… Interesting."

"I see." The secretary nodded knowingly.

"I won't be in the office for very long today. I just came in to gather a few files. Can you print the masquerade ball file for me, please?"

"Of course. I'll have it on your desk in less than 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts. You're an angel."

"Don't let anyone hear that, Your Majesty. Can't have folks think either one of us has gone soft." The older woman gave Regina wink and turned back to her computer.

The light to her office was on when she opened the door. Confused, she walked over to the desk where a lone cup sat. Sitting down at her desk, she pulled the cup towards her, recognizing the barely decipherable handwriting. _That damn woman._ She let out a quiet laugh and took a sip. The coffee was just the way she liked it, but somehow, she wasn't in the least bit surprised.

 **To: MaDAMN Mayor**

 **From: The Idiot**


	10. Wolves Are A Girl's Best Friend

"She shoots, she scores!" Emma high-fived herself as the wadded-up, reject expense form went sailing into the corner trash can.

This day was like most in Storybrooke, boring and uneventful. Most of the morning had been spent filing reports, making paper footballs, and now, wadding up old paperwork for her unofficial NBA career. The hungry grumble that came from her stomach signaled that it was getting close to lunch-time. _Ughhh where is Ruby?!_

 **Blondie:** The fuck is you man? I'm starvin' Marvin over here.

 **Wolfie:** Some of us actually have jobs, jackass.

 **Blondie:** I'm the sheriff!

 **Wolfie:** In the most boring town in New England since everyone stopped being all villainy.

 **Blondie:** Still counts…

 **Wolfie:** Righhttttt. I'll be over there in 10 if Granny loosens the collar. There's like, 3 friggin' people here.

 **Blondie:** As the Sheriff, I commend her for being a responsible dog owner.

 **Wolfie:** First off fucker, I'm a wolf. Second off, fuck you. Third off, I'm delivering your lunch. Keep it up and I'll eat the pickle spear on the walk over.

 **Blondie:** THEM FIGHTIN' WORDS!

 **Wolfie:** Keep talkin' shit, see what happens.

 **Blondie:** Can you bring me a chocolate shake too?

 **Wolfie:** You're an asshole.

 **Blondie:** Thanks, buddy!

Emma was bending to pick up the wastebasket full of paper when the station door flew open, promptly scaring her senseless and the basket flew out of her hands.

"The food queen has arrived!" Bellowed Ruby.

Emma stared down at the mess and frowned, "You're a serious asshole. Come help me pick this up."

Ruby laughed and crossed the room, "Nope. You called me a dog, clean up your own shit."

"Who knew the big bad wolf was so sensitive?"

Ruby scowled, "Who knew a Charming could be such a dick?"

After gathering up the mess of wadded up dead trees, Emma cleared off the nearby desk and pulled up a second chair as Ruby tossed the two sacks of food onto the desk. The waitress flopped into one of the seats and started her interrogation.

"Spill it, Swanny."

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"You're avoiding. Answer the question." Ruby shot her a sharp look.

Emma groaned, "So, I told you about her kicking me out, yeah?"

Ruby nodded. "Uh-huh. Post-kiss,"

"Yeah… Post-kiss" The blonde nervously cleared her throat, "This weekend was really nice Rubes. I can't remember the last time I felt so… At home. She's so light when you get her away from the bullshit. And she wears these cute little square glasses when she reads. I dunno man. She's something special, almost too special to go near. Now, I'm going to tell you something and I swear I'll hide your cloak if you breathe a word of this."

The waitress nodded, "I'm a gossip, but not with my friends. I promise."

Emma took a deep breath and continued, "So… I was helping Mary Margaret clean the loft a little bit ago and amongst some weird ass shit that I'm not explaining, I found a journal. It looked like most journals, that was, until the words started showing up without anyone writing."

"What the fu-"

"Lemme finish," Emma cut her off, "I can't explain it, but it's somehow connected to Regina's journal that Dr. Hopper makes her keep. I know it's fucked up but I kinda, sorta, perhaps, maybe totally read her entries…" The words came out in a rush.

"Emma!"

"I know!" She threw up her hands in frustration. "I'm an asshole and a creep."

"Is this why you started trying to get closer to her?"

Emma shook her head, "No. I've been drawn to her since the first night I've been here. She's a fucking powerhouse. Even when we fought about Henry, I wanted to kiss the anger away. I sound crazy. Who the fuck says shit like that?" She dropped her head onto the desk with a light thud.

"Is that rhetorical or do you want my opinion?"

The response came out muffled and quiet. "You're gonna tell me anyway."

Ruby laughed. "You're not wrong there. Okay, so, this is how I see it. You're tits up in this situation. Don't give me that look. You are. You're ass over teakettle in love with Regina fucking Mills, you're reading her personal thoughts in a journal without her consent, and the attraction is obviously mutual."

"But she kicked me out after kissing me!" Emma whined.

"Was there anything in the journal that would explain why she did that?"

"I, uh… I haven't read it yet. I was hoping to preserve my dignity if she said I was a bad kisser."

"Em, do you remember that drunken girl's night a couple months back?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" A light blush covered Emma's cheeks.

"I know for a fact you're not a bad kisser so that's not the problem."

"Can we get back to my sober problems?"

Ruby reached across the desk and punched her friend's arm. "Nut up, Swan. You have three choices in this scenario. One, tell Regina that you have this journal and pray to the fairies that she doesn't scorch you like I do eggs. Two, keep the journal, but don't tell Regina and keep being creepy as hell. Or three, dump the journal and stop the sexy times with the mayor."

"WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX!" Emma yelled in a shrill voice.

"Calm down. Jesus. Granny probably heard that from the diner."

The blonde let out a huff, "I'm sorry. I know I want to tell Regina about the journal, I just don't know when a good time is. Especially considering the hard-left turn we took last night. Rubes. She friggin' straddled me like Seabiscuit and blew my mind to the point where I'm pretty sure I changed religions. Then it was like, 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' and out the door after I mentioned her magic."

"What about her magic?"

A light bulb went off in Emma's head, "Oh shit, Rubes."

"Oh shit what?"

"Fuck."

"Emma, what?"

Emma got up and started pacing. "Fuuuuuuuuck."

"You're not too good at charades so why don't you start using more syllables?"

"Her magic, Rubes. I mentioned her magic. I forgot to tell you about that. She's going through this weird magical withdrawal shit because she's going cold turkey. We hung out most of yesterday together and she was fine, but before I went to pick up the kid she had an episode."

Ruby frowned, eyebrows drawing together, "What kind of episode?"

Emma ran a hand through her hair, "It was rough, dude. I was outside and I heard glass break so I came running in to find Regina's hand bleeding and the whole kitchen was thick with magic. She looked wicked rough, tense as hell. It's how we eventually ended up in the living room kissing. I carried her in there because she pretty weak after I took enough of the magic from her."

Ruby got out of her seat and stopped her friend's pacing, "You did what?!"

Emma shrugged, "I told her I wanted to help and she told me how to take the magic from her. Actually, she was pretty impressed I could take so much." The blonde smirked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving that shit alone."

Emma walked back to her seat and carefully lowered into it. "I think I know what happened."

Ruby sat across from her. "The magic?"

The sheriff reached into the takeout bag and grabbed her grilled cheese, "Yeah. And now, I can't really blame her for icing me out. We created a bubble around ourselves, enjoying the kiss and closeness, then I go popping it by bringing up something that made her look vulnerable."

The pair sat in silence as they ate their lunches, letting the information sink in. Ruby thought for a moment and carefully chose her next words.

"She can't just stop using magic, Emma."

Emma looked up at her friend as she was mid bite into the sandwich, cheese stringing from the grilled morsel. She spoke with her mouth full.

"What?"

"Ew dude. Chew and swallow next time. I said, she can't just stop using magic. It's every bit a part of her as the wolf is a part of me. I can't get rid of my wolf any more than she can her magic."

Emma swallowed and set down the sandwich, "What happens if she doesn't use it?"

Ruby grimaced, "Remember when the curse broke and I wolfed out and killed Billy?"

"She's not a wolf, Ruby."

"No shit, Sherlock. I tried pushing my wolf down instead of embracing it and allowing for it to blow off steam, so, it rebelled and took over."

Emma slumped back into her chair, foregoing the rest of her sandwich, suddenly not hungry anymore. Thoughts of the magic overtaking Regina and consuming her swirled through the Sheriff's mind. _I can't let that happen._

"So, she has to regularly use it so it doesn't build up and lose its shit?"

"That's one way of putting it. But, kinda, yes. It's not that she has to necessarily, control it, but learn to coincide with it. At least, that's how I manage my wolf. And if you think I'm a bitch…"

The women's conversation eventually trailed off to other topics, like work and family. Ruby was fighting with Granny about wanting to explore places outside Storybrooke and Emma was struggling with making the adjustment from "Mary Margaret" to "Mom." They parted ways with a hug and promises to message each other later. Emma was left leaning against a filing cabinet by the window, a sick feeling spreading in the pit of her stomach as she ran through all the possible scenarios of having the magic talk with Regina. _Hey, remember how everyone said you're a monster for using magic? I guess you kinda have to use it to not turn into a monster. Surprise!_

"I'd rather fist-fight with Leroy than do this."

"Surely I haven't assigned anything so vile as to warrant that comparison."

Emma whipped around to face the voice and, with all the grace of a baby giraffe, slammed her knee into the side of the short filing cabinet. A slew of explicative flew from her lips and the sheriff gingerly rubbed the injured knee, only looking up when she heard the sound of familiar heels approach.

"Are you alright, Dear?"

The former queen knelt in front of Emma and inspected the injury as a concerned mother would. Emma felt her throat tighten and stomach flop when the other woman's hand examined her knee. _How can this hurt so bad and still be hot?_

"I- I'm okay. It'll bruise but I've had worse. What are you doing here?"

"Can't the mayor check in on her sheriff?" Regina looked up at her with a smirk.

 _Her sheriff._ "I guess."

Regina rose, averting her eyes and ran a nervous hand through dark locks. "Truthfully, I came to speak with you about last night."

Emma crossed her arms defensively, "Uh-huh."

"I apologize for my behavior. After you had left, I realized how cruel it must have seemed." Sad cognac eyes found observing aquamarine ones.

"I get it, Regina." Emma loosened her arms and reached out for an olive-tone hand.

Regina tentatively took Emma's hand, "I don't think you do, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed, "Regina, you seduced my soul with your lips last night, you're gonna start calling me Emma. I'll let it slide this time because we're at the station but next time I better hear Emma. Understood?"

A dark blush spread across the mayor's cheeks. "Yes."

"I'm going to throw a couple thoughts out and you let me know if I get close. Okay?"

"Alright."

"It was pretty obvious that the magic scared the crap out of you. I don't think anyone has ever told you or reinforced that it's okay to be scared. Then you kissed me, which was almost as intimate as taking in your magic. You're not the kind of woman to give up her power willingly and, if forced to do it, you fight back twice as hard."

"Emma-"

"There we go." Emma squeezed her hand and beamed.

Regina cracked a smile. "Emma, I'm sorry. I'm not very good at. This." She motioned widely.

"And what do you think 'this' is?" Emma mimicked her gesture, smiling encouragingly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. What are we? What is this?"

Emma draped the brunette's arms over her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. "One thing it isn't is a lie. I don't expect anything from you and I'll never force you to be or do anything you don't want to."

Regina slid her fingers into blonde curls and relaxed into the embrace. "What if I lose control?' The voice was barely audible.

Emma nuzzled her ear and whispered, "Then I'll follow you to the edge of the darkness and carry you back."

The former queen gently tugged the curls, urging Emma's head back, "Such a Savior."

"A Charming Savior." Emma winked.

"An idiot to boot, as well." Regina laughed.

Emma brought one of her hands from Regina's hips and softly caressed her cheek. The arms around Emma's neck slackened and hands rested high on her sternum, causing goosebumps to form all over her body.

"Emma," Regina said quietly.

"Yes?" _Say it again. Never stop saying it._

"Kiss me."

Emma turned them around and pinned Regina against the taller filing cabinet. She ran her hands down the mayor's sides until sliding back to firmly grip the skirt covered mounds she loved so much. The tight-lipped moan that came from below her was quickly muted by the presence of Emma's lips. She felt the remnants of Regina's magic come alive inside of her, co-mingling with her own and sending jolts of arousal through her system. Regina's hands had claimed purchase on her hair once again, but the grip was tighter, pulling her closer every time Emma tried turning away to take a breath. Regina let out a moan of surprise when Emma lifted her higher in her arms and trailed kisses roughly down her throat, not stopping until a tongue grazed the top of the partially opened blouse. Teeth sunk into the supple flesh and Emma groaned when she felt nails dig into her scalp.

"Emma!" Regina gasped.

"Yes, My Queen?" The sheriff responded and licked over the bite mark, feeling nails dig in harder.

"Gods…" A guttural moan fell from painted lips.

"Tell me what you need." Emma duplicated the bite mark on the other breast.

"Yes!" Regina cried out, holding the other woman's head in place.

Emma licked the second bite and kissed it as she let Regina slide down to sit on the smaller filing cabinet. She stumbled forward when heel-covered feet hooked behind her calves and a hand fisted in her shirt.

"Madame Mayor, getting awfully handsy, aren't we?" Emma teased, tracing the bite marks with her thumbs.

Regina's voice was raw with desire, "Perhaps you should arrest me, Sheriff Swan."

The front door of the station slammed open and the women sprang away from each other. Regina straightened out her pencil skirt and blouse while Emma threw her disheveled hair into a disguising messy bun. The women had just finished cleaning the smudged lipstick off their faces when David walked in, completely oblivious to what had taken place just moments before.

"Oh, hey Regina. I didn't know you were going to be here. I can come back."

"Nonsense, the sheriff and I are finished. I will be working from home for the rest of the day if you require my assistance." Regina turned and winked discreetly at Emma.

Emma smiled back, "Will do, Madame Mayor."

David waved as the mayor exited, "Have a good day, Regina."

"So, what's up Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo. I know you've been avoiding your mom and me because of the conversation yesterday."

Emma's expression hardened. "Avoiding and removing myself from a volatile situation are two different things."

"We weren't trying to upset you, Emma. I'm sorry if that's how it came across."

"We are Henry's mothers, period, end of discussion. We've all done some shitty things in our past but they don't define who we choose to be for the future."

David sighed, "Honey, I'm not disagreeing with you. I'm not your enemy, neither is your mother. She and Regina have a more colorful past with each other than any of us do and it's going to take her a while to adjust, that's all."

"Henry hears when you guys talk about her, in case you were curious. I don't appreciate that, at all. You two actually managed to put the fear of God into our son about visiting his own damn mother. That shit isn't flying with me and it will stop right now. Do I make myself abundantly clear?"

David shuffled uncomfortably, "Yes, you do. And I apologize for your mother and me. We never intended on Henry hearing our conversations, it won't happen again."

Emma softened, "You're right, it won't. Henry will be spending a lot more time with Regina and I will be looking for a place of my own."

He nodded solemnly, "I'm not surprised. I wish you would reconsider because we both know your mother isn't going to be happy, but your happiness comes first."

She started to smile, "Thanks, Dad."

He pulled her into a bear hug, squeezing tightly, "I love you and know better than to argue with any woman in this family."

Emma let out a gruff laugh, "That's a wise choice."

He released her and pointed at the door. "I'm going to head out and help your mom grocery shop. Are you going to be home for dinner?"

Sitting back at her desk, she retrieved her phone. "Yeah, unless Henry needs help with his project tonight or if I get any late calls. I'll shoot you a text and let you know."

David nodded and exited the station. The sheriff stared down at her phone, fingers ghosting over the keys in temptation to text a certain queen playing hooky for the day. She was surprised to see a text pop up on her screen before she had the chance.

 **My Majesty:** I meant to thank you for the coffee this morning. Interesting word choice, Sheriff.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Just thought I'd write down what goes through my head every time I see you.

 **My Majesty:** Well, play-on words do entertain simple minds.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** You weren't complaining what my mind made me do not too long ago.

 **My Majesty:** I'm going back to work now.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** It's not nice to tell lies, Pinocchio. We both know you're not working right now. I bet you're nowhere near the office. My money is on the bedroom.

Regina frantically looked around the bedroom, as if expecting Emma to be hidden somewhere in the corners or doorway. She rolled her eyes and typed out a response.

 **My Majesty:** What makes you so sure of yourself?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** When you're stressed, you smell like lavender and vanilla. It's too light to be perfume so I assumed it's from bath oils, which would be from the bathroom connected to your bedroom.

 **My Majesty:** I believe it's time to investigate a restraining order.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Just doing my job, lady. ;)

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Hey, quick question. Does Henry need any help with his project tonight?

 **My Majesty:** Are you making an excuse to see me again so soon, Sheriff?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** I think I need to take a trip to my closet before that. I would love to see you again but, I was actually serious about the project.

 **My Majesty:** Henry and I should be capable on our own for the project but perhaps we could plan for a family dinner for later in the week.

 **My Majesty:** If I don't respond to your message it is because I will be in the bath. I'm in need of something more satisfying than a mere change of clothing.

The iPhone dropped from Emma's hands after she read Regina last response. _Did she just imply what I think she did?_ She leaned back as a fresh wave of heat pooled between her legs but completely misjudged the flexibility of the old chair and went crashing to the floor. 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"


	11. Ladies Night: Part 1

Over the next several days, the women weren't able to see each other very much. Regina was "helping" Henry with his project as well as performing her mayoral duties and Emma was stuck working several nights due to not having a deputy. When Emma had time after a night shift, she would leave Regina a coffee and croissant with the hopes that it would brighten the Mayor's day. On occasion, Regina would reciprocate by having Ruby bring Emma a healthy lunch, even though she knew the Sheriff would prefer a fattening burger. But, it wasn't until early Friday morning that they had an actual conversation about anything outside of work or their son. Well, that's a bit of a lie, Emma sent plenty of bad puns but Regina mostly ignored them.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Good morning, Mayor Hot Shit ;)

 **My Majesty:** It is far too early for that vulgarity, Sheriff Swan.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** I'm not vulgar, I'm hilarious.

 **My Majesty:** Yes, I'm sure the drunken dwarves find you to be a riot.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Don't even utter the word dwarf. Leroy got shit-faced last night and thought whipping his junk out in the middle of the Rabbit Hole would magically get him a date. I need an entire gallon of eye bleach and therapy after that.

 **My Majesty:** Miss Swan, if you ever put imagery like that in my head again, I can assure you, you will be missing a limb.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Can you just get rid of the limb I saw? 0_0

 **My Majesty:** I am warning you, Dear. Tread carefully.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** You try unfucking that from your brain! Maybe you should come over to the station and give me a hand. ;)

 **My Majesty:** I see your mother passed along the insufferable gene.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Seriously? Like, really? I'm traumatized and trying to be sexy then you bring up my mother. Complete Sahara Desert downstairs now. Rude.

 **My Majesty:** You reap what you sow, Dear. I didn't start this conversation.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** You're the one that brought up dwarves, I just happened to have a horrifying story to go with it.

 **My Majesty:** I am returning to my work, Sheriff Swan. Some of us have actual work to do to keep this town afloat…

 **Sheriff Crooner:** I'm so getting you back for that one, eventually. But, wait! I have a question.

 **My Majesty:** Yes?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Remember that girl's night Ruby and I had planned? It's tonight and I was hoping you still wanted to go. Do you?

 **My Majesty:** I believe I can arrange some time for that.

 **Sheriff Crooner:** You're hilarious. You don't go out, I already asked Dad if he could watch the kid, and I totally know you're smiling just thinking about it. Meet us at the Rabbit Hole around 8.

The mayor sat back in the cushioned seat, pondering over the last text. She enjoyed the idea that someone had taken the time to notice her quirks but was also unnerved by how Emma seemed to know the intimate pieces, as well. Regina was still struggling with the magic and nightmares throughout the week and wasn't sure if she wished to indulge the blonde with such information. _What are we? Are we going to be partners or are we just living in the moment? How would she react to what haunts me?_

The years hadn't been kind to Regina Mills. For most of her life, she had been subjected to others altering her fate to their wills, no concern as to what the woman wanted for herself. The curse provided an opportunity to regain control over her life, despite the harrowing costs that plagued her, even till this day. There were only a sparse few, if any, individuals that knew how much the curse had taken from Regina. Most believed, as well herself for quite some time, that this was her twisted version of a "happy ending." Everyone could not have been more incorrect. Her beloved horse, Rocinante, the only childhood escape from Cora, looked upon the tear-streaked face of his owner one final time as she extracted his beating heart. But, the sacrifice wasn't colossal enough, according to Rumple, for the curse. This left the Queen with only one alternative, she had to murder her father, Henry.

Henry Mills was a simple man, neither heroic or brave. His marriage to Cora was nothing short of an arrangement, lacking actual love or wish for companionship. But, as it was in the Enchanted Forest, it was expected for him to take a wife and bear an heir to the throne. In many ways, he lived as Regina did in the later years, as a slave to tradition and circumstance. The difference was, his daughter possessed an ever-growing fire that had long extinguished inside himself. Cora treated the father and daughter as pawns in her chess game to the ultimate power, which she would never truly be able to obtain. In public, they appeared to be a well-off, pleasantly functioning royal family. Their kingdom was flourishing, the castle was spotless, and King Henry was a gentle ruler, even if his wife, Queen Cora, wasn't the most approachable woman in the realm. No one suspected the icy-cold Hell behind the bright smiles and high-necked dresses. Cora's favorite past-time was to torture her daughter and, as a secondary effect, torture her husband. While Henry adored making his daughter laugh and smile, Cora preferred to see her silent and obedient. The distinct contrast, naturally, caused Regina to lean more favorably towards her father, allowing them to build a stronger bond. After one of Cora's more destructive "lessons," Henry arranged for his daughter to spend the remainder of the day at the stables to learn how to tend to horses. Had it not been for her father, Regina would've never grown to love Rocinante or meet Daniel. The loss of Daniel cut Henry almost as deeply as it did his broken daughter. He had never wanted her to marry King Leopold, that choice was exclusively Cora's. He'd witnessed several sessions between Regina and the boy and it wasn't a surprise to see they gravitated towards each other. Henry's only wish during his life was to see his daughter happy, which is why he willingly gave up his heart when the news of Rocinante's failing circulated.

" _Did Rumpelstiltskin tell you what you needed to know?" Henry blew out the long match and approached his daughter._

" _Yes."_

" _And?" He implored._

 _Regina grimaced. "I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted."_

" _How bad is it? Maybe I can help."_

 _Regina turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye. "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most."_

 _After a long pause, he spoke definitively, "Me."_

 _Regina slowly turned around, tears threateningly to spill. "Daddy, I don't know what to do."_

 _Henry took a deep breath and clasped her hand in his, "My dear, this is very difficult. I do not wish to die, but I do not wish for your suffering to continue. The road you are traveling is dark and only becoming darker. I should have protected you, prevented this all from happening."_

" _Daddy, no…"_

 _He squeezed her hand, silencing her. "No, Regina. Cora treated you so vehemently, and I didn't protect you as a father should have. I don't believe this action will bring you true happiness, but I do hope that it will not be in vain. There has already been much death and unhappiness, my dear daughter, you know that too well. You may be the daughter of Cora, but you are not destined to mirror her. I remember the little girl that loved to play with horses and smile with abandon. Trae la luz, Mija."_

A knock on the office door brought Regina out of her memories. She shook her head in an attempt to lessen the cobwebs and stood to straighten her mid-length dress. In strode David Nolan, a goofy grin greeted her as he approached the desk.

"Good morning, Regina."

"Good morning, David. What can I do for you?"

He ran a nervous hand through his sandy hair, "Well, I kind of have a proposal for you if you're interested?"

A perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked up, "A proposal? Are you not aware you're still married to my nemesis and you're, quite simply, not my type?" Humor read easily across her face.

"With sarcasm like that, I'd think my daughter has been rubbing off on you." He laughed.

A rush of heat went down Regina's legs and she coughed, "Yes, well then. What is this proposal?"

"I've been thinking about taking up that deputy position at the station since Emma is the only one there. We could alternate days and nights so neither of us is being burnt out and share weekends when she has Henry. Emma expressed wanting to get her own place and since Henry will be spending more time with you, I thought this would lessen the crazy shifts. What do you think?"

Regina was taken aback. _Emma is moving out of the loft? "_ Yes, I believe that would be amiable. Shall I discuss shifts with Emma or would you like to do so?"

"Cool! I'll talk to her about it later. Thanks, Regina!"

David exited the mayor's office and Regina sat on the edge of her desk, completely astonished. She knew that Emma was having issues with her parents pertaining to their opinions on her, but she didn't realize the deterioration of the situation. _Is she moving out because of me?_ Regina decided she would have a conversation with Emma when she saw her this evening at the bar.

"Ruuuuuuuuuubes!"

Ruby tossed a burger at Emma and sat on the nearby desk. "You act like the only time you eat is when I bring you lunch. You know you're an adult, right?"

Emma glared back at her, "Is it Wolf's Time already? You're awfully bitchy."

"Don't make me implant one of these boots in your ass, Swan. So, did you hear back from Regina about tonight?"

The sheriff stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, I did. She's going to be there around 8. I figure we'll just go after work and pre-game a little. I kinda don't wanna go home right after because Dad said he has something he wants to talk about."

Ruby nodded. "Gotcha, so mission abort on that. I'm cool with that, I'm off at 5:30 so I'll just pick you up on the way to the bar."

"Right on, that works. I'm nervous about tonight though. Don't let me get too trashed before Regina shows up, okay?"

The brunette laughed. "On a scale from 1 to the last time you got drunk, where do you want me to stop you?"

Emma averted her eyes, "Well, I sure as shit don't want to be topless singin' Sweet Caroline this time…"

"But that was fucking hilarious! I got the whole this on video."

"That's the last time I drink tequila with you. Fucking embarrassing."

"You mean amazing. It's not my fault you took that Tequila Makes Her Clothes Come Off song so literally."

"Shut up, dude. It was my first time taking that many tequila shots."

"Good times…"

"Anyways, don't let me get anywhere near that point. I'm just sticking to whiskey tonight."

Ruby blew a raspberry, "You're boring. But fine, I won't let you disgrace your ladyhood in front of Her Majesty."

Emma snorted, "How chivalrous."

Regina frantically paced her bedroom, unable to pick an outfit for the night. She had already tried on four combinations and all felt out of place for the venue. _How the hell does one DRESS for a bar?_ Pant suit? No. Jeans? No, she didn't feel comfortable letting the patrons of the bar see her in such casual wear. Returning to the closet, she thumbed through the clothing until she caught a shimmer in her peripheral vision. _Hello there, old friend._ A brilliant smile crossed the queen's face as she took the article of clothing off the hanger and placed it on the bed. She spent the next hour and a half piecing together the rest of her ensemble and perfecting her hair and makeup.

Across town, Emma was internally panicking as she sipped her third bourbon and coke. Ruby was taking her shot at the pool table, unbothered by her friend's obvious nerves.

"You're gonna be fine, Swan. It's just a girl's night."

Emma gulped down the remaining inch of alcohol, "What if I make an ass of myself and fuck it all up?"

Ruby shot the last stripe in the pocket, "Booyah, motherfucker! I'm kicking your ass over here. How about you work on that first?"

Emma walked over, pool stick in hand and lined up her shot. "You're like, the worst friend ever. Aren't you supposed to be coddling me or some shit?"

"If you want sunshine and rainbows, talk to your mom. If you want the truth, come to me. Now shoot! I wanna win that pitcher you promised."

Emma missed the pocket and backed away from the table. "Yup, you're the worst. She's a friggin' QUEEN, Rubes. She's probably expecting the be- What the hell is wrong? How did you miss that shot?"

Ruby had been mid-shot when she'd spotted the newest addition to the bar saunter through the bar's front door. She could smell the dominance in the air, heavy and provocative. _The Queen has arrived. Holy shit, Emma is fucked._ It took several seconds to disengage her eyes from the sweltering aura coming from Regina. Who could blame her? The woman was dressed to kill and, to a predator like Ruby, that was intriguing. Unaware of the libidinous woman behind her, Emma continued to give Ruby shit for the shot.

"Seriously dude, it was practically kissing the pocket! How could you miss that shit? It's like you're not ev-"

Ruby cut her off, "Emma. Shut up."

Emma frowned and threw her hands up. "What was that for? What's wrong?"

The brunette licked her lips and nodded in Emma's direction, "Your woman is here and if you don't go over to her, I sure as fuck will."

Emma relaxed and began to turn, "Jesus, with the look on your face, I thought someone had died. What's the big deal? It's just Reg- Oh fuck."

Ruby gently nudged Emma's shoulder, "That doesn't even cover it. Go get your woman, I wasn't kidding."

Regina spotted the pair across the room, Ruby was lining her pool stick up and Emma had her back facing Regina. The bar wasn't full, by any means, but there were enough people to provide her with the privacy to check out Emma. The sheriff was dressed in her usual blue jeans and knee-high boots. But, in lieu of a leather jacket, she wore a black short-sleeve shirt under a muted grey vest. Blonde locks were pulled back with black bobby pins and Regina's finger twitched at the thought of removing them one by one. The sight of Emma was turning Regina on and she decided it was best to approach the pair before the condition became out of hand. Emma had turned and noticed her before she got that chance. A predacious smile spread across Regina's lips as the other woman approached at a painfully slow pace.

"Good evening, Emma."

"Where the fuck did that outfit come from?" Emma blurted out.

"I beg your pardon, Sheriff?"

"That outfit. I've never…"

"Oh, this old thing?" Regina unzipped the black leather jacket and propped a hand on her hip, "It was collecting dust in the closet. I thought I'd air it out."

"Jesus Christ, Regina." Emma gaped at the expanse of flesh exposed in front of her.

Regina frowned playfully, "If you don't approve, I shall return home to change."

Emma grabbed both of her hands, "Don't. You. Dare." The response came out in a growl.

Regina stepped closer to Emma and whispered in her ear, "You look quite handsome, Emma. It would be a shame to rip this off in front of everyone." She loosened one of her hands from Emma and tugged hard on the vest. "That's not to say I won't still do it."

Regina released herself from Emma, side-stepped and walked in Ruby's direction. The waitress, who had long given up her attempts at the game, masked the scrutinizing eyes she'd been using to watch them into friendly ones. Surprisingly, Regina leaned in to initiate a hug, which Ruby reciprocated. Emma stood dumbstruck across the bar, staring after Regina and eventually made eye contact with her friend.

"Fuck me." Emma mouthed to Ruby.

"Me first," Ruby responded, still hugging the tantalizing mayor.


	12. Ladies Night: Part 2

Ruby stood, leaning against the bar, watching her friend teach the mayor how to play pool. Those two were inseparable for the last hour and a half, talking flirtatiously and exchanging sass. Ruby was taking a much-needed break. It was like watching teenagers flirt, tentative and with the elegance of a baby horse. Well, that was how Emma looked, that is. She had to commend her friend though, she was trying her damnedest to not make the mayor uncomfortable in public. It was sort of endearing.

"Oy! You gonna order or what? I don't remember hiring a sexy statue." The bartender nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, man! Don't you see I'm watching animals mate in the wild over here?" She laughed over her shoulder.

"Ah, so you see it too, ya?" He nodded toward the sheriff and mayor.

"See it? Dude, I'm fuckin' rooting for it. I'm the captain of their ship. Gimme a Blue Moon, would ya?"

He laughed as he poured the draft, "It's about damn time. The Queen's been needin' some proper loving."

Ruby gave him a skeptical look, "Care to share?"

"I was one of her knights, back in the day." He handed her the amber drink and leaned on the bar top, "I've seen plenty try to break that stallion of a woman, and they all failed. She doesn't need to be broken in, just cared for."

Ruby took a long drink from the glass. "Awful deep shit for a bartender."

He laughed. "Awful relaxed for a werewolf."

She tipped her glass towards him. "Fucking touché, sir."

"Say, let's make a bet. I'm feeling meddlesome this evening."

Ruby leaned in conspiratorially, "Lay it on me."

"I bet I can get those two on the dance floor by the end of the night."

"How do you expect to win that bet?"

He gestured toward the jukebox in the corner, a smug smile on his face. "I own the bar, remember? That means I get to choose the music. What do you say? Does the lady accept my terms?"

Ruby pondered for a moment. "You never told me the stakes. What happens if you win?"

He played with his beard, thinking. "Other than Her Majesty's happiness? Well, I suppose the only other privilege would be to take you on a date."

She stuck out her free hand. "I agree to those terms. As long as you're not afraid of the big bad wolf."

He chuckled and shook her hand. "Wouldn't be the first time a woman kicked my ass and it certainly won't be the last. Now, if you don't mind, I have some musical selections to make."

She stopped him, "Wait, I never got your name."

He reached under the bar and placed a bottle of Jim Beam in front of her. "Vincenzo. And this, is on the house. The sheriff has good taste in women and drink." He winked at her surprise and walked off to the jukebox.

Ruby looked down at the full bottle of bourbon, a sweet smile on her face. _Vincenzo. I like that._ She turned her attention back to practically married pair behind her. _Go elope on a unicorn, you two. Jesus._ She signaled to the passing waitress for three shot glasses, earning her a knowing grin from the other woman. _Damn, does everyone in the bar know?_ The waitress reached over the bar and handed her the miniature cups, then quickly bustling away to tend to another customer. Music began flooding the bar as Ruby crossed the distance to their table. The look of distaste on Regina's face almost made her drop the alcohol.

"What on Earth is that noise?"

"Ah, shit! Vincenzo is hooking up the tunes!" Ruby yelled over the music, dancing slightly as she set down the bottle.

"Vincenzo? Rubes, where did that bottle come from?" Emma jumped to the music, earning a scowl from Regina.

"The bar owner. Super cool guy. He said it's on the house. Shit, I love this song!"

"You call this racket music?" Regina covered the ear facing Emma with one of her hands.

" _Jump, jump. The Mac Daddy will make ya jump jump. The Daddy Mac will make ya jump jump. Kris Kross will make ya jump jump."_ Emma punctuated each " _jump"_ with one of her own, singing along.

"Miss Swan!" Regina yelled, using her best mayoral glare.

Emma laughed and gestured at the large bottle. "Would Mayor Tight-Ass like a drink?"

"Must you, Miss Swan?" The mayor let out a huff and picked up one of the shot glasses.

Ruby cracked open the bottle and filled the small glass with precision. "I am not responsible for the words that come out of her mouth."

Regina smiled playfully at her. "Miss Lucas, I could hardly hold her actions against you. Except, perhaps, her consumption prior to my arrival."

Ruby shrugged, rolling her eyes. "She's a big child. Not my fault."

Emma waved between the two. "Uh, excuse you two. I'm right damn here, haven't gone anywhere."

Regina threw the shot back and licked the rim, looking at Emma. "I'm quite aware, Dear."

Ruby took a deep drink straight from the bottle, foregoing the shot glass, and chased it with her beer. Emma was too mystified looking at Regina to notice her friend's lack of drinking manners. Her hand fumbled around the table blindly, unable to take her eyes off the brunette, who was now licking her lips clean of bourbon. _God. Damn. Should've brought back-up panties._ Finally, her fingertips made contact with the rim of a shot glass and she held it out to Ruby, holding up two fingers on the other hand. Regina quirked an eyebrow at the blonde as she pounded down the two shots quickly.

"Someone's eager."

Emma coughed, the burn of bourbon went down her throat. "You have no fucking idea."

"New song!" Ruby bellowed, attempting to break the tension.

"Oh, I believe I know this song." Regina hummed, more to herself than the others.

"Really?! You're a Journey fan? Color me surprised." Emma gasped.

"I'm a queen, Miss Swan, not a prude." Regina quipped.

"How about a game of pool?" Ruby inquired hopefully.

"Yeah, totally! I think Regina's caught the moves down."

"I'm not so sure. I believe I may need assistance." The mayor ran a single fingernail down her pool stick, looking at Emma suggestively.

"I'm your gay- I mean, your girl." Emma's face went bright with embarrassment and Ruby cackled as she walked to her side of the table.

Ruby racked the balls and lined it up in the middle for the opening break shot. Regina and Emma were going to play on one team while she played on her own team. She had a sneaking suspicion that there wouldn't be so much playing billiards as there would be eye-sex and flirting. But, if this led to where she thought it would, she'd happily put up with it. _They better buy me a vacation to Europe when they get married._

"Who wants to break?" Ruby asked, glancing past them and smiling slyly at the bar owner.

"What do you say, My Majesty? I know from experience you're already wicked talented at breaking balls."

Regina feigned shock, "Me? Nonsense, Dear. I simply have a certain way of doing things." She circled the table and stood at the head, then rubbed chalk onto her cue. "I'll break."

Emma wasn't paying attention to anything else in the bar except Regina Mills bending down to take her shot. _Holy fuck shit mother of hot._ She bit her lower lip as Regina's low-cut tank top barely concealed Her Majesty's cleavage. It was difficult not to think back to earlier in the week when she had tasted the soft flesh underneath that piece of clothing. What was even worse was the rest of Regina's outfit. The tank top was for sure a show-stopper, but the rest was nothing short of jaw-dropping either. Usually, they were close to the same height, but tonight, Regina stood slightly taller than Emma. Leather-clad legs snugly tucked into knee-high leather stiletto boots, and on top of the tank top was the sexiest black leather jacket Emma had ever seen. _I wonder if she has a leather kink…_

Regina gazed up at Emma, the other woman was openly raking eyes up and down her figure. Satisfaction threaded through her and Regina tilted her head to the side, listening to the song that had begun playing. An idea popped into her head and she decided to have some fun at Emma's expense. She began shaking her hips slightly to the beat and mouthed the words, granting her Emma's undivided attention.

" _She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman that I ever seen."_ Regina flipped her curls to one side and lined up her shot. " _She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies. Knocking me out with those_ _American_ _thighs_ _."_ Regina took the shot and could've sworn she saw Emma's eyes roll completely into the back of her skull.

"Holy shit!" Ruby exclaimed. "You got like, 4 balls in, Regina. I thought you didn't know how to play?"

"I simply had a good teacher. Isn't that so, Em-ma?" The name dripped slowly off Regina's tongue.

"I- I- Uh, yeah. Sure." The words were jumbled and barely understandable.

"Which one do you want? Stripes or solids? You got 2 of each in the pocket so it's fair game."

"Which will it be, Miss Swan? Choose wisely." Regina purred, a hint of subliminal meaning was not missed by Emma.

"Solids," Emma said firmly, meriting a smirk from her teammate.

"Good girl," Regina said under her breath as she walked past Emma, pouring another drink behind her.

Emma shivered and shot a helpless look at Ruby. "Your turn?"

"This is either going to be the shortest game ever or the longest in existence," Ruby smirked, then gave her a thumbs-up before Regina turned around, shots in hand.

"Would anyone like a drink?"

"Bourbon me!" Ruby yelled dramatically.

Regina grinned and handed the young woman a glass. "I apologize for not socializing with you sooner, Miss Lucas."

Ruby threw back the shot, grimacing. "Bah! No worries. But, please, lose the Miss Lucas thing. That's Granny's name, not mine. Red or Ruby, you can choose."

"I don't believe I've ever called Eugenia by Miss Lucas."

Ruby's eyes widened, then she burst out laughing, "She actually lets you call her that? Oh fuck, that's rich. Mr. French tried to be sweet and call her that. She damn near took his balls off with her crossbow. Funniest night of my life."

They all laughed at that, enjoying the ease of the conversation. Regina was truly enjoying herself, despite the many reservations she had about coming out this evening. This is what friendship felt like, going out and enjoying each other's company without the worry of ulterior motive. _I could get used to this type of life, and this is all because of Emma._ Ruby noticed the shift in the queen's posture, it was joyful and unrestrained. Her normally tense shoulders were loose, a subtle change that most wouldn't be able to tell but, with her superior senses, it was obvious. Without a second though, Ruby scooted over to Regina, throwing her arms over her shoulders in a hug.

"I'm really glad you came out with us tonight, Regina," Ruby whispered into her ear.

The queen easily hugged back. "I am too, Red. I am appreciative of the offer. It's nice to see that not everyone believes I am a heartless witch."

Ruby gave her a squeeze and stepped back with a smile. "Anytime, seriously. And, I never believed that, for the record."

While the two brunettes were having their private moment, Emma had poured herself two additional shots and drank both one after the other. _Woah there room, getting a wee bit fuzzy. Water from now on._ She had seen Ruby go in for the hug and wasn't too worried about a fight, considering Regina gave her one when she first arrived. It made her extremely happy that her potential love interest and best friend were getting more comfortable with each other. _Did I just say love interest? Love? Shit, that's gotta be the bourbon talking._

"Hey! No conspiring against me, you two!" Emma's speech was beginning to develop a slur.

"Not my fault you're over there drinking like a fish and the lady wants to hug me because you're neglecting her." Ruby joked, slinging an arm over Regina's shoulder.

"If you prefer, I can spend the remainder of the evening with Red, Miss Swan." Regina challenged.

"I think not!"

Emma stumbled gracelessly toward Regina, catching her around the waist and pulled the mayor unceremoniously against her. Ruby held back a laugh at Regina's startled facial expression and went to line her shot up again. Regina turned in Emma's arms to watch her new friend aim and felt hot breath against her ear.

"You smell nice." Emma inhaled deeply, exhaling hotly into the brunette's ear.

"You smell like bourbon." Regina chuckled, leaning back into the loose grip.

"Yeah, I'm switchin' to water. Don't wanna embarrass myself in front of a queen."

"Dear, you're fairly late to that party."

"I'll have you know I'm like, super-duper, classy." Emma let her pinky skirt under Regina's top.

"Is that so, Dear?" The contact with Emma's finger sent a shiver down her spine.

Emma nipped at Regina's outer ear, coinciding with the crackle of Ruby's cue ball sinking a stripe into the pocket. "My turn!" The tipsy sheriff sidestepped her flustered companion and wobbly lined up the cue.

Regina crooked a finger toward Ruby, gesturing her over. "What's up, Regina?"

"Shall we have some fun with your friend?" A wicked grin spread across the queen's face.

"Oh, hell yes. Wutcha got?"

The queen whispered conspiratorially in Ruby's ear. Emma had noticed the change in dynamic and became worried.

"The fuck is goin' on over there?" She hollered at the pair.

"Nothing to be concerned with, Darling." Regina falsely assured her.

"I call bullshit, but, whatever." Emma shrugged and focused again.

Regina now stood at the opposite end of the pool table, casually bent down and leaning on the elbows observing Emma. The blonde had a crystal-clear view of olive-toned cleavage and leather-covered legs. _This shit isn't even close to fair. The fuck?_ Regina played with the slim piece of fabric at the top of the tank top, shifting one side of it enough to reveal the barely visible remaining bruise from her bitemark. _Did I really bite that hard? Fuck, that's hot._ The phone in her back pocket vibrated and was almost dropped when she read the message on the display.

 **Wolfie:** She wants you, Swan.

 **Wolfie:** Wipe that stupid look off your face and take the shot.

 **Wolfie:** You're stilling looking at the phone.

 **Wolfie:** Uh-Oh.

Ruby's eyes went wide when the new song queued and began playing. Her eyes searched the bar until they were met with pale blue, filled with mirth. _You fucking cheater._ Vincenzo tipped his head at her and pointed in her direction. Confused, she turned back to the pool table and couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Holy fucking Evil Queen._ _I lost the fucking bet._

Emma was pinned against the pool table, Regina was in front of her with a fist tightly gasping the pale grey vest. If the grip was any harder, the button on the vest would've popped clear off. And, somewhere in the time Ruby hadn't been paying attention, Regina had discarded the leather jacket. The music played around them and all Emma could do was fall under Regina's spell. There were several fantasies that Emma had, had about Regina but they paled in comparison to the heaven she found herself in.

 _Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

 _Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

 _Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

 _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Regina threw her head back, reclining slightly and slid her right leg around Emma's. She tugged on the blonde's vest and brought them nose to nose, crimson lips mouthing the next words. All Emma could do was dig her nails into the aged wood of the pool table, arousal surged throughout her entire being.

 _Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

 _Television lover, baby, go all night_

 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

 _Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

Regina freed one of her hands and pointed at the bourbon bottle, which Ruby hastily handed over, almost dropping it in her rush. The queen raised it to her lips, taking a hearty swig from it as the ironic lyrics played.

 _Hey!_

 _C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

 _Break the bubble, break it up_

Emma's stomach dropped when the bottle slammed against the tabletop behind her and Regina turned around. _She isn't going to…_ The brunette ground her hips down Emma's front as the chorus raged, crimson nails digging into the blue denim as she descended. _Sweet lord in heaven. Mary, Joseph, Jesus, and whatever fucking else don't let her stop._

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Ooh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _C'mon fire me up_

The tight, leather-clad hips of the mayor rose back up but her upper torso was still bent at the waist, a predatory smile stared up at Emma and her mouth went bone dry. The sexy-as-all-hell woman grinding against her agonizingly ascended, nails digging a path up Emma's jeans until Regina's back was flush against her. She felt the bite nails dig into her neck as Regina reached back to grasp her, hips grinding directly in Emma's groin.

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _Oh, I can't get enough_

A tug on Emma's neck brought her forward and now she was staring at Regina's face. _Damn, what a woman._ The next words Regina mouthed along with the song had such an effect on Emma that could only be described as a volcanic eruption of orgasmic proportions.

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet_

 _From my head to my feet, yeah_

"Fuck." Emma croaked out.

Regina smiled and reached down for Emma's hands, prying them off the pool table and repositioning them on her hips, never letting go. Supple hips swayed to the beat, occasionally dipping Emma's hands to the button of the leather pants.

 _Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

 _Crazy little woman in a one man show_

 _Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

 _Sweet dreams, saccharine, loosen up_

Ruby only made it until the end of the first verse before she retreated to the bar. She was met with a smugly grinning Vincenzo, painstakingly pleased with himself.

"Shut the fuck up." She cast him a glaring look.

"I haven't said anything yet, Amore." He chortled, drying a glass he took from the washer.

"Don't try to be cutesy. You fucking cheated."

"I merely played a song. I haven't personally interfered in their courtship." He filled a tumbler with a round ice cube and poured three fingers of bourbon inside, sliding it across the bar.

Ruby took the drink and sipped, "You're still a cheater! Did you know what would happen if you played that song?" She chanced a glance over her shoulder and whipped back around, but not before seeing Regina doing the sexy version of the "bend and snap" from Legally Blonde.

Vincenzo raised his hands in surrender. "I know Her Majesty enjoys this type of music. But, I don't believe anyone could have predicted the borderline public indecency occurring in my establishment at this moment."

Cold bourbon, like liquid fire, burned her nasal passage as she coughed, "You fucker!" She slapped at her chest, "You made me laugh and now I'm dying. Seriously?!"

He handed her a napkin, smiling gently. "I believe you'll live to be traumatized another day."

Eyes a little red and cheeks flushed, she bit back, "You're an asshole."

He comically flexed. "Why, thank you! It's another of my many redeeming qualities of which you'll be learning when I take you out on that date."

Ruby laughed at that. "You're a confident bastard. I like it."

"Thank you, Milady. I aim to please."

"But, be honest. What's going on behind me? I'm not sure I can look again. Ya know, self-preservation and all?"

He peeked around her, a choked laugh escaping his lips and he covered his mouth, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ruby groaned. "You're gonna make me look, aren't you?" She started to turn, still looking at him, "On a scale from 1 to felony, where are w- HOLY SHIT!"

Somewhere between the chorus to the end of the guitar solo, Regina had opened Emma's vest and popped the top two buttons of her black dress shirt open. The song was ending, but neither of them looked anywhere close to being done with each other. Emma was emboldened and gripping Regina's ass possessively for all to see, and, it appeared, the queen couldn't care less who did.

 _You got the peaches, I got the cream_

 _Sweet to taste, saccharine_

' _Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

 _From my head, my head, to my feet_

The queen hooked a finger into Emma's shirt and leaned down near her cleavage, licking a path from bra cup to ear, where she bit down on the tender lobe. Emma groaned loudly, but it was drowned out by the song. The sheriff decided she'd had enough torture and, quite literally, took matters into her own hands. She nudged a leg between Regina's and pulled her ass forward, effectively grinding the other woman against her thigh. A throaty moan vibrated against her ear and she smiled to herself, enjoying the warmth against her leg.

"Gonna pour some of that sugar on me, Madame Mayor?" She said huskily against Regina's cheek.

"In your dreams, Sheriff." The voice sounded out of breath.

"No, My Queen. This is better than my dreams." Emma bumped her nose against the brunette's, their eyes met.

"Is that so, Miss Swan?"

"You're not a woman, Regina. You're a storm with the capacity to drown me in a second's time. But, you choose to ignite every inch of my soul, so yes, much better than anything I could have dreamt."

"Emma, I-"

Pale lips connected with crimson, tender and lovingly. Leather melted against denim and they embraced tightly, not wishing for even a single centimeter to separate them. The rest of the bar was forgotten, even Ruby. Time seemed to slow down around them, the atmosphere that was once red-hot had dimmed to a single candle flame of intimacy. Together, in that moment, nothing could harm them.

Ruby sniffed the air and her pupils dilated. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised."

Vincenzo gave her a quizzical look. "Sorry?"

She gestured to herself. "It's a wolf thing. Senses are crazily enhanced especially smell."

He leaned in closer, interested. "What did you smell?"

Ruby smiled reverently at her two friends and turned back to him. "Love."


	13. Ladies Night: Part 3

"Get it, Princess!" A voice boomed from across the bar.

Emma, regretfully, pulled her lips away from the other woman's and scanned the room with a scowl. Regina relinquished her hold and moved to stand at Emma's side. She tried to hide her flushed face, but when she raised her gaze, Ruby was staring in their direction with a toothy grin. It felt like she had been caught red-handed doing something she wasn't supposed to. The blush darkened and she returned the smile. A sudden yell from behind her caused her to jump in surprise.

"Shut the fuck up, Leroy!" Emma yelled to the dwarf sitting 4 tables away from them.

He raised his beer mug, "Dinner and a show, much appreciated, Princess!"

"I'm a sheriff, not a princess, dumbass." Her face turned up in disgust.

Regina turned toward her, putting a hand on her arm. "Emma, he's intoxicated, just ignore him."

Emma shook her head, anger in her eyes. "I'm so sick of people calling me a princess. It's like it's the only thing they see me as now that the curse is broken. I am a person, not the bullshit royalty they think I am."

Regina gave her an understanding smile, "I know, Darling."

"Just like you're so much more than what people think of you. It's total shit how ass-backwards some of these people are. I prefer their cursed selves. This excessive 'Pollyanna,' do-gooder, good versus evil mentality is for the birds. I hate it. It's not that simple."

The queen lowered her face and chuckled, "I must admit, there are certainly a few people I would enjoy still being under the curse. But, sadly, that is no longer the case. A certain pesky Savior threw a wrench in my evil plan."

Emma brought her chin up with a soft hand and smiled with a wink. "Those damn Saviors and their meddling. Want me to cast another curse for you?"

Regina's features darkened, "No. You'd have to give up the thing you love the most. And that, Emma, isn't a fate that I would wish on anyone."

Emma saw the tears forming and cupped her cheeks with both hands, "Hey. Come back to me, don't go there. I wouldn't do anything that would put you or the kid in danger, that I can promise you."

The queen stared into definitive aquamarine eyes, fear and excitement bubbling inside her. "What did you just say?

Emma frowned in confusion, "I wouldn't do anything that would put- Oh…"

Cognac eyes dilated, "Oh, indeed."

The sheriff released the mayor's face and embraced her. "Don't say anything, not yet. I'm not sober enough and there's still so much to talk about."

"Is this your attempt to redact what you just alluded to?"

"I plead the fifth." Emma buried her face in the other woman's neck.

Regina was gearing up a snarky response when the overpowering aroma of cheap beer and body odor hit her nostrils. She looked past the mass of curls and found Leroy a mere three feet to their left, leering at the pair. Her eyes narrowed menacingly as she addressed the dwarf.

"I thought I recognized the smell of drunken peasant."

"Jus' admirin' the view, Your Majesty." He slurred back.

"Leave us be, munchkin."

"Yeah, get lost, Leroy. You better stop calling me Princess, I don't want to have to arrest you again." Emma hissed from her warm resting place.

Leroy startled them both with a loud, full-bellied laugh, "No need for that, Princess Sheriff. I was just comin' over to ask if I could buy yous ladies a drink. We're celebatin'!"

Emma and Regina exchanged befuddled looks, and only Regina was able to form words. "I beg your pardon? What is being celebrated?"

"The Queen and the Princess getting' it on! Shit, it only took you guys like, fucking forever. Whole town been watchin' you two makin' doe eyes at each since Blondie here rolled in. Ya made me lose my bet with Sneezy."

Emma's patience snapped, "Can you fuck off?!"

Strong arms shoved the dwarf several feet back, almost knocking the smaller man over. The beer he had been holding went tumbling to the ground. The sharp shattering of the glass caught Ruby and Vincenzo's attention from the bar. Vincenzo tossed his washcloth to the side and rounded the bar to approach the group, Ruby at his heels.

"Emma, no!" Regina cried out, venturing to grapple the hot-tempered blonde.

Emma was spitting fire from Regina's arms, "Let me go! I'm sick of his shit."

"You best be leaving while you still possess legs to walk on." Boom Vincenzo from behind them.

Leroy glanced down at the shattered glass and shrugged. "Whatever. Put it on my tab, Vin. I'm good for it."

Vincenzo pointed sternly at the exit. "Leave. Don't so much as sneak a glimpse behind you. You are no longer welcome here."

The dwarf begrudgingly scuffled his way the other patrons and out the front door with a huff. The remaining group was a mixture of worry and frustration, the most agitated being Emma.

"What the hell happened?" Ruby cautiously inquired.

"The dwarf has been quite a few unsavory comments this evening and it resulted in Emma becoming physical." Regina quietly replied, using the arm circling her protector's waist to stroke her stomach reassuringly.

"Fucker had it coming, Rubes. He was eyeing us like we existed only for his amusement." Emma snarled.

Vincenzo addressed the sheriff, "I give you my word, Sheriff. He will no longer use this as a watering hole. I do hope this incident doesn't deter any of you from returning. I've become quite fond of our resident werewolf." He shot a dauntless grin at her.

"You always were the charmer." Regina chuckled, diffusing the tense nature of their conversation. "How have you been, Vincenzo?" She gave him an endearing smile, genuinely pleased to see her dark knight again.

He bowed honorably, "Quite well, Your Majesty. The curse has treated me favorably. For that, I must give you my undying gratitude."

Crimson lips parted in a beaming smile, exposing white teeth. "I could hardly repay one of my best knights with anything less than what was deserved."

Emma cut in, all business in her voice. "Thank you for your assistance. I will personally see to it that the damage gets reimbursed."

He shook his head. "It's only a glass, Sheriff. Now, had either of you been injured, I certainly would've sought retribution." He glanced around the now mostly empty bar. "It appears Leroy has run off most of my customers for tonight, I suppose I shall be closing early."

Emma grimaced, "I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't believe so."

"Actually-" Regina piped up, "I am in need of an alcohol vender for the Masquerade Ball in a few weeks. Does that peak your interest?"

He grinned conspiratorially, "I think I know just the man for the job."

Ruby looped an arm through his, a suggestive smile spreading, "And I'll help you clean up the bar tonight as a thank-you for playing Captain Save-A-Savior."

His body vibrated with a deep laugh, "The lady has spoken; therefore, I mustn't disagree!"

Regina gave Red a knowing look, "Excellent. I will take Emma home. Vincenzo, you and I will speak early next week regarding the ball, yes?"

Ruby nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'll message you tomorrow, Ems."

They all exchanged their goodbyes, and Ruby walked Emma to the door while the other two stayed behind, discussing something the pair couldn't hear.

"What a night, huh?"

"Shit, you're tellin' me…" Emma laughed softly.

"I'm surprised you have pants left. I think my underwear flew off onto a ceiling fan somewhere."

Emma flushed darkly, the memory of Regina grinding against her flooding back, "If these fuckers weren't practically painted on, they would've run away the same time you did. I can't believe she did that."

Ruby snorted and patted her friends back, "I've seen some crazy shit from her over the years. But, that… If she did that to you in public then I pity your ass when behind closed doors."

Emma brought her hands up in mock meditative pose, "Let us pray. Dear invisible shit in the sky, pretty please with leather on top let that woman not destroy me. Okay, correction, maybe a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot. Maybe-"

Another snort came from the other woman, "Please, stop. I already have to put up with smells I shouldn't be smelling. I really don't need images to go with them."

The sheriff gave her friend a tight bear hug. "Oh, you poor thing. I wonder what the hell they're talking about over there, looks serious."

Ruby glanced toward the queen and her knight and said jauntily, "Probably my ass."

Regina collected her jacket and stayed behind to speak with her former guard, letting the two friends create a bit of distance between them.

"Vincenzo."

"Yes, My Queen?"

"You fancy Red?"

He blushed. "Yes, I do. I've admired her since we were cursed and that hasn't changed."

She grasped his wrists, squeezing gently. "You are a good man, an honorable one. But, tread lightly. You are both strong forces and I do not wish to see you harmed."

"I am not concerned. I've already experienced the most difficult pain imaginable once before."

She bowed her head sadly, "Yes, I remember. Childbirth can be indescribably cruel. I am so sorry."

"I miss Clover, and my child. But she would've kicked my ass into the next century if I stayed unhappy forever. You two were much alike, in that way. Hard exteriors created to weather arduous times and difficult choices. But, underneath that, stood robust women made of impassioned steel. You never fool me, Your Majesty. Even at your darkest, you had a lightness that shone through."

The queen lifted her head with a watery smile. "Damn you. Damn you to Hell."

He pulled her into a loving hug. "It appears I am not alone in this belief. You have found yourself another knight to defend your honor."

A sniffle came from his shoulder, "Do you truly think so?"

"I do. I do not, however, understand why you are so afraid. What ails you, My Queen?"

She leaned back and stared solemnly up at him. "They're back. The nightmares."

Her expression pulled at each of his heart strings. "What is causing them?"

Soft palms reached up and wiped mascara-smudged eyes. "The magic. I made a promise to my son that I would stop using it. It's my way of showing him that I've changed."

"May I speak freely?"

"Of course. We have never had secrets between us. You weren't just one of my knights, you were my advisor on most things."

"That promise concerns me greatly."

"Be direct, Vincenzo."

"I apologize, My Queen. Please do not take this as though I am coming from a place of negativity. We have known each other long before you were marked The Evil Queen. Before you began learning magic. The magic is embedded in you, not a separate entity. I fear shunning it will impact you in atrocious ways."

The rattled queen gave him a worrisome look. "May I confide a secret with you again, dear knight?"

"Always."

"The magic is doing atrocious things to me. It nearly consumed me after a simple family dinner with Henry and Emma. For the life of me, I can't figure out what triggered it. Emma was forced to siphon it from me in order to neutralize it." His blithefully bright smile made her frown. "What are you smiling about?"

"Your Majesty, tonight the entire bar was subject to you public claiming Sheriff Swan as yours. Yet, you don't understand why your magic is revolting?"

She paled, going rigid. "Are you suggesting the magic doesn't approve of Emma?"

He shook his head sadly, pitying his queen's ignorance. "Quite the opposite. You said she took the magic from you and it calmed, yes?"

"Yes."

"If your magic did not wish to be taken, I very much doubt it would have allowed such. It is a part of you, after all. Have you considered that you are in love?"

She stepped back from him, startled. "What?"

"As you said, we don't keep secrets from each other and I am just commenting on what I've seen this evening. Tonight, I saw a glimpse of the tenderness you only hold for those you love. Do you deny that?"

Regina wrung her hands, stalling. "I-" She exhaled deeply. "Yes. I believe I am falling for her. But, it is a complex situation. Her mother and I still have much bad blood, we share a son, and the town-"

He silenced her, placing a finger on her lips. "Rubbish. Do not use the town or that infernal child, Snow White, to justify why you cannot seek happiness. They will come to terms with what is to come, and we both what will come. You have experienced several lifetimes worth of pain. It is now time to choose another path, with her. There is no battle too vast that cannot be conquered by the Queen and Savior." He lowered his hand and held both of hers.

"I forgot how wise and frustrating you are."

"If I wasn't, you would have gotten rid of me long ago."

"Quite true. Still, I have many worries with this. The nightmares are horrid and I am unsure as to how she will react."

"From what I saw earlier, she's willing to fight for you, My Queen. She doesn't seem the type to abandon once she is invested. After all, isn't that how she came to stay in Storybrooke? For Henry?"

Regina laughed. "Yes, indeed it is. That damned woman raised such hell. If I am to be honest, that is likely when the attraction began. It had been a long time since someone dared to ruffle my feathers."

"You need an equal, someone you can't overpower, and it sounds like you found her. Now, My Queen, go to her. Take her home and revisit your worries tomorrow when you're surrounded by sunlight. I find it helps keep the demons more at bay.

She saw his face darken, but decided to give the man his privacy. "Come see me Monday, yes? We will catch up more and discuss the Masquerade."

"As you wish."

Vincenzo gave her a final swift hug and Regina walked away feeling lighter than she had in weeks. The talk with her former knight was unexpected, but enlightening. But, as she approached Emma and Ruby, a foreboding sense of dread crept up her spine.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ruby asked concerningly.

Regina plastered on smile. "Nothing, Dear. Just a few things on my mind is all. Are you ready, Emma?"

Though the sheriff was tipsy, she wasn't blind to the facade. "Yup, let's go."

Ruby felt the shift and gave Regina a fast hug, whispering into her ear, "You're not really okay. Find my number and use it, if you need to."

They parted and Regina gave the younger woman a weak smile before following Emma out of the bar. The walk to the Mercedes-Benz was tense and Regina knew that the lie hadn't gone unnoticed. Though, to Emma's credit, she waited until they were inside the vehicle to kick down the emotional barrier Regina had put up.

"Easy way or hard way?" Emma gave her a wary look.

"My way." Regina replied more sharply than intended.

Emma recoiled, hurt by the tone. "Regina, please. Just talk to me."

The mayor softened, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across so harshly. It's just… The conversation with Vincenzo brought up a lot of memories and feeling. It was difficult to process everything at once. I didn't mean to deteriorate our evening. Please, forgive me."

 _Holy shit, she apologized. She must be upset. "_ Regina, it's okay. It'll always be okay to not be okay, just as long as you know I'm not here to pass judgement or leave."

"You are quite the woman, Emma Swan."

Emma reached across the distance and rested a hand on Regina's thigh. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes," a small voice responded.

"I'd like to be your woman."

There was a prolonged dead silence hanging in the air. Neither breathed, not wanting to be the first to cave. Flashbacks of past horrors flooded Regina's mind as she contemplated what her next words would be. And, the longer it took Regina to respond, the fear of rejection intensified inside Emma. When the moment came to break the unnerving quiet, their words overlapped and they smiled at each other with humor.

"Ladies first." Emma said.

Regina covered Emma's hand with hers, a tremor present. "I fear we are making a mistake."

Emma's stomach dropped. "Why do you say that? Did Vincenzo say that? Do I need to kick his ass? I'll totally kick his ass if he did."

Regina laughed harshly. "No, Darling. He is quite in favor of a pairing between us."

The blonde leaned closer, chancing the closeness. "So, what's the problem then?"

"Me."

Aquamarine eyes squinted in puzzlement, "What about you? There's nothing wrong with you."

"Your assumption could not be further from the truth, Emma."

"That's not true and that's also not answering my question."

Regina's body went rigid and the magic began sparking deep inside her. "Do you feel that, Emma?"

"I felt you grinding me 10 feet into the ground tonight. Does that count?" Emma joked.

"Be serious. Concentrate on my body." Regina admonished.

"I have been! All damn night, woman." Emma quipped.

"Emma Swan, I will not repeat myself again."

"Okay, okay! I'm trying."

Emma closed her eyes and concentrated on the thigh underneath her hand and the trembling fingertips above hers. _I don't know what she's- Wait. Oh…_ The familiar crackle of magic vined through Regina and bit out at the Savior's own magic. It was a game of cat and mouse. A test of dominance to see who the victor would be. Surprisingly, the queen's magic only teased and toyed with Emma's, spreading goosebumps up her arms. Emotion ran deep within the magic. Like ink drops on a page, the magic painted a landscape of every piece of sadness, arousal, and dread the other woman was experiencing. Each slide as vivid as the last, a mulberry haze surrounding the edges, accompanied by the smell of sweet apple and something bitter. When Emma's magic unexpectedly lashed out, they withdrew to each of their respective corners of the car.

"I'm sorry!" Emma cried out.

Through heavy pants, Regina sputtered out, "Did you do that on purpose?"

Emma looked at her in horror. "Are you shittin' me? Do I look like I have a death wish? Actually, no, don't answer that."

Regina managed a chuckle. "That would have been far too easy."

"Smartass."

The queen gave her a smirk. "Naturally, Darling."

"Moving on. I felt a lot with that. How long have you been feeling like that?"

Emma knew she had to tread lightly on this topic, considering she hadn't confessed to the journal yet. _Slow and steady, Swan. Just like chess. Except I don't play chess. And I'm the antithesis of slow._

"Quite some time."

"Gonna need a bit more to go on than that, Regina."

Regina let out an agitated huff. "Since the damn day you blew into my town like a cyclone!"

"Yeah, I have that effect on women. It's okay, it's understandable." Emma teased with a wink.

"You choose this moment to make that tasteless joke?" Regina replied flatly with deadpan eyes.

"I guess it was funnier in my head…"

"That's not a surprise. It explains your lack of-"

"Oh, just can it. Whatever snarky comment you have behind those sexy lips, keep it back there. Or else, I'm going to kiss you just to make you shut up and if I do that then we won't finish this conversation." The blonde dryly cut her off.

"Very well. What more would you like to discuss?"

"First off, I'm going to move okay? I'm not risking another touch just yet, but, my ass is getting stabbed by whatever the fuck you have in the door over here."

The other woman nodded her approval. Emma groaned and adjusted to recline against the seat, glancing behind her at the door compartment.

"Is this a fucking umbrella? Seriously, Regina?"

"I live in Maine, what did you expect? A rifle?"

An image flashed through Emma's mind, giving her pause. "You, with a rifle. Yeah, I'm taking you out in the woods one of these days because that's a fantasy I need to happen."

"Change the topic, Miss Swan. You had something you wished to discuss."

"Yeah, yeah. Trying to lighten the mood, okay? I want to talk about this huge fear you have about us."

"Yes?"

"Why the fear? We aren't kids, this isn't just an infatuation and we both know it."

Regina didn't respond. She kept her gaze downcast, focusing on the floor mats instead of the piercing eyes boring into her. Emma wasn't having it.

"Regina."

No response.

"Regina Mills. Mayor of this town. Queen of a realm I don't know the name of. Mother of my child. PERSON I FUCKING LOVE, TALK TO ME!"

"I'll just lose you like Daniel! Like Daddy! Everyone is either stolen from me or I destroy them!" Regina screamed back.

The next thing Emma knew, she was sitting on the scratchy comforter atop her bed. _What the hell just happened? How did I get here? Damnit!_ She struck her pillow violently with her white-knuckled fist. She lay there, expelling her frustration into the pillow until tears spilled down her defeated expression. Long after she'd fallen asleep from exhaustion, sorrow scripted itself into the forgotten journal at her bedside. But this time, it wasn't Regina.


	14. A Swan's Song

Regina appeared deep below her father's memorial place in a plume of mulberry smoke. A guttural scream tore through her lungs and she sunk in defeat to the floor.

 _You should be thanking me, silly Queen. You were revealing far too much to the Savior._

"Emma loves me!" Regina sobbed the cracked concrete.

 _She doesn't love_ _you._ _You're merely a temporary, convenient outlet for her carnal urges._

"That isn't true!"

 _I know something you don't know…_

"What could you possibly know that I do not?" She snarled, haltingly rising into a sitting position.

 _I know many things, dark Queen. Many, many, many things._

"Tell me."

 _Oh, no, no, no. Not the right time for that. We have so much to do._

"We don't have anything to do together."

 _Oh, but, My Queen, we already have. Didn't it feel absolutely delicious to feel me coursing through your veins moments ago? Do not lie to me, I will know._

"It doesn't matter whether it felt good, I made a promise to Henry."

 _That child doesn't understand you! Your name means "Queen" and that is how you should act. Now, pick your pathetic self off this filthy floor._

The shaken woman grasped the edge of the weathered trunk in front of her, straining as she lifted herself on top of it. _Maybe it'll dissipate on its own._

 _I heard that, Regina. Honestly, are you that daft? We are one in the same. Everything you think, breathe in, touch, and taste is mine, just as it is yours._

"You're a parasite."

 _Ooh, touchy subject. Would it be distasteful at the moment to bring up your little dance routine?_

Regina's cheeks flushed scarlet. Normally, she would have never conducted herself in that fashion. But, with Emma, she felt free to indulge in the occasional carefree act of "letting go."

 _Yes, we do like it rough, don't we?_

Regina refused to respond.

 _You continue to ignore that I already know the answer to that. I know all of your secrets, your desires. I know what makes sets your senses ablaze with arousal and what makes your skin crawl in revulsion._

"Stop."

 _Or what? There is nothing you could do to me that wouldn't also hinder you. And, we both know you won't do that._

"I could ask for Emma's help again."

 _Don't make me do something you'll regret._

"You will not harm her," Regina growled pointedly.

 _Oh, no, you misunderstood, dear Queen._ _I_ _wouldn't have to touch a single hair on that pretty, little blonde head._

Realization burned through her core, anger bubbling to the surface, and nails dug painfully into the trunk.

"You will not force me to harm Emma. I refuse."

 _We shall see, won't we? You conjured me all those many years ago from within the dark depths of the Dark One. You begged for me, crazed after me, and now, you wish to stifle the very strength I_ _gave_ _you. You are a most frustrating witch._

"Those circumstances are no longer present."

 _Are you not still at odds with Snow White? Are you not still harboring the pain she caused? Answer carefully, My Queen._

"The feud with Snow White is not relevant and the pain none of your concern."

 _None of my concern?!_

The magic swelled and expanded through her body, rendering her immobile. The orange flames atop tall, black candles began heightening menacingly throughout the room. The lamp, on the side-table to Regina's right, exploded into a burst of brightly-colored, mosaic debris.

 _Listen to me, you vexatious, querulous child. What protected you against your mother when she returned and intended to use magic against you? What took your afflictions and gave you the tools to exact revenge on them? Who threw King Leopold against the wall the last time he tried to assault you? I did. In return for giving my essence a vessel, I was tasked with protecting you. And, how do you repay me? You shut me in a small box inside your subconscious and refuse to use me. Ungrateful. We shall see how long you last..._

The room was blanketed with black. The candles blew out as quickly as they had roared to life and Regina sat alone in the unsettling quiet. She still felt the magic within her, but it was quiet once again. The queen stayed in the vault that night, not bothering to return to the mansion. Candle smoke and magic permeated the air, a thick shroud of acrid fog. The last thing she remembered, before dipping into unconsciousness, was slicing her finger on the broken lamp that Henry had helped her paint when he was a child.

Emma woke the next morning with one of the worst headaches she had, had since trying to outdrink a frat boy back in Boston. Still dressed in her clothes from the prior night, she made her way to the shower. The vest and dress shirt were quickly discarded and she bent down to unlace her boots. The throbbing in her head felt like it had somehow relocated to the front of her skull and she almost fell forward in pain. She made sure to slowly ascend, as to not agitate the headache again. The effort would have been fine, had she not hit her head on the underside of the sink.

"Motherfucker!" She wailed.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called up from the living room.

"I'm alright! Just clumsy as shit."

Mary Margaret frowned at her husband and nodded toward the stairs, Emma's voice didn't sound right. When he didn't act on the suggestion, she jabbed his rib with a finger and motioned again to the stairs. Just as he reluctantly pulled himself off the couch, they heard the shower turn on.

"Maybe we should leave her be, Snow."

"Something is wrong. I can tell."

David pulled his wife back in his arms. "I don't want to push her. She's stubborn like another person I know."

Mary Margaret gave him a playful glare. "I am not stubborn."

He laughed. "I must be thinking of someone else who insisted eggshell and cream are two TOTALLY different colors when we were picking out color schemes for the nursery."

She turned in his arms and gave him a dirty look. "They. Are. Different. Charming."

Hands came up in surrender. "I relented then and I'll do the same now. Whatever you say, Honey."

"That's what I thought you said. Now, back to the topic of our daughter. Something is wrong, Charming. She got in really late last night but didn't come in through the front door. Then I heard some strange thumping noises and she was crying."

"That is concerning. But, we still can't push her. You know she's still upset with us."

Mary Margaret expression saddened. "I just want us to be a family. We never got the chance to raise her and every moment is precious. It's uncertain when the next battle will rear its head and I'm worried, by then, we'll have lost her."

"The way we will lose her is if we pressure her into something she's not ready for. Even though we both hate it, she's an adult and more than capable of making her own choices. She'll always be our baby girl in our minds, but the reality is far from that."

"Charming, do you-" Her voice cracked with emotion. "Do you think she hates me?"

David squeezed his wife, carefully choosing his next words. "No, I don't. But, I think underneath the brave face she puts on for us, is a great deal of resentment and fear. From our side, we were giving her, her best chance. But, to Emma, we threw her away instead of keeping the family together, regardless of the consequences. After the curse broke, all the forgotten memories came back and, suddenly, the people she'd had relationships with were strangers once again."

"I know. I just wish things could have been different. She's so strong and beautiful, I'm incredibly proud of the woman she became. But, it burns a hole through me every time I think of someone else feeding her, raising her. That should have been us and I find myself questioning whether we made the right decision all those years ago."

"Snow, we can't change any of that now. All we have is the present and we should make the best of what we do have. We have our daughter back, in whatever capacity she will allow us, which, we will respect. We also have a grandson, who clearly gets his handsome looks from me. And-"

David paused, but Mary Margaret finished for him. "And Regina."

"Yes, and Regina."

Mary Margaret turned to look at him directly. "I can't forget those years of her hunting me or the murdering."

He cupped her chin lovingly. "No one is asking you to forget, or expecting you to. Your history together isn't something that can just be swept under the rug. But, you two will have to figure out some way to coexist, for the sake of our daughter and grandson."

She gave him a kiss and rested her head against his chest. "I'd move Heaven and Earth for them. I'll find a way."

He rubbed her back in circular motions. "We both will."

Emma slowly slid off the top step of the staircase and snuck back, in just a towel, back to her room. The shower hadn't lasted very long because just the task of washing her hair was too painful after the sink incident. When she had been exiting the steam-filled room, the soft murmuring of voices led her to the staircase. It was never the intent to eavesdrop, just see how many people were downstairs that would see her disheveled state. But, as fate would have it, she overheard most of her parents' conversation. Certain parts of their talk circulated through her mind as she dried off. _We threw her away. Yeah, Dad, you guys did. Who sticks a newborn in a fucking wardrobe? And yeah, everyone did become strangers again. Ruby is Red and Red was my mother's best friend, who is also my best friend. My life is more fucking ironic than an Alanis Morrissette song._ Her phone buzzed on the bed and she stopped mid-sock to pick it up.

 **Wolfie:** Hey, crabby britches. You awake yet?

 **Blondie:** I'll give you half a point for not calling me sleeping beauty. I would've killed you.

 **Wolfie:** Sounds like you didn't have a happy ending last night?

 **Blondie:** That's one way of putting it. Just when I thought we were getting something, she poofed me home.

 **Wolfie:** What happened?!

 **Blondie:** I don't really want to talk about it right now.

 **Wolfie:** Okay…

 **Blondie:** I think I'm just going to look at places to live today and avoid everyone. No offense.

 **Wolfie:** It's cool, I get it. I'm getting lunch with Vincenzo today, but I'm free afterward.

 **Blondie:** Oohlala, lunch. Does that mean there wasn't a nightcap?

 **Wolfie:** A lady never tells.

 **Blondie:** LOL then you should have no problem spilling the beans.

 **Wolfie:** Fuck you, Swan. :P

 **Blondie:** Love you too, Wolfie.

Emma tossed the phone back on the bed and pulled the rest of her sock on. She wasn't dressing to impress anyone today and couldn't care less who had an opinion on how grungy she looked. The blonde sported a Boston Bruins sweatshirt over matching slim sweatpants, black socks and her hair was pulled up into a semi-damp, messy top bun. She forewent putting her contacts in for the day and wore the black and blue rimmed glasses that usually collected dust on the dresser. The choices of shoes Emma had were black moccasins, checkered Vans, and a pair of sneakers that had seen better days. Knowing she would likely be doing a fair amount of walking, she opted for the Vans. _Shit, now I really look like a New England version of Raggedy Ann, mismatched as fuck. Eh, I'm comfy._ She rolled up the sweatshirt sleeves and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning, Honey." Her mother called from over on the couch.

"Oh, gross, PDA much?" Emma frowned and opened the fridge for a drink.

"We're just laying here!" David laughed and waved.

"Riiiiiggghhhtt."

"What are you up to today?" Mary Margaret cautiously asked.

"Gonna go talk to Gold about properties in town since, apparently, he owns the whole thing practically." Emma twisted a small bottle of orange juice open and took a sip.

"Would you like any company?" David asked.

Emma paused. "You know what, yeah, I would. You wanna come?"

David sprung off the couch in excitement. His wife, however, was not excited when she was ejected to the floor, landing with a thud.

"Charming!"

David bashfully looked at his wife, then assisted her. "Sorry, Snow."

Emma nearly choked on the orange juice. "You okay, Mary Margaret?"

"Just peachy." She scolded, brushing the dust off her clothes.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry."

Unable to stay mad at him, Mary Margaret hugged his side. "I'll be fine. I'll tend to Henry when he wakes up. You two go have fun, and make sure she gets nothing but the best."

"Of course. When do you want to go, Emma?"

Emma tossed the empty bottle in the recycle. "I'm ready now if you are."

"Yup! Let's go."

David grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch, gave his wife a kiss goodbye and followed his daughter out the front door. He was surprised that Emma had extended the invitation. He respected that his daughter was fiercely independent, it reminded him of his late mother. She would have loved Emma. _I hope you can see her from up there, Mother._ David observed the confidence and solidity in his daughter's walk, unyielding and intense. _You are so your mother's child._ They walked side-by-side to Gold's shop that was only a short distance down the street. He had so much that he wanted to ask, though it was Emma that spoke first.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me."

"No problem. It's what dads are supposed to do."

"Yeah, it's still wicked weird getting used to having one. Especially one that wants to do stuff with me."

"Emma, I'm-" He turned his head to look at her, still walking.

"Dad, you don't have to."

He playfully shoved her, gaining a laugh from her. "Hey, stubborn child of mine. Let your old man finish, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

"What I was going to say was, I have a small idea as to how you feel."

Perplexed, she asked, "How do you figure?"

He turned his gaze forward. "I haven't had a father most of my life either. He left one day to trade some wool, drank too much, and crashed his cart. He died when I was very young."

Emma exhaled deeply, a white cloud forming in the chilled air. "Shit, Dad. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. Only a handful of people, including your mother and Red knows about it. He wasn't a nice man. Enjoyed his spirits a little too much, as well as the use of his belt. My mother did what she could to shelter me, but, she was only one person and he was uncontrollable."

"Why are we talking about this now? Not that I'm shutting it down, but, I'm curious."

He stopped her, placing a gentle hand on her upper arm. "I want you to know that, under no uncertain terms, will I force you to do or be anything you're not. The few years that I did have with my father were full of forced choices and bad memories. I won't repeat what has happened in both of our pasts."

She gawked at him, stunned. "What do you mean both?

He shook his head at her. "Emma, I know that look. I've always known. We can leave it at that, we're almost at the shop."

They resumed walking, but Emma was in a hazy state when they entered the pawn shop. Luckily, her dad was able to talk with Gold, just requiring one-word responses from her, and got a listing of the few properties that were available. She was silent the entire walk to her father's truck and drive to the first property. When they pulled up in front of the house, she wasn't impressed with the state of the exterior and they decided to skip it. They drove another 10 minutes in the opposite direction to the second location. This house was close to Mifflin Street, just a block away. This time, Emma was visibly excited when they pulled into the driveway.

The two-story gothic-style house was a faded crimson with ivy crawling up each of the front posts and siding. Small, bare rose bushes spanned the walkway to the moderately-sized porch. Large bay windows wrapped around the left side of the house while long, standalone windows with storm shutters wrapped around the right. The second floor had a large wooden-railed balcony that was almost the length of half the house, accessible by 3 doors from the upstairs. This house was something out of Emma's childhood dreams and, she knew, it simply had to be hers.

"Holy shit, Dad. Look at this one!" She exclaimed, throwing the car door open and ran to the porch."

He laughed, following at a slower pace. "Slow your roll there, kiddo. Wait for me."

She fell to her knees and rubbing the decking. "Torch the haystack, I found the needle. This is so my house."

David glanced around the exterior, muttering under his breath. "I wonder why…"

She stood and brushed the dirt off her sweatpants. "What was that?"

He cleared his throat and gestured to the door. "Just saying we should take a look at the inside before you decide."

Emma bounded through the unlocked door and the smell of old books and dust permeated her nostrils. _Do I smell clove? Shit, this is so cool._ She explored the living room and stared in awe at the oversized, cobweb-covered fireplace that called to Emma's inner pyromaniac. _I can't wait to set some shit on fire. And chop firewood. And stack wood._ David stepped up beside her and gave his daughter a coy smile.

"You thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"You bet your ass I am." She grinned, clapping her hands together in glee.

"Just try to not burn down the place, okay? We don't exactly have much of a fire service in these parts."

"Me? Burn something down? You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"You lit your mother's roast on fire because you forgot to take the plastic off before putting it in the oven."

"Is it, like, a trend for all of you fairytale folk to never forget anything? Jesus. It was ONE time."

"Let's go check out the upstairs so you don't make this two for two."

The stairs creaked under their feet, but it wasn't unpleasantly loud, Emma decided. She liked how the house smells and the general vibe she got from it. _Why hasn't anyone snagged this place?_ Downstairs contained a living room, parlor room that seconded as a library, a roomy kitchen with black tiled walls, and a bathroom. Upstairs, there were two medium-sized bedrooms and one master bedroom with its own bathroom, as well as an additional bathroom in the hallway. The walls were in dire need of repainting but the floors were sturdy and, surprisingly, well-kept hardwood, dark brown in color. The father and daughter pair toured each room with careful consideration, and David marked in a notepad what needed to be worked on or replaced entirely. Emma was too engrossed in the emotions she was feeling to care about those things.

"17," Emma said suddenly.

David looked over his shoulder as he pulled back the dusty curtains in the master bedroom. "What?"

"The number of foster homes I've been in. 17." She ran a finger across the dirty windowsill, a distant smile on her face. "17 foster homes. 5 shelters. 8 apartments and now one house. No more moving around from place to place, this is it. It's time for some roots."

He walked over to his daughter and embraced her. "I'm so proud of you Emma. More than I could ever put into words."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she hugged him back tightly. "I love you too, Dad."


	15. Friends and Frustrations

Red stretched out in her queen-sized, black blanketed bed. She really didn't want to get up yet, but the conversation with Emma left a bad taste in her mouth. Last night, when she and Vincenzo were cleaning up the bar, she felt a drastic shift in energy. The air felt heady with darkness and a hint of something else she couldn't identify. Had it not for Vincenzo, she would have shrugged it off.

" _Do you feel that?" Vincenzo said in a concerned voice._

 _She turned to him in surprise. "You can?"_

" _I'd know that magic anywhere."_

 _He propped the chair he was holding onto the table and headed toward the exit at a brisk pace. Red followed closely behind him. She could tell by the look on his face that, whatever he was recognizing, was serious. He paused at the doorway, only cracking it a few inches so he could scan the parking lot. Red poked her head under the hand on the door frame and looked as well. He looked down at her in amusement and chuckled._

" _Have you no fear of anything, woman?"_

 _She gave him a wolfish grin. "Fear is for pussies."_

 _Being the gentleman he was, Vincenzo chose to let that remark slide. Instead, he looked out to the parking lot and spotted the mayor's vehicle. The interior was dark, but he could see that there weren't any occupants._

" _Wasn't Her Majesty supposed to take the Sheriff home?"_

 _Red squinted and saw what he did, a cold shiver ran down her spine. "Yes, she was. Regina wouldn't just use magic for shits and giggles like going home. Something isn't right here."_

 _Abandoning the doorway, Vincenzo began to approach the empty car. "What is your wolf telling you?"_

 _That took Red back, no one had ever asked her about her wolf like that. Most people were terrified of it and kept their distance from her because of it._

" _She smelled dark magic in the air, though, there was something else we didn't recognize. It smelled like a mixture of rot and sweetness."_

 _He walked around the car, examining it. "It doesn't look like anything inside is disturbed and there's no sign of struggle or distress."_

" _Which means, whatever happened, they're likely not hurt. That doesn't answer the magic question though."_

" _I can assure you, that was, in fact, Her Majesty's magic that was dispelled. I have spent enough time around her and it to recognize that in a heartbeat."_

 _She gave him a suspicious look. "Is this the part where you tell me you two banged?"_

 _He tripped on a cluster of gravel and barely kept from falling. The look on his face was a mixture of horror and shock. It took everything for Red to not burst into laughter._

" _You should see your fucking face. Holy shit, that's funny."_

 _He gave her a stern look, walking over to stand in front of her. "Audere est facre, Dahlia."_

 _She gulped and looked up into his eyes. A mere few more inches and they'd be touching. "What um- What does that mean?"_

 _He ran a finger up her jawline. "To do is to dare. You should be careful who you attempt to jostle. The scales may even."_

" _And that last bit?" She half-whispered. No one rattled Red like this._

" _You remind me of the precious, red, amethyst stones within the caves of our old land. No matter how hard the dwarves tried to harvest them, they couldn't. The stones were stronger even the sharpest axe. They were called Dahlias."_

 _She blushed, smiling against his hand. "You sure you weren't Casanova back in our world?"_

" _What is a Casanova? It sounds arrogant and I sincerely hope you wouldn't compare me to that."_

 _She laughed at that. "You seriously don't know what I'm talking about?" He shook his head. "Oh, Honey. I have so much to teach you."_

 _He grinned. "I'd like that."_

" _Meet me for lunch tomorrow and I'll teach you all about it."_

" _It's a date."_

 _They crossed the parking lot to the other side and Red unlocked her car with the remote key. When she reached for the handle, Vincenzo's hand brushed past hers and opened the door._

" _Oh, we're doing the chivalry shit, huh?" Mirth playing at her lips._

 _He playfully bowed. "Once a knight, always a knight. I make no apologies."_

 _She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek, withdrawing with a smirk. "You sure you can handle the 'big bad wolf?'"_

 _He backed away to let her get into the car. "If not, what a way to go."_

Red yawned and threw the heavy covers off, dragging herself out of bed. _Maybe I should check on Regina._ Their friendship was relatively new and the last she wanted to do was overstep. The internal battle didn't last long, she settled on taking the chance of pissing off the other woman to ensure her well-being. From the look of the frost-covered window across the room, she figured the day was going to be another cold one. In a fast blur of movements, she was fully dressed in fur-lined boots, skinny jeans, and a turtleneck under a heavy leather, sweatshirt jacket. The slender woman snatched up the lanyard with the keys to the Camaro and wisped out the door in search of Regina.

There weren't many places that Red could think of to find Regina. The most obvious choices were the mansion and mayor's office. The mayor's office was a dead end because it was Saturday and the mansion seemed too easy. She remembered Emma tells her about when Graham was in search of his heart that they ended up vandalizing Regina's father's resting place. It was a long-shot, but she hoped it panned out, for everyone's sake. The drive to the cemetery was sunless and misty. She parked the bright red Camaro at the opening of the cemetery and got out, the evidence of autumn crunched underneath her boots. The aroma of magic hit her like a ton of bricks. _Blood._ She called to her wolf for help and was led to the entrance of Henry Mills' mausoleum. She caught Regina's unmistakable scent as she opened the double doors. In the middle of the room was a side-swept tomb with a set of stairs that led down. Red wasted no time, all but jumping the length of the stairwell.

"Holy shit! Regina!"

Red ran to her friend, who was still unconscious, laying on the unforgiving concrete. She crouched down and tried shaking the other woman awake.

"Come on. Regina, Honey, you gotta wake up. Please."

The other woman's eyes fluttered and a groan summoned from deep inside her chest.

"Oh, thank god. Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Regina." Red breathed out in relief.

"What-What are you doing here?" Regina groaned, attempting to sit up but fell back to the ground.

"I had a hunch. Here, let me help you up."

Red swung Regina's left arm around her neck and pulled the queen off the floor, setting her on the nearby trunk. She crouched down by shaking knees and waited until Regina got her bearings. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long.

"Red, what is going on? Where am I?" Regina tried flexing her hand, wincing when she re-opened the cut on her fingers.

"Honey, you're underneath your father's tomb. I found you here." Red squeezed her knee reassuringly.

"How did you find me? Why am I here?"

"First one is easy, I used my wolf. Can't really give you an answer to the second. All I know is, you and Emma went poof last night and left a not so good magic smell behind."

Memories came flooding back to Regina and her face scrunched up in repulsion. The magic inside quietly laughed at her discomfort.

"I remember now. I'm so sorry to have worried you." Her voice was small and remorseful.

Red smiled sweetly up at her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. Friends don't let friends fall down the rabbit hole alone."

"Rabbit hole?"

"You know, the magic."

"I see."

Red jostled Regina's knees, gaining her attention. "Is it true you're trying to go cold turkey on it?" The other woman nodded. "I know we're new friends, and you're not going to like what I say next, but, you can't do that."

"Explain, Shapeshifter." Regina gave her a weary glare.

"Funny you should mention the shapeshifting. The way magic manifests in us may be different, but the essence is the same. The more I try to stifle my wolf, the more she battles against me. And, most of the time, she'll win."

"Are you suggesting I allow this monstrosity run amok?" Regina replied with a bite.

"You're working a little too hard to avoid the main point of my speech, Regina. Do you see me letting my wolf out all willy-nilly?"

Regina let out an exhausted breath. "No, I suppose not. I apologize for snapping at you."

Red did her best to conceal her surprise. "I know this is hard for you. Granny hid the wolf from me for a long time and learning to coexist hasn't always been easy."

"What do you mean, coexist?"

Red sat next to her on the trunk. "It's a crazy ass dance, to be honest. This land teaches children the story of Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Communing with the beast inside is like that with an extra shot of the worst bottom-shelf vodka. Don't laugh. It hurts like a bitch until you get a handle on it."

"I just want to be rid of this burden, Red. All of the years of misuse and tragedy are because I've had this magic."

"That's not the way it works, you and I both know that."

Regina cast her a sad smile. "It was worth a shot."

Red shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "I'm gonna do the friendly hugging thing, okay? Don't fireball my ass."

Regina laughed and accepted the younger woman's hug. "Dear, I am a daring woman, but even I know better than to harm a woman that one of my truest, oldest knights fancies."

Red leaned back, eyebrow raised. "How long have you two known each other?"

"He is my oldest friend and confidante. We have known each other from childhood."

"How is that possible?"

"My father was always trying to protect me, as much as he truly could. That included training a private guard for when I eventually took the crown, however it happened. Vincenzo had been just a boy when he was drafted to train for the guard. We met by accident when I was on a ride. A disgruntled worker that Mother had upset tried attacking me in the pasture, allowing Rocinante to at a watering hole. It was Vincenzo that protected me and detained the other man. Daddy was so impressed that he named him the leader of the future Queen's Guard. We have been nearly inseparable ever since."

Red regarded her in awe. "Wow. I had no idea."

Regina nodded. "Yes, well, I'd appreciate it if you kept that piece of information to yourself. I don't wish to make Vincenzo a target for when the inevitable event comes that someone seeks revenge against me."

"I swear, on my honor."

"May I make another request?"

"I dunno, lady. You may be pushing your luck." She nudged the queen's shoulder jokingly, "I'm kidding, go for it. But, it better not be kinky."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Emma."

"Excellent police work there, Queen Detective. Now, what's your request."

That sobered Regina, "Please, be gentle with him."

Red visibly softened. "Regina, I-'

"Please, allow me to finish. I can tell he feels more than he leads on or admits. He is one of the most authentically loving people I've had the blessing of knowing. Along the way, though, he has paid a toll greater than most. It isn't my place to share those details, that is for him to decide. I know I have no right asking anything of you, Red. You have no reason to show me fealty, especially considering your friendship with Snow. But, I beg of you, please be kind to my knight."

Red pulled her into another hug. "Who knew the Queen was such a big softie." She felt a chuckle against her ear, "I promise to treat him kindness and respect, as long as he reciprocates."

"Thank you, Red."

"You're welcome, Regina. Now, how about we get the fuck out of this place and fix up your finger? The cobwebs and shadowy shit are kinda freaking me out."

Vincenzo walked along the cracked sidewalk of Storybrooke's main street, enjoying the chilliness of the afternoon. He loved this type of year, where the leaves changed and everything seemed to have an icy edge around it. Summer was his least favorite of the seasons, even though it was one of the bar's busiest times. Today was especially wonderful because he had the opportunity to spend it with his new werewolf friend. A friend he very much looked forward to becoming closer with. His upbeat outlook was dampened when he met Red at Storybrooke's main park and saw her face.

"I can't smell that poorly, I've just had a shower." He jested, pecking her on the cheek when he got close enough.

She curled hands into his jacket and inhaled deeply. "No, you smell great. Is that cologne?"

Unprepared, he froze momentarily, then wrapped his arms around her. "Don't touch the stuff. Never had it in the old world so didn't figure there was a point to starting here. Will you tell me what troubles you, Dahlia?"

"Let's go for a walk."

Red spent the next half hour explaining the morning's exploration to check on Regina and what she found. He walked next to her in quiet patience, allowing her to verbally vomit everything thoroughly before asking any questions. When Red started describing what happened after the vault, her words had come out in a flurry of concern and sadness. _Bless her, she truly does care about the queen._

"Woah, woah. Slow down, Dahlia. Now, repeat what you just said."

Red let out an exasperated groan. "I said, she passed out. TKO, knocked out, down for the fuckin' 8 count lights out. I had to carry her to the couch, because you know damn well I'm not going anywhere else without her permission. The magic seriously kicked the shit out of her and it's only going to get worse."

"It is her choice."

She turned on him, horrified. "How can you say that? She's never done this before and has no clue what she's doing!"

He took a preemptive step back, hands raised. "I am not disagreeing with you. However, can you recall a time where anyone has successfully talked her out of something after she's made her mind up?"

Red slapped his hands down. "Calm your tits, I'm just frustrated, I won't eat you or anything."

He chuckled heartily. "This world has taught me much over the years and I could have used a distasteful retort for that."

A wolfish smirk crossed her lips. "You're an ass. But, I'm okay with that. Just as long as you help me protect Regina from herself. That also includes protecting my best friend from the blowback. Got it?"

He gave her an over exaggerated bow. "Yes, ma'am."

Red rolled her eyes. "Fucking knights."

"Are you having a premonition?"

She burst out in laughter. "That was a pretty distasteful joke, Vincenzo."

"I wasn't aware I had made a joke."

"Okey-dokey, going back to the narcoleptic queen," she said, in hopes of quickly hiding her flare of attraction, "What are we going to do about this?"

"Clearly, we can't force her to do something against her wishes. Perhaps we can enlist the help of Sheriff Swan?"

Red shook her head. "She's trying to support Regina in her decision to keep the promise to Henry."

"What about speaking with the lad?"

"Hell no. That's a for sure way to get a fireball to the face, and I like mine exactly as is."

"As do I. Is there anything or anyone you can think that could help?"

"I considered letting her come with me during Wolf's time before the Masquerade. Truthfully, I doubt she'll go for it though."

"It's worth the attempt, at the very least."

"I guess. I'll go check on her tomorrow and try to bring it up casually."

"Dahlia, you are as subtle as a sledgehammer on crystal."

"Yup, you're an asshole."

He threw an arm around her shoulders and steered them toward Granny's Diner, effectively ending the conversation, for the time being. _Spitfire moon child, I have been waiting a long time for you._

Barely seconds after David placed his key in the lock, Emma exploded through the door with incoherent excitement. Scared by his mother's impromptu entrance to the loft, Henry dropped his bowl of eggs on the floor.

"Emma! What in the world?" Snow chastised and helped her grandson mop up the mess.

"GUESS WHO OWNS A BADASS HOUSE WITH A HUGE FRIGGIN' FIREPLACE?!"

"Language!"

David laughed and closed the door behind them. "Cut her some slack, Snow. We got really lucky today, only had to look at two places. First one was garbage, but the second one was the jackpot. It's perfect for them." He purposely left made the last statement vague enough for his wife, but the smile Emma flashed told him she understood.

"It really is! It's freaking huge! You ready for all s'mores we're gonna make, Kid?"

"When do we move in?" Henry ran around the kitchen island and tackled his mother, matching her excitement.

"Gonna try to move the easier stuff in earlier this week and the bigger stuff later."

"Emma, Honey, we'll need to go furniture shopping for this new house." Mary Margaret piped in.

"I don't need anything fancy, Mary Margaret."

Her usage of the cursed name pained Snow. "I know, Honey. We can ask around and see if anyone is looking to get rid of a few things if you'd like."

Emma paused with a piece of bagel shoved in her mouth, smiling, "Okay!"

Emma and Henry spent the rest of the day mapping out how to decorate their rooms. It was impossible to determine who was the actual child in the relationship as they discussed which comic book hero they were painting on their walls. Mary Margaret and David left them alone to their devices, only chiming in when directly asked a question. Several times, Mary Margaret wanted to add to the conversation but felt that her opinion wasn't welcome. The argument between the Charmings and their daughter put a serious rift between Mary Margaret and Emma. It appeared to her that David was mostly forgiven of the incident, though, she wasn't. The discord kept Mary Margaret awake most nights since it happened. She was serious about what she and David talked about and try to do better with Regina. The question was, what is the best way to approach the other woman about coming to and maintaining a peaceful agreement? An idea struck her and she started to formulate her plan.

Operation: Hopper


	16. A Family Reunited

"You can't be serious, Snow. You know I can't discuss that with you."

Archie Hopper turned resentfully away from the inquisitive brunette. This morning was shaping up to be one of the busiest he'd ever had. Earlier this morning, Regina had come into his office to discuss the struggles with the magic, her journal entries, and the mysterious page of writing she'd found the day before. She had only left a few moments before Snow White came barreling through the office door, full of inappropriate questions.

"Archie, how long have we known each other now? Surely there must be something you can tell me?" She pleaded, taking a seat on the couch.

"I am not comfortable with you attempting to use our friendship to get information on Regina. There is doctor-patient confidentiality for a reason."

She looked at him crossly, "You got your degree from a curse."

Archie stirred his tea, unaffected by the jab. "And you received your crown because someone died. We aren't here to throw rocks at glass houses, Snow."

Mary Margaret stood up quickly, highly offended at the true, but blunt insult. She crossed her arms and glared at him, as though the pure fury behind her brown eyes could compel him to spill the answers she sought.

"That was entirely unnecessary, Archie."

He took a sip from his Dalmatian-print mug. "That's subjective. Truthfully, this entire conversation is unnecessary. You trusted me once to be a part of the War Council, so please, I implore you, trust me now."

"I trust you, I just don't trust her."

"Please, take a seat. That is something we can discuss." He motioned for her to sit. "I refuse to tell you any details pertaining to Regina's treatment, but we can delve into the relationship between you two."

Mary Margaret reluctantly sat on the soft couch. "What relationship? She destroyed that long ago if it ever existed, to begin with."

"Why do you believe she destroyed it?"

She gave him a dubious look. "You know why."

"Refresh my memory."

"This is pointless." She stood to leave.

"Sit down, Snow." There was no room for argument in his voice.

"Why? I came here to get answers about Regina, not rehash some of the worst years of my life."

"Perhaps the way to get answers is to start at the beginning."

Skeptically, she sat back down. "How do you figure?"

Archie took another slow sip. "I wasn't around during the early stages of the Queen hunting you, only toward the end when you took back the kingdom. But, I am now aware of some of the details of that time. Tell me, from your own perspective, why she was hunting you."

"I told a secret I was supposed to keep. I was only trying to help her!" She insisted.

"About Daniel?" He inquired, setting down the mug on the coffee table.

She bowed her head in shame. "Yes."

"Who did you tell the secret to and what happened as a result?"

"I told Cora, her mother. She assured me that all she wanted was her daughter's happiness. I had no inclination that she was going to kill him when they tried to run off together."

"So, as a byproduct of you trying to help, you betrayed a woman's trust and a man lost his life. Yes?"

She nodded sorrowfully. "Yes. I didn't find out that he'd been killed until much later when I was close to adulthood. Regina, on their wedding day, only told me it was simply not meant to be. I never questioned it."

"Have you two ever talked about this subject alone?"

"Heavens, no. She was already trying to eviscerate me every chance she got, I wasn't going to give her a direct chance at it."

"It may be time to have that conversation, Snow."

She grunted out a laugh. "I don't think she wants to have anything to do with me, nonetheless have that conversation."

"You may find that people surprise you. It's better to try and fail than bottle these emotions and watch them slowly destroy the humanity inside you."

"You really won't answer any of my questions?"

He shook his head. "No. But, I can provide you with a bit of advice. Don't wait too long for that conversation. There's a shift in the wind and if the storm comes ashore, hiding inside four cozy walls won't be enough to shield you.

Archie walked her to the door, said his goodbyes and closed the door gently behind her. He snapped his fingers, calling Pongo to him and grabbed the leash off the filing cabinet. The Dalmatian wagged his tail excitedly and licked his owner's hand as he tried to put the leash on.

"Let's enjoy the morning before the metaphorical shit hits the fan, boy."

Regina sat at her desk in solemn silence. When she'd arrived at the office, there was no "good morning" coffee or random pastry waiting. Emma hadn't come by to leave a reminder that she was thinking of her and it deeply hurt Regina. They hadn't talked since the night at Vincenzo's bar and she wasn't sure how to begin the conversation. The words she had screamed at Emma before the magic separated them, still scared her. They were truthful in every sense. Either she destroyed the people she loves or they were uncontrollably taken away from her, she couldn't erase that. Nothing could erase those facts. _I couldn't bring back Daniel. I can't bring back Daddy._ In her hands, she held the red writing journal that she'd taken to Dr. Hopper's this morning. Flipping through the pages, she found the page of mystery writing and ran fingers over the ink, pain clenching her heart.

 **" _I fucking love her. I love her so goddamn much that I'm fighting with everyone that has a shitty opinion, even though it's probably not going to change. Two steps forward them four steps in the opposite direction. Why can't she let someone love her? I don't want to fix her or fucking change her, I just want her. I've wanted her since the moment she offered me that stupid glass of cider. Stubborn, pain in the ass fucking queen of a woman. How can someone that loves so hard act like it's impossible for anyone to love her back? This isn't the Enchanted Forest where she has to put on a brave face or be forced into some horseshit marriage with love. What the hell good is being the Savior if I can't help the people I care about?"_**

 _Oh, Emma. You have no idea._ After Dr. Hopper read the passage, he had asked her how she felt about it. They both knew that it was Emma whose words were on the page, though, how they got there, neither knew.

 _"Do you wish to pursue a romantic relationship with Sheriff Swan?"_

 _"I am hesitant." She gripped the journal tightly and fought back tears._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I would assume that would be obvious, Dr. Hopper."_

 _"For clarity's sake, explain it to me, please." He knew he was treading thin ice but pushed forward with care._

 _She splayed out her hands, dropping the journal onto the coffee table. "Who could possibly love the Evil Queen?"_

 _"You're not evil, Regina."_

 _"That's cute. Don't think I've forgotten whose side you were once on." She sniped back._

 _"Your anger is understandable, but you're projecting."_

 _Regina ran a raking hand through her hair. "I'm unlovable, Archie. I would assume that much is obvious. I've killed people without thinking twice and held a grudge against a pitiful child for the majority of both of our lives. Then, there's the fact that most of the people in this town wish to murder me. Who am I to subject anyone else to that? No one would dare touch Henry because of his lineage, but, me? They'd hang me at the first opportunity."_

 _"I know of several people who wish you no harm, Regina. Surely, over time, those that hold malice against you will move on. In the meantime, you need to focus on yourself, for you, not them."_

 _She picked up the journal and ran a reverent hand across it. "And what of Miss Swan?"_

 _"You can begin by stopping the distancing language. Her name is Emma. Speak with her, discuss your feelings with her, and then go from there."_

 _Regina looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "What if she leaves too?"_

 _Archie got up from his seat and sat next to her on the couch. "Has she given you any indication that she will?"_

 _"No. It's just what always happens."_

 _"You have to take the light with the darkness, Regina. From what you've told me about your previous interactions, she's sticking around."_

 _"What about Henry and her parents? What if this goes poorly?"_

 _"Henry loves his mothers, unconditionally. Snow and David had no bearing on the decisions you make together, as a couple or co-parents. You won't know how this story plays out unless you move on to the next chapter."_

The brisk knock on the door snapped her from the daze and she shoved the journal in the top right desk drawer. A tall, brawny figure entered the room and she got up with a smile to greet him.

"Vincenzo! I'd forgotten about our meeting today." She gave him a warm hug and guided him to the couch to talk.

"You are looking tired, My Queen." He observed the dark circles forming under her eyes and sickly pallor.

Cognac eyes narrowed at him, lips pursed. "It's not too late to kick you out, you know."

A playful smile crossed his lips. "I suppose it's not. I'll press my luck then. Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

Dejectedly, she sighed deeply. "It's been a trying morning."

She spent the next several minutes relaying her conversation with Dr. Hopper and Emma's note in the journal to Vincenzo. He held up a halting hand when her words began to loop in distress.

"She admitted she is in love with you?"

"Only in the journal, in such detail. In the heat of our argument, it came out in a flurry. I haven't a clue as to how that happened or whether I should broach that with her. We haven't spoken since Friday, and I fear I've ruined everything."

Sympathetic, pale blue eyes considered her. "This is not irreparable. What can I do to assist you?"

She shrugged. "I don't think there's anything you can do. I need to confront her and talk about what's happening, one way or another. Preferably, sooner rather than later."

"Will you be entirely honest with her?"

"I have no other choice, Vincenzo. I love her."

He beamed proudly. "I have waited many years to see that light return, Your Majesty."

She shoved at his shoulder, laughing lightly. "You're seeing things, old knight."

He looked around the room. "Old knight? Where? I'm still a strapping young man. You, however…"

Regina nearly shoved his large figure off the couch. "Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?"

Vincenzo stood and removed a rolled bundle of papers from his back pocket. "I'm a damn riot, just ask the gorgeous werewolf. I brought a list of inventory that can be made available for the ball."

"Impressive. I would greatly appreciate you allocating a majority of this for the event. Heaven knows this town has plenty of drinkers. Though, Leroy will not be partaking after the last incident."

"We are agreed on that. I'll make it a top priority of the evening."

"Thank you, Vincenzo. I knew I could count on you. You can rest assured that you'll be paid well for this."

He smiled warmly down at her. "I would do regardless. Anything for you, My Queen."

"You really mustn't call me that anymore. Please, just Regina."

"You will never be "just" anything, Regina."

Regina walked to the open office door and handed her secretary the paperwork with a smile.

"Mrs. Potts, would you please make a copy of this?"

"Sure thing. How many do you need?"

"Two, please. Would you also add a vendor to the Masquerade Ball?"

"Certainly. What is the name?"

"Vincenzo Scarpetti, owner of The Rabbit Hole."

The secretary gave her a knowing grin. "It's good to see you with the knight again."

Regina returned the grin. "Yes, yes, it is. I will collect the copies after our meeting. Thank you again."

"They'll be ready."

Regina closed the door behind her and let out a laugh. Vincenzo turned to face her, face scrunched up in confusion.

"Mrs. Potts is pleased to see you again."

He chuckled quietly, "Ah, yes. I was quite happy to see her again, as well. It's been many years. I must admit, it never occurred to me to seek her out after the curse broke."

"I doubt she holds any malice against you for that. It hasn't exactly been an easy transition for everyone."

"Least of all you, Regina."

"Well, I was the one who cast it. Everyone is quite valid in their anger and hatred toward me."

"To a degree, yes. But entirely? No, I can't agree with that."

"I can't change the past, I can only try to move forward and be better. Hence the situation I'm currently in."

He regarded her lovingly. "You're doing the best you can. That's all we can ask of you."

She nodded. "I'm happy to have someone else on my side. If things go poorly with Emma, I don't wish to revert to the way I handled it last time."

"You won't. This is vastly different and you are much wiser now than you were then. You were barely entering womanhood when you lost Daniel."

"This is true, but I still worry. That part of me that craves destruction and revenge will never be completely gone."

"Would you prefer to be devoid of it entirely and have every core piece of you altered?"

"No. No matter how repulsive my actions were, they led me to Henry. I wouldn't trade him for anything under the sun and stars."

"He must be an impressive lad with you as his mother. Hell, one mother is the savior and the other is a powerful sorceress. I pity the first suitor he brings home."

She raised a finger, shaking it pointedly at him. "Do not begin to mention that. After far as I'm concerned, he will forever be 10 years old."

He laughed. "You're as delusional as you are cunning, My Queen."

She motioned to the door. "Mrs. Potts should have everything ready for you and I have a few things to do before my next meeting."

He stepped forward and opened the door, motioning to her. "After you, My Queen."

Crossing the threshold, she poked his chest. "Stop that, you don't work for me anymore."

"How about you give this old bag of bones a hug instead of doting on the Queen, hm?" The secretary teased as they approached her desk.

Vincenzo engulfed Mrs. Potts in a tight bear hug, whispering something into her ear that Regina couldn't hear. She saw the secretary nod against her former knight's chest and they let go of each other.

"Secrets already? I regret reunited the two of you." Regina teased.

"You want to complain about secrets? Should I tell you how much I'm not supposed to know about the two of you? Specifically, all of your secret excursions away from the castle late at night when you were teenagers?"

Regina and Vincenzo exchanged a scared look, faces blanched. Neither wanted to blow the other's cover or admit guilt, but Mrs. Potts had exposed them. The knight tried to cover for them as best as he could manage.

"It wasn't as though we broke any laws. We were perfect angels."

Mrs. Potts chuckled and elbowed his side. "Fraternizing with a baker's daughter that was much lower than your stature was worth than illegal, mi figlio."

Vincenzo blushed deeply. "Must you continue to mother me? I'm an adult now and, for the record, I met my wife through her."

She smiled up at him, flicking his nose. "I've raised you two since you were young enough to hide under my skirts. A mother's work is never done. Isn't that right, Regina?"

Regina stepped forward, hugging the former nursemaid. "Correct, as always."

The older woman rubbed Regina's back, "Goodness, you've gotten sappy over the years. Motherhood has done you good."

Vincenzo tried to stifle a laugh and Regina side-kicked him in the shin. "Not a word, Vincenzo." She stepped back and glared at him. "Must you be such an ass?"

"Language!" Mrs. Potts scolded, setting off a volley of laughter in the tall man.

Regina threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm damn near 60 at this point, Amah!"

"Then act your age!"

Vincenzo bent over in painful laughter, "This is like old times."

Vincenzo's laughter at her expense was getting on Regina's last nerve, so she kicked his other shin hard. He yelped and jumped, balancing on one leg as he rubbed the sore limb.

"What the hell?!" He whined.

She smirked, satisfied he was no longer laughing. "You should have thought twice about laughing at a queen."

"I'm the fiercest knight in this town. Just you wait until the pain subsides, I'll get you back."

"Enough!" The older woman crossed arms across her chest, "Don't make me discipline you two."

Vincenzo snickered. "We are not children anymore, you can't discipline us."

Pale eyes narrowed dangerously at them. "I am old, not brittle or weak. If you wish to test my patience, then I will test the ruler I keep in my top drawer against you're overgrown, disrespectful behinds."

Both of their eyes went wide, realizing she wasn't kidding. Each retreated lighting fast in opposite directions; Regina inside her office, slamming the door and locking it immediately and Vincenzo snatched the folders off her desk and ran down the hallway then out the building. Mrs. Potts sank down into her soft office chair, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Damn right. I still got it."


	17. Chances and Challenges

Regina leaned against the closed door, trying to contain the childish laughter that wanted to blow loose. _Just like old times._ It had been ages since someone had put her in her place like that. She found she didn't feel threatened by the action. Instead, it was somewhat comforting to know not all the pieces of her former life were painful. With renewed energy, she walked to her desk and retrieved the journal. Between the conversation with her trusted former knight and Red, it was becoming clearer that this fight with the magic was a losing battle. But, that didn't mean she had to roll over and play dead. She needed to talk to Henry about the promise to him. If she couldn't stop using magic, then she'd at least cut it back to an absolute minimum. Then there was the matter of Emma to address. _I need to speak with her before Henry. If I haven't already ruined that._ She read the journal entry once again and extracted her phone from the blazer that hung on the back of her office chair.

 **Mayor Tight-Ass:** Emma?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** ?

 **Mayor Tight-Ass:** May I come see you?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** What for?

 **Mayor Tight-Ass:** Please?

 **Sheriff Crooner:** Fine.

The queen stared at the phone with dismay. She wasn't expecting a warm invitation, but Emma's short responses hurt. She wasted no time and threw the blazer on, tucking the small journal inside a pocket. When she opened the door, Mrs. Potts fixed her with a menacing look.

"You're a brave soul to resurface so soon. Must be losing my touch."

Regina fidgeted with the blazer. "I'm going to speak with Emma."

The frown melted into an endearing smile. "Thank goodness. I knew something was wrong when she didn't come by this morning."

"I made a mess of things on Friday and am hoping to repair the damage. If she will let me."

Mrs. Potts got up and stood in front of her. "Want some advice?"

Regina laughed. "Since when do you ask?"

Taking the younger woman's hands in hers, she shook her head, "It was rhetorical." They shared a laugh. "You can have this, child. You can choose her and no one here is going to ruin that."

"You can't be certain."

Mrs. Potts scoffed. "My dear, who do you think trained in weapons with Eugenia?" Regina laughed. "Now, stop arguing with your elders and go court that woman properly."

"How are you so accepting of this? I haven't made a point of broadcasting my interest in women before this. Well, for any other reason than revenge, that is."

The old woman cackled and nudged her toward the door. "You think I believed that lie about how Maleficent got her fire back? Please, Regina, give me some credit. You have a thing for blondes, now go!"

Regina's mouth sputtered as she tried to deny what they both knew was the truth. Mrs. Potts only smiled and made a shooing motion as she took a seat at her desk. The mayor gave up a rebuttal and headed out of the office. On the way, she stopped at the flower shop and purchased a bundle of flowers before walking over to the Sheriff's Office. The flowers she'd selected, she hoped, would convey a rather direct and deep meaning to Emma. Shaky fingertips clasped nervously around the door handle to the Sheriff's Station and a jittery mayor crossed the threshold.

Emma had heard the front door open and took a deep breath. _Is she going to tell me to fuck off for good this time? I can have a son, buy a house, and save a town from a curse but, apparently, can't get a woman to date me for more than 2 seconds._ She walked out of her office and saw Regina, standing with a bundle of flowers and dark circles under her eyes. Frustration and annoyance was shoved to the backburner as she rushed toward her and cupped pale cheeks.

"Are you okay? You look like shit." Emma checked her forehead for a fever.

Regina looked at her, deadpan. "I'll have you know that others have been strung up by their toes for less, Sheriff Swan."

Emma lowered her hands, glancing at the flowers in curiosity. "I'm not others. Are those for me?"

Regina extended the bouquet, cheeks flushing with a shy grin, "Yes, they are. I never got a chance to say thank you for the ones you left me. They were beautiful, Emma. Did you know that they are my favorite?"

Emma shrugged and accepted the gift. "Pretty flowers for a pretty lady. Just good luck that you liked them. These are pretty too."

"They're part of my apology, and something else, if you're willing to give me a chance?"

Emma walked back into her office, motioning for Regina to follow. They sat on opposite sides of the desk, Emma behind it and Regina in front of her.

"I'm listening."

"Emma, I'm-" Regina nervously tweaked at her nails. "I don't wish to keep pushing you away."

Emma leaned forward, resting her arms on the desk. "Then don't."

"It's not that easy and I know you can understand that." Emma eventually nodded. "You know I've been struggling with the magic and the process has been taking a lot out of me. The truth is, it's eating through me. I'm barely sleeping and the sleep that I do get is plagued with horrible nightmares. My feelings for you have only grown and it's causing the magic to stir more, fighting to be released. Up feels down, left, feels right, and everything I know to be wrong is beginning to feel right. You have every right to be upset with me, but, all I can think of is crawling into your lap and having you hold me like you did the night the magic almost took over."

They sat in silence for, what felt like the longest 10 seconds, until Emma rose out of her seat and stood in front of Regina. She wouldn't meet the blonde's eyes until a hand raised her chin up. Aquamarine bore into bloodshot cognac, searching for any inkling of guile, though she couldn't find any. _She's telling the truth._ Emma urged the other woman up and embraced her without warning.

"Oh, Emma…"

"I'm not Daniel."

Regina's arms tightened around Emma. "I know."

"I'm not going to abandon you."

"I know."

"We can do this. Together. All of it. But, there are some things we need to talk about."

"I know."

"You keep saying that."

"I know."

"I bought a house."

"I- What?!"

Emma leaned back and smirked. "I know! Shocker, right?"

"You bought a house? When?" Regina gaped at her.

She brushed a loose tendril of hair from the brunette's face as she spoke, "I did. Dad and I went to look at houses while I was brooding Saturday and found the perfect one. Signed the papers the same day. I feel so adulty."

"That's not a word." Regina chuckled and buried her face in Emma's neck, inhaling the faint cologne she wore.

Emma kissed the top of her head. "Whatever, smartass. You gonna stand here and correct my grammar or would you like to go see it?"

Regina hummed in delight. "Can't I do both?"

"Just can't help yourself, can you?"

The queen let out a low, dark rumble of laughter. "Darling, I am exhibiting an impressive amount of restraint already, don't push it."

"Really now? I think you should elaborate."

Emma slid both hands down Regina's back, cupping her backside with strong, nimble fingers. A groan of appreciation escaped crimson lips as those fingers kneaded into her.

"And interrupt this course of action? I think not."

The hands stilled. "No talking, no touching."

The pout that formed on the soft lips almost caused Emma to laugh. Instead, she choked it back and rubbed her nose against Regina's.

"Come on, Your Majesty. Tell me what else is being strained back besides that top button of your blouse."

Regina glanced down and gave her a scandalized look. "It can't be helped, it's a tight shirt."

Emma did laugh then. "All of your damn shirts are like that, woman. Now, tell me what you're holding back."

Regina snaked a hand up Emma's front, ghosting nails against her breasts then tangled possessive fingers into loose curls. She leaned further into the sheriff. Emma's badge dug into Regina's hip as she whispered into her ear.

"I want to see you come undone with every touch of my fingers. I want to taste the salt on your skin after hours of passion. It's all I can think of since Friday. Every grind against your body, when I was dancing on you, sent lightning through me. You told me that night that I was a storm that chose to not drown you. But, I want to drown in your waves, let them crash against my lips and drink in every last drop."

Emma let out a growl from deep in her chest and hoisted the other woman onto her desk. Regina's suit-covered legs instinctively wrapped around Emma's and urged her on. She grabbed Regina's wrists and brusquely pinned them down on the desk, causing her to fall flat on the desk.

"Someone likes it rough." Regina teased, rubbing the heel of one of her pumps up Emma's thigh.

Emma hovered over her, teeth grazing over the tight blouse. "Nothing but the best, for Her Majesty."

Regina frowned, this didn't feel right. The thrum of magic vibrated against her wrists. "Emma?"

Pale fingers gripped her tighter, almost painfully. The top button of her blouse was then pried open with white teeth.

"Emma. Stop."

Emma's body pressed harder into hers, the sheriff's badge threatened to tear through the thin fabric.

"Emma!"

Regina shoved the blonde backwards with magic. Bolting upright, she stared at Emma with bewilderment. The once serene, loving eyes were laced with magic. Her magic. _No._

"Emma? Please say something."

An unkind smile crossed Emma's lips. She raised two open hands, producing a silver flame in one, while the other was a brilliant violet.

"I like this body. The savior wields more power than she realizes." The voice was Emma's, but the words weren't.

"How is this possible? Why are you doing this?"

The hands joined together, molding the flames into a large sphere. "To teach you a lesson."

Regina cautiously stepped forward, "Darling, if you can hear me, fight this. You are light, the magic is not. Fight it. Come back to me."

Emma's head shook. "The Savior can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message at the beep. Beep."

Hands shot forward, propelling the orb at the queen's body. Instead of deflecting it, Regina caught the magic in the palm of her right hand.

"You cannot harm me with my own essence."

"I wasn't trying to."

"What-"

Regina looked down at her hand in horror. The magic that was hers had already been absorbed back into her, but the silver magic was beginning to burn her flesh.

"What is happening?" She tried healing the burnt flesh, without much luck.

An unnerving high-pitch giggle came from Emma's mouth. "It's no comparison to your lasagna, but the Savior's magic has a kick to it."

"Get out of her," Regina growled behind gritted teeth.

Long fingers swept back blonde curls in a dramatic gesture. "You're not as fun as you used to be, Regina."

Regina took a step forward. "I'm not the woman I used to be."

Emma's eyes narrowed and she held up an accusatory finger. "You've never been a spectacular liar. You were lucky to have me during your reign because I could mask it. Though now, anyone who spends more than a few moments with you can see right through you. The Savior did."

"Do what you will to me, just get the hell out of her."

The sheriff huffed out an annoyed breath. "You truly do not understand, do you?"

Regina took another daring step. "Understand what?"

"I'm saving you."

She let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Saving me? The only thing hindering my life is you!"

Pale lips pursed tightly. "I am the only consistent thing that has protected you. And, regardless of your lack of appreciation, I've continued to do so."

"You are a drug, a monster hiding in the shadows. You aren't protecting me."

"How do you think the Savior's words ended up in your private journal, Dear Queen?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't had much time to contemplate it."

"Me."

Emma closed the distance between them, invading Regina's space with a snarling smile.

"It was me."

Regina's blood ran cold, realization washing over her. "That night after dinner. When she took the magic into herself."

Emma nodded. "Now you're getting the picture."

Regina blanched. "You've been hiding inside her for all this time? Without her noticing?"

An abrupt cackle filled the room. "Have you met Emma Swan? The woman can barely find matching socks. It's quite comical you think she'd recognize a little bit of darkness inside her. Oh, the things I could tell you about her own darkness."

Regina's features became harsh, anger bubbling. "Get out of her, now."

A finger brushed a piece of hair behind Regina's ear. "I have something to tell you first."

Regina slapped the hand away. "Then speak!"

"The journal goes both ways. She's seen everything you've written, My Queen. Your nightmares, how you hate me so, and about your mother. She's known since you began using it and hid it like a secret."

Regina felt sick. The room felt like it had been tilted on its axis, nothing was in focus. She didn't see the magic relinquish Emma or feel when it re-entered her. Emma's body collapsed to the floor in front of her, motionless. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before the other woman regained consciousness. The sudden, firm grip on her shoulders grounded her out of the floating haze she'd been in. Her shoulders were shaken gently and she heard a voice.

"Regina? Come back to reality, Honey."

Regina's eyes met Emma's, the hurt in them was evident. "You knew? You knew this whole time?"

Emma frowned. "Knew about what? What are you talking about? And what the hell happened? The last thing I remember is groping you then I wake up on the floor. Did you beat me off or something? I feel like I'm experiencing the worst hangover of the century."

Regina stumbled backward, putting distance between them. "The magic possessed you. It's been inside you since you siphoned it out of me the night it tried to take over."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "Well, that wasn't how I expected to finally get you inside me."

"This is not the time for jokes, Miss Swan." Regina rebutted sharply.

"I was hoping it was time for a hot make-out session but a certain part of you just couldn't wait to get inside me." Emma teased.

"Swan-"

"Okay, okay!" Emma threw her hands up, conceding. "So, magic possession bad and the mood is ruined. What were you yelling at me about a second ago?"

"My journal."

Emma's eyes went wide, this was not how she had wanted this conversation to start. Not at all. _Be honest, tell her everything, don't let her run. Oh god, please don't run._

"Regina, I-"

Regina crossed her arms. "You don't deny it? I see."

Emma tried to step forward, a glare stopped her movements. "No, I'm not denying it. This was one of the things I was talking about earlier. Things that we need to talk about? Remember?"

Regina gave her an icy look that was cold enough to freeze over hell. "You've been lying to me for weeks, acting as though you know nothing when, in fact, you have been reading my most intimate thoughts without my knowledge or consent."

"I know I should've told you soon-"

"How did you do it? Did you steal the journal while I was at work or asleep? How, Emma? Why did you do this?" Regina yelled at her.

"Woah! Hold the hell on, Regina. I never took your journal without your permission!"

"Then how?" Regina seethed.

"I was helping Mary Margaret clean and found a red journal in a box that was filled with nightmare fuel. I never took yours."

Regina's hardened exterior cracked a little. "You found a journal?"

Emma exhaled deeply. "Yes. I didn't even know it was connected to you until shit started showing up on the pages and I pieced it together. I'm still not even sure how it works."

"You still kept it from me. This is no small violation of my privacy."

Emma nodded sadly. "I know, and I'm really sorry. I know those words don't mean much to you, after all you've gone through. My actions and feelings toward you though, they aren't a result of what I read in the journal. I mean, yeah, it was a hit to the gut I read that you felt so excluded from Henry's life. The entry gave me a swift kick in the pants to work out a plan with you sooner, but that's pretty much it. Everything else was organic."

Regina regarded her with a curious look. "Prove it."

Emma stared back at her. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, prove it."

"Okay… How do I do that?"

Regina took a step toward the door. "You have until the Masquerade Ball to prove to me that your intentions are what you say they are. I will make my decision based on that time frame."

Emma shot out a hand. "Wait!"

Regina turned. "Emma, I have waited decades to care for someone as I do you. Please, don't make me wait longer." She disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

"You always have to have the last fucking word!" Emma yelled at the now vacant space. "Fuck!" She kicked the side of the desk, jamming a toe. "Motherfucker! Goddamn- Shit- Hurts- Damnit!"

Emma dug her cell phone out of her pants and dialed her best friend. Thankfully, Ruby answered after only two rings.

"What's wrong?"

Emma frowned at the phone. "Are you fucking psychic? Because I really can't handle that level of information right now."

"You gonna keep doing verbal diarrhea or tell me what's wrong?"

Emma groaned. "Long story short: Regina came to apologize, Regina's magic possessed me, she now knows about my stalker-style reading of her journal, she said I have until the Masquerade Ball to earn her trust back, and she poofed out of here like a pissed off dragon."

"Queen." The response was flat and emotionless.

"Huh?"

"She's a queen, Emma."

"Is that seriously all you got from that? Focus, dude! I'm fucked!"

"Yup."

Emma slumped against the desk, hitting her head against the front. "This. Is. Not. Helping. Me."

"This is the part where I said that I told you so and you let me."

"Fine. Just help me."

"Court her."

"Ruby, this isn't the enchanted forest. I can't just pay her dowry and boomshakalaka she's mine."

A snort rang through the speaker. "You're such a dumbass. She wants you to fucking date her, you moron. Dinner and flowers, shit like that. Show her that you're not full of crap and actually in love with her. Don't make that face, I know you're making the face.

Emma was indeed making a face. It was a cross between the face one makes when they've eaten too many sour gummies and got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm not making a face." She lied.

"Whatever, dude. You fucked up, so now you gotta nut up. Time to put on your battle panties and fight for your woman."

"Wow, I feel so inspired," Emma muttered wryly.

"I can't help you with this one, babe. If I could, I would, but I can't."

Emma sighed. "I know. I just hate that I disappointed her and broke her trust. I never wanted this to happen. I've barely so much as peeked at the journal after you and I talked about it."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Have you ever tried to butt in while Regina is in full-blown rage mode?"

Ruby chuckled. "Fair point. Look, she didn't scorch your shit H-bomb style into the floor, so that's a good sign. She knows there's something there and wants it. Do what you do best and be the loveable dumbass we all know and adore."

"You're shit at this pep talk stuff."

"If you want a hope speech, call Snow. I'm just being realistic."

Emma's voice dropped in volume, nearly a whisper. "How are my parents going to react to this? Even if Regina and I iron everything out, what about them? Dad probably won't give a shit, but Mary Margaret still looks at her like she's spawn of Satan."

Ruby chose to let the parental name difference slide. "We'll cross that road when we get there. Right now, all you need to focus on is repairing this thing between you and the queen."

Emma slid down the desk and sprawled out on the floor. "I'm such a twat."

"Sometimes. I still love you though."

"I love you too, Rubes."

"Bye, Blondie."

"Bye, Wolfie."

Emma pressed the red button to end the phone call and lay there alone on the cold floor, contemplating what to do. _Already did flowers so can't do that again._ Flowers. She'd forgotten entirely about the flowers Regina had brought her as an apology. With much effort, she lifted herself off the floor and picked up the bundle that had fallen onto her chair. _Calla lilies._ The only time Emma had seen this type of flower was at weddings. _Weddings? Holy shit._ The subtle message Regina had been attempting to convey struck the sheriff with the force of a thousand tons. The idea of a wedding was far too soon, especially considering their predicament. _But, someday…_


	18. Here Comes The Boom

Regina appeared outside of Dr. Hopper's door in a cloud of smoke. She hadn't originally planned on returning to his office, but she'd used magic twice today and it had taken over Emma. The first time was self-defense and understandable, but the second time was out of convenience. She rapped on the door twice, then waited. The door cracked and a struggling Archie greeted her as he tried to hold back Pongo.

"Come in, Regina. Sorry about Pongo, he's still a little excited from our walk."

Regina slipped in quickly, shutting the door behind her. "That's quite alright. I know you weren't expecting me so soon again."

Archie settled Pongo into his crate and gestured to the couch. "No, I wasn't. Please, have a seat. Has something happened?"

Regina sank down onto the soft couch. "Yes. My magic took hold of Emma today when I went to apologize to her. I've also used it twice."

"That is bothersome. Why would the magic do that?"

Regina scoffed. "It seems to think it's protecting me."

"Why would that be so surprising?"/

She gave him an incredulous look. "Are you agreeing with it?"

He shook his head. "No, I am merely asking a question. What was the reason you sought out to learn magic?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "We've discussed this."

When he didn't say anything for several moments, she finally spoke up.

"For revenge."

"Think deeper."

"For revenge on Snow White."

"Deeper."

She crossed her arms in frustration. "I don't see how this has anything to do with my magic taking over the Savior."

Archie slid his glasses off and began cleaning them. "You still haven't answered the question."

Regina pursed her lips. "Fine. I didn't wish to be weak any longer. I was tired of being used and unable to defend myself. I wanted to be strong."

He slid the glasses back on and looked at her. "Would you say that your feelings for Emma make you feel unsure or vulnerable?"

She thought for a minute and began to nod. "To say the least. I'm falling in love with a woman whose mother I've attempted to kill more times than I can count and who was destined to break my curse. I found out earlier than she's been reading my journal entries." Regina filled in the blanks for her therapist, pausing afterward to allow him time to take it all in.

"Wow."

"You're not usually a man of such few words." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am proud of you for standing your ground and being honest about how her dishonesty hurt you. That's a big step, Regina."

Taken back by the compliment, she gave him a half-smile. "Thank you. I worry that I may have given her a too demanding ultimatum. Who is to say that time frame is possible? The Masquerade Ball is less than two weeks away and I will be quite busy during that time."

"Do you believe in fate?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "That's a stupid question."

"Yet, I have asked it."

"Of course I believe in fate. It was fate that decided my former nemesis' child would break my curse."

"Do you believe you and Emma were also fated to have your paths cross is another fashion?"

"Speak directly, Cricket. It has already been a trying morning."

He crossed his legs and pinned her with a serious look. "The Savior and the Queen. Neither completely light nor dark. You share a son together, that is no coincidence. Every attempt that has been made to separate the two of you has failed and only brought you closer. By pure history alone, you should have been enemies. Yet, you have fallen in love with each other. Has it occurred to you that the reason your magic chose Emma to possess was because it knows you two are fated and its purpose has run its course? You no longer solely need the magic to protect you anymore."

Regina felt the magic spike at his words, she gripped the edge of the cushion tightly. "Archie-"

He moved to sit next to her, covering a white-knuckled hand with his. "It's okay."

She closed her eyes, grimacing. "You shouldn't touch me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about that. Tell me what you are experiencing."

"The magic is hurting me."

"Why?"

"It doesn't like what you said."

"Is that because it was true?"

Regina nodded painfully as another spike went through her. "Y-Yes."

"We're progressing then. I know it isn't ideal, but should I call Emma to assist you?"

She managed a hushed response, "Get Red."

Archie rose from the couch and ran to the door, "Be right back!"

The therapist ran with purpose down the narrow sidewalk to Granny's Diner, weaving in and out of the few residents walking. He skidded to a stop, nearly slipping on a small patch of black ice, and went inside the restaurant. The usual patrons were at their normal booths and tables, but he didn't see Ruby waiting tables. Thankfully, Eugenia was behind the grill and when she saw his distraught look, she approached with concern.

"Good Lord, Archie, what has your knickers in a bunch?"

His response came out in a pant. "Need- Talk- Ruby- Help- It's Regina."

Eugenia frowned, yelling toward the back of the diner. "Get out here, Ruby!"

In a blur of red-streaked hair and a white powder cloud came Ruby, barreling out of the kitchen with a stumble. She had been making bread for the evening rush and, in the rush to get to the dining area, had spilled flour all over herself and the floor.

"Jesus, Granny, what's wrong? You scared the shit out of me."

Eugenia gestured to Archie. "From what I gather, something about Regina."

Ruby's demeanor became serious as she approached them, wiping dough-covered hands on her apron. "What's wrong?"

Archie took a deep breath. "I need you to come with me. She asked for you."

Ruby and her grandmother exchanged a knowing look and she nodded. "Let's go."

When they arrived back at Archie's office, Regina was on the floor and writhing in pain. Ruby rushed to her side and could immediately smell the magic. Archie stayed back and allowed them to have space.

"Regina, it's Red. I'm here. Talk to me." She brushed the sweat-drenched hair out of Regina's face.

"It- It hurts so much, Red."

"Are you able to move?" Regina nodded. "What about transporting?"

"I'm not sure. I believe so."

Red pulled out her phone and typed out a quick message to her best friend.

 **Wolfie:** If you get any calls about weird noises coming from the woods, don't worry about it.

 **Blondie:** That's pretty cryptic. What's going on?

 **Wolfie:** Unfucking something.

 **Blondie:** Do you need backup?

 **Wolfie:** I got this, Blondie.

 **Blondie:** Okay….

Red turned to Archie. "I'll take care of her from here," she turned back to Regina. "Alright, Regina. I'm going to need you to take us to the forest. Preferably as close to the center and as far away from people as possible. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Regina croaked out.

The queen raised a hand and a cloud of smoke swirled around them. They reappeared in the middle of a heavily wooded part of Storybrooke's forest, the sound of birds chirped in the distance.

"Well done, Your Majesty." Red glanced around, making sure they were alone. "Here, let me help you get up."

Red took Regina's hands in hers and hoisted her up the best she could. The queen's face contorted as the magic continued its slithering path through her unsteady legs. Red put her hands on her hips and stared at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"Dumbass number two," Red replied easily.

"I beg your pardon?" _What the hell did she just call me?_

"You heard me. You tried this your way, and now we're going to do it my way."

Regina swallowed hard, trying to keep her sick stomach at bay. "What are you talking about?"

Red spread her arms, gesturing to the long expanse of land. "Why did I have you bring us all the way out here?"

"How in the hell should I know? I've been a bit preoccupied if you haven't noticed."

Red points to a large boulder several yards away. "Blast it."

"Excuse me?" Regina stared at her in disbelief.

"Fucking blast it, Regina."

Regina shook her head, not understanding. "How is that supposed to help?"

"Holy shit, it isn't rocket science. Blast. The. Fucking. Rock."

"No."

Red pulled out her phone and began to turn away. "Clearly, I'm going to have to call Emma out here."

The phone exploded in Red's hand, mere inches from her head and she let out a scream.

"You fucking asshole! You could have taken off my goddamn head. Or worse, my face!"

Regina chuckled to herself and stood a little steadier. "Whoops."

Ruby stalked over, pointing a finger at her. "I'll remember that. Feel a little better?"

The queen brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Only a little. It took the edge off."

"Thought so." Ruby picked a large leaf out of Regina's hair. "You're going to keep doing it until the magic stops being a dick."

Regina caught her wrist. "I don't want to use it."

"You say that like I'm giving you a different option." Ruby shrugged. "That tree is next." She nodded over her shoulder at the large pine tree behind them.

"You're psychotic. I'm not throwing a fireball at that. The whole damn forest will go up in flames!"

Red used the captive hand to poke her in the face. "If you can giveth then you can taketh away."

Regina expression was unimpressed. "Are you a wolf or Shakespeare."

"Actually, I prefer Poe, but whatever. Now, unhand me and blow that shit to smithereens."

The queen let go of her wrist and shrugged off the blazer. "This isn't going to end well."

Red laughed joyfully, a brilliant white smile spreading. "I know and I couldn't be more excited."

Regina motioned for her to step to the side. Once there was enough distance between them and the tree, she conjured a large fireball. She made a final glance in Red's direction and hurled the fireball at the looming pine tree. The explosion was deafening and sparks rained down around them, quickly fizzling out under the cold temperature of the forest floor. Regina started laughing after she heard excited clapping coming from her left.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Ruby yelled gleefully, continuing to clap her hands together in encouragement.

In all her years of wielding magic, Regina had never had such an enthusiastic audience for a performance. Not only did it lessen the magic's grip on her, but it made her chest swell with pride. The use of her magic rarely brought joy and this revelation, while new, was exhilarating. She responded with another wood-splintering blow to the tree.

"Level that shit, Regina! Yeah!" Red whooped in the background, watching the tree smolder in a beautiful haze of orange and yellow.

Realizing that the tree was beginning to be a fire to the rest of the forest, Regina concentrated all of her power on the earth where the tree was stationed. The ground began to rumble and making a sickening cracking sound.

"Woah! What the fuck is that, Regina?" Red yelped.

Regina ignored her and continued concentrating on the earth surrounding the ablaze tree. She raised her arms and clawed at the air as if trying to tear a piece of invisible fabric apart. The ground around the tree opened and the large pine sank quickly into the open space. Regina clapped her hands together as the final inch of the tree went underground and the open space sealed shut. Quite pleased with herself, she turned to face her friend and almost ended up kissing her because the other woman was so close.

"What the fuck was that?" Red shrieked.

Regina winced and took a step back. "You instructed me to, and I quote, 'level' it."

Red ran at her and picked her up in a surprise hug, jostling her side to side. "You fucking blackholed it! Are you kidding me right now? Do you know how many creepy dudes wouldn't exist in Storybrooke if I could do that? Teach me, Sensei."

Regina was thankful when she was eventually set down. "Thank you, Dear."

"This totally makes up for almost killing me earlier."

Regina gave her a sheepish smile. "My apologies for your phone. I'll get you a new one."

Red shrugged. "It sucked anyway. I need a new one." She fished out her headphones from her back pocket. "Gimme yours for a sec, I have an idea."

Handing her phone over, she gave her a suspicious look. "What are you doing?"

Red typed furiously against the phone's keys. "Making a quick playlist, we're gonna give something a shot."

After several minutes, Red switched around the last song on the list and handed the phone back. Regina stared down at the screen, scrolling down the short list.

"I don't know any of these songs."

Red grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I bet my next paycheck that you're going to keep those songs on your phone. I logged into my Dropbox and downloaded them for you. Here." She handed over the earbuds. "Have a listen and keep destroying shit. Consider it therapy."

Regina placed one earbud in and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm already in therapy."

Red giggled. "Trust me, this is going to be way better than talking about your feelings."

Regina shrugged and placed the second earbud in. She scrolled to the top of the playlist and selected the first song. _What kind of name is Halestorm?_ The sound of guitar and drums began to thrum into her ears and, to her surprise, a female vocalist began singing.

 _You don't know that I know_

 _You watch me every night_

 _And I just can't resist the urge_

 _To stand here in the light_

 _Your greedy eyes upon me_

 _And then I come undone_

 _I could close the curtain_

 _But this is too much fun_

Despite her initial hesitation from the name, Regina was enjoying the song. The singer had a beautiful, entrancing voice. It was the next set of lyrics that electrified Regina's magic and sent sparks from her fingertips.

 _I get off on you_

 _Getting off on me_

 _Give you what you want_

 _But nothing is for free_

Red hastily tried to avoid the sparks shooting off in multiple directions as Regina, eyes closed, swayed and bowed to the music. She laughed as one almost hit her in the foot. _I can't wait to tell Vincenzo about this._

 _It's a give and take_

 _Kind of love we make_

 _When the line is crossed_

 _I get off_

 _I get off_

Regina stopped her movements and focused on a faraway oak tree, a menacing grin on her face. Red saw her stopped and observed at a distance, unsure of what she was thinking by the scary look she was sporting. She was worried something was wrong and tried to get Regina's attention.

"You alright over there, chief?"

No response.

"Regina? Everything still gravy? You can always change the play-"

Now, it is to be noted that neither Red nor Regina, was given any indication that someone had joined their "therapy session" or that someone had been taking video of the destructive nature of it. So, when the second chorus droned into Regina's ears, she had no idea the impact her next actions would have.

 _There's so much left unspoken_

 _Between the two of us_

 _It's so much more exciting_

 _To look when you can't touch_

 _You could say I'm different_

 _Maybe I'm a freak_

 _But I know how to twist you_

 _To bring you to your knees_

 _I get off on you_

 _Getting off on me_

Regina raised a perfectly manicured hand up and uprooted the distant oak tree. The heightened sound of roots tearing and bursting through dirt surprised Red, but, what surprised her more was the screaming of a man's voice. She scanned the forest but didn't' see anyone. When she turned her attention back to the oak tree, that was suspended in midair, she spotted Vincenzo holding on for dear life to a branch. Red rushed over in front of Regina, waving frantic arms in front of her face.

"Regina!"

Confused, Regina used her free hand, that she wasn't using to hold the tree up, to pull the left earbud out.

"What? It was just getting to the good part."

Red pointed to the oak tree. "Vincenzo is in the tree! You gotta put it down! And please, do it gently because I really like the guy, okay?"

Regina squinted in the direction her friend was pointing and found that, indeed, Vincenzo was clutching a tree branch like a toddler would their favorite blanket. She let out a gleeful cackle that Red had never heard from her before and took a step forward.

"You little bastard. Spying on me like old times? Oh, but I have more toys than I did then."

Red stepped up beside her. "Uh- Regina? Why do you look all murdery and shit? I'm pretty sure that wasn't even a human laugh."

Regina side-eyed her and smirked. "Eavesdropping fools deserve to be punished. Especially this one."

Red threw up her hands and stepped back. "Okey-dokey, sibling rivalry. Not my monkeys, not my circus. Just don't kill him. He's one of the only non-douches in this town."

Regina twisted her hand, causing the tree to tilt abruptly. "You have my word, Dear."

 _I do hope you've been maintaining your trainings, dear knight._ Each movement of her hand was mirrored with the oak tree in front of her. As her hand moved side to side, so did the tree. She twirled her hand in a circle and the tree rotated a full 360 in the air. In the distance, they could hear a red-faced Vincenzo spew obscenities as he tried to keep his grip, while upside down, on the now bowing branch. Just as his fingers lost their hold on the branch, Regina raised a hand and levitated his flailing body toward them.

"You're a damn nut, Regina! What the hell is wrong with you? Is that Red with you? You allowed her to do that to me? I want a divorce!"

Red bent at the waist, laughing hard as he was dropped carelessly to the ground. The former knight glowered at the pair, not amused in the least.

"Is that how you treat your oldest friend?" He barked, climbing to his feet.

Regina smiled playfully. "Why is my oldest friend spying on me, from a distance, while in a tree?"

"I'll have you know I have your orchestra of demolition on video, Your Highness." He snarked, smugly patting at the camera in his jacket.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You'd do best to hand that over, Vincenzo."

He shook his head. "I think not," he turned his attention to Red. "And you! You're a damn traitor, Dahlia."

"Dahlia?" Regina questioned.

Red ignored her. "What was I supposed to do? I'm just a simple wolf."

He walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. "You're not a simple anything."

Regina cleared her throat. "I'd like some questions answered before whatever this," she made a circular motion at them, "is becomes graphic. If you don't mind?"

Vincenzo turned back to her, keeping an arm around Red, "I do mind, but please, proceed."

"What were you doing in that tree?"

He used his free hand to take out his camera. "I was taking pictures of the landscape and a couple of owls that were above you in the trees. That was until you decided to make the one they were perched in your personal flame totem."

Regina flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, I see. I'll apologize for interrupting your 'call of the wild' time, but you surely deserved the rest for recording me."

Vincenzo shrugged. "I suppose."

Regina held out an expectant hand. "Camera."

"Nope."

"Vincenzo."

"That would be my name"

Red tried holding back laughter, but failed. In front of her was one of the most feared women of the Enchanted Forest, and to her left, arguing with that woman was the man she'd come to enjoy very much. Without one in her life, there wouldn't be the other and she found that was just fine by her.

"Hey, kids. My dick is bigger, I win. Stop bickering and let's go get some lunch. Sound good?" Ruby interjected.

In a stage-whisper, Vincenzo questioned, "Does it get bigger in wolf form?"

Red elbowed him in the ribs, causing Regina to laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Vincenzo stared down at her, rubbing the sore area. "What a woman."

The trio decided to walk around the forest for a while longer, allowing Vincenzo to continue his amateur photography. Occasionally, he would snap photos of the two women as they stared in awe at the beauty that nature was presenting them with. They walked alongside a creek that went on for quite some ways and Regina used her magic to splash the couple that had sat against a nearby nurse log.

Red laughed as Vincenzo protested. "Must you be so childish?"

"Says the giant child that ran out of the mayor's office this morning."

"I didn't see you standing there, trying to battle the beast." He rebutted.

"I'm not surprised. You practically left a dust cloud and tire marks on my floor with how quickly you were fleeing." She chuckled, splashing him once again

"Damnit, Regina!" He hid his face in Red's neck, attempting to keep it dry.

Red covered her gasp with a cough and went to stand up. "Let's head back into town. I'm starving."

Vincenzo stood to walk next to her, but his foot caught on a broken-off piece of the log. He went stumbling forward, unintentionally knocking Red over as well and landed directly on top of her. He had a shit-eating grin on his face as he stared into her dark eyes.

"Fancy meeting you down here."

She giggled and leaned up. "My clumsy knight."

They shared their first kiss in that forest, surrounded by birds chirping and calmly running water. Regina, several yards in front of them, smiled privately to herself. She tucked her hands back into her pockets and kept walking forward, a lightness in her chest. _Sometimes you have to give idiots a push._


	19. It Takes A Village

Regina, Ruby, and Vincenzo enjoyed a quiet lunch at the diner together. Regina observed the pair across the table from her, enjoying their banter.

"I am not!" Red playfully elbowed him.

"Dahlia-"

"I'm not!"

"Regina, please. Throw a knight a sword?" Vincenzo pleaded.

Regina smiled coyly, "Well…"

Red threw her hands up. "You guys make it sound like I walk around here naked."

"It wouldn't hurt for you to retire the signature shorts, girl." Granny huffed as she walked past the table.

Red gawked after her, "Seriously?"

Regina laughed into her coffee and Vincenzo started coughing violently. A stray piece of toast had gone down the wrong way.

"Serves you right, jerk." Red chastised, slapping his back.

Regina flicked her wrist and his coughing stopped. "You have to admit it, Dear. You can come off as quite the flirt."

Red rolled her eyes, settling against Vincenzo's side. "You both can shove it."

"It's a bit early to be opening the relationship, Dahlia." Vincenzo joked.

In a not so ladylike fashion, Regina sputtered into her cup, coffee spilling over the edges and onto the table.

"Vincenzo!"

He gave Regina a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Whoops?"

Red tugged on his collar and whispered into his ear. The man's face flushed a deep scarlet and he turned to give her an incredulous look.

"Really?"

Red shrugged.

"For my own sanity, I am going to pretend I don't know what you two were whispering about," Regina said wryly.

"Spoilsport." Red giggled.

They, mostly Regina and Red, spent the better part of the next hour coming up with a disbursement plan for Regina's magic issue.

"I don't know, Red. What if this has the opposite effect of what we're trying to do?"

"Regina, I promise, this will work. You've either been avoiding the magic or choosing to use it versus bonding with it. It's time to settle this shit, once and for all."

"She's right, Gina. You know she is."

Regina scowled at him. "You know how I feel about that nickname, _Vinny._ "

He scrunched up his face. "That's an ugly shade of rude, Your Majesty."

"Calm your tits, children. Do I need to separate you?"

"Don't bother, child. They've always been like this." Came Mrs. Potts' voice, as she sat down next to Regina. "Too similar for their own good."

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Potts!" Red replied cheerfully. "I didn't even see you come in."

"Sounds about right," Vincenzo muttered under his breath.

"What was that, son?" The older woman asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now, from what I hear, you lot have had quite the morning."

The trio exchanged nervous looks. No one wanted to say anything that could potentially get one or all of them in trouble with the matriarch.

Mrs. Potts tapped her nails impatiently on the table. "One..." No response. "Two…" She cleared her throat, "Th-"

"Okay, okay!" Red blurted out.

Mrs. Potts listened patiently as Red told her the detailed story of the day's events. The younger brunette was a mystery to her. During the cursed years, she'd noticed Red several times, but had never actually had a conversation with her. That was unless you counted giving your order and having expected pleasantries in passing. If she was being honest, she'd prejudged the girl rather harshly. Back then, all she saw was too short of shorts, poorly dyed strips of hair, and minimal upper body clothing coverage, if you could call it that. But now, she sat across from a woman that her son had become smitten with and that was working fiercely, with no obligation, to help her daughter. The pair had never been anything less than her children, not in her eyes. She changed the diapers, consoled the tantrums, and disciplined them as she would if they were blood. And, she protected them with everything she had, whenever she could. Though they were no longer children, her vow would never be dissolved. The addition of Red to the makeshift family was a welcome change. But, she was still going to be cautious. _I'd hate to lose my friendship with Eugenia over killing her granddaughter if she harms either of these children._ Red had reached across the table and covered her weathered hands with her warm ones, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Mrs. Potts?"

"I'm sorry, Dear. I was thinking. You believe that daily releases will assist Regina in bonding with her magic positively?"

Red nodded. "I do. It won't be easy, but we'll make it work. As long as she's up to it."

"I am," Regina said quietly.

Mrs. Potts put an arm around her, pulling her close. "You're not alone anymore, Regina. Your family is here to help you."

The bell above the diner door rang as a familiar face opened it and stepped past the threshold. The sound of rubbing leather and heavy boots descended upon their booth and everyone but Regina turned to face their visitor. The awkward tension was palpable.

"Hey, um… Can I talk to you, Regina?" Emma asked nervously.

Regina nodded but didn't take her eyes off the coffee mug.

"That's our cue. How about you kids take a walk and I'll catch up with Eugenia?" Mrs. Potts said, rising from the table and patted Emma's shoulder as she passed. The look in her eyes said, _Be kind and tread lightly._

Emma rocked back on her heels, waiting. "You didn't agree to talk to me so I'll wait until you're ready to give me an answer."

Regina pointed to the seat next to her. Emma slowly lowered herself into the booth, careful to not invade Regina's space more than necessary.

"I'm-"

Regina silenced her with a hand on her leg. Emma turned to her, worry written over her face.

"I used magic today. I became overwhelmed after what happened at the station and Red helped me channel it. She's going to continue to help me until I can do this on my own. I thought you should know."

"May I hug you?"

Regina turned and grabbed Emma's jacket, crashing their lips together. She didn't care who in the small diner saw them, or what they had to say about the Evil Queen kissing the Savior. _No, not the Evil Queen. Regina. I'm just Regina with her._

Emma faltered as Regina's advance, unsure of how to respond. When she felt soft fingertips wipe away tears she hadn't known had fallen, she let herself swim in the crashes waves that were the beautiful woman in front of her. Back and forth, the kiss went. Unsaid apologies, hidden regrets, and secrets flowed between them. Emma was the first to break away.

"I betrayed your trust. Should you really be kissing me right now?"

"I haven't forgiven you yet. But, that doesn't mean I don't miss you."

Emma hung her head. "I'm sorry, Regina."

Regina stroked her cheek. "I know. That doesn't fix what happened, but it's a start. How do you feel about me using magic?"

Emma kissed her palm and looked up into her eyes. "I support you. I think it's great that Rubes is going to help you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Regina shook her head, then chuckled. "I don't believe so. Well, perhaps flag the noise complaints you receive from the forest."

"That was you guys? I got a shit ton of complaints about it sounding like a stampede of elephants destroying the forest."

Regina smirked. "It wasn't that bad."

Emma gave her a serious look.

Regina's smirk grew. "I promise to perform a silencing spell next time."

Emma leaned in and whispered, "I don't mind you being loud."

Regina flushed and sat back. "You're supposed to be earning my trust back, not seducing me, Miss Swan."

Emma reached for Regina's mug and took a sip of the lukewarm coffee. "You probably shouldn't be calling me Miss Swan then."

Regina frowned. "Would you prefer, idiot?"

Emma pulled a pen from her jacket and scribbled a note onto one of the stray napkins that lay on the table. She shielded it when Regina tried to glance over and peek at what she was writing.

"Can we have dinner tomorrow night?

Regina smiled, amused. "Well, I wasn't planning on foregoing eating tomorrow evening."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Together, you ass. My place, 7 o'clock. I'll text you the address."

"Am I to ignore the blatant obsession you have with that part of my body?"

Emma stood from the booth, folding the napkin in half, and smiled down at her.

"Not if you say yes."

"You're not allowed to cook."

Emma laughed. "Once a tight-ass, always a tight-ass. Fine. You can make the food, but I'm handling dessert. Deal?"

"It's a date." Regina beamed.

Emma tossed the napkin on the table, directly in front of Regina then walked out of the diner. Curious, Regina unfolded it and read the message. A warm flush rushed through her and she hastily tucked the napkin into her blazer pocket. She continued to sip her coffee until the cup was drained and it was time to return to her office. The day appeared to be salvageable yet.

 _Madame Mayer,_

 _I dream about you calling me Miss Swan. Behind closed doors and often with the protection of a silencing spell._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Idiot_

"It appears your granddaughter has taken a fancy to my son, Eugenia."

Mrs. Potts was helping her friend chop vegetables in the diner's kitchen. They moved in tandem, as though no time had passed between them.

"I gather that it was your son that made the first move, Beatrice," Eugenia replied, not looking up from carefully dicing beef cubes for the stew.

Beatrice laughed. "He's never been one to be subtle. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Eugenia looked up, face stern. "Why don't you just ask me what the real question is?"

Beatrice put down her knife and dried her hands. "I don't want him to get hurt, nor do I want that for your girl. Red has already lost her mother and Vincenzo lost his wife and child. Neither needs more heartbreak."

Eugenia huffed angrily, stabbing her knife into the large piece of meat. "They aren't us, Bea."

"I didn't say they were."

"I am old, not senile."

Beatrice laughed and walked over to her. Despite the angry look on the other woman's face, she chanced a hug. Eugenia held her arms out away from her, as to not get raw meat on her, though eventually, she relaxed into the hug.

"You are the sharpest woman I have ever known. That hasn't changed."

"And you're still a romantic. I see where your son gets it from."

Beatrice leaned back, allowing her to grab a towel for her hands. "I could say the same for your granddaughter's bluntness."

Eugenia shrugged. "At least we're honest about how we feel. Unlike some who prefer to run away from conflict." The last part came out more biting.

"That isn't fair."

Eugenia turned her back to her. "Plenty of things aren't fair, Bea."

"I told you why I had to leave!"

Eugenia turned around fast, her face contorted into a snarl. "We are not revisiting expired opportunities, Bea. What's done is done."

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, Eugenia Lucas. I don't give a damn about how what I did looked, we both know it had to be done. I couldn't leave the children to Cora's devices and run off into the distance with you. Your daughter had just been promoted to pack leader and you didn't want Red growing up with bloodlust."

"Whole lot of luck we seemed to have at saving them, separate from each other." Eugenia snorted. "We could've found a way to make it work."

"How, love? Was I to steal away a royal child from a heavily guarded castle, protected by Cora's magic, not to mention also trying to keep a surly young boy quiet while doing so?"

"I would have helped you. I knew many of those guards personally, some were even shapeshifters."

"I couldn't have put you in such danger or my young ones. It would've only resulted in bloodshed and funerals."

Eugenia crossed her arms. "And you think Red and Vincenzo are going to have this issue? If you haven't noticed, we aren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore, Bea."

"I am concerned about their connections to others that they have a closeness with. The choices that may have to be made in the long run."

"I am too tired for riddles. Speak plainly."

"Vincenzo is loyal to Regina and Red is loyal to Emma, despite her new connection with Regina."

"And you think they may have to choose between the two?"

Beatrice nodded sadly. "Yes."

Eugenia peered through the food window and chuckled. "It doesn't appear they'll have to choose sides, at least not at this moment."

Beatrice frowned. "What?"

Eugenia gestured for her to come stand by her and pointed to the couple in the booth closest to the front door. The mayor appeared to be holding onto her sheriff for dear life in a lip-lock that brought back memories of a life they were both too stubborn to admit they missed.

Beatrice cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Perhaps not today, but I fear sooner rather than later."

"Leave them be, Beatrice. Just because it wasn't meant to be for us, that doesn't mean they can't have something."

Beatrice turned away from her and headed toward the door, tears threatening to spill down her tired face. She spoke one final time before letting the hinged double-doors swing behind her and she left the diner through the back exit.

"I do hope you're correct. For the record, I never stopped loving you."

 **Dad:** Hey Honey, would it be okay if I picked Henry up from school today?

 **Kiddo:** Lemme check with Regina first.

 **Kiddo:** Good to go. Everything okay?

 **Dad:** Of course. Just wanting to spend some time with my grandson before it gets too cold out and he goes back to Regina's next week.

 **Kiddo:** Sounds good to me. Oh! Can you guys watch him tomorrow night? I'm having Regina over for dinner.

 **Dad:** Honey… The house is a mess and you barely have any furniture.

 **Kiddo:** …

 **Kiddo:** Shit

Emma heard the front door to the station open and she smiled when her father rounded the corner into the main area. She met him halfway and gave him a warm hug.

"You didn't have to rush over here and save me, Dad."

David smiled. "I was in the area anyway, stuck on another one of your mother's errand runs."

"I pity you."

"Exactly, which is why I'm happy to make a detour. So, tell me what you're thinking for the house."

Emma shrugged. "Nothing fancy, honestly. I'm used to living out of boxes and sleeping on air mattresses."

David gave his daughter a sad look. "Honey, this is different. This is your home. You don't have to live like that anymore."

"I guess." She responded quietly.

"How about we talk to Geppetto and see what kind of options we have there?"

Emma perked up. "Yeah! He has some really cool stuff, from what I've seen. Do you really think he'd have big furniture though?"

"It's worth a shot. I'll meet you here around 5:30, okay? I'll let your mom know she'll have to watch Henry on her own while we look for things."

"That works, I'll see you tonight."

David turned to walk out of the office, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Dad?"

He turned to face her, "Yeah?"

Emma hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

David returned the hug, smiling against her hair. "You're welcome."

David left the sheriff's station and continued down the street, toward the grocery store, to complete the list of errands before he had to pick up his grandson. It wasn't a long list: milk, eggs, butter, pancake mix, and fresh flowers for the loft. He was almost to the door when he spotted Ruby and Vincenzo across the street. An idea sparked and he jogged across the street, only pausing once to let a car pass.

"Hey, David." Ruby greeted.

"Hey there, Ruby." He gave her a quick hug, then stared up at the taller man. "I don't believe I know you."

Vincenzo extended his hand. "I'm Vincenzo. I own the Rabbit Hole."

David shook his hand. "Good to meet you, Vincenzo. I'm David."

Vincenzo smiled. "No offense, but everyone knows who you are. It's a bit difficult to hide royalty in such a small town."

David laughed. "I guess you're right. I hate to intrude, but I was hoping to ask for Ruby's help in something."

Ruby's expression got serious. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong! I just talked to Emma and she's looking for furniture for the new house. I was hoping maybe Granny was getting rid of some of the smaller stuff from the B&B."

Ruby considered for a moment. "I don't think she's actively getting rid of anything, but I know we have a whole room that's just spare crap that never gets used. It's all sturdy, just collecting dust."

"Would she be willing to trade for it? Emma didn't really think things through before inviting Regina over for dinner tomorrow, and we have to furnish the house sooner rather than later."

Vincenzo interjected. "You know, I have some tables, chairs, and shelves that I'm not using for the bar. You're more than welcome to have a look and take what you wish. And, if you need help moving things around or installing, I could be of assistance."

Ruby beamed up at her companion. "Aren't you sweet?"

A light blush crept into his cheeks. "Quiet, Dahlia."

David smiled at them, then addressed Vincenzo. "I really appreciate that. I know it's short notice, but, I'm going to head over to Emma's house after getting Henry on the bus. I could drive my truck out to the bar and we can go through things then head over there. Would that work?"

Vincenzo nodded. "I'm free until I have to open the bar at 5 o'clock. To make faster work of it, I'll load things into my truck as well."

"And I'll talk to Granny about the crap we can get rid of. I doubt she'll take any kind of payment from you, especially since it's for Emma. I'll text you after I talk to her."

"Thank you so much. This will mean so much to Emma."

Ruby laughed softly. "And to Regina. I can just imagine her losing her shit when she walks into an unfurnished, dusty house."

They shared a long moment of laughter, then parted ways. David was very pleased with how things were coming together. He knew his daughter rarely asked outwardly for help and that this was going to be a huge surprise to her. _On to important task #2,_ he thought. Grocery shopping.

Mary Margaret was reading a book when she heard her husband come home.

"Snow?" He yelled, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"In the bedroom." She called back.

She put a bookmark into the novel she was reading and walked into the kitchen to help him unload the bags.

"Did you find everything okay?"

"Of course." David placed the milk in the fridge and turned to his wife. "Would you be okay to watch Henry by yourself tonight? Emma and I are going to look for some furniture for the house."

Mary Margaret crumpled up the empty plastic bags and threw them in the recycle. "That will be fine."

He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss. "We'll be watching him tomorrow night as well, but I'll be here to help. Emma is having Regina over for dinner."

Mary Margaret tried to cover the forming scowl with a tight-lipped smile. "Lovely."

"Snow…"

"What, Charming?"

He took a seat at the kitchen island, staring at her from across it. "You need to reign that in more. We've talked about this."

"I'm well aware of our discussions." She began to busy herself with the dishes in the sink behind her.

David dropped his head into his hands. "I don't wish to argue, Snow."

"I'm not arguing."

"Snow-"

Mary Margaret spun around, soapy hands dripping onto the floor. One of her hands was balled up in a tight fist while the other pointed accusatorily at her husband.

"I know what Regina's doing. It's all over town that was strange noises coming from the forest this morning. She's using magic again, Charming. She's dangerous."

"Unless it is harming someone or Emma expresses a concern, that isn't any of our business."

"How can you say that?" She bellowed.

David winced. "Please, lower your voice."

"Excuse me?" The words were icy and eerily calm.

"In the entire duration of our relationship and marriage, you haven't raised your voice to me. I'd like for that to continue."

She let out a controlled, angry breath. "Fine."

"Regina is working with Archie, and Emma is helping her too. Isn't that enough the take the edge off your suspicion?"

Mary Margaret turned around and continued washing the dishes without answering his question.

"Snow?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't trust her and am beginning to think we shouldn't trust Archie either."

He rubbed his face in frustration. "Why wouldn't we be able to trust Archie? He's always been loyal to our family."

"I went to see him today. I asked him about Regina."

David's mouth dropped. "You did what?"

Mary Margaret placed the last clean dish on the counter and dried her hands as she faced him. "I wanted information."

Anger washed over his face, "Snow, that was not your place to do. Not to mention how unethical it was to ask Regina's private therapist to give you intimate details about her."

Her eyes narrowed. "I recall rather clearly how you bribed several of her dark knights to give us information while she hunted us across the kingdom."

"That was a long time ago! She was trying to kill us then. Things are vastly different now, Snow. You cannot honestly chastise her for holding a grudge against you for being an accessory in her lover's death then do the same to her. It's insanity."

She tossed the wash rag onto the counter, inches away from him. "Are you saying that I'm insane?"

"No, I'm saying that you need to stop this cycle. The only thing that Regina has done since the curse broke is love our grandson, tried to better herself, and express an interest in our daughter. You seem to forget that, without Regina, Henry would still be in that hellish system and we wouldn't have him in our lives today."

"We would've had Emma and our grandson in our lives sooner had that harpy of a woman not made us put our daughter in a wardrobe, and sent her to this place."

"We can't change the past, Snow. All we can do is live for the day and work toward a better future. What happened to the woman I fell in love with? Where is the hope?"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "The curse happened, Charming. My newborn child was ripped from my arms and I put her in a wardrobe with no clue as to where she'd end up. And now, I wake up from this horrid curse and she's 28 years old, I have a grandson, and my stepmother is still getting everything she wanted."

"I understand, I do. But, it's not healthy to harbor this hatred inside you. I'm not close with Regina, but we are cordial. We are what we need to be for the sake of Henry and Emma. Neither of you are the women you used to be. It's time to move forward. Or else-"

She cut him off. "Or else what, Charming? What could possibly be worse than this?"

He stood and grabbed his jacket, heading toward the front door. "Or else it won't just be our daughter that you lose in this hate-fueled feud. I refuse to lose her twice."

The door slammed behind him, leaving Mary Margaret in complete silence.


	20. It Takes A Village: Part 2

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Come look at this. I need it like air!" Emma screeched as she jumped up and down in overt excitement.

David clutched his chest in surprise. "Cool your jets, kiddo. I'm coming good grief."

David crossed approached his daughter and Geppetto, amused by the sheer glee on both of their faces. He couldn't see what had them so excited, but, judging by the devious look on his daughter's face, he had no doubt he was in for a surprise.

Emma slid to the side and pointed proudly, "Check this shit out!"

It took every ounce of self-control for him to not burst out into laughter.

"Is that what I think it is?" David managed, covering his mouth with a hand.

Emma plopped down onto the chair. "Damn right it is. Isn't it perfect?"

The chair Emma had perched herself on wasn't, in fact, much of a chair at all. It was a large, wooden throne detailed carefully with owl and horse etchings. The staining gave it a beautiful glossy, mahogany shine and could easily have fit two people with comfort.

"Is this coming from the same person who despises being called a princess?' David joked.

Emma blew him a raspberry. "Shut up. This is badass and we both know it. Can I have it? Pretty please?"

 _Gods help us, how can I say no to those eyes?_ "I think that can be arranged. Geppetto, how can I pay you for this?"

Geppetto shook his head, a warm smile on his face. "I'm not concerned about it. Consider it a long-due coming of age present. In fact, if there's anything else here that strikes her fancy, consider it yours."

Emma stood. "Geppetto, that's too-"

Geppetto cut her off. "No, no. You helped me with the rodent problem I had in the shop several months ago. Also, you helped me figure out which one of those punks down the road was vandalizing my shop after the curse broke. Consider us even after this. Now, go. Whatever you desire, it's yours." He gave her a gentle shove toward the custom side-tables.

Emma gave him a thankful look and bolted toward the table sets, oohing and awing over the intricate craftsmanship. David stayed behind, watching his daughter at a distance.

"We really appreciate this, Geppetto. Though, I will find a way to repay you."

"You enjoying time with your girl is repayment enough, Your Majesty. We get a finite amount of time with them and you've missed out on much already. I'm happy to help any way that I can."

David gave him a sidelong glance. "Did you have children back in our world?"

Geppetto smiled sadly at the floor. "A son. The curse took him away from me. I have yet to be reunited with him. Perhaps one day I will see him again."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's alright. It was many years ago. In the meantime, I'll keep myself busy." He gestured around the shop. "It keeps me grounded."

David nodded. "I understand. If there's anything you should ever need, please don't hesitate to come to me."

"Duly noted," He nudged the other man's shoulder with his, "Go assist your daughter, it appears she's taken a liking to one of my newest creations. I had a feeling she would gravitate to it sooner or later."

David looked in Emma's direction and saw his daughter, completely enamored with an exquisitely crafted dining table. She was crouched down, delicately tracing the table legs when he walked over to her.

"It's beautiful."

"They're swans, Dad."

"I see that, Honey. Do you want this one too?"

Emma could only nod. The full-figured, carved swan table legs had her complete attention. David glanced over his shoulder and nodded to Geppetto, who only nodded back and disappeared into the back of the shop.

"They look so serene," She ran a thumb across one of the detailed wings. "But, almost like they could come to life and fly away."

"I think it'll be perfect for the house. Really classy."

Emma smiled and faced him. "Do you think Regina will like it?"

David returned the smile. "I do. But, the most important part is that you like it."

Emma looked dreamily back at the swans. "I do. I really do."

David put a hand out to help her stand. "Geppetto thought you'd like it. He said it's a pretty new piece. I'm not sure where- Oh, there he is."

Geppetto came out from the back of the shop, holding a couple of sample fabrics.

"I'm going to put a cushion on the chair before you take it home with you. Which of these fabrics do you like the best?'

Emma reached out and ran her fingers across each sample. After a few minutes of deliberation, she opted for the satin sample, deciding it would be the most comfortable to lounge in.

"Excellent choice. I will have the cushion sewed and installed by the end of the night."

"I can pick it up tomorrow morning if that works." David offered.

"That will be fine. I'll have it waiting in the back area, say, 8 o'clock?"

David nodded. "Perfect."

"And you'll be wanting the swan table, I take it?" Geppetto nodded toward the front of the shop.

"Yes, please," Emma replied shyly. "It's amazing."

Geppetto smiled warmly. "Thank you. There was a lot of love that went into that piece. I hope you enjoy it with your family."

"I'm sure the kid is gonna dig it."

"I'm sure he won't be the only one…" Geppetto muttered, loud enough for only David to hear.

David smiled knowingly. "I'll pick it up tomorrow morning along with the chair."

They said their goodbyes to the shop owners and headed back to the truck.

"Hey. I'm going to drop you off at the loft." He said, not making eye contact as he lifted himself into the cab.

Emma climbed into the other side. "Mary Margaret has you on another errand run?"

David paused, carefully considering what to say. "Not exactly."

She turned to face him. "Okay cryptic. Wanna tell me what's actually going on?"

"We had a disagreement this afternoon and need some time to cool off."

Emma stared at him. "Dad…"

"We'll sort it out, don't worry."

"You're a really shitty liar. Your words say one thing, but your face looks like someone kicked you in the nuts."

He chuckled. "Thanks for the visual, kiddo."

"Look, I know I'm your kid and all. But, I'm also an adult. I want to know what I'm walking into when I go in the loft."

"You won't like it."

Emma snorted. "What else is new? Lay it on me."

David turned to her and took her hands in his. "You can't let her know that I told you this. This stays between us, understood?"

"You better not be pregnant," Emma said dryly.

David's eyes widened. "No! Gods, no. Nothing like that."

"Then you need to start being more specific, Dad."

"Your mother went to go see Archie," He took a nervous pause. "To ask for information on Regina."

Heated anger boiled through Emma's body. _The fucking nerve of this woman._ Emma felt betrayed and, most of all, furious at the breach of trust.

"Ow! Ow! Release!" David yelped, trying to pry his hands from his daughter's.

Emma looked down at their joined hands and quickly relinquished her hold. She hadn't realized she had been squeezing her father's hands so tightly.

"Sorry, Dad." She apologized. "Let me get this straight. She went behind my back, disregarding everything that I had told you two, and tried to pry information from Regina's therapist."

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't know she was going to do this."

Emma angrily shook her head. "No. This isn't your fault. This is all on her. I can't fucking believe this shit. No, I take that back. I absolutely can believe she did this. She never wanted to make this situation work. She doesn't trust me enough to ensure the safety of myself or my son. This is bullshit, Dad."

"I know, Honey. That's pretty much what I told her, without as much colorful language."

"So, what exactly did you tell her?"

"That if she didn't let go of this hatred inside her, it wouldn't be just you that she would be losing." He said sadly, eyes downcast.

"Shit, Dad. You didn't have-"

He looked up and into her eyes, tears beginning to fall. "Emma, I love you. I've loved you since before I was able to hold you in my arms. I know your mother feels the same way. But, she is having a difficult time realizing that, back then, we didn't have a choice in sending you away. We're together again now, the way it should be and we should be making the choice to stay together. We have that choice now. I'm not saying that I'm innocent in this, I don't fully trust Regina. But, I trust you. You have grown up to be a mostly responsible," They shared a smile, "kind, trustworthy, and intelligent woman. I couldn't be prouder of you. If I must make the choice between a woman that, though I love dearly, cannot move on from the past and a daughter whose life I've been ripped away from…" He paused to take a shaky breath, "I choose to move forward and the best father to you that I can be. You deserve that and so much more."

Emma flung herself at her father and hugged him with everything she had. When she had first met David, he was just a coma patient that woke up and began pursuing an affair with Mary Margaret behind his wife's back. It was a shock to find out that he, in fact, was her father and Mary Margaret was her mother. She never expected to connect with him so well. Ironically, the closeness became switched after the curse broke. She found that while she got along well with her father, the relationship with her mother rapidly declined.

David sniffled and leaned back, rubbing his hands over his face. "Remember, no telling her about this conversation."

"Does Regina know about this?"

"I don't think so. I'd imagine we would know if she did."

Emma chuckled. "That's true."

David wiped the last bit of moisture from his face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Your mother seems to think Regina is using magic again. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Emma-"

She held her hands up defensively. "It's not what you think. Ruby is helping her get a handle on it so it doesn't go postal."

David visibly relaxed. "Ah, I see. So, it's being supervised."

Emma nodded. "Kind of, yeah. Ruby went through a similar thing in controlling her wolf so she's trying a similar technique with Regina. When I saw her earlier, she didn't look as tightly wound as before, so it must be working."

David turned the key in the ignition, starting the truck. "That's good news for everyone. Can't say I'm entirely surprised at Ruby being willing to help, but I am surprised that Regina is letting her. It must be serious."

Emma nervously ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, it kinda is. Her magic went all 'exorcist possession' on my ass thing morning…"

David swerved to the shoulder, slamming on the breaks. "What the fuck?"

Emma's jaw dropped. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that."

David rolled his eyes. "Focus, Emma. Regina's magic possessed you? How are you so blasé about that?"

Emma shrugged. "It didn't hurt me. Though, it gave me the worst damn migraine. About that, could you not drive squirrely on the road with the sheriff who has a migraine in the vehicle, please?"

"You said magic possessed you. What was I supposed to do?"

"Dad, weirder shit has happened to this family. You need to get a grip."

David put the car back in drive, "The women in this family are going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Says the dude the almost ran us off the road," Emma muttered under her breath.

 **Ruby:** Hey, I talked to Granny and she says you have free range on the shit that's in the spare room.

 **David:** Can I swing by tonight and take a look?

 **Ruby:** Sure thing! Swing by the diner and I'll take you up there.

 **David:** Thanks, Ruby.

 **Ruby:** No prob. See you soon.

 **David:** See you soon.

David dropped Emma off 20 minutes prior and had been driving around town aimlessly since then. He knew that it was too soon to return to the loft and Ruby's text gave him an excuse to get a head start on tomorrow's work. It seemed avoidance was becoming the new Charming family slogan. Nonetheless, he drove over to the diner and, as soon as he pulled up, was greeted by an overly excited Ruby. He reached across the cabin and unlocked the door for her to get in.

"Hey, thanks again for the help, Ruby."

She clambered inside, a big smile on her face. "No biggie. Granny wasn't in a great mood, so it took a little longer than anticipated to get an answer out of her. She seemed happy to potentially clear the spare room though."

David drove to the back of the diner. "Everything okay?"

Ruby shrugged. "Dunno. She's the broody type so it could be anything ranging from burnt eggs to the world going down in flames. No real way of telling the difference until she says something."

David parked the truck outside the front steps. The bed and breakfast was directly connected to the diner, though, the main entrance was on the opposite side of the building. As David pulled the keys out of the ignition, Ruby hopped out of the truck and fumbled with her keyring.

"Let's hope we don't have to find some WD-40 to get the damn door open."

"I have some in the truck if we need it."

Ruby laughed. "Charming and a handyman. Snow didn't do too shabby."

David awkwardly returned the laugh. "Yeah, I guess."

Ruby opened the front door and led him up the old, creaking staircase to the 3rd floor. Thankfully, when she slipped the skeleton key in the lock, the door opened without much resistance, and they stepped through. The smell of old furniture, dust, and the faint aroma of fried food from the diner assaulted their olfactory senses.

"From the stories Emma has told me of her partying days, I think now I know what she was talking about when she referred to dorm stank." David joked.

Ruby laughed softly and further entered the room. "That's disgusting." Peering around the room, she pointed to the corner with large furniture, "Wanna start here?"

"Sure."

One by one, Ruby dispelled the pieces of furniture of their sheet coverings. After much deliberation, David decided on two couches, three tables, several chairs, and a couple of dressers that would be needing some special attention to restore them to their former glory.

"This is a great start, Ruby. Would you mind if I loaded some of this into the truck tonight?"

"Not at all. Lemme give Vincenzo a jingle and he can come help us."

"I don't want to be a bother." David protested. "He's generous enough by offering to help me during his time off tomorrow."

Ruby waved him off and pulled out her phone to type. "He's been training a new bartender for a while, I'm sure he'd be happy to get away for a little bit. It's only 9:30 so the foot traffic shouldn't be too bad."

"Are there really people who go to bars late on Monday nights?"

Ruby quirked a brow at him, "Do you know anyone who likes Mondays?"

He rolled his eyes. "How silly of me to forget."

"Your kid is the spittin' image of you with that eyeroll, David."

"She's an incredible kid…" There was a faraway look in his eye.

Ruby put away her phone and looked at him questioningly. "Okay, spill. What's wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Ruby."

She flopped down onto a nearby couch. "Tough shit, Your Highness. I'm not moving until you start talking."

He smirked at her. "You weight, what, 110 pounds soaking wet? That's not much of a threat."

"There's that family resemblance again."

"I'll be fine, Ruby. Don't worry about it"

There was a knock at the door and they both turned, it was Vincenzo.

"Damn, did you teleport here? That was fast." Ruby jested.

"You wouldn't believe the night I've had. Your message was nothing less than heaven-sent." Vincenzo groaned as he walked over to the couch and sank down.

Ruby leaned over and began rubbing his back while David grabbed a chair to sit across from them.

"What happened?" David asked.

Vincenzo dropped his face into his hands. "It's the new girl I'm training. She's wickedly strong physically, but her head is as thick a 100-year old tree trunk. It's not that she isn't doing well, she is. But, hell if she isn't trying to take over my bar."

Ruby hugged him. "I think she's fantastic."

Vincenzo gave her a scandalized look. "Traitor! I came in today and she had everything behind the bar color-coded and alphabetized. I used to be able to reach for things blindfolded and now it takes me three times as long to find the vodka."

Ruby laughed against his shoulder. "You hired a bookworm to be a bartender. What were you expecting?"

David frowned. "Belle's the new bartender? Seriously?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Who knew she could carry a keg without breaking a sweat? If I wasn't so mystified by Mr. Dark Knight over here, I'd probably have a go at her."

David burst out into laughter at Vincenzo's stupefied expression. Out of all the directions he thought this conversation could go, that wasn't one of them.

"Belle is a very reasonable woman, Vincenzo. I think if you have a conversation with her, she'd be willing to meet you halfway." David suggested.

"I know, you're right. She just looks so pleased with herself after she organizes, I don't have the heart to tell her it's driving me crazy."

Ruby nudged him. "You big 'ole softy."

Vincenzo cleared his throat. "Anyway, I believe we had some work to do? Is all of this going?"

David shook his head. "Only what doesn't have a sheet on it."

Vincenzo laughed and stood. "My apologies, the majority is going."

David gave him a sheepish look. "Have I said thank you yet?"

The trio had to make several trips from the bed and breakfast to Emma's house. After an hour, Ruby said goodnight to the two men because she had to be up for work early the next morning. After David and Vincenzo carried the final couch into the living room, David retrieved a couple of beers that were stashed in the kitchen's refrigerator. He handed one to Vincenzo as they took up opposing seats on the couch. They clinked the bottles together in tired solidarity.

"Appreciate the help." David sighed, sinking further into the couch.

Vincenzo took a drag off the bottle. "My pleasure. It's been a while since I've done anything that strenuous unless you count chopping wood. Labor is good for the soul."

"I couldn't agree more. Really helps clear your mind."

"Something bothering you?"

David looked over at him, frowning. "Did Ruby ask you to pump me for information?"

Vincenzo chuckled into his beer. "She might've mentioned you were brooding."

"I'm not brooding." He muttered, leaning forward to rise, "It's cold in here, I'm going to build a fire."

Vincenzo peered around the room. "I hate to put a damper on your metaphorical fire, but there isn't any wood in this house and I'm pretty sure you're not about to dismantle this furniture."

David sank back down. "Damnit."

"Lucky for you, I have my axe in the cab and some spare logs at my cabin. If you're looking to keep working, I'll go load up, then come back to help."

"I don't want to keep you from the bar."

Vincenzo waved him off. "Belle's likely having a ball without me, running the bar and bossing around the waitresses."

Vincenzo kept good on his offer and went back to his cabin to retrieve wood. They spent the majority of the night chopping wood, cleaning and rearranging furniture, and swapping stories of when they used to live in the Enchanted Forest. The conversation flowed easier as the night progressed and they continued to drain the beer supply David had in the kitchen. Somewhere around 1:47 AM the men found themselves in the backyard digging a moderate size hole in the ground for a future fire pit.

"Y'know, I don't understand why people have to fight." Slurred David, "Er'one's gotta fight about something. I don't understand."

Vincenzo tossed the shovel to the side, pleased with the hole they had made. "You f'get who I grew up with."

David tossed his shovel too, and stumbled toward the house, chuckling. "Can't f'get that. The Queen."

"Yup! Real piece o'work, tha'one." Vincenzo staggered after him.

"What're you talkin' 'bout"

At a slow, uncoordinated pace, they made their way back to the living room and laid down on opposing couches. The fire they had built earlier in the evening crackled as the last of the logs glowed with red embers.

"Doesn't trust well. Doesn' let nobody in. Quiet fury. Silent pain." The last statement sobered Vincenzo a little.

David propped himself up. "Sounds like my kid. Too strong for her own good."

Vincenzo smiled at him. "They make a good pair, eh?"

David flopped back down onto the cushions. "I 'spose so."

"Pardon?"

"I just… I'm worried, y'know? It's my kid and she's R'gina. I hear she's changin' but I'm worried. You know her best. Whatdya think?

Vincenzo sat up fully, eyes staring into the dying out fire. "She's as close to blood that I have. I love her from the blackness and back. She's a hard woman but loves with a fierceness that would rival the gods. And she loves Emma. You haven't a worry as far as that goes."

David listened intently to the other man, as much as he could through the hazy fog of inebriation, and let the words sink it.

"That's good. I wouldn't mind another daughter in the family…"

He drifted off into a deep sleep and did not wake when Vincenzo left at dawn, several hours later.


	21. This House Is A Home

The vibrating notification of his phone sent David toppling to the floor, effectively destroying his pleasant sleep. He groped around his pants, trying to locate the offending device. After disentangling himself from the blanket he didn't remember having on him last night, he was able to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said, groggily.

"Jesus. Did you smoke a couple hundred packs of cigarettes last night? You sound like shit."

He rubbed his eyes and stood to stretch. "Good morning to you too, kiddo."

"Don't good morning me. Where did you go last night? Me and Henry had to listen to Mary Margaret flip a tit most of the night."

He groaned. "I'm sorry, Honey. I should've sent her a text or something."

"Yeah, I doubt that would've helped, Dad. She was so mad, I thought her head was gonna pop straight off and out through the front window."

"I'm really sorry."

"Where did you end up staying exactly?"

I, uh… I kinda crashed at your place."

"How in the hell? We literally just went looking for furniture yesterday. Please tell me you didn't sleep in the fireplace."

He laughed. "No. I'll explain later." He looked down at his watch. "Gods, is it really 9 AM already? I should already be on my way back from Geppetto's. I'm going to let you go, Emma."

"But Dad-"

"Love you!"

David sprung off the floor, moving painfully as his back protested the sudden movement.

"Note to self: don't ever sit for extended periods of time on this floor without a cushion."

He opened the front door and was met with the sight of Vincenzo, attempting to unload the very heavy throne chair that Emma had picked out from his truck.

"Morning!" He called out, walking toward the other man.

Vincenzo paused and turned around. "I'm ever thankful that you didn't begin that with good."

"It isn't my fault you're a lightweight."

Vincenzo frowned at him, feigning insult. "I happen to be a tank, I'll have you know. It's not my fault my stomach soured at your peasant beer."

"Peasant beer? Blue Moon isn't peasant beer."

"Are you going to argue all morning or are you going to help me move this god-awful heavy chair your darling princess picked out?"

David grabbed the outer edge of the chair and they walked toward the house. "Don't tell her I said this, but she gets her flair for the extravagant from her mother."

Vincenzo laughed. "I've spent my entire life around Regina's family. This is nothing compared to some of the outrageous pieces that Cora used to pick out."

"It was quite a surprise."

They set down the chair in the middle of the living room, unsure of where exactly to place it with the mess around them.

"Not entirely surprising, though. Did you see the horses engraved on here?"

"Yeah, I saw them yesterday. What of them?"

"Regina's favorite animal is a horse. She had one when she was very young, Rocinante. He was as strong and steady as they come."

"What happened to him?"

Vincenzo began walking back toward the truck. "You'll have to ask Regina, it's not my story to tell."

David quickly jogged after him. "Did you mean what you said last night? About Regina loving Emma?"

"That depends. Did you mean what you said afterward?"

David nodded, helping him lower the swan table to the ground. "Every word. I don't share my wife's level of distaste or hatred."

"Then, what I said still stands. Is that hatred and distaste what landed you on your daughter's couch last night?"

David didn't answer him as they carefully carried the table inside. Vincenzo was ready to switch topics when David finally spoke.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and trust that what we speak about will stay between us. Yes?"

"If that's what you wish."

"Well, how about you tell me why you showed up here with Emma's furniture."

"This town isn't very large, David. I could sneeze from the bar and you'd hear it here. And, like most things, I heard about it from Ruby, who talked to Geppetto before going into work. He hadn't heard from you yet and was worried, so I offered to haul her things over here."

"I'm beginning to accumulate quite the debt with you."

"Nonsense. I have a bet going with Red that we will all be family by next spring, if not sooner."

"You seem awfully certain of that."

"Had you witnessed what I did in my bar, you would be as well. Those two together are like watching a hurricane come ashore, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. I'd hate to ever be on the opposing side of them."

"Do you think they are true love?"

Vincenzo snorted. "You damn royalty and your labels. I think they are perfect for each other, whether that means 'true love' or not, I don't know. I do know that the way they look at each would rival any fire from a dragon."

"As long as they are good to each other and I don't have to arrest anyone, I support them."

"What of Snow White, then?"

"She'll have to come around to it."

"What if she can't?"

David looked around sadly. "Then I guess I'll have to claim one of these rooms as my own."

"That would be an unfortunate turn of events."

David nodded. "Yes, yes it would be. But, I refuse to leave Emma again. I don't believe in repeating mistakes."

The conversation trailed off into silence shortly after that. Together, they organized and moved the furniture around the living room. The excess was taken upstairs to the master bedroom, which David assumed Emma would be taking as her own. They positioned one of the dressers against the wall that had a window and David bent to open it.

"We should probably do that in all of the rooms," Vincenzo suggested.

"That's a good idea. Hopefully, it'll be good and aired out by the time the girls come back."

"Hope so. Her Majesty doesn't bode well with dust."

"A queen with standards? How uncommon." David chortled.

"You make jokes but I'm serious. She's hell to deal with when she's on a rampage, and I'm not talking burning down a village. That doesn't require a lot of intelligence. She used to go on cleaning frenzies when we were children. A neurosis directly connected to Cora's inability to allow even a speck of dirt to touch the castle."

"In other words, I have way more work to do than I expected." David slumped against the dresser.

Vincenzo clapped him on the shoulder. "Not to fret, your knight is here!"

"You were a dark knight. You likely hunted my wife and me."

Vincenzo shrugged. "Sorry?"

"For the sake of moving on, we'll just forget about that for right now. Sound good?"

"It's the wisest thing you've said all morning."

"Let's go to Granny's and get some coffee, then we'll head over to the bar and look at the furniture you have."

"I stand corrected. That is the wisest thing you've said."

The chilly morning air blasted against David's sweaty forehead as they exited the house and climbed into Vincenzo's truck. David loved mornings like this, the sun shining brightly with a crisp breeze. He rolled down the manual window handle and enjoyed the wind against his face as they drove.

"Feels like you're back home, doesn't it?"

"Sorry?"

"The wind. It's like being on a horse, riding through an open field. Except now, you're in a big metal death trap and traveling on pavement."

"That's one way to put it."

"I miss it too. Not the lack of running water or makeshift bathroom, but the beauty of it all. The sunrises and riding day trips."

"I honestly can't say, aside from the scenery, that I miss the Enchanted Forest all that much. I started off as a farmer and fell into royalty. I was used to working the land with my hands, then the next thing I knew, I was forced to be something I never wanted to be."

Vincenzo parked in front of the diner. "You weren't born royalty?"

David shook his head and opened his door. "That's a story for another day."

The pair entered the diner and took two seats in front of Ruby, who was filling the salt shakers.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Good morning, Ruby."

Ruby leaned across the counter and gave Vincenzo a quick peck on the cheek, bringing a broad smile to his face.

"Hello again, Dahlia. I feel as though I haven't seen you in a lifetime." He jested.

She smirked, looking down at the salt shakers. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Did you guys square away everything with Geppetto?"

They nodded and Ruby poured them two mugs of coffee, the strong aroma permeating their nostrils.

"Your kid texted me this morning and asked if I knew where you were."

David gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I got a call from her this morning."

"She also said Snow was flipping her shit. Everything okay?"

"Dahlia," Vincenzo warned.

"We're working through a rough patch," David said flatly.

"Alright, alright." Ruby conceded. "I love you both so I'll butt out. You two getting ready to go over to the bar?"

"Yep."

"I'm curious as to see how Belle closed the place up. It was her first time. I'm praying to the gods that everything is still intact." Vincenzo grimaced.

Ruby put her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. "Belle is a grown woman and perfectly capable of closing a bar."

Vincenzo raised his hands defensively. "I didn't say she couldn't. I simply stated it was her first time without me there to fill in the blanks."

"Ruby, could we please get a couple coffees to go?" David asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

Ruby turned around briskly and went to retrieve two to-go cups, leaving the men to stare at each other in bewilderment.

"What was that about?"

Vincenzo ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "I don't think she's come to terms with the fact that I'm not a misogynistic jerk like so many from our realm. It'll take some time to prove it to her."

"You must be very patient."

"Oh, I can assure you, I'm not. She's worth every painstaking moment of waiting though."

"Those are awfully large words to be thrown around for such a short period of time."

"She's coming back, stop talking."

Ruby walked back to the counter, cups in hand. Vincenzo nudged David and they quieted their conversation.

"Thank you, Dahlia."

"Yup."

David slid off his stool. "I'll be outside."

Vincenzo looked pleadingly at Ruby. "Dahlia?"

She began wiping the counter. "Yes?"

"Are we alright?"

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, we are. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her. "You have nothing to apologize for."

She returned his smile. "Can I make it up to you tomorrow night? Dinner?"

"Am I picking you up here?"

"I'll pick you up."

"See you tomorrow, Dahlia."

David turned when he heard the bell ring behind him. Vincenzo was walking in his direction, smiling like an idiot.

"I take it you're in good graces with Ruby again?"

"It appears so. Unless she's planning on wolfing out and eating me during dinner tomorrow."

"That-" David grimaced. "Wasn't a visual that I needed to have."

Vincenzo laughed at him and rounded the truck to the driver's side. David followed suit and they climbed into the truck and drove to the bar. The drive was short and Vincenzo eagerly shut off the truck after parking near the front doors.

"Please be in one piece. Please be in one piece." He muttered under his breath.

He unlocked the doors and stepped inside. When David stepped in beside him, he let out a whistle.

"I can't remember this place looking so clean. You could eat off the floors!" David exclaimed.

Vincenzo gave him an exasperated look. "You don't have to rub it in."

"I think it's fair to say Belle is a keeper."

"I think she's going to be running my whole damn bar within the month."

"I'm willing to put money on that." David joked.

"Do you think your girl would fancy a pool table? I have an extra in the back. It's a little rough around the edges, but it comes with plenty of supplies."

"She has a basement so I assume it'll end up a lady cave."

"What the hell is a lady cave?"

David shrugged. "Isn't that what they call it? Like a man cave, but for women?"

Vincenzo led him to the shop, past the bar. "I dare you to say that in front of any of the women in this town. In fact, I'll pay you to do it as long as I can witness them hitting you with various objects and limbs."

"How am I supposed to know what it's called?" David whined.

"The majority of your family is women. You need to educate yourself."

"Okay smartypants, what would you call it?"

"A basement, David. It's a damn basement."

"You're entirely unhelpful."

"I'd rather be unhelpful than use words like 'lady cave,' which has an unfortunate sexual undertone."

David cleared his throat, embarrassed. "So, how about the furniture?"

Vincenzo gestured around the room. "Take your pick. Anything that's in here is free for the taking."

They walked around the room, testing table legs and examining the sparse amount of antique furniture.

"I have a couple desks over here. They've seen better days, but I'm sure Henry could make use of them for schoolwork."

David glanced over and nodded. "They look okay. If we can fit both in the truck, I'll take one for Henry and the other for Emma."

"Sounds good to me. There's a couple of storage cabinets in the corner over there." He pointed. "I need to give them a good dusting beforehand if you want them though."

"I think we'll probably only need one."

"Chairs?"

"Already got those from Ruby."

"Semi-ugly couch?"

David laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Tables?"

"Need two good-sized ones."

"Got it. Filing cabinet?"

"Maybe one of two?"

"Do you think your grandson would like this?" He waved David over.

"Is that a Pacman table?" David exclaimed.

"It is. I had to take it out of the bar because Leroy relentlessly kept knocking it over when he was overly drunk."

"Henry would love it. I'm not sure who will end up playing it more, Emma or Henry."

"As long as it gets good use, it's yours."

Morning was beginning to bleed into afternoon as the pair work furiously to transport everything from the bar to Emma's house. Rooms were rearranged several times, furniture changed from room to room, and the cool breeze from outside flowed through all the opened windows. Vincenzo had donated several boxes of dishware and glassware from the bar and David took on the task of putting it in the cupboards. On their way back from the bar, Geppetto called David and informed him that a local vendor had a bed set available to pick up. The pair swung by and picked up the queen-size frame and mattress, then headed back to the house. After the furniture was settled, the bed was assembled, and the rooms were as complete as they could make them, they said their goodbyes, and David set out for the supermarket a final time before he would be meeting Emma back at the house.

"Regina?" Mrs. Potts knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes, come in."

Mrs. Potts opened the door and frowned at the empty desk in front of her. She turned and saw Regina curled up on the office couch, making notes on her paperwork.

"Are you alright?"

Regina slid her reading glasses up. "Developing a migraine."

"Don't you have your date tonight?"

Regina gave her a puzzled look. "How did you know? Surely you couldn't have heard that from the kitchen."

"Hardly. But another patron in the diner did."

"Of course. How silly of me to think anything in this town is private."

"Would you like me to tell you the other things I've heard?" She teased.

Regina blanched. "No, thank you."

"Are you nervous about tonight, Dear?"

Regina set the paperwork on the table. "Is it that obvious?"

"Like a cat in a lightning storm."

"What a terrible analogy."

"I'm wise, not a poet, Regina. Tell me what is bothering you."

Mrs. Potts sat on the couch, next to Regina, and pulled the younger woman into her arms. Regina didn't protest, she let herself relax against the calming figure.

"I feel as though Emma and I have reversed the order of things. We love each other, but…" Regina bit her lip in embarrassment, staring down and picking at the couch fibers.

"But?

"We've only kissed and been on one date if you can call it that."

"You loved Daniel without needing all the glitz and glam. What makes this different?"

"I don't know," Regina shrugged.

"You can do better than that."

Regina exhaled deeply. "I wasn't terrified of destroying everything with Daniel. Cora hadn't made me into the monster I became yet, there wasn't a child involved, and I didn't feel like I would die for him. I know that's disturbing to say, considering all of the things I've done in the name of revenge. I loved Daniel dearly. But, I love Emma with a part of my soul that I didn't believe to exist for anyone but Henry."

"Are you worried about hurting her or about her hurting you?"

"Both, I suppose?"

"She seems to be the sturdy type and I know you are. Don't repeat your past mistakes. Communicate and allow yourself to have good things, my dear. Certain things only come once in a lifetime, and I'd hate for you to miss out of the ones you're deserved. Allow yourself some spontaneity and, to be loved."

Regina looked up at the older woman, who was wiping a stray tear from the corner of her left eye.

"I didn't wish to upset you."

Mrs. Potts shook her head with a watery smile. "You haven't, child. Just a few memories of my own coming to the surface."

"Were you thinking of Eugenia?

Mrs. Potts gave her a surprised look. "How in the heavens do you know anything about that?"

Regina slyly smiled. "You aren't the only one with exceptional hearing. Having Henry taught me a thing or two about eavesdropping from a distance."

"We were in the kitchen!"

Regina laughed softly. "You're not a quiet woman."

Mrs. Potts laughed and hugged her tightly. "Hush you."

"I love you, Mama," Regina whispered.

Mrs. Potts kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, my beautiful angel face."

David barely got the last vegetable bundle in the refrigerator when he heard Emma's bug drive up the gravel driveway. He hurriedly cleaned off the counter, folding the paper bags and placing them under the sink. The front door opened and he waited in anticipation.

"Honey, I'm ho- what the fuck?!"

David strode into the foyer area, acting entirely clueless. He took an exaggerated look around the freshly furnished area.

"Did I forget to close a window?"

"Did you- close a- Dad, where did all of this come from?" She sputtered, taking in the scene.

"Oh, this?" He gestured widely. "Oh, you know… Some people had stuff laying around so I figured…"

"You figured you'd be the best fucking parent in the world?" Emma exclaimed, launching herself forward to hug him.

He caught her with a laugh. "I do what I can. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Dad, I fucking love it. You even lit a fire!"

"Well, I wasn't entirely confident in your ability to not torch the new house, so Vincenzo helped me out."

"Vincenzo helped you? Emma gawked, stepping back to ogle the crackling fireplace.

"Ruby helped out too. That's where a lot of the furniture is from."

Emma turned to him, looking sheepish. "Uh… Has any of this… Well, you know."

David shook his head, holding back a laugh. "No, kiddo. None of it has ever been in a room. It was sitting in a back room for surplus, just collecting dust."

Emma exhaled, relieved. "Oh, that's a relief. I really didn't want to think of someone like Leroy on my shit." She made a sickly face.

"Do you me a favor and never put that image in my head again, okay?"

Emma shrugged and circled the room. She ran her fingers across the back of one of the couches, it was clearly old but still beautifully embroidered.

"I totally owe Rubes a bottle of bourbon for this."

"She wouldn't let me pay her and Granny back, so good luck."

"I'm sure I can think of something. Some of this stuff is wicked old, I dig it."

"I'm really glad you like it."

"Dad, I love it. I really appreciate you doing all of this. And you did it so friggin fast."

David smiled. "Like I said, I had some help. Vincenzo helped me move everything back and forth, plus he donated a lot of stuff for your kitchen and other things for the house."

"He seems like a really cool dude."

"He certainly is. I briefly was able to see him around Ruby and he seems like a good match for her."

"She's pretty happy right now so I won't complain. Crazy how it's only been a few days and they act like they're an old married couple."

"That's eerily accurate." David crossed his arms, thinking.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't think about true love. Don't even go there."

"Why not?"

"Not everything has to be rainbow pulses and true love conquers all. This is the real world."

David reached over and pulled her into a bear hug. "Says the product of true love."

She playfully slapped him away, "Ah, come on. That's fucking gross, don't remind me that you two did it."

David laughed joyfully. "So sensitive."

"It's gross!" Emma whined.

"It's romantic."

Emma huffed. "Same goddamn thing."

"Speaking of love…"

A bright smile spread across Emma's face and she slid off her leather jacket, walking toward the closet and placed it inside.

"You're digging, Dad."

"I just spent all of last night and most of today, making this place presentable enough for a queen to enter it. I think I earned the right to ask a couple questions."

She closed the closet and they went into the living room, plopping down on the couch nearest to the fireplace.

"Well played. What do you want to know?"

"What are you two eating tonight?"

"Regina said I wasn't allowed to cook dinner so- oh shit! I don't have any groceries!" Emma frantically tried to rise from the couch, David stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Calm down. I picked up groceries for you. It's not a lot, but it's plenty for the two of you tonight. Nothing fancy, just a few steaks, a couple of chicken breasts, and an array of vegetables. I may or may not have also picked up a bottle of wine too…"

"I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"I have 28 years of this type of stuff to make up for."

"You don't."

"I do."

Emma slipped off her boots and sat facing him. "But, you really don't. Just you being interested in getting to me and not trying to shame or change me is payback enough. I know I come off as a hard-ass and sometimes not approachable. I'm not an easy person to get to know or love, but you're trying. Not that I don't appreciate all this work," She gestured to the living room, "because I do, but all the little things you do are just as important to me."

"If you make me cry on your new couch, you're grounded, young lady." David playfully shoved her.

"Who knew Prince Charming was such a softy?" Emma jested.

"When is Regina coming over?"

Emma looked down at her watch. "Roughly an hour. Are you and Mary Margaret still okay to watch Henry? I could always ask Belle or someone else if you're not feeling up to it."

"No, no. It'll be fine. I have to return to the loft at some point, might as well be tonight."

"No offense, but, if you two are going to go nuclear, I kind of want my kid elsewhere."

David held out his pinkie to her. "I promise to do no such thing and if something looks like it'll escalate, I'll remove Henry from the situation and notify you."

Emma looked down at his hand, amused. "Pinkie promise?" She laughed and interlocked his pinkie with hers. "Jesus, we really need to get you out more."

David stood and grabbed his jacket off a nearby chair. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm going to get out of your hair so you can get ready. Is there anything you need before I go?"

Emma stood and hugged him. "No, I stopped by the loft and picked up an overnight bag of stuff. I'll probably just crash on the couch if it's too late."

"There's a bed upstairs."

"What?"

"Surprise?"

"You're like Grandma Aggie's walking bag."

"Excuse me?"

Emma slapped her forehead. " _Halloweentown,_ Dad. It's a movie. Whenever I get a tv in here, we're having a family night with the kid and unfucking your lack of knowledge on one of the best non-horror Halloween movies."

"If you say so, Honey."

David bowed mockingly, "As you wish, Princess."

"Ew, no. Shove that shit somewhere else." Emma nudged him toward the door. "Get out of here before I kick your ass."

David waved over his shoulder, opening the door. "Goodnight, daughter! Don't get her pregnant!"

Emma stood in the doorway, a mixture of laughter and uncomfortable awkwardness threading through her. When the full gravity of her father's last words settled into her brain, she slammed the door and picked up her duffle, then ran upstairs. Regina would be here soon and if she had any hope of doing anything close to what her father was implying, she needed to hurry. _My turn to surprise you, Madame Mayor._


	22. Hot To The Touch

Regina nervously tugged at her red blouse, flattening the silky material atop her black pencil skirt. She paused in the driveway to take in the enormous house that Emma now called home. The color scheme matched Regina's outfit, and, she found that even though the exterior was slightly dated, the house had a hauntingly beautiful allure. The teardrop lights along the trim twinkled in the dark, sending dancing shadows across the porch. Regina brushed a stray curl from her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing up the short driveway. The smell of burning wood filled her senses when she had exited her vehicle, but now, as she ascended the stairs to the porch, she could hear the crackle and pop of the fire inside. She took a calming deep breath and knocked twice on the door, then took a step back and waited. Each second sunk into Regina, making her want to turn and run. Just as she was ready to knock again, Emma opened the door.

"You're staring," Emma whispered.

Regina shook her head and the sight of Emma came back into focus. She hadn't realized she'd been staring at the sheriff for the better part of three minutes in complete silence.

"You look-" Regina took a step forward and reached out for Emma's tie, "Wonderful."

Emma leaned in and tenderly kissed her cheek. "Almost as wonderful as you. I love when you wear your hair like this."

Emma gently caressed Regina's cheek, then reached up to play with a curl near her ear. Regina tightened her grip on Emma's tie and leaned into her.

"Do you now?" Regina purred.

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, hugging her close. "I do. I love seeing the uninhibited side of you."

"May I come inside? I fear you'll see a hypothermia side of me if we remain out here for much longer."

Emma nuzzled Regina's nose with hers and smiled. "I would love that." She took a step back and gestured to the open door. "After you, My Queen."

A hot flush spread across Regina's face at those words. From almost anyone else, the use of the title was with disdain. With Emma, it made her feel powerful and cherished, a term of endearment. She stepped inside and heard the door click shut as a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her middle.

"Do you want a tour?" Emma breathed in Regina's ear.

Regina silently nodded and was guided toward the living room.

"This is the living room," Emma gestured toward the hearth, "and that, is my badass fireplace. Pretty cool, right?"

"It's lovely, Emma."

Emma huffed and rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "Just lovely? Come on, take a closer look.

Emma guided Regina around the newly arranged furniture and they stood in front of the crackling flames.

"See? Way better up close." Emma murmured, stroking fingertips across Regina's stomach.

Regina let her head fall back against Emma's shoulder and gradually relaxed into the embrace. The heat from the fire trickled up the front of her body in a tantalizing blaze as the heat from Emma's body radiated straight to her core.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

Regina's eyes crinkled up in a smile. "Yes, thank you."

Regretfully, Emma stepped away from her and disappeared into the kitchen. After several moments and the sound of many cabinets being opened and closed, Emma returned with two half-filled glasses of white wine. Regina accepted the glass and took a careful sip, unsure of what to expect. The sweet liquid splashed against Regina's tongue and she licked her lips in utter delight.

"I love this wine." She cooed, inhaling the fruity aroma of her favorite Moscato.

Emma blushed. "I can't take the credit for picking it out. Dad is actually the one who went grocery shopping for the house, and he heard you liked it."

Regina stepped forward and ran a hand down the arm of Emma's dress shirt. "Do I also have him to thank for your attire this evening?" _Or what will be left of it._

Emma beamed proudly and placed her glass on the mantle. "Nope, this one is all me."

Regina slid her hand over and played with a suspender. "These are new."

"Do you like them?"

Regina blindly placed her glass on the mantle and grasped both suspenders. "Quite a lot, Dear."

"I'm glad because it's all for you."

Regina looked up at Emma's flushed face, her eyes glowing brightly in the firelight. Seeing the intent in those aquamarine eyes sent a shiver of delight down Regina's back and she leaned forward.

"Thank you."

"You're wel-"

Regina lovingly pressed her lips to Emma's, cutting the sentence short. She brought her arms up and around Emma's neck, pressing their bodies close as they kissed. Emma's hands settled underneath the blazer and fingers dug into her hips. She moaned into Emma's mouth as she felt hands grip her backside. The skirt slid up and the tips of Emma's fingers brushed against the top of Regina's stockings.

Emma pulled back enough to speak. "Fuck."

Regina smiled against her lips. "You aren't the only one with a trick up your sleeve."

"Regina, that's a skirt and if you have anything hidden up there, I'll pass out."

Regina leaned up and whispered into her ear, "It's not what I have hidden, it's what I have missing."

Emma felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. _No fucking way._

"May I?" Emma looked suggestively at Regina's skirt.

Regina played with the stray hairs at the nape of Emma's neck. "By all means."

Regina used her free hand to retrieve her glass of wine and watched Emma intently. Emma shivered as Regina scratched her nails lightly on her neck and slowly began raising the skirt. She was greeted by smooth olive-toned thighs that were perfectly hugged by lacy stockings, attached to a sexy garter belt. Emma cautiously slid her hands up the back of Regina's thighs and paused, looking into her eyes for approval. When Regina nodded, Emma continued up until her hands rested on warm, bare skin.

"That's awfully presumptuous, Madame Mayor." Emma shakily croaked out.

Regina leaned up, capturing an earlobe between her teeth, then whispered, "I'm a direct woman, Miss Swan."

Emma gasped and reflexively clenched her hands around Regina's backside, fingers grazing more private, sensitive flesh. Worried she had overstepped boundaries, Emma was about to take a step back, but Regina's response stopped her.

"Yes…" Regina hissed into her ear.

"Shouldn't we-"

Regina drained the wine glass and placed it on the mantle, careful to not dislodge herself from Emma's tantalizing hold.

"Miss Swan…" Regina cupped a cheek with her now free hand.

 _Not fucking fair._ "You know what that does to me." She groaned.

Regina lowered her hand and rested it over Emma's heart. "No, Darling. I've only heard of what it does to you."

 _Shit._ "What are you saying?"

Regina moved her hips against Emma's hands and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Miss Swan, I would enjoy it very much if you touched me."

Emma dropped her head onto her shoulder. "Fuck, Honey."

"I promise to tell you if I'm uncomfortable. Please, Emma." Regina punctuated with a bite to Emma's ear.

Emma lifted her head and searched Regina's eyes for any indication of doubt. She didn't find hesitation or worry, only raw desire. This was trust, not a magically-induced state of being. Regina wanted her, Emma, and not because there was pressure to do so. This moment, Emma knew, was a blessing as well as a test.

"Emma- Oh, gods!" Regina moaned.

Emma had slid her fingers further between Regina's legs right as she'd begun the pleading sentence. Regina's breaths were coming out staccato as she reveled in the feeling of Emma's fingers discovering how much she wanted her.

"Please tell me this isn't from drinking the wine."

Regina threw her head back as one fingertip brushed through her lips, moaning. "Yes…"

Emma paused her motions. "Wait, what?"

Regina snapped her head forward, eyes intense. "My arousal is not a byproduct of the wine, Miss Swan. Of that, I can assure you."

Emma teased another fingertip through her lips, enjoying the hitch in Regina's breath.

"You can assure me, hm? How is that?" Emma said quietly.

Regina reached for Emma's hands, carefully extracting them from her body and walked them back toward the large throne-like chair. Confused, Emma stood in front of the chair until Regina pushed her down onto it and straddled her. The chair's large size allowed for them to comfortably sit like this, with Regina's legs through the open arm space and feet planted on the floor for stability. Regina's had hiked up a considerable amount when she'd gone to straddle and it took every ounce of self-control for Emma not to look down at what she knew would be a breathtaking sight.

"I want you."

"How badly, Your Majesty?

Regina raised the hand Emma had been using to tease her and brought it to her mouth. Crimson lips opened and Regina's tongue licked up Emma's palm, then completely enveloped the wet-tipped digit. Emma felt the wet flick of Regina's tongue against her fingertip, then the sharpness of teeth as the finger was sucked and dragged out of her mouth. The only thing Emma could do was watch in awe, mouth agape and heat pooling between her legs. She assumed Regina was going to repeat the action with her other finger but was entirely unprepared for her hand to be shoved back up Regina skirt. Emma tensed her hand when she felt sticky, wet flesh and her middle finger slid halfway inside Regina.

"Emma!"

Emma froze. _Fuck, she's so tight._ "Babe… "

Regina kissed up Emma throat, gaining a low groan when she clenched her inner muscles and bit Emma's jugular simultaneously.

"Yes, Darling?"

"I- I want this. So fucking bad." Emma words faltered as Regina licked the bite mark, "But, I don't want you to think this is all I want."

Regina kissed the mark. "You love me."

Emma ran her free hand up Regina's back lovingly. "Yes, I do."

Regina kissed her way to Emma's lips and claimed them passionately. So many emotions and thoughts ran through Regina's mind as they kissed. She knew they had a significant amount to discuss, trust to rebuild, and compromises to make. But, she always knew that she wanted this and that Emma wanted her back. This is what being committed to someone was like, being vulnerable and experimenting with each other. No more teasing, no more secrets.

Regina stopped the kiss. "Emma Swan, please make love to me."

Emma tightened her grip around Regina's back and watched closely as she slid her finger deeper inside. Regina's mouth opened in a silent scream, head tilting back in pure rapture.

Emma started sliding her finger in and out. "Oh no, Babe. You've worked too hard to hold back anymore. Let me hear you, my love."

Emma pushed her finger in harder than before and curled it forward. Regina dug her nails into Emma's shoulders and rolled her hips, a loud moan breaking past her lower lip that she was biting.

"Emma, yes!"

Emma urged her forward, "Kiss me. Don't stop riding my hand."

Regina bent down and kissed Emma hard, teeth clashing against each other as she tried to keep up the rhythm her lover was setting. _Oh, gods, this feels so good._ She felt a second finger slam inside her and could no longer hold back.

"Yes! Harder!" Regina screamed.

"Anything for you, My Queen."

Regina ground down particularly hard on Emma's fingers, making direct eye contact. "I am not fragile, I will not break."

Emma slowed her motions, drawing out each stroke. "Do you promise not to hold back?"

Regina rolled her hips, pulling Emma's fingers in deeper. "Only if you don't."

Emma nodded. "Safeword is fondue."

Regina stilled. "Excuse me?"

Emma curled her fingers, "I haven't forgotten how you ate that cheese fondue in front of me."

"You eat like a child."

Emma's eyes darkened. "Wait until you see how I eat other things."

Regina's walls clenched around Emma's fingers at the visual. If Emma kept up this kind of talk, she wasn't going to last very much longer.

"Emma…" She warned.

"Remember that word."

That was the last thing Emma said before roughly slamming her fingers inside Regina. A sharp scream came from above her and she repeated the motion. Each plunge brought forth a low, throaty moan, then she felt reciprocating hips meet her thrusts. Regina's arousal dripped around her fingers and onto her black slacks. She knew they were making a mess of their clothing, but couldn't be bothered to worry about it. That's what a washing machine was for, right?

"Yes! Right there, Emma. Just like that!"

Emma quickened the curling of her fingers. "I love being inside you."

"Gods, Emma!" Regina moaned, stilling her hips to better feel Emma's fingers.

"May I taste you, my love?"

"Please," Regina whined as fingers pressed into her harder.

Emma smiled and waved a hand, silver smoke swirled around them. Regina found herself solely sitting on the chair and Emma was kneeling between her legs.

"How did you-"

Emma grinned, sliding both hands up Regina's skirt. "I practice when I get a chance."

Regina shivered at the contact. "What other things do you do on your off time, Sheriff?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma pulled Regina's hips to the edge of the chair.

Regina gripped the chair arms. "I would."

Emma kissed her inner thigh. "I think about you."

"What about me?" Regina's voice was unsteady.

"Your voice, how it changes when you talk to me."

Regina chuckled darkly and her voice dropped an octave. "What else?"

Emma bit her thigh and heard a sharp gasp. "The way you smell, so alluring with the perfect amount of spice." She leaned forward and inhaled deeply.

"Wh- What else?" Regina stammered.

"Well, there is one thing I've been wondering about."

Regina looked down at her. "What is that, Darling?"

Emma waved a hand and the skirt disappeared. "I've wondered how sweet you'll taste when you cum all over my tongue."

Emma pulled Regina by the back of her knees and allowed her tongue to be welcomed by swollen, weeping lips. Strong thighs flexed around her head and the scrape of a high-heel traveled up her back. She looped her arms under Regina's thighs and held her in place as she delivered agonizingly slow strokes up and down her slit. She took her time to marvel in each curve of Regina's lips, the way she moaned when Emma breathed against her clit and the sweet, heady proof of their attraction soaking into her taste buds.

"Fuck." Regina whimpered.

Emma's stomach clenched and she felt her own arousal soak into her underwear. Regina was her aphrodisiac, and she couldn't get enough of her.

"I love it when you say that." She said before teasing her tongue inside Regina.

Regina moaned and tried to press her hips forward. "When I say what?"

Emma kissed her clit. "When you curse. It happens so rarely, but I love hearing it. It really turns me on."

"Really?"

"I swear on my red leather jacket."

Regina tightly grasped Emma's chin, pupils impossibly large. "Fuck. Me."

Emma loosened one of her arms and entered Regina hard with two fingers. The queen released her chin and held onto the chair arms, her head slamming against the back of it in ecstasy.

"Emma, please don't stop. Harder, my darling, please!" Regina begged, pushing against each thrust.

Emma rose higher on her knees and ripped the top button of Regina's blouse off with her teeth. She brought Regina forward with her other arm and buried her face in the open expanse as she penetrated deeper. Having quite enough of the barriers between Emma's mouth and her body, Regina magicked her blouse and bra off, leaving her in just the stockings, garter, and heels. Once the purple smoke cleared, Emma saw what Regina had done for her and wasted no time. Emma sucked one of Regina's nipples into her mouth and hummed as she heard a groan of appreciation. _I know, my love, almost there._

Emma thrust harder. "May I make you cum, My Queen?"

Regina clawed her nails up the chair arms. "Ravage me, Emma."

Emma slid her fingers out, earning her an unhappy groan, and pulled Regina off the chair.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina huffed, slightly out of breath.

"A queen needs a proper throne to sit on."

Emma curled a finger at her and smiled hungrily as she reclined herself to the floor.

"You want me-"

"Claim your throne, Your Majesty."

Regina had never done this before and was nervous about harming Emma. She carefully crawled up Emma's body but paused just before straddling her head.

"It's okay, Babe. Trust."

Emma held her arms up and they clasped hands as Regina straddled her head. A drop of arousal trickled onto Emma's lips and she craned her head up to lick where it had come from.

"Miss Swan…" Regina cautioned.

"Yes, Madame Mayor?" Emma blew hot air at her clit.

Regina trembled above. "How am I to not smother you when you insist on doing such things to me?"

Emma ran the tip of her tongue against her clit. "Perhaps the Mayor should have better self-control."

Regina jolted forward. "I beg your pardon?"

"Now that could be an interesting image."

Emma lowered her elbows to rest on the ground but kept her arms up to stabilize Regina above her. She was craving more of the taste she'd had moments before.

"Come closer, Honey." Emma purred.

Regina lowered herself until feeling Emma's lips on her. "I've never done this before."

Emma spoke against Regina's lips. "Practice makes perfect."

"Fuck." Regina breathed.

Emma licked her lips, wetting them. "Say that again."

Regina trembled as Emma's tongue brushed against her. "Emma, I love you. Please, fuck me."

Emma arousal flared and her heart swelled with happiness. She sank her tongue inside Regina as deep as she could without causing harm with her teeth. Regina bucked against her mouth and cried out as she licked.

"Fuck, Emma. Fuck!"

Regina's nails dug crescent shapes into Emma's hands, but she didn't care. The woman she loved was above her, grinding hard against her face and starting to come undone. Emma was able to wrench a hand away from Regina's death grip and brought it hard against Regina's backside with a harsh slap. There was a shocked gasp, then a deep, sexy moan as Emma rubbed and kneaded the brightly marked cheek.

"Are you ready for me, Regina?"

"Emma, stop teasing me. Fuck me, damnit!"

"Fuck. Yes, ma'am."

Emma slid her hand between Regina's legs and entered one last time, hard and without warning. Regina's ground her hips down, nearly screaming as Emma began an oral assault on her clit. She let go of Emma's hand and braced herself on the couch and coffee table. Her curly hair was sticking to her neck and the heat from the fire sent rivulets of sweat down her body.

"Don't stop." Regina moaned.

Emma slid a third finger inside and started sucking on Regina's clit.

"Darling, you feel so good. Yes!"

The thrusts were coming harder and Regina felt herself almost painfully stretching around Emma as she slammed her hips down.

"Emma, I love you. Please, make me cum!" Regina screamed.

Emma almost flipped them around as soon as the words left Regina's lips. She didn't want this to end, but couldn't deny her lover of a release any longer. She grabbed Regina by the hip and held her down hard on her fingers as she flexed and curled them forward. Regina's back bowed and explicative after explicative cascaded from her lips, too many for Emma to keep track of. Emma listened to the slippery sound of wet fingers penetrating needy flesh as Regina began to hit the crescendo of their lovemaking. She used the last bit of her strength to hammer her fingers against Regina's g-spot and circle her clit rapidly.

"Em- Emma! Fuck! I'm-"

Regina walls tightened unyieldingly around Emma's fingers and she rode the rocky waves of each aftershock with her. Sweat dripped down Regina's back and onto Emma's white shirt, and her hands and face were drenched with Regina's essence. Emma gently leaned Regina back then picked her up and sat them back in the large chair. She stroked Regina's back and she regained normal breathing held onto her with an intense protectiveness. Heavy with exhaustion, Regina nuzzled Emma's neck and kissed it gently.

"I love you."

Emma hugged her tightly. "I love you too."

Emma's stomach chose that moment to make itself known to the pair.

Emma chuckled. "So, uh… Were you still planning on making dinner?"

Regina playfully slapped her chest and laughed. "Damn you, Swan."


	23. A Most Exquisite Rider

Emma leaned against the sink and sipped her wine as she raked her eyes over the beautiful figure in front of her. Loose messy curls, toned legs poking out from under an oversized business shirt, and the most adorable bare feet with black painted toenails. _Of course they're black._ She'd only been half-kidding when prompting Regina about dinner yet, here they were. Regina was cooking them a vegetable stir-fry and steaks. Emma couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to deserve this woman in her life. The journal had been a random event, but it had ultimately given her a door to Regina. She was disappointed with herself for several of her actions and knew it set them back a few steps. _I'd walk through fire for this woman._ Emma shook herself out of her thoughts and moved off the sink to stand behind Regina. Without being prompted to, Regina leaned back into Emma and turned her head for a kiss. _And down the rabbit hole we go again._ Emma wrapped her arms possessively around Regina's middle and kisses her neck.

"Thank you for making dinner."

"I can't exactly let you die from starvation. Henry would be most disappointed."

Emma caught an earlobe between her teeth. "Just Henry?"

Regina sucked in an unsteady breath. "Perhaps someone else would miss you as well."

"Would that someone else be you, my love?"

Emma's hands drifted down Regina's front and ghosted around the edges of the oversized shirt. Regina lowered the burner to simmer and turned in Emma's arms.

"Emma Swan, if you cause me to burn myself while making you dinner, I can assure you that you will never have the privilege of touching me ever again."

"I have plenty of kinks, but that isn't one of them, Babe." Emma joked.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, inhaling her smoky scent. "May I ask you something?"

Emma kissed the top of her head. "Lemme guess, you want to know all the weird shit I like."

Regina laughed. "Perhaps later, but no."

Emma buried a hand in Regina's curls, massaging her scalp. "Sounds serious then. What's up?"

Regina groaned. "That feels wonderful."

"I'll keep going if you tell me what's on your mind."

Regina nodded in agreement. "Why me?"

Emma paused. "Why you, what?"

Regina shook her head. "Keep going."

Emma reached behind them and turned the burner with the steaks on it down to low, not wishing for them to get burnt then continued massaging Regina's head and neck.

"Who knew the queen turned to mush with a simple massage?"

"Tell anyone and I will throw you in that fireplace you so adore."

"Who has the fire kink now?" Emma jested, rubbing into a difficult knot at the base of Regina's skull.

Regina let out a breathy moan. "Mm, yes. Right there."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Emma rubbed into the spot again.

Regina moaned a second time. "Why me, of all the people to love. Why choose me?"

Emma checked over the food, then went back to running her short nails through Regina's hair.

"You're amazing, Regina. Not just in the 'I can kick your ass then bring you lunch while you're in the hospital' type of way." Emma looked down and saw Regina's shoulders begin to shake. "You're a shit. You're laughing because that shit is the truth! Seriously though. Even if I had the option to choose someone else to love, which I don't, I wouldn't. I love you. I love the way you smile at me, even when I'm doing my usual stupid shit." Regina's shaking got worse and Emma's smiled. "I love how elegant you are, inside and out. Your passion, the fire, and drive. You were every bit as beautiful coordinating our son's rescue from the mines as you were reaming my ass after the curse broke. I have the utmost respect for you and how you've grown and tried to improve. There's not a single thing that I would ever want to be changed about you. I love-" Emma looked down. "Babe," Emma nudged Regina. "Babe, why are you crying?"

Regina turned away from Emma and picked up the wooden spoon to stir the vegetables, carefully wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Babe?"

Regina scooped a single green bean out of the pan and absently offered it to Emma. Unsure if she was allowed to refuse, Emma opened her mouth and ate the vegetable. _Jesus can this woman cook._

"Now that you are otherwise occupied and can't respond, I can yell at you."

A piece of the green bean got stuck in Emma's throat and she began violently coughing, having to take a step back from Regina and retrieve a drink from the refrigerator. Regina turned and pointed the spoon menacingly at her, eyes red.

"It is entirely unacceptable for you to make me cry barely 45 minutes after making me orgasm, Emma Swan." Emma opened her mouth to respond but closed it when Regina shook the spoon at her. "I am not finished. You gallivant around this town like a toddler in an adult's body, you eat greasy foods like a teenager, and half of the time I find myself struggling with whether you or Henry are the same damn age. You drive recklessly around in that decrepit 'antique' of a car," Regina mockingly used air quotes, "and for all intents and purposes, are one of the most infuriating individuals I've ever laid my eyes upon."

Emma took a drag off her beer, "Wow, thanks for the compliments, Babe." She muttered.

"Oh, hush." Regina chided and stepped forward, setting down Emma's beer. "You are also the kindest soul to strangers, the most beautiful woman in this town, and a blessing that I cannot fathom to what I owe the honor of receiving."

Emma sniffled and cleared her throat. "Now who's being unfair?"

Regina set the spoon down and cupped Emma's face. "You are the only one, not even Henry, who has consistently seen me as something other than the Evil Queen. If I had to trace everything back on a timeline, that is likely when I began falling in love with you."

A single tear fell from Emma's eye. "Yeah?"

Regina laughed and kissed her. "Yes, you idiot."

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with this idiot."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Are you insinuating something Sheriff Swan?"

Emma tucked a loose piece of hair into Regina's curls. "I don't know, Madame Mayor. What were your intentions with the calla lilies?"

Regina blushed and became shy. "I should finish dinner."

And she did, after fighting off Emma's many advances and teasing touches. Regina could get used to this way of living, she thought. She enjoyed the playful banter back and forth, and she even enjoyed threatening Emma with the spoon when she would try to reach into the pan before the vegetables were properly sautéed. All that was missing from the picture was their son. When Regina visualized them having family dinners and movie nights, her chest tightened and she felt feverish. Could this really happen for her? Could she really have all the things that Mrs. Potts had alluded to? _Let yourself have this._

They ate side-by-side on the couch in front of the fire, Emma sipping her beer and Regina draining the remains of the Moscato bottle. Emma had to get up halfway through their dinner to put another couple of logs on the fire but quickly returned to the couch to devour the delicious steak Regina had made. With full bellies and the heat from the fire, bathing them in warmth, they lay blissfully tangled together in the flicking firelight.

"Are you cold?"

"No, Darling. I'm quite content."

Regina adjusted her position to lay more fully on Emma, and Emma took that opportunity to grab a handful of Regina's backside.

"Have you always had this obsession with my behind?"

Emma grinned. "I'm not going to apologize for having excellent tastes in women, or in asses."

Regina laughed and laid her head on Emma's chest, drawing circles on her shirt-clad stomach. She was glad that Emma had chosen not to change out of her outfit, despite the mess they'd made of it. Emma squeezed her butt again and she lifted her leg to drape it over Emma's, leaving her entire lower body to be illuminated by the firelight. She felt Emma's sharp intake of breath and smiled against the starched fabric.

"Something the matter, Dear?"

Emma traced her finger along an invisible line, starting at Regina's hip and dipping dangerously close to her inner thigh. It was Regina's turn to gasp.

"Something the matter, Regina?"

Regina trailed her hand down to the top of Emma's pants, toying with the button. "If you insist on touching me that way, I demand that these be removed."

Emma chuckled and ghosted her fingers between Regina's legs, brushing a single knuckle across her already wet lips. She groaned and bit her lip.

"Fuck, Babe. Come here first."

Emma sat up in the middle of the couch and patted her lap. It took Regina second to realize what Emma wanted, but she complied and straddled her lover's legs. Emma's hands immediately went to her backside and rubbed appreciatingly.

Regina moaned lightly. "I like that."

Emma slid her hands lower, still rubbing. "It's too bad it leaves me with no extra hands to do anything else."

 _Is she suggesting… "_ That is unfortunate. What do you propose we do about that?"

Regina felt Emma's fingers slide through her lips, spreading her arousal across her clit and she let out a gravelly moan, pushing her hips back for more.

"Well," Emma slid her fingers on either side of Regina's clit. "There is something I've been thinking of since you begged to be fucked so hard…" She trailed off, rubbing slick fingers faster now.

"Tell me," Regina panted.

"If you wait down here, I'll be happy to go get what I'm talking about."

Regina regretfully, but quickly, removed herself from Emma's lap and stood to the side of the fireplace with her back to Emma.

"You would do best to hurry, Miss Swan."

Emma knew she should heed that warning, but she couldn't help drinking in the sight of Regina. She could see the definition of Regina's calf muscles and the swell of her butt peek out from the bottom of her shirt. Her stance was strong, and Emma could tell that, even though she couldn't see her face, Regina was fired up. There was no doubt, this woman was her queen, and like a moth close to a flame, she'd let herself be consumed by the fire. Emma magicked herself up to her room where the overnight duffle was sitting waiting for her on the bed. She frantically dug through it to find her favorite toy and when she found it, it hit her that she didn't have her harness.

"Shit!" She panicked in a silent scream.

The harness had been collecting dust for a quite a long time. Very few of her past flings had enjoyed that type of penetration, so Emma had only used it maybe twice. She had a feeling she knew where it was in her packed belongings, but to be sure, she quietly magicked herself into her bedroom back at the loft. Or so that was the plan. Emma did not, in fact, appear quietly inside the small room, but instead, appeared in her clutter-filled hazard of a closet. Her foot slipped on a stray sneaker and sent her toppling into the closed door with a painful crashing boom. There was absolutely no way that the noise could've gone unnoticed and soon she heard her son's voice.

"Ma? Is that you up there?"

Emma groped for the door handle and threw open the door, resulting in another loud boom.

"Yeah, kid. I, uh, forgot something and it was faster to poof myself here."

"Do you need any help?" Henry innocently voiced through the door.

Emma heard the doorknob start to jiggle and waved quickly at it, turning the lock. _No way in hell is our kid seeing me with his mother's cum on my shirt. Regina will fucking kill me._

"No, it's okay!" Emma yelled as she pulled out a box from under her bed. "It's no biggie. Go ahead back downstairs and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" She pulled the harness out and sighed in relief.

"Whatever. Tell Mom I love her."

Emma stuffed the harness in her pocket. "Will do, goodnight!"

"G'night, Ma."

Emma's second magical transportation attempt was more successful. This time, she managed to not only appear in her bedroom and away from any dark closets, but magic the toy and harness onto herself right afterward. The stairs creaked under her feet as she descended the stairs. Anticipation and nerves thrummed through her veins with each step closer to the living room. She took her time closing the distance between her and Regina, who was still facing the fire and unaware of how close Emma was getting. Instead of announcing her presence, she dropped onto one knee and trailed her hands up the heated, soft flesh of Regina's legs and thighs until reaching the bottom of the shirt.

Regina gripped the mantle. "Emma…"

"Yes?" Emma lifted the shirt up and below Regina's right hip.

"Did- Did you get it?" Regina breathed as Emma kissed down her leg.

Emma stopped and stood, pulled Regina's hips back against her. "Why don't you tell me?"

Regina groaned. "Fuck."

Emma slid her arm around and cupped Regina's sex. "I could so get used to hearing you say that."

Regina reached up and wrapped her hand around the nape of Emma's neck. "If you continue touching me, you'll hear far more than just words, Dear."

"Tell me more." Emma licked the outside of Regina's ear.

Regina rubbed against Emma's hips as she spoke, "Dear, you seem to be forgetting who you are dealing with."

Emma grunted at the added pressure on the toy. "Show me."

Regina turned until they were nose-to-nose, almost kissing. With one hand, she cupped Emma's cheek tenderly, and with the other, caressed between her lover's legs.

"Impressive, Sheriff." Regina hummed.

Emma smirked. "Nothing but the best for a queen."

Regina's eyelids lowered, a sultry look in them. "My thoughts exactly."

Regina brushed her lips against Emma's, but instead of a kiss, she whispered a barely audible spell. Emma was about to question what the spell was, but the sensation coursing through her body made her begin to tremble.

"Regina, what-"

The mayor ignored her question and proceeded to squeeze Emma's piece, watching intently for her reaction.

Emma gasped in surprise. "You- You- It's,"

Regina ran her tongue across a pale bottom lip. "Touch me, Emma."

Without having to be told twice, Emma pulled Regina against her and cried out as two very different types of sensation hit her. Not only could she feel Regina's curves grind into her, but there was also the feeling of hands touching her the same way. She looked down at their bodies in confusion.

"What kind of spell is this?"

Regina lowered her hand and squeezed her own breast. "Mirror, mirror."

Emma moaned. "That's ironic, even for you."

Regina squeezed again, causing Emma to moan louder. "It's a special little spell, solely for you, Dear. You are able to feel everything you as if this was real," She scratched nail up the outside of Emma's pants. "And the mirror portion allows you to feel everything as I do."

"In other words, you're trying to fucking kill me." Emma choked out.

"Quite the contrary, Dear. I desire to come undone with you."

Emma unexpectedly picked Regina up into her arms and walk them to the couch, where she lowered Regina gently down before pressing her body tightly against hers.

"You say the sexiest things, Regina Mills.'

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma, cradling her between her legs. "Only to you, Emma Swan."

Emma kissed her. "I'm a lucky woman."

"Indeed, we both are."

Emma trailed kisses around Regina's throat. "See, why can't you be this nice to me all the time."

Regina laughed. "I haven't threatened to kill you in 81 days. I consider that to be polite."

Emma pulled back and looked at her. "You literally threatened to throw me in the fireplace less than 2 hours ago."

Regina shrugged. "That was a small threat."

"Fire. Place. With flames and burning."

"Would you prefer I use one of my fireballs?"

"Woman, you are a damn fireball."

"Are you afraid to get burnt, Sheriff?"

"Light my fucking fire, Madame Mayor."

Regina ripped open Emma's dress shirt, buttons flying in every which direction.

"This. Off. Now." Regina growled.

"You ripped my shirt." Emma gaped in disbelief.

"I did."

"You actually ripped my shirt."

"Emma Swan, if you don't-"

"I'm marrying your ass one day. God, I love you."

Emma lifted herself up and pulled Regina onto her lap, yanking her sparse clothing off before her other leg touched the couch cushion.

"God, you're breathtaking," Emma said in awe.

Regina waved her hand and magicked Emma's torn shirt away. "Mm, yes. Much better."

Regina raked her eyes across Emma's torso, admiring how the suspenders hugged the sides of pale, gooseflesh-covered breasts. She took her time tracing her fingers across Emma's chest, enjoying the light moans and hitches in breathing.

"Enjoying yourself?" Emma squeaked out.

"You're beautiful." Regina mused, smiling warmly at her.

Emma blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

Regina nudged Emma's nose with hers. "Cocky, yet still bashful. You continue to surprise me, Emma."

Emma's blush darkened. "Can we go back to the making out and touching part? I'm turning into a tomato."

Regina brushed a hand across Emma's nipple. "I beg to differ. I believe the color is closer to that of my apples."

Emma slid her hands around Regina's hips, pulling her forward. "You wanna make a forbidden fruit joke, right now?"

"No. I'd much rather have a taste."

Regina's nimble hands claimed Emma's breasts, squeezing them gently, and allowing her nails to sink in enough to elicit a gasp. She softly kissed Emma, grinding her hips against the obvious bulge below her.

Emma groaned, frustrated. "Babe, you feel so damn good, but you're killing me."

Regina bit down hard on Emma's earlobe and whispered, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma's head dropped against the back of the couch and she moaned loudly as Regina sucked the lobe into her mouth, slowly licking around the indent. Regina kissed and sucked her way down to Emma's chest, leaving dark red hickies every few inches until reaching pale breasts. Emma's breaths were coming in shallow pants as her lips near the hardened buds. Regina paused her movements.

"Emma, Dear?"

"Y- Yeah?" Emma panted.

"You may wish to hold onto something."

Emma lifted her head. "What?"

Regina released one of Emma's breasts and brought the hand between her legs to rub her clit. She quickly captured the hard nipple between her teeth and plunged the fingers inside herself, feeling and hearing the roaring moan tear from Emma's throat.

"Regina!"

Regina moaned around Emma's nipple as she pushed her fingers knuckle-deep inside, wetness dripping around her hand. She squeezed and tweaked Emma's other nipple with her hand and listen to the other woman's moans turn into pleads for mercy.

"Regina, fuck! Please!" Emma cried out, bucking hard and trying to keep her grip on Regina.

Regina let go of Emma's breast and fumbled around her lap until finding the pants zipper. Careful not to overstimulate her lover, Regina slowly lowered the zipper and released the toy from the tight confines of the pants. She let go of Emma's nipple with a wet, sucking pop and slid her body forward, the tip of the toy grazing her clit.

"Emma," Regina moaned.

Emma tried to open her eyes. "Mm, yeah?"

Regina removed the fingers from herself and caressed the slick digits around Emma's strap-on. Emma let out a sorrowful whimper and pulled Regina's hips forward, desperate for any type of friction or contact.

"Please, Regina. This is torture."

"Now who is begging, my darling?" Regina teased, tightening her grip on the toy.

Emma brought her hands up to the middle of Regina back, urging her closer. "Please."

Regina positioned the toy below her and sank down without a single hesitation. She reached up and clutched Emma's shoulders as she felt herself be filled, inch by thick inch. Emma's modest nails clawed red grooves down her back, some drawing a hint of blood.

"Fuck, yes." Regina hissed.

Regina paused, not entirely filled yet and looked at Emma, whose face was strained and teeth bit into her lower lip.

"How does it feel?" Regina whispered, sliding up a couple of inches before quickly pushing down.

"Like my heart is about it give out."

Regina lowered herself with another hard motion. "Poor thing. Shall I stop?"

Emma's eyes narrowed at her, pupils dark and irises bright with intensity. She didn't give Regina a verbal answer, but instead, pulled her down hard onto the toy, hearing the wet slap of flesh meeting flesh. Regina cried out and clawed her nails down Emma's front, leaving angry, bloody trails all the way down to her nipples.

"Emma!" She screamed again when Emma thrust upward.

"I've heard you're an exceptional rider, Your Majesty," Emma grunted, rolling Regina's hips on top of her.

Regina's head fell back, overcome with the feeling of being blissfully filled. "Yes."

"Ride me, My Queen," Emma growled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

One way of Regina's hand and Emma's legs were rooted to the spot, unable to move in the slightest. But, Emma found, it wasn't just her legs that wouldn't move, it was all of her, she was completely frozen in place.

"What did you do?" Emma questioned, looking at her hands that were frozen on Regina's hips.

"My ride, my rules."

Emma chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Regina rose almost completely off the toy then slammed back down, Emma's eyes rolled back at the contact. "You really shouldn't be, Dear."

"Fucking- Crazy- Goddamn, Regina." Emma panted.

Regina repeated the motion, earning a hoarse scream from Emma. "You wouldn't have me any other way, Darling." Another slam, then a grunt. "You enjoy the battle for dominance." A sharp grind of the hips, impossibly stretching tight flesh. "You crave the tit for tat, back and forth." Regina circle her hips on the toy. "You want to go to the edge just to see where it ends." She punctuated the sentence with fast, short curls of her hips, sliding Emma in and out and making them both cry out.

"Yes," Emma admitted, sweat beading down her forehead and temples.

"Go to the edge with me, Emma." Regina pleaded, voice strained.

"Always, my beautiful queen."

Regina released Emma from her invisible confines, allowing her to touch as she pleased. Emma felt the restriction dissipate and she pulled Regina's face down to her, kissing her with wild abandon. There was no real distinction where one kiss ended and another began, they melted together like two burning stars colliding into oblivion. Moans ricocheted off the aged walls, only to be met with the sound connecting flesh and the bow of bodies. One would pull back and the other would crash forward, like an untamed wave of a hurricane. They were each other's ultimate destruction and salvation, one unable to live without the other. Underneath their lovemaking brewed a conflicting magical battle inside Regina, unbeknownst to either of them. Something dark was coming, but as they climaxed in tandem, clinging tightly to one another, they never noticed the subtle crackle of dark magic leaving Regina's body.


	24. Of Love and Electricity

"Regina, Honey, wake up."

The voice calling to her slowly came into focus and cleared. She felt hands rub her back gently, coaxing her awake from the deep slumber.

"Babe, we have to shower and get ready for work."

Regina sat ramrod straight up, almost head-butting Emma, who was trying to extend a strong-smelling cup of coffee. Regina looked up apologetically and accepted the mug.

"It's instant, so it'll still taste like shit, but I made it as strong as I could."

Regina brought the mug to her lips and took a sip, grimacing as the bitter sludge hit her tongue.

Emma scratched a hand into her tangled curls. "I tried."

Regina stood and stretched, wearing the oversized from the night before. "Do we have time to stop at Granny's?

Emma chuckled. "You're the mayor and I'm the sheriff. I think it's pretty safe to say that we can make a ten-minute detour."

Regina smiled and leaned up to kiss Emma. "You taste like coffee and me."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "I kind of like that."

"Do you now?"

Emma nodded. "A woman could get used to it."

"You think so, do you?" Regina smirked at her.

"I do. In fact, I think you should come more often, now that I have this place."

"I would love that."

"Really?" Emma beamed.

"It isn't as though you are incredibly far from that mansion and Henry will be with you, so I don't see why not."

Emma's grin widened and she picked Regina up, spinning her around excitedly. It was Regina's continuous protests and slaps that made her finally relinquish the mayor.

"So…" Emma started.

"So, what?"

"Does this mean we're a thing now?"

Regina gave her a coy smile as she tried to find her heels. "Emma Swan, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"If you say yes. Cuz it would be a serious kick in the balls if you said no."

"Dear, you don't have those."

"Regina," Emma huffed.

Regina stood fully and faced Emma. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend. Even though I despise that trivial term."

"Holy fucking shit, best morning ever!"

Emma picked her up again, but this time, Regina didn't try to resist or protest. In that moment, Regina was happy. The kind of happy that flowed through her body passionately and warmed her soul. _The magic is improving, I haven't lost my son, I have my Emma back, and my family is growing._

"How about that shower, Madame Mayor?" Emma grinned, setting her down.

Regina looked up and down Emma's body, ignoring the question. Long after they'd lost count of how many times they'd brought each other to completion, Emma changed into a signature white tank top and red boy shorts. The sight of Emma's nipples peeking through the tank top was almost enough for her to call into work sick for the rest of the day. She was distracted by Emma's hand waving in front of her face.

"My face is up here, Babe."

Regina smirked, still staring at the top. "I'm well aware of where your face is located, Miss Swan."

Emma groaned and pushed her toward the stairs. "No. Nope. You're not allowed to 'Miss Swan' me when you know we can't stay home and wreck my new furniture. I already have a lot of cleaning to do tonight."

Regina peered over her shoulder and waved her hand, magically erasing the remnants of their night together.

Emma shook her head and urged her forward. "Keep going, nymphomaniac."

Regina spun around, feigning insult. "I most certainly am not a nymphomaniac."

Emma just stared at her. "Babe, I have bruises so deep that I'm pretty sure you dislocated my hips last night."

Pleased with herself, Regina turned with a smile. "You were the one that requested to see my riding capabilities. It is entirely not my fault you weren't able to keep up."

Emma stopped halfway up the stairs. "Not able to keep up? I beg your fucking pardon."

Regina stood with a shit-eating grin on her face at the top of the stairs, looking down at Emma, who was pouting indignantly.

"You begged for several things last evening."

"Keep egging me on, Regina. See what happens." Emma threatened, mirth in her eyes.

Regina let out an exaggerated sigh and pulled the shirt over her head, throwing it at Emma.

"I suppose that I will just have to take matters into my own hands."

Regina turned to the open bathroom door and started to walk away leisurely.

"The fuck you will!" Emma yelled after her, tossing the shirt behind her and rushed up the stairs to the bathroom.

They were very late to work. Almost two hours, to be exact. They couldn't keep their hands off each other in the shower, mostly Emma though. All it took was one come-hither motion from Regina and they were sliding around the shower until the cold water took over. Regina magicked clothes from her closet and dressed alongside Emma, who struggled for entirely too long attempting to put on a pair of jeans.

"How do you eat as much as you do and still manage to paint those on?' Regina laughed, watching as Emma struggled with the top button.

"Clearly I'm fucking magical. How about you with those blouses? How have you not taken out someone's eye with one springing loose?" Emma nodded at Regina's top.

Regina looked down at the blouse she was wearing. "My clothing fits just fine."

Emma pointed to the slight strain between the top two buttons. "Either you purposely buy a size smaller or you enjoy torturing people with your cleavage."

Regina put both hands on her hips in an authoritative stance. "Are you implying that I am indecent, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma reached forward and flicked open the button. "Now you are."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Really, Emma?"

Regina gathered her blazer and slipped on the 4-inch heels she'd had on the night before. Emma sat on the bed and stared dreamily at her legs.

"Why are you staring?"

"You're going to wear those all day and all I'm going to be able to think of is you wearing them while I fucked you."

Regina blushed. "Must you be so crude this early?"

Emma leaned back on her elbows. "Must you be this irresistible all the time?"

"You're delusional, Sheriff. Perhaps you should visit Dr. Whale."

"Oh, I'm coming down with a fever pitch alright. I'm madly in love with the most beautiful woman in any world ever to exist."

Regina turned her back to Emma and tried to hide the growing redness on her face. She felt strong arms wrap around her middle and cradle her stomach.

"So cocky, yet bashful." Emma teased, using Regina's words from the night before.

Regina threaded her fingers through Emma's and held her there. "Only children repeat quips."

"Only children repeat quips." Emma mimicked in her best mayoral imitation voice.

Regina laughed and sighed in content when Emma kissed her hair. "I rest my case."

"I love you, Regina."

Regina brought Emma's hands up to her lips and kissed them. "And I love you, Emma."

"Regina Mills, where in the hell have you been all morning? I've been getting call after call about things malfunctioning around town and the Sheriff's Office isn't answering any of my calls."

Regina walked briskly past a very pissed off Mrs. Potts and placed her briefcase next to her desk. She turned around to address her secretary and surrogate mother, but instead almost fell back because the other woman was already standing directly behind her, pointing a finger in her face.

"Explain yourself. Now."

"I apologize for being late. I was tending to other matters."

It wasn't an absolute lie on Regina's part. She had been tending to other matters, and their name just happened to be Emma Swan.

"Look. I don't give a damn what you do on your time off or even if you decide to take a personal day when you need to. But honestly Regina, at least answer your damn phone." Mrs. Potts huffed.

Regina shrank back. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. Do you have a list of the complaints? I'll make them my priority this morning."

Mrs. Potts handed over a semi-thick manila folder. "Is that even a real question?"

Regina smiled at her. "Thank you. I'll start making phone calls."

"Damn children, they think they're so grown…"

Regina couldn't hear the rest of Mrs. Potts' ramblings once she left the room. She looked over the complaint reports and perked up. She knew exactly what needed to be done.

 **Regina:** Good morning. Do you have an open window this morning?

 **Red:** I was sexing

 **Regina:** Pardon me?

 **Red:** Wow autocorrect is a bunt

 **Regina:** English, Red.

 **Red:** I was trying to say that I was sleeping. What's up?

 **Regina:** May I call?

Regina waited for a response and smiled when she saw Red's caller ID show up on her cell phone's screen.

"S'everythin okay?" Red yawned into the phone.

"Are you working this morning or have plans?"

Red yawned again but spoke more clearly. "Nope. Granny has me doing the night shift so I'm free all morning."

Regina hesitated. "I don't want to keep from resting before your shift."

"Nah, it's cool. What's up?"

Regina spent the next couple of minutes explaining her plan to Red and waited nervously for her answer.

"I know this isn't exactly what you were thinking when we discussed you helping me bond with the magic-"

"No, but I think it's a rad idea." Red protested. "When do you want to meet up?"

Regina looked at her phone's clock. "How about in 30 minutes?"

"Make that 40. I look like a hungover raccoon and need a shower."

"Perfect. Thank you, Red."

"No problem, see you soon."

Regina ended the call and began scrolling through her phone to another contact. When the call connected, she was greeted with the sound of yelling and a blaring horn.

"Move your cars over to the shoulder. No. The shoulder, don't reverse!" Emma yelled, trying to hold the phone away from her mouth. "I don't give a crap whose fault it was. Move your shitbox to the shoulder!"

Regina winced and pulled the phone away from her ear, waiting for whatever confrontation that was developing on the other end to lessen in volume. She heard a scuffling sound, then Emma's voice was much softer.

"Hey, Babe. Sorry about that. People apparently can't take direction worth a damn in this town."

"Quite alright. Though, next time, please put me on mute. I think you may have damaged my eardrum."

Emma snorted. "I think if they were going to be damaged, it would've happened last night."

"Emma Swan, you are in public!" Regina harshly whispered into the phone.

Emma laughed. "There's no one around, calm down or you'll burst that top button."

Regina rubbed her forehead in frustration. "How childish."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What's going on? You missin' me that much that you had to talk again so soon?"

"Have you checked your voicemails yet this morning?"

"Negative, I literally just hit Main Street and stumbled onto an accident. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I received a number of complaint reports from Mrs. Potts when I arrived. Apparently, they've been pouring in all morning."

"Ah, gotcha. I'll check my voicemails once I clear this up and get to the station."

"Don't bother with the complaints ranging between 8 and 9 AM, I will be taking care of those personally."

"Oh?"

"Red is going to supervise while I use my magic to rectify the issues."

Emma let out a long whistle. "I bet that's going to look hot. Want me to come down and supervise too?"

Regina smiled against the phone. "I believe we have it covered, Dear."

"Well, fine."

Regina could hear the pout through the phone. "Another time, Darling. I'll talk to you later, I have work to catch up on. Please, be safe."

"Look at you, being all protective and shit. It's cute."

"Goodbye, Sheriff."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mrs. Potts knocked on the doorway of Regina's office. Regina waved her in and slid the phone into her blazer pocket.

"Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear you say I love you to whoever was on that call?"

Regina's face turned scarlet. "You heard correctly."

Mrs. Potts sat in the chair across from Regina. "I take it last night went better than you had expected?"

The contents of the folder Regina had been holding went spilling across the desk. Mrs. Potts gave her a knowing grin.

"Well, I'll be damned. It is about time."

Regina fumbled with the paperwork, shoving it unceremoniously back in the folder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have always been a terrible liar. Try again, Daughter."

"It was a lovely night." Regina's blushed darkened and she averted her eyes.

"Let me piece this little puzzle together. You had dinner with Emma last night, come late into work today with smudged lipstick, and told someone, who isn't Henry because he is at school, that you love them. And you're blushing like you got your hand stuck in the cookie jar."

Regina removed a compact from the desk's top left drawer and groaned when she discovered that she did, in fact, had smudged maroon lipstick. No doubt it was smudged from Emma's last-minute kiss before they parted ways in the driveway.

"I hope you used protection."

They sat there for a long moment, staring awkwardly at each other until Mrs. Potts burst out laughing.

"The look on your face, Regina. I'm only teasing."

Regina groaned and covered her face with her hands, embarrassed beyond measure.

"I know that type of protection isn't necessary for two females. Well, unless you're using some type of object for-"

"Don't you dare finish that damn sentence!' Regina protested, holding her arms out.

Mrs. Potts sat back and smirked. "I can already tell how much fun this is going to be."

"Don't be cruel."

"Sweetheart, no offense, but you and your brother haven't seen cruel from me."

"Please don't tell him. I'm- We're- Well, I'd just like to keep it private for right now."

The older woman held out her hands to Regina, who accepted them. "My sweet girl, I won't tell him. Or anyone, for that matter. I'm just so pleased that you're giving this a chance."

Regina smiled shyly. "I am too. She's wonderful, Momma."

"I can see that. Though, I would like to meet her properly at some point. There is a discussion her and I need to have."

Regina looked scared. "I would like her in one piece afterward, thank you kindly."

Mrs. Potts patted her hand reassuringly. "I'll do my best." She glanced at the folder. "Did you discuss the complaints with her?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. I will be handling quite a few of them. The rest will be her responsibility."

The older woman gave her a curious look. "You are going to handle some? Regina, several of those are electrical or plumbing issues. Unless you have somehow hidden an interest in either of those over the years, I don't see how you can be of much assistance."

Regina's face lit up. "Magic."

Seeing the trepidation in Mrs. Pott's face, she held her hand up in a pleading gesture.

"Let me explain. Red will be there to watch over me and we will take one project at a time. If at any point, I become overwhelmed or cannot continue, I will take a step back. The same goes for if Red believes that I need to step away."

Mrs. Potts nodded. "I really like that kid. When are you meeting her? It's," She looked at her watch, "10:30 and the lunch rush traffic will start soon."

Regina arose from her seat. "Actually, I should get going now, she'll be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Come here, you." Mrs. Potts opened her arms. "Give this old lady a hug before you go."

Regina smiled and hugged her tightly, feeling the other woman's hesitation to let her out of the hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Regina." She whispered.

Regina grabbed the folder off her desk and left the office. Mrs. Potts stood by the desk, watching her go and felt an overwhelming sense of pride.

"Look at my little queen go, off to save the world."

The phone on her desk began to ring again and she scowled as she stomped across the office floor.

"Goddamn incompetent, useless, forest-dwelling-" She took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "You've reached the Mayor's Office; how may I direct your call?"

"Ready, Freddy?" Red climbed into Regina's Mercedes, dropping her purse on the floor.

Regina stared at her blankly, not understanding the greeting.

"You need to socialize more, Hun. Alright, Lassy, which Timmy is trapped in a well?"

Another blank stare.

"You're shitting me, right? You never saw that? Not even when Hen was younger?"

"Red, what the hell are you going on about?"

"I'm leaving that one to Emma to unfuck."

Regina's face filled with color and she put the car in gear, hoping that Red wouldn't notice. Her hopes were shattered when Red turned in her seat to buckle the belt and looked directly at her.

"Regina, you're really red, what's the- Holy shit tits! You two totally banged!" Red exclaimed, clapping her hands together in glee.

"Miss Lucas, do you mind lowering your voice," Regina muttered, ready to jump out of the car mid-drive.

"Fucking finally!" Red yelled, ignoring Regina's discomfort. "I'm so happy for you two."

Regina propped a hand on the driver side door and rubbed her temple. "Must you be so vocal?"

Red smacked the dash, far too happy to contain herself. "This is so great. She treated you like a lady, right? Cuz I'll whoop her ass, even if she was my friend first."

Regina felt like crawling into the crevice of the seat and hiding for a lifetime. This was too much embarrassment this early in the morning. She needed to change the topic, or else she wouldn't be able to function.

"How are you and Vincenzo?"

Red beamed brightly. "We're good. He's a complete gentleman, probably too much of one if we're honest. He's all chivalry and soft edges."

"That's an issue?" Regina questioned.

"I guess I'm just worried he's too nice for me. I'm a werewolf and there's nothing fluffy about that, except my winter coat."

Regina let out a soft laugh. "He was one of my knights, Red. He can be ruthless when he wishes it."

Red shrugged. "I guess so. I see how protective he gets with you and I love it. Shows he has his priorities in line."

"So, what's the real problem?"

Red shrugged again, staring out the window. "I dunno."

"Red…" Regina warned.

"Fine. Do you remember what happened to Billy and everyone thought it was me?'

Regina nodded, realizing where this conversation was going.

"I ate my first boyfriend during wolf's time. Literally ate him like that stupid ass fairy tale. Snow and Granny found us, but it was too late. I have much better control over my wolf now and we mesh well."

"But, the concern is always there. If you'll lose control, by accident." Regina interjected.

"Exactly. And, if we're being honest, I could see myself being with Vincenzo. Not in a short-term way, either. The real deal. But, I'm scared shitless."

Regina surprised them both when she reached across the console and squeezed Red's hand.

"I understand. That's my worry about the magic, concerning Emma and Henry. I love them with every fiber of my being and refuse to do anything that would jeopardize their safety. But, we can't protect our loved ones from everything. Sometimes it's a matter of moving forward into the unknown and hoping for the best."

"Thanks, Yoda." Red laughed, wiping at watery eyes.

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Regina, are you fucking serious?" Red yelled, exasperated.

Regina shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"For fuck's sake. Thank god we're here because I can't keep making perfectly awesome movie references and having them go to waste on your uncultured ass."

Regina parked the Mercedes in front of Geppetto's store and they got out, gravel and leaves crunching under their shoes. Red had to catch Regina as her heel got stuck between rocks in the makeshift stone path to the store's entrance.

"Sometimes comfort is better than luxury, Madame Mayor."

"You sound like Emma."

"Well, in this very rare case, she would be in the right. Don't tell her I said that, her head is big enough with all that ego, the town doesn't have enough room for it to expand."

Regina laughed the entire rest of the way up the walkway until Red pulled her back.

"Don't go in there." Red sniffed the air.

"What is it?"

"Live wires and water."

"Is Geppetto inside?" Regina asked, worried.

Red shook her head. "I can't tell, there are a lot of conflicting scents."

"I can open the door with magic, then we can look from the outside," Regina suggested.

Red nodded and Regina waved her hand, flipping the lock and opening the door. They took a few steps forward, standing at the threshold, and peered inside. The flood was soaked with water and they could hear the faint, distant crackling of electricity.

"May I try to fix this?" Regina looked to Red for approval.

"Just don't step inside. We don't know what caused this or how bad the damage is."

Regina raised her arms and closed her eyes, allowing the magic to flow to the surface of the skin and reach out.

"This is different than smashing trees in the forest, Regina. Start out slow. Let the magic guide you, not control you." Red encouraged. "You can do this. Don't try to rush it."

Red's voice faded out and Regina's magic intensified. It branched out into the air, treading above the electrified water, and twist past the drenched furniture. The further it searched, the more the sense of dread worsened. The air was dense with a sinister undertone, yet somehow familiar. A distant, dull heartbeat echoed near the edges of Regina's magic, calling out for help. Regina opened her eyes and looked worriedly at Red.

"Someone is in there. I felt a heartbeat and it doesn't appear to be strong."

"Do you think it's Geppetto?"

"I am unsure."

"Well, fuck. Someone has to help whoever is in there."

Regina placed a confident hand on the trim of the doorway, steeling herself.

"I wish to try."

"Regina, there is no fucking way I'm letting you go inside the shop."

"I won't be setting a foot inside, Red. I will remain here and use my magic."

"No heroic, Madame Mayor. Your woman will literally make a rug out of me."

Regina clasped Red's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "I promise."

Regina centered herself in the middle of the doorway, fingers flush against the aged frame. The magic reached out again, this time searching specifically for the heartbeat. At first, there wasn't even a hint of a pulse. Then, the magic slammed against a heavy, lifeless shape. Regina dug her fingernails into the trim, willing the magic to ground itself in the shop's very foundation. _Come on, damnit. Bring them to me. Rise!_ A sharp tug of resistance prevented Regina from summoning the body to the front of the house. Gritting her teeth, she fought harder into the magic, forcing it to break through the resistance.

"Regina?"

Two maroon nails broke against the threshold.

"Regina, stop!"

Splinters sliced into white-knuckled hands.

"Regina, come back!" Red pleaded.

"I'm almost through," Regina whispered.

"Through? Through what? Regina, what's going on?"

"Body. I almost have it. Something- Something is trying to keep it from me." Regina said through gritted teeth.

All of a sudden, the resistance dissipated and the body began levitating from the back of the shop. Regina took a step back from the entrance and carefully guided it to the ground. Red, scared, took a step forward, but Regina held up a hand.

"Not yet."

"Is he-" Red started.

"Give us some space, Red."

Though she wanted to run to the man on the floor, she respected her friend's instruction. She began to openly weep, fearing the worst. Below her, Regina was on her knees, running diffident hands over the man's torso. She too, had streams of tears streaking down her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy over his chest, feeling his flooded lungs and burnt esophagus.

"Come back. It isn't your time to go. Please, come back." Regina begged, clutching the man's flannel shirt.

"Regina?"

Regina ignored her, threading magic into the man in hopes that she could somehow repair the damage. There was a thump under her hand and her mouth opened, in shock.

"Yes, that's right. Come back. You have to come back." Regina implored, funneling in more of her magic.

The heartbeat was short-lived and began to peter out, her face crestfallen.

"No…"

"Regina, what's going on? Can you fix it?" Red panicked, dropping to her knees beside them.

"I… Red, I'm- I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. He's-" Regina stammered, overcome with pain.

"No. No!"

Red screamed as she pushed past Regina, draping her body over the unmoving figure. She stroked his face lovingly, stubble tickling her fingertips.

"This isn't funny anymore. You need to come back to me!" She scolded, slapping at his unbreathing chest. "You don't get to tap out whenever you feel like it. You listen to me, goddamnit. You need to come back to your family, to me. To me, damnit!"

Regina pulled Red against her, arms holding her tightly as the sobs racked through her petite frame. There weren't any words that she could say to ease the other woman's pain, though she knew it all too well. Red, after several moments of crying, moved out of Regina's embrace and leaned over the man's lifeless body. Her next words were quiet and sorrowful, she traced her thumb over his cold lips.

"It's not fair. I wasn't given enough time with you. I cherish every moment and refuse to believe this is where our story ends. Don't you know wolves mate for life?"

Red kissed his lips, a final farewell to her handsome knight. Regina caught her when she fell back, hot tears burning in her eyes in the icy wind. They held onto each other, shaking in silence. They never saw the inhale of breath or the twitch of the man's colorless hands. It wasn't until he attempted to speak that they sprung from each other in concern.

"I-" The man's voice was raspy and barely audible in the harsh autumn wind.

Regina and Red exchanged astonished looks and shambled quickly to his side. Red, of course, taking the position closest to his head. Regina held onto his hand for dear life as he attempted to speak again.

"I-"

"You, what? Keep trying, Honey." Red urged, leaning close to his mouth.

"Dahlia-" He croaked, blinking rapidly, trying to focus.

"Yes, Baby, I'm here. I'm right here."

"M-" Vincenzo let out a brutal cough, the evidence of his battered lungs showing.

"I'm here. What are you trying to say?" Red asked, rubbing his chest with one hand and brushing a few strands of hair from his face.

Vincenzo attempted to sit up and Regina helped support his back. Grim eyes stared down at Red, making her heart break again at the sight of his pain. He used his meager amount of strength to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I love you too, Dahlia. Marry me."


	25. A Close Call

"Sheriff, your phone is ringing."

Emma sat up abruptly, slamming her forehead against the sink's pipe. One of the first calls on her list to dispatch to was to Granny's, where a pipe had sprung an impressive leak from damage due to an unknown cause. Normally, Eugenia would have a plumber, but the damage to the pipe looked suspicious, and knew reporting it to the Sheriff was the only way to proceed. Rubbing her forehead gingerly, Emma emerged from under the sink and accepted her phone from Eugenia. She smiled when she saw Regina's contact on the screen. _Note to self: ask her for a picture instead of this shitty blank one._

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Emma joked, answering the call.

"Emma, you need to come down to Geppetto's shop. It's an emergency" Regina interrupted, frantically attempting to articulate herself.

"Babe, slow down. What's going on?" Emma questioned, becoming concerned.

"Geppetto's shop. I'll explain when you get here."

"On my way. I love you."

Emma didn't wait for a response. She looked over at Granny, who picked up on the tone of urgency.

"Go. I'll figure something out." Eugenia shooed her away.

"I'll come back if I can," Emma called over her shoulder, rushing out of the diner.

Emma opted to drive the Sheriff's car to the scene, the necessity of speed overpowered her love for the bug. Lights and sirens blared as she skid to a halt in the driveway, several yards away from the ambulance where she saw Vincenzo being lifted into on a stretcher. The fire department was sectioning off the shop behind them. She threw her door open, almost hard enough to swing back and sprinted toward Regina, who looked as pale as milk.

"What happened?" Emma checked Regina over for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine. Vincenzo is the one who is hurt." Regina brushed Emma's hands off.

"Ruby, what happened?" Emma turned to her best friend.

"We aren't really sure. He couldn't really speak much, and Regina had to use magic to pull him out of the shop."

Emma looked back at Regina. "You did?"

Regina nodded sadly, silently watching the doors of the ambulance closed.

"Was he attacked? Why is the fire department here?"

Ruby shrugged. "Not sure if attacked. Something must have burst inside the shop because there was water everywhere and electricity in it."

"Fuck," Emma ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

Ruby gestured Emma closer to her, out of Regina's hearing range.

"Regina saved his life. She got him out of there and healed him." Ruby added, quietly.

"Is she okay? She's pretty distant and her fingers are bloody."

"Physically, I think she's okay. But, emotionally… Emma, he's her brother. I think she's all kinds of fucked up, but won't admit it because, well, she's Regina."

Emma nodded. "I know. Jesus, this is a mess, Rubes. How are you doing with all this?"

"I'm engaged," Ruby responded, emotionless.

"Fucking, what?" Emma looked at her, dumbstruck.

"He- The first sentence out of his mouth was 'marry me,' and I said yes."

Emma laughed in disbelief. "No shit?"

Ruby shook her head, a small smile spreading. "No shit."

"Do you want to meet Regina and I at the hospital? I know she's not going to want to leave his side, at least not for a while."

"I have to go let Granny know first."

"I was over there looking at a pipe that was fucked when Regina called. I'm pretty sure Granny already knows."

"Probably, but I still should check in, just in case. Do you think Regina would mind if I drove her car? She brought us here."

Emma shrugged. "I don't think she'll mind, but I'll double check. Gimme a sec?"

"Yeah."

Emma headed in Regina's direction, steps slow and cautious. Her heart broke as she looked at Regina more carefully. Warm brown eyes were bloodshot from crying and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. She waited until she was in front of Regina to extend an arm, not wishing to upset her further. Regina observed the hand blankly for a moment, then threw herself against Emma's sturdy frame. Emma gratefully caught her in a firm hug.

"I'm so sorry, Babe. I'm here."

Regina's body shook as a sob took over. "He almost died. Vincenzo almost died."

"Ruby said you saved him. You healed him." Emma whispered, rubbing Regina's neck.

"No," Regina curtly shook her head and looked up at Emma. "She did. I repaired his lungs as much as I could and cleared the water, but it wasn't enough. She kissed him and…"

"It was true love's kiss," Emma finished.

"I thought he was dead. Then, suddenly, he wasn't." Regina sniffled, burying her face in Emma's neck.

Emma sighed into the embrace. "You did so good, Babe. I'm so proud of you."

Regina murmured something muffled against Emma's neck.

"What, Babe?"

Regina raised her voice. "Something went wrong when I attempted to pull him from the water."

Emma smoothed Regina's hair back. "Like what?"

Regina tightened her arms around Emma, anchoring herself before responding.

"Something didn't want me to rescue him."

"What do you mean?"

"It felt as though there was a resistance to my magic. At first, I couldn't find him and then, when I tried to lift him from the water, something was trying to stop me."

Emma craned her head down and kissed Regina's temple. "Magic?"

"I'm not sure. It certainly was not human."

"Maybe it's time to have that talk with Mr. Gold."

Regina's posture deflated. "I was hoping to avoid that man at all costs."

"I know. Let me go talk to the firemen and we'll see what caused all of this. We'll look at our options after that, okay?" Regina nodded. "Would it be okay if Rubes borrowed your car to update Granny? I told her I would take you to the hospital."

"That would be alright."

"Okay, I'll be right back, Babe."

Emma gave Regina a brief kiss on the lips, then gave Ruby a thumbs-up as she made her way up the path to the firefighters. The fire chief met halfway, a grave expression etched into his face.

"What's the situation, Chief?"

He removed his helmet and ran a hand across his bald head. "This is the third call we've had this morning, Sheriff. Things aren't lookin' too good."

"Does that include the call from Eugenia Lucas?" The chief shook his head. "Then, that makes four so far."

"What happened at the diner?"

"At first, Granny thought it was just a pipe that had burst because of the weather. Except, the pipe was burnt to shit somehow and that's when she called me."

"From what we saw in there, Sheriff, this was not an accident. It looks like someone tore the living shit out of Geppetto's fuse box, then broke every pipe in sight. How they managed to flood the shop without electrocuting themselves is beyond me."

"This obviously isn't the work of someone by themselves. There are too many crime scenes."

"I agree," The chief agreed, looking around to make sure they were alone then continued in a hushed tone. "I don't know if you heard this over the radio earlier, but, one of the places hit was your parents'."

Emma's blood pressure spiked. "What?"

"Everyone is okay. No one was in the loft when the electrical fire happened."

"Electrical fire?" Emma cried out, then quieted herself before Regina could hear her.

"Yes, electrical fire. While no one was injured, the main floor bedroom seemed to sustain the most damage. The loft is not inhabitable until it can be repaired and re-inspected."

Emma frowned. "Where was the other damage?"

"It appears that the fire started inside the light switch near the front entrance, traveled down to a nearby plug then proceeded to burn outward. The rug that was close to the plug caught fire and it spread to the main floor bedroom."

"Is that something that can happen naturally, or do you think someone agitated the wiring?"

The chief shrugged. "It's entirely possible that this happened because of old or faulty wiring. But, considering the day we're having, I think it's best to assume the worst and hope for the best."

"I agree. What's the sit-rep for the other locations?"

"Pipe burst under the convent and some wiring came loose. Nova, also known as Sister Astrid, found Blue in some shallow water. I'm guessing she tried to investigate on her own when she heard the pipe burst. The fairies are watching over her at the hospital. Second place was Mr. Gold's shop. Not much to explain there because he wouldn't let us come inside to do our jobs. Something about he would handle it on his own and couldn't be bothered with us fumbling around. Then the last one, right before this, was over at Mr. French's flower shop. Poor guy, none of the flowers made it."

"Goddamn. This is a shit show."

"That's a polite way to put it. How is the Her Majesty doing? She looked pretty shell-shocked when we arrived."

Emma looked over at Regina, who had taken a seat on a rock. Her shoulders were slumped, and her head was in her hands.

"Not great. I think she's a mixture of still in shock and pissed."

The chief nodded solemnly. "I understand. We all know and love Vincenzo. This is all very sad."

"I gotta take her to the hospital to see him. Keep me in the loop with all of this, okay?"

"Will do, Sheriff. Please assure the queen that we won't leave any stone unturned."

Emma shook his hand and returned to Regina, who was still sitting on the rock. She held a hand out to Regina and eased her up. They walked to the cruiser, Emma's arm wrapped around Regina's back and gave her a squeeze.

"I'm going to find out who did this, Regina. I promise."

"Who would have done this, Emma? Vincenzo, even as one of my knights, was always an exceptionally kind soul. He didn't deserve this."

Emma opened the passenger door for Regina. "No, he didn't. Not one bit."

Emma closed the door once Regina was inside and rounded the car to her side, pausing briefly to take in the scene one last time before opening her door and climbing inside. Regina's hand reached for Emma and found purchase on her thigh. Emma laced her fingers through Regina's and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I have some more bad news."

Regina's head sank back on the headrest. "What now?"

"I talked to the chief and this was just one of several calls he's gotten this morning like this."

"Dare I ask?" Regina whispered, voice thick and gravelly.

"My parents', the convent, and Mr. French's shop." Regina's grip tightened. "No, Regina. Don't go there. Henry is safe, he was at school before anything happened."

Regina exhaled deeply, relieved. "Small miracles, I suppose."

"Yeah, no shit. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to kid or you."

Regina relinquished Emma's hand so she could start the car and put it into drive, but resumed her hold when the car began to move forward.

"What is happening to our town, Emma?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I'm going to find out though. The chief said to let you know he and his men will make this a priority."

Regina choked out a small laugh. "That's surprising to hear."

"Why is that?"

"I threatened his family while we were still in the Enchanted Forest. His wife aided your mother during one of my more rage-filled stages. Vincenzo convinced me not to kill them."

"Well, looks like he forgave you."

"Doubtful. He is likely repaying his debt to Vincenzo. Either way, I am thankful for his assistance."

The pair pulled up to the visitor parking lot of Storybrooke's only hospital and exited the vehicle. Regina waited for Emma to walk around to her side before threading their hands together and proceeded into the building. Regina halted at the sliding glass doors to the emergency department.

"I'm right here. We're going to do this together."

"Together?"

"Together, until you say different."

They got a few feet inside the waiting area before the assaulting scream of Mrs. Potts' voice rang through the air.

"Where the hell is my son? Take me to him!" Mrs. Potts slammed a withered hand against the receptionist's counter. "So help me, I will skin you alive."

"Momma?" Regina gasped, running over to Mrs. Potts at full-throttle.

"Oh, Honey."

Mrs. Potts caught her daughter in a tight hug, fixing Emma with a thankful look over Regina's shoulder. Emma returned the look with a nod and walked toward the desk, flashing her badge at the secretary.

"Let them pass, they're family."

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Swan. They aren't listed under his emergency contacts." The young secretary apologized.

Emma leaned menacingly over the counter, invading the girl's space. "If you don't let them pass, I can guarantee you're going to have an emergency on your hands and I'm going to let it happen. Are we clear?"

The girl gulped audibly and pressed the button under her desk to open the visitor entrance doors.

"Room 16, third door on the right."

"The Sheriff's station appreciates your cooperation-" Emma looked at her nametag, "Alyssa."

The trio walked through the open door and Regina was the first to enter Vincenzo's room. Mrs. Potts held Emma back, closing the door after Regina.

"Thank you for that."

Emma shrugged nonchalantly. "It's no problem."

"I want to talk to you before we go in there."

Emma rubbed her neck in a nervous gesture. "Why does this feel like the part where you're gonna kick my ass?"

Mrs. Potts smiled, amused. "You're a lot smarter than you let on, Emma. But no, that isn't what is going to happen. I wanted to clarify a few things."

Emma took a deep breath. "Go for it."

"I know we don't know each other very well, but I am sure that we can both agree that we want what is best for Regina. Am I correct in assuming that?"

Emma nodded vigorously. "Yes, absolutely."

"Then, I should also be correct in assuming that you will do everything in your power to see that Regina is protected. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Even if that means from herself and you."

Emma shook her head in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Perhaps not as fast on the uptake as I'd hoped. Let me put this plainly for you, Dear." She crossed her arms and looked sternly at Emma, who shrank back from her gaze. "I have two children in that emergency room behind you," She pointed to the closed door. "One that is badly injured physically and another that has gone through enough metaphorical hell for a hundred of the strongest souls. Now, I have high hopes that you are the Savior that everyone says you are and that your intentions are pure. Because, otherwise, you and I will clash as deadly as Titans and I can assure you that I will come through victorious. Following me so far, Sheriff?"

Emma could only nod, any and all words were trapped, frozen in her throat.

"Excellent. Now, where was I?" She squinted in contemplation. "Oh, yes. Protection. We both know she's stubborn as all hell. She would rather lay down her life than ever back away from something that threatens her or those she holds close to her heart. Had she not been a queen in her former life, she would have made an excellent Valkyrie. But, that's not the point. My point is, she surpasses her limits. If you love her as you say you do, you will need to pay close attention and learn those limits. I will tell you right now that she is reaching a limit. Vincenzo is, for lack of a better term, the other half of her soul. You may hold her heart, but he holds her soul, the same way Henry does. One day, you may as well. Now, I don't know what attacked my son or why, though I'm quite sure you'll be conducting an investigation. Keep Regina close during that, don't sequester her or try to hide anything. She doesn't suffer fools and certainly won't endure that from you. I am trusting you with my daughter, Emma Swan. Do not take that lightly. The consequences of hurting her will not be pleasant for you, or any of us."

They stared at each other for a long, pregnant moment. Mrs. Potts could tell the girl wouldn't speak unless spoken to at this point, so she extended the invitation.

"You may speak, Emma."

Emma let go of the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and composed herself to speak.

"You're fucking intense, you know that?" _Could've worded that one better, Swan._

Mrs. Potts smirked. "I am aware."

"Am I allowed to actually respond to that, or just implode with my response internally."

"You have an interesting sense of humor, Emma. I can see why Regina likes you. And yes, you may respond."

Emma blew out a breath. "Alright, well… Yes, I love Regina, and yes, I would do anything to protect her. I wasn't planning on excluding her from anything or keeping her in the dark, I respect her too much to treat her like that. I'm trying to earn her trust back, not throw it out the window. Second off, I am never getting on your fucking bad side. No thanks, I don't have a death wish." Emma stopped to take a breath and gauge Mrs. Potts' reaction.

"You're doing well, Dear. Please, continue."

Emma nodded. "I know I'm not the ideal choice for her. Hell, I'm probably the last one that you want her to be with, considering my lineage. I want you to know that she's important to me. All of the things she did in the past are exactly that, in the past. I want a future with her. With her, our kid, our friends and family, and that includes you. She's my Halley's Comet, a once in a lifetime experience. I'm not giving that up."

"Spoken like a true Charming. All I ask is that your actions reflect your words and we will never have an issue. Now, let's go check on our girl."

Mrs. Potts opened the door and they stepped inside. The room was dim and had the telltale sterile smell of every hospital room Emma had ever stepped foot into. Various wires and tubes branched out from under old hospital blankets and attached to IV drips, monitors, and humming machinery. Regina was sat at Vincenzo's side, lovingly caressing his sleeping face and holding the hand without an IV. Shortly after Emma took a seat next to Regina and Mrs. Potts on the opposing side, Dr. Whale entered the room.

"Morning, everyone. I know this is all very distressing, but I'd like to talk to you about Vincenzo's condition."

All three women nodded silently. Regina grasped Emma's thigh tightly, preparing herself for the worst.

"I was informed by EMS that it was you that found and healed him, Your Majesty. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Regina squeaked out, then cleared her throat and repeated herself. "Yes, I did."

"Well, I'd like to be the first to say thank you for that assistance because it likely saved his life. He still has some damage to his lungs and throat, but you healed the worst of it. The sedation and nasal cannula we have him on are merely precautions to ease his recovery and provide comfort. Miss Lucas mentioned that he was able to speak, if only briefly after you healed him and that is indicative that he will recover fully with very few complications if any. I'd like to keep him here overnight and monitor his vitals, as well as run a few more tests to make sure there aren't any injuries we are overlooking or missing."

"Do what you have to, to take care of my boy, Doctor." Mrs. Potts answered for all of them.

Dr. Whale looked to Regina, who nodded in agreement, and then he gestured for Emma to follow him out the door.

"I'll be right back, Babe. I'll just be right outside the door."

Emma kissed Regina's hand and got out of her seat. She exchanged a knowing look with Mrs. Potts and exited the room.

"What's up, Whale?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the similarities between Vincenzo and Mother Superior, well, Blue."

"Lay it on me."

"They sustained similar injuries, were found in similar situations, and they're both important figures to the town in varying ways. It seems pretty suspicious that they were both attacked so close together."

"I completely agree. Is Blue awake?"

Dr. Whale shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. She coded shortly after arriving and we had to sedate her as well. Until we can normalize her vitals, she won't be waking up for some time."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated. "That's just fucking great."

"I'm sorry, Sheriff. If her condition changes, I'll make sure to notify you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Emma turned to re-enter Vincenzo's room but was stopped by Dr. Whale's hand on her shoulder.

"There was one more thing I wanted to tell you."

Emma leaned her back against the wall and let her head fall against the hard surface.

"There's more?"

"Sister Astrid said there was a dark figure lurking in the shadows when she discovered Blue."


	26. An Innocent Joke and Offer

Emma's mind spun in loops around what Dr. Whale had said. Who could that dark figure be and why would it attack a nun? What is the same person who was wreaking havoc on the rest of her town? The more she strained to understand, the more questions she had. It was difficult to fully concentrate on her thoughts when she'd occasionally glance over at Regina, who still hadn't left Vincenzo's bedside. Emma knew there was no chance of trying to force Regina to rest at home, nor did she want to force her to do anything. Instead, she opted to go on a coffee and food run for them, stopping at the nurse's station on the way back to request a fold-up bed for Regina for the night. She spotted Ruby walking up the hallway, desperately reading the room numbers.

"Rubes! Down here!" Emma waved her over, turkey sandwich in hand.

Ruby gave Emma a brief side hug and opened the door for them. Stunned, Ruby stopped dead in the doorway, tears forming in her eyes. Mrs. Potts stood and walked to her, wrapping the young woman in a warm embrace.

"I know, Honey. I know." Mrs. Potts whispered soothingly.

"Is he going to be okay? Is he in pain?" Ruby sniffled.

Mrs. Potts released her and cupped her face, carefully wiping the tears from Ruby's cheeks.

"Yes, and no. Dr. Whale said he will probably be fine. He mentioned that Vincenzo said something to you when he woke up. What was it?"

Ruby blushed and she cut a glance at Emma, who smiled. "He… He asked me to marry him."

Mrs. Potts laughed loudly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Had you been a sorceress instead of a werewolf, I'd be concerned that you put him under some spell. Have you broken the news to Eugenia yet?"

Ruby's grin faltered. "No, not yet. I kinda wanted to make sure he wasn't brain-dead first." That earned her another laugh from her future mother-in-law and a quick hug.

"Straight to the point. You've got smarts, good looks, and a joker to boot. You and I will get along swimmingly."

Ruby grinned and approach Regina, who was looking up at her with a watery, sad smile.

"Red-"

Red pointed a finger at her, before pulling up a seat next to her. "If you're getting ready to apologize, don't. You saved his life."

Red opened her arms, inviting Regina forward instead of intruding on the other woman's space. Regina willingly complied, returning the loving gesture. Red spoke low enough for only them to hear.

"Thank you, Regina."

"You don't-"

"Maid of honor."

Regina tried to pull back, but Red had her locked into the hug. "What?"

"Be my maid of honor."

"Shouldn't you make sure he isn't brain-dead first?" Regina joked, coughing as she laughed.

"Fuck it. For better or worse, right?"

They pulled apart and laughed at their private joke, Mrs. Potts and Emma standing off to the side, not a clue as to what was happening.

"Funny, you didn't threaten to string her up by the balls," Emma muttered, taking a bite of the tasteless sandwich.

"Dear, she's a werewolf. If there's one person I can be assured to put my thick-headed son in check, it's Eugenia Lucas' granddaughter."

"Oh, I see. And I'm chopped liver."

Mrs. Potts frowned, snagging the sandwich from Emma and took a bite, instantly grimacing.

"It could be worse, Sheriff. You could be this sandwich. Where on earth did you get this from?"

Emma shrugged. "The vending machine down the hall. The coffee isn't too-"

Emma was cut off by Mrs. Potts running to the trash can, spitting the remnants of the sandwich out and throwing the rest in her hand away. She ran over to the older woman, who was coughing above the trash and hovered around her, unsure as to what to do.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you trying to kill us?" Mrs. Potts yelled, spitting the last of the sandwich into the trash.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Emma rebutted, setting down the coffee and crossing her arms.

"Stupid girl, have you forgotten to realize that the curse kept everything frozen until you came crashing in and broke it? That includes the food in that damn vending machine you so carelessly went to."

Realization hit Emma with a wave of nausea and she took off out of the room, down the hall and to the nearest bathroom to vomit. Mrs. Potts, Red, and Regina exchanged glances and then burst out into laughter.

"That was cruel." Regina admonished.

Red sat back in the chair. "Is it true?"

Mrs. Potts took her seat on the other side of Vincenzo, smiling smugly at the two women. Regina shook her head, going to stand and find Emma.

"Oh my god, it's totally not. Emma is going to kill you." Ruby howled in laughter.

Regina exited the room and was about to ask a passing nurse if she'd seen Emma, but the nurse pointed silently to a room across the hall before briskly walking into another patient's room. As she neared the small door labeled as unisex, she heard the tell-tale sound of a person getting sick. Of all the various things the body did to expel toxins, this was her least favorite. Regina braced herself and took a deep breath, then opened the door to find Emma bent over the toilet, dry-heaving.

"Emma, Darling?"

Emma flushed the toilet and sank against the nearby wall, head in hands. Regina sat down next to her and pull out a small pack of spearmint gum, offering it to Emma.

"She pulled a prank on you, Darling. The food wasn't bad."

Emma popped a bubble with the gum. "Never thought I'd ever want to kick an old lady's ass, but there's a first time for everything."

Warm hands covered clammy ones and squeezed. "She really is harmless."

Emma huffed, dropping her head onto Regina's shoulder. "Yeah, tell that to my now empty stomach and sore throat."

Regina brought her hand up to Emma's throat, rubbing gently and allowing her magic to flow. Emma felt the warm sensation wash over her throat, then travel down the rest of her body, leaving gooseflesh in its wake.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Actually-" Regina rested her head on Emma's, "I did. I was beginning to feel antsy and that took the edge off."

Emma turned her head to kiss Regina's neck. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. May I request we relocate to somewhere less disgusting?"

Emma chuckled, and Regina helped her stand. "But, the ambiance is oh so amazing."

Regina smiled as they walked hand-in-hand to Vincenzo's room. "You're an idiot."

"All yours, My Majesty."

They stopped outside the door and Regina turned to Emma.

"I know you have a lot to do. You don't have to stay, I will be okay."

Emma brought Regina's hands up and kissed them gently.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you."

"Yes, Dear. If anything should come up, I will let you know."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Pinky promise?"

"Sheriff Swan, go do your duties."

Emma slid her arms around Regina's waist, coaxing her forward and resting their foreheads together.

"I am one phone away. Always. Don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too, please be safe."

Emma returned to the diner and took notes of the damage. From what she could gather, all of the reports were relatively the same, and it baffled her. After giving the approval for Granny to call in a plumber to fix the damage, her phone began ringing again. Not recognizing the number and worrying that it might be Regina calling because something was wrong, she rushed out of the diner and answered it.

"Regina?"

"Um, no, Sweetie. It's Mom." An unsure voice answered.

"Oh. Hi." Emma's muscles slackened. "What's up?"

"I'm sure you've probably heard about what happened at the loft. I wanted to let you know Henry is okay and your father had already taken him to school."

Emma sighed, leaning against a nearby post. "I know. The fire chief and I talked a little while ago. I just came from the hospital and finished up my notes at Granny's. This kind of thing is happening all over town, from the looks of it."

"The hospital?" Mary Margaret gasped. "Emma, are you injured?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm fine. Look, I really shouldn't be telling you this, but, Vincenzo got hurt. We think he was attacked by someone because Blue was also attacked, and Astrid said she saw someone lurking in the shadows. That's all I'm comfortable saying over the phone though. Can you and Dad meet me at my house in an hour? I have to get a statement from you two anyway, and I have a lot of information to sort through."

"Of course, Sweetie."

"Cool, see you soon."

Emma spent the next 20 minutes, at the station, speaking with the fire chief over the phone and discussing the response efforts around town. According to the chief, the situation was under control and the appropriate contractors were dispatched to repair the damages after all the documentation and photographs were taken. Emma had him fax over the reports to the station and sectioned them into their own files. Flipping through the pages while piecing the reports together, Emma was developing a headache. She opened the top right drawer of her desk and reached for the bottle of Tylenol, pausing to look at her gun. There were very few times where she'd ever felt the need to carry it, though with the chaos popping up around town, she decided until the culprit was caught she would be carrying it most of the time. She shrugged off her leather jacket and slid on the shoulder holster, tightening it for comfort and mobility, then pulled the jacket back on. The weight of the firearm felt snug against her, and it reminded her of her time as a bail bondsperson in Boston. Smiling fondly at the memory, she pulled out her cell phone to check the time.

"Shit!"

It had been almost an hour and a half since she spoke with Mary Margaret and it would take her at least another 10 minutes to drive to the house. She fired off a brief, apologetic text to her father then rushed out of the station, the large stack of folders in hand.

"What do you think is happening around town?" Mary Margaret questioned as David let them into Emma's house.

"I don't know. But, whatever it is, it's not good."

They stepped inside, the faint smell dried wood and sweet perfume hitting their senses.

"That smells like-"

"Yup." David cut her off.

"Are they…" Mary Margaret trailed off, trying to contain her surprise.

"That's a question for Emma, but it's not really our business."

David left her there to start building a fire, wadding up some nearby newspaper, then placing kindling on top.

"Charming, can we please talk about this?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting on the couch behind him.

"I'm listening."

She took a deep breath. "I miss you, both of you. I don't want to lose either of you."

David took a small container of matches and struck on, carefully lighting the wads of paper. He didn't respond.

"I know I crossed a line going to Archie, but I was desperate."

"That isn't how you build trust, Snow. That's how you lose it." He said, back still turned.

"I'm sorry."

He blew into the base of the fireplace, igniting the other wads of paper, and the kindling finally caught fire. Pleased with himself, he turned to face her, a tired expression on his face.

"I love you, and I accept your apology. But, it didn't hold much weight without actions. At the least, you have to show that you're willing to meet Emma halfway. If she and Regina are going to be together, this animosity between the two of you needs to be manageable."

"Emma mentioned that Vincenzo was attacked today. I didn't want to overstep, but thought she may like some dinner brought to her tonight."

David smiled warmly. "That would be a really nice gesture." He looked down at his watch. "What were you thinking of making? I could help you cook and we could make enough for everyone."

"Well, I figured I could ask Emma if she would mind if I used her kitchen. Then, we would have to go to the store and pick up some groceries."

David laughed. "Knowing our daughter, she's probably barely touched the groceries I got her and there's plenty in the fridge to make dinner with. I doubt she'll have an issue if we use her kitchen, especially since she's getting dinner out of the deal."

"Does this mean we're okay for right now?" Snow asked sheepishly, staring at her feet.

David moved around the coffee table and held a hand out. "Come here."

She stood and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

He hugged her back. "I love you too, Snow."

"Hey, guys! I'm sorry I'm so late. I lost track of-"

Emma kicked the door closed behind her, careful not to drop the stack of folders, but paused when the smell of food hit her nose.

 _What the hell? "_ Guys?" She yelled.

Her father came jogging out from the kitchen and greeted her with a grin.

"Hey, kiddo. Everything okay?"

Emma handed him the folders and put her jacket in the closet. "Yeah, just got stuck at the office printing this shit out. I hope you've had your coffee."

"I tried some of that instant in your cupboards and almost threw up. I hope you haven't actually been drinking that sludge."

"It's not that bad. Regina and I had some this morning."

Even as the words left her mouth and her father's smile spread, she didn't fully realize what she had admitted to. Though, the second it sunk in, Emma's face went scarlet.

"This morning, huh?" David teased.

"I- Uh- Well, you see-" Emma stammered.

"I'm happy for you, Honey. Your mom told me about Vincenzo. Is he okay?"

"He looked pretty rough when I left the hospital. Regina's putting on a brave face, but she's obviously hurting like hell. Mrs. Potts and Ruby are there with her."

David gave his daughter a side hug as they walked to the kitchen. "Well, they'll all be in luck because your mother and I are cooking all of you dinner tonight. It was her idea."

Emma gave him a questioning look. "It was?"

David nodded. "Yup. I know you're still wary, and you have every right to feel that way, but I think she's actually going to try. For real this time."

"I hope so. This whole family divided thing blows, and I know Henry hates it too. Speaking of, does he know what happened at the loft?"

David shook his head. "No. He was already at school and I didn't see a reason to worry him until talking to you when we knew more."

"Good call. God, today is a shit show."

The spicy aroma of sautéed vegetables invaded Emma's senses when they entered the kitchen. She gave her mother a warm smiling, rounding the kitchen island to hug her as she stirred the vegetables. Mary Margaret looked up at David, shocked and with tears forming in her eyes. She dried off one of her hands and gently squeezed Emma's arms around her. He gave her a knowing smile and set the folders on the chair next to her.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat and quickly swiped at her eyes. "Everything okay, Sweetie?"

"Yeah, just missed you guys."

Emma walked away to stand next to David and picked up the top folder, flipping it open and thumbing through a few pages to find the one she was looking for. Sister Astrid's witness statement.

"Dad, can you take a look at this statement and tell me what you see? I need a second set of eyes."

"Sure thing."

It didn't take him long to read the statement and, when he looked up at Emma to speak, his face was grim.

"She saw a figure?"

Emma nodded and took a seat.

"Is that Astrid's statement?" Mary Margaret asked, stirring the vegetables.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do about it. The chief said they didn't see anyone down where Blue was found and that means I have jack shit to go on."

Mary Margaret retrieved a package of chicken from the refrigerator and placed the pieces in a large pot filled with broth.

"Did she see a face or was it just an outline?"

"Statement says nothing about anything distinct, just a figure in the shadows," David answered.

"Again, I have jack shit." Emma slumped forward, laying her forehead on her forearms.

"Have you talked to Gold yet?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Why would I talk to him? None of the places hit today had anything to do with him.

"He's the Dark One, after all. If anyone would have an idea about dark, mysterious figures destroying things around Storybrooke, it'd be him."

"Your mother's right. It's at least worth a shot."

Emma groaned. "Fabulous. I've got two injured in the hospital, an upset mayor, restless citizens, a shit ton of damage, and a chat with the Dark One in my future. Remind me again why in the fuck I took this job?"

"You're a Charming, it's in your blood." David laughed.

Emma didn't raise her head at the joke, she just lifted a hand and, in a less than charming fashion, flipped off her father. Her parents erupted into laughter and David playfully slapped the hand down.

"Regina, honey."

Regina felt a light nudge against her shoulder. Unwilling to wake up just yet, she turned her face into the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Regina, you need to wake up."

She shook her head into the pillow and tried to pull the blanket over her head in an attempt to block out the voice. The once kind voice switched to one of authority and sternness.

"Regina Mills, if you don't get up, so help me, I will flip this cot."

Regina groaned in frustration and threw the blanket off and sat up. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the on and off crying.

"What?" Regina growled out, breaking the quiet in the darkened room.

Mrs. Potts sat down next to her and, in a true motherly fashion, tried to tame the woman's frazzled hair resulting from a restless sleep.

"I'm sorry that I had to wake you. But, one of us needs to return to the office and handle the aftermath. I knew you would be upset with me if I made the decision for you."

Regina rubbed her eyes and stretched, wincing when she felt her muscles lock up in an almost charlie-horse. _Damn hospital cots._

"No, no, that's alright. I apologize for snapping at you. You may stay here, I will return to the office. It won't do for people to have the illusion that the mayor is avoiding work."

"Are you sure? I don't mind going back. Ruby is here, and I doubt anything less of an ogre could get past the woman."

Regina let out a small laugh. "While that is quite true, I'd feel better for both her and Vincenzo if you were here."

"Very well, Dear. Let me know if you need help and I'll head over."

"I will."

Regina placed a protection spell over the hospital room, then waved a hand and poofed herself into the mayor's building. There, she stood in front of her closed door and saw it peppered with dozens of sticky notes. As she drew closer, she noticed the majority were "get well soon" messages for Vincenzo. _How strange._ She knew word traveled quickly in a small town, though somehow, she was still surprised. What surprised her more than the notes themselves was the fact that it was her door they were stuck to. The last few weeks of her life had taken a drastic turn of events, though she couldn't find herself being entirely upset with the changes. What started as friendship with harmless flirting blossomed into a full-fledged loving relationship with Emma, even if they still had a long way to go regarding trust. Then, there was Henry. She had been able to see him more frequently and their relationship seemed to be improving. He seemed to be more relaxed around Regina and genuinely enjoyed being around her again. Though neither Emma nor Regina, had broached the topic of their closeness to their son, she was rather positive he had an idea as to what was transpiring around him. As Regina one-by-one took the sticky notes off her door, she thought about her and Emma's future with Henry _. Family dinners, group outings to the park, occasionally getting ice cream together after dinner, chaperoning school dances, teaching Henry to drive, Henry's first ki- No, he's still a child._ She shook herself out of her thoughts and pulled the last sticky note off the door, "Get well, or whatever. I still owe you $10." Regina laughed to herself and flipped it over to see who it was from and, of course, it was from Leroy. _The grinchy dwarf grew a heart._ She entered her office and sat down at her computer for the next couple of hours, reviewing incident reports, allocating city funds for the necessary areas, and approved the overtime the firefighters and EMS were accumulating. She hadn't realized she'd been working past normal business until she heard a knock on the closed office door.

"Come in!" She yelled, finishing an email.

She saw the door open in her peripheral vision but didn't pay much attention.

"Emma, I have a lot of work to do, I'm not sure when I'll be leaving. How was your da-"

Regina looked up to greet her girlfriend with a smile, but it wasn't Emma.

"Snow?"

Snow gave her a strained smile. "I brought you dinner. Can we talk?"


	27. In Words Unspoken

**2 Weeks Later**

The Masquerade Ball was two days away, and Madame Mayor was edging dangerously toward having an aneurysm from all the stress. Henry had temporarily moved in with Emma while the loft was being repaired, and Vincenzo had been staying with Regina since being released from the hospital. Both households were bursting with activity between family dinners, event planning, and Regina trying to balance being the mayor, but also taking care of a weak, cantankerous Vincenzo. The repairs around town were slow-going, despite Regina's efforts to rectify the damage and maneuver funds effectively. Her work days, over the last couple of weeks, usually ran 10-12 hours and included meetings with angry townsfolk, disgruntled dwarves, and a mass array of complaints from the town board. As she entered the mansion that night and tossed her briefcase onto the desk in her study, the house phone rang. Exhausted, she trudged to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You sound like a dump truck hit you."

Regina smiled against the receiver. "Good evening to you too, Darling. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've barely seen you in a week and you didn't answer my texts."

Regina felt around her pockets for the cell phone and frowned.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten it on my desk when I left for the evening."

"No biggy. So, uh, you got a date to this hotshot Masquerade Ball?"

"That depends, Sheriff. Do you know anyone that is available?"

"I may have a rather attractive friend ready and willing."

"Oh, you do? How alluring."

"Your place, after work?"

"Will you drive us there? I'll be working a half-day at the office, but I'll be exhausted."

"Of course, Babe. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Regina chuckled deeply. "Several come to mind."

Regina heard a thump through the phone, and Emma tried to stifle a groan.

"Are you having difficulties, Dear?"

Emma winced and rubbed her knee. "Nope, everything's just fabulous." _Stupid fucking desk._

Regina chuckled. "So clumsy."

"Hush, you. Henry's at a friend's house tonight, would you like some company?"

"I would love some, though, I can't guarantee I will be interesting to be around."

"You're always interesting, to me. I'll grab some dinner and be over in thirty."

"I'll leave the front door unlocked."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too."

Regina ran a hot bath for herself after the phone call and climbed into the large tub. The almost-scalding water burned against her skin and she sighed in blissful relief. The day's stress melted from her muscles as her head sank partially under the water. She hadn't been in the bath long before hearing the front door open and slam shut.

"Regina?" Emma called out.

"Upstairs!"

Emma set the food on the living room coffee table and started stacking wood in the mansion's large fireplace. The kindling had just caught when she heard footsteps making their way down the staircase behind her.

"Hey, I thought you might like-" Emma turned to face Regina, "Fucking hello…"

Regina laughed, bowing her head with a smile. "Hi."

"Is that one of my shirts?"

Regina brought the sleeves up to her face and inhaled. "I've become accustomed to wearing it on the nights we don't share together."

Emma stood and walked over to Regina, pulling her forward by the shirt.

"You're all red and wet, did I interrupt your bath?"

Regina looped her arms around Emma's neck. "Yes, but I don't mind. What did you bring?"

"The usual. Some ridiculously healthy salad shit for you and, for me, a heart attack that you're going to yell at me for."

Regina gave Emma a sweet kiss. "Thank you, Darling. I've missed you."

Emma leaned down and cupped Regina's backside, lifting her up and carrying her with ease over to the couch.

"I'm sorry this week has been such shit. Judging by my long hours, I imagine yours are even worse."

Regina nodded and brought her legs onto the couch. "It certainly has been difficult. I am hoping that after the ball, the majority of the stress will decrease. Do you have any leads?"

Emma separated their food, handing the packaged salad to Regina, and kicked her boots off before mirroring the other woman's position on the couch.

"No," She said, dismayed. "I can't find out a goddamn thing about that mysterious figure, and it's royally pissing me off. Where's Vincenzo at?"

"He decided to return to his residence this afternoon. His exact words were, 'I'm a grown ass man, I don't need a babysitter." Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma smiled behind her burger. "Sounds like he's back to his old self. Any residual problems?"

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Such big words, Sheriff." Emma nudged her, and she laughed, "No, not that we can see. I'm sure Red will tell me if there's something wrong. As far as I could tell, there's nothing out of the ordinary. He's still his same old stubborn self."

"Well, according to Ruby, Belle was having a blast running the bar by herself and it actually has been going pretty good."

Regina opened the container and took a bite, sweet vinegar exploding on her taste buds. "You got my favorite."

Emma smiled, mouth full. "Yup!"

They ate in silence until half the salad and the entire burger were gone. With full bellies, they sprawled out on the couch together, Regina's head on Emma's chest and Emma's hand laced through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"Did you find a replacement alcohol vendor for the Masquerade Ball?"

Regina shook her head lightly, careful not to dislodge Emma's hand. "No. Vincenzo insisted that he will handle that. Stubborn man. He should be resting."

Emma laughed. "Reminds me of a certain queen I know."

Regina raised her head, glaring at Emma through semi-damp curls and pinched her side. Emma let out of squeak of protest and kicked at Regina's foot.

"Hey! I could've been talking about anyone!" She protested.

Regina smirked. "How many other queens do you know, Dear?"

"You, Maleficent, my mother, Cinderella. You know, I could probably keep going." Emma teased.

"You're insufferable."

Emma kissed the top of her head and resumed the massage, earning a low groan from the woman below.

"Insufferable, huh?"

"Perhaps somewhat tolerable." Regina murmured, lowering her head back onto Emma's stomach.

Emma added her other hand and rubbed into the tense muscles of Regina's neck, right below the base of her skull. Regina groaned again and slid from Emma's side and onto her front, effectively wrapping herself around her in a koala hug.

"This brings back memories." Emma mused, craning her head to the side to admire the expanse of flesh Regina's raised shirt now exposed.

"Don't you dare remove your hands, Miss Swan," Regina grumbled against Emma's chest.

"As you wish, Madame Mayor. I'll just keep staring at your ass."

Regina turned her head and looked at the fire. "You may continue to stare, as long as you add wood to the fire. It's beginning to get low and I am cold."

Emma extracted her hands and patted Regina's hip, signaling for her to get up. She crouched in front of the dying fire and added more dry firewood to it, relishing in the growing heat. When she turned around, face flush from the flames, she saw Regina wrapped up tightly in a thick blanket.

"You kinda look like a queen burrito."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"A beautiful burrito nonetheless. The most beautiful queen burrito in all the land!" Emma grinned at her.

"I suggest you leave your comedy act in the fireplace and join me on this couch."

"As long as you keep those ice toes to yourself."

Regina feigned insult. "I have no such thing!"

Emma rolled her eyes and returned to the couch. "Right. So, it was just me imagining ten icicles shoved up my ass the last time we cuddled."

"You must share Henry's overreactive imagination."

"If you were any fuller of shit, you'd be a barn." Emma countered, flopping down onto the couch. "Now comere, burrito."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am, Miss Swan. You may acquire external heat from somewhere else."

Regina tried to look distractedly at the fire, but Emma wasn't having any of that. She pounced forward, wrapping her arms completely around Regina and pulled her into her arms. Regina didn't put up any resistance. When she turned in her seated position between Emma's legs, she opened the blanket to wrap it around them both. Emma choked on air.

"Something the matter, Darling?" Regina smiled smugly.

"Fuck sake, Houdini. Can you warn a woman next time?" Emma raked her eyes down Regina's naked body, a shiver going down her own.

"This is far more entertaining though."

Regina curled into Emma, tucking the blanket around them and nuzzled her chest, placing a single kiss there. Emma slid her arms under the blanket and played with the bare skin of Regina's sides.

"You're not from this world, Regina."

Regina slid her arms around Emma's back, letting her hands go under the shirt.

"How so?"

"I've never met anyone like you."

"Of course not, Dear. I don't have a twin." Regina teased, drawing circular shapes with her nails on Emma's back.

"Jesus, I would be so fucked if you did. Two wicked hot queens to scream at me?" Emma blew out a breath. "Now, that's pure fantasy fuel."

Regina sank her nails into the small of Emma's back and looked up at her with dark eyes.

"Tread carefully, Miss Swan."

"Keep calling me 'Miss Swan' and I'll tread a whole fucking ocean if it means we go upstairs afterward."

Regina raised up and kissed Emma, slowly and deliberately. Their lips danced against each other, slow and tender as though worried they'd allow too much distance for fear it would end too soon. Hands grasped hair and faces as they clung together, bodies pressing as close as possible. Their hot breath mingled together in the darkness as they paused, glossy dark eyes staring into each other. Emma tucked a curl into the rest of Regina's hair and cupped her cheek lovingly.

"My Queen."

Regina trailed kisses from Emma's chin to her ear and pressed herself tightly against her.

"My Savior," She whispered.

The following day seemed to drag on forever for Emma. Over the last two weeks, she'd interviewed everyone affected by the random acts of destruction and still had no new leads as to who was behind them. She'd taken her mother's advice and talked to Mr. Gold, though that avenue proved to be fruitless as well. He refused to give her any assistance unless she cut a deal with him, which Emma vehemently refused, and rightfully so. David and Emma went back and forth with theories about who was behind the attacks and what their motive could be. They had a suspicion that it might be more than one person, due to how many places were hit at the same time. Though, there was one thing that they couldn't figure out. What was this person or persons' motive? David suggested that they recruit extra help for protection during the Masquerade Ball since almost the entire town would be in attendance. So far, they were able to recruit Ruby, Granny, Mrs. Potts, and, of course, Regina. Vincenzo had called her today, trying to sweet talk his way into the group, but Emma declined because he still needed to heal. Instead, she offered him an alternative. He could be another pair of eyes inside the venue, but, as far as the response went, he would let the rest of the group handle that. Thankfully, he didn't argue with her and accepted the conditions.

Emma worked all the way through lunch before receiving a visit from a nervous looking Ruby. She was just getting ready to type a report when Ruby entered the station, food in hand, and flopped down into the seat across from Emma.

"You're looking pretty squirrely. Did you lose your nuts?" Emma jested, testing the waters.

Ruby pinned her with a wary look. "I just got back from a session with your wife."

Emma laughed. "We aren't married, Rubes."

Ruby waved a hand in front of her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Emma pointed to the bag of food. "I can has?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Emma's eyes lit up and she pulled out one of the burgers. "If you just came back from being with Regina, why do you look like you've had a personal encounter with Pennywise?"

Ruby looked horrified. "Why in the fucking hell would you bring him up? I'm still pissed at you for making me watch that movie."

"It's a horror movie classic! I love that movie."

"I've met trolls more appealing than that clown."

Emma snorted. "He's not meant to be appealing."

"You really want to rehash this argument, or do you want to know what happened?"

Emma nodded and set down her burger, eager to hear what Ruby had to say.

"So, we went out into the wood, usual shit. Everything was going fine and she was venting to my playlist. Next thing we know, her magic went batshit and then fizzled out."

Emma leaned forward, concerned. "Define batshit, Rubes."

"Like," Ruby flailed her arms around, "Batshit. Sparks flying every damn where and she couldn't control it. She said it's never happened to her before."

"What else happened?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nothing, literally nothing. It's like someone blew the light out of her magical candle."

Emma sat back in her seat and let the information sink in. _Regina's magic is fucked up?_

"And, before you ask how she is, she's pissed. Like, cast another curse level of pissed, so I don't suggest you try talking to her just yet."

Emma blew out of a breath. "That's just dandy. She's stressed enough as is. This is the last thing she needs to worry about."

"I agree, so just keep it on the down low."

"I can do that. How are you doing? Regina said Vincenzo returned home. Have you seen him yet?"

Ruby scoffed. "Who do you think drove his decrepit ass home?"

They shared a knowing laugh.

"He's not totally up to speed yet, but he's getting there. Still coughs and wheezes a lot if he tries to overwork himself."

Emma smiled warmly. "Happiness looks good on you, Rubes."

Ruby blushed. "Shut up."

"I'm serious!" Emma threw a fry at her.

"For a Charming, you're a dick. Speaking of, how's the whole family situation going?"

Emma shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Mary Margaret has been kinda up my ass since all the bullshit started, but it seems like she's coming around. It's like a total 180."

Ruby dug a fry out of the bag. "That's good, right? If Snow and Regina get along, that's way less of a headache for everyone, especially you."

"I guess so. I dunno. Maybe catastrophe does bring people together."

"Want me to talk to her? I haven't seen her in forever, she probably thinks I'm avoiding her."

Emma stood and cleared the desk of trash, then walked to the trash can and tossed it inside.

"Nah, it's okay. She's probably just being overprotective, like usual. Shit, I'll take it if that means she's burying the hatchet with Regina."

"Yeah, otherwise that would make to be one hellova uncomfortable engagement when you two finally announce it."

Emma laughed. "Rubes, it's barely been a month of us getting close."

Ruby scoffed. "Yeah, well, it wasn't even a week when Mr. Knight-In-Burnt-Lungs decided to make me an honest woman."

"You've turned into such a softie, Wolfie."

"Says the whipped Savior."

"I am not!" Emma protested, sitting on the edge of the desk. "I'm comfortably sublime."

"Have you been reading through Henry's spelling tests?"

Emma nudged Ruby's leg with her foot and smirked.

"You ready for tomorrow night?"

Ruby's face grew solemn, "As ready as I can be."

"We're all on edge about it. But, hey. Maybe nothing will happen and we're just overreacting."

"From my experience, that won't be the case."

There was a faint knock coming from Regina's door and she clicked save on her document before answering.

"Yes?"

Mrs. Potts poked her head through the door.

"Do you have a moment, Dear?"

Regina waved her forward, sliding her glasses atop of her head. "Yes, of course."

Mrs. Potts quietly closed the door behind her and took a seat across from Regina.

"Would you like to talk about something?"

Regina pursed her lips. "No."

Mrs. Potts gave her an unamused look. "Regina."

"I said, no."

"My hearing is just fine, Dear."

"My statement stands."

"I cannot help you if you don't trust me."

Regina bowed her head, wringing her hands together in her lap. "Momma, it has nothing to do with trust."

Mrs. Potts got out of her seat and circled around Regina, taking the glasses off her head before running an aged hand through her dark hair.

"What troubles you?"

Trembling lips spoke under watery eyes. "I can't control my magic."

Mrs. Potts frowned, "I thought Ruby was helping you with that."

"She is… Something went terribly wrong this morning. At first, I couldn't reign it in, then, after a while, it dissolved. Since then, I can't seem to conjure it."

"Could it be this mystery figure sapping your power?"

Regina shrugged, lowering her head again. "I don't know. I can't guarantee that I'll be any kind of asset in protecting the town tomorrow night now. I'm putting us all at risk."

"Hush, child." She chided, "You are not putting any of us at risk. We will make do with what we have, it's what we've always done."

"But I-"

"But nothing, Regina. I know you aren't used to having people fight to protect you, but I can assure you we will. Instead of you trying to shield everyone, let us take the burden this time."

Regina shook her head. "Easier said than done."

"I know, Dear. That doesn't change the fact that we're in this together and, no matter what comes for us, we will remain a family."

Unexpectedly, Regina rose from her seat and engulfed the older woman in a strong embrace. The sweet, calming lavender perfume filled her senses and triggered memories of the nights when her chosen mother would hold her after a nightmare as a child. Aside from the years past, there wasn't much that had truly changed between the two. Standing there, holding tightly on to one another, they were both reminded that no matter how shattered their hearts had become, each held a piece to make the other whole again.


	28. The Masquerade Ball: Part 1

**Day of the Masquerade Ball**

"Henry, come down here! Your grandfather is waiting for you!" Regina smiled apologetically at David. "I'm sorry. I told him to be ready 30 minutes ago."

"No harm, no foul. He gets it from his other mother."

They shared a laugh and Regina led them into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She was still wearing her work clothes, despite the fact that Emma was supposed to be picking her up in less than 45 minutes.

"It's not my place to say, Regina. But, you don't look very dressed up for the ball tonight."

Regina let out a small chuckle and filled his mug with coffee, sliding a small container of sugar toward him.

"I delayed getting ready to make sure Henry was situated. He's been looking forward to tonight for quite some time."

David reached out and squeezed her hand, surprising them both.

"He's going to be okay, Regina. We'll all be there to protect him."

"Yes, I suppose."

Before Regina could voice on the matter, Henry came barreling down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was dressed handsomely similarly to his grandfather in an all-black tuxedo. Whereas David wore a long tie around his neck, Henry had opted for a small bow tie. Regina's heart swelled at the sight of the excited boy.

"Hey, Grandpa!"

"Hey, kiddo. You're looking awfully spiffy!"

Henry beamed. "Thanks! Mom helped me pick it out. Check out this mask!"

Henry opened his satchel and pulled out a small, feathered eye mask, holding it up for them to see.

"Very cool!"

"That's lovely, my little prince."

Regina walked around the kitchen island gave him a quick hug.

"Alright, run along. I'll see you later at the ball. Be good for your grandparents."

"Okay!" Henry chimed, running toward the front door.

David and Regina smiled after him, and David rose to put his cup in the sink.

"Thanks again for letting us take him. It's been nice being able to share the load with you and Emma."

Regina nodded. "It has. Will you do me a favor, since you're stopping at Emma's first?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Will you let her know that I will actually be meeting her at the ball? I have a few things to do before I can go."

"Of course. Do you need help with anything?"

Regina smiled softly. "No, but thank you."

"Okay. See you soon, Regina."

"Take good care of my son, Charming." She instructed, a smile twitching on her lips.

David grinned and turned to walk away. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina heard the door close after a moment and hurried up the stairs. Her magic had been mostly unreliable over the past couple of days, though she felt more in control today. There was enough magic in her system to allow her to cast one spell before it dissipated, and she had to work quickly.

Emma let out a yelp and waved her right hand wildly. No matter how many times she's strapped on the shoulder holster, the damn thing always managed to snag a fingernail inside the buckle. She pulled the black blazer on over her red blouse, black vest, and holster, then descended the stairs to the living room. Mary Margaret was curled up on the couch and grading tests when she strode in.

"Emma! You look wonderful!"

Emma brushed off a nonexistent piece of lint and grinned. "Thanks! I figured Regina is probably wearing red tonight, so I figured we could match."

Mary Margaret focused on the papers again. "That's nice."

Emma squinted at her. "You gonna be okay with that?"

Mary Margaret plastered on a bright smile. "Of course!"

 _I bet they can see that fake smile from space. "_ Good, because I want this night to go well."

Their conversation was interrupted by excited voices drawing near to the house. Emma beamed when she saw Henry come through the door. _Holy shit, he looks like a little man._

"Whoa, kid! Did you age like ten years since this morning? Is that a bow tie?"

"You like it?" Henry asked, suddenly shy.

Emma crouched down and straightened his bow tie. "Are you kidding? You look way cooler than I do. I'm diggin' it!"

Henry reached up and played with Emma's tie, feeling the soft, silky fabric with his fingers.

"Is this a men's tie?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, last time I checked, I was a lady and I'm the one wearing it." Emma joked.

"But, you're dressed like me and I'm a boy."

Emma nodded. "That's true. But, people can wear whatever they want, even if you don't usually see it."

Henry pondered that for a second. "Just like I can wear a bow tie and Grandpa can wear a tie?"

"Exactly. I see you got my genetics for smarts."

Henry laughed. "No offense, Ma, but Mom made me smart."

Emma clutched her chest in exaggerated pain, then fell back against the couch in mock hurt.

"You have wounded me, son!"

Everyone laughed, and Emma stood on her feet, reaching over to ruffle Henry's unruly chestnut hair. She pulled out her phone and glanced at the digital clock.

"I should probably head out. I have to go pick up Regina."

David held out a hand to stop her. "Actually, she told me to let you know she would meet you there. She said she had a couple things to do."

Emma frowned. "Well, okay…"

"I'm sure everything is fine. We should still head out soon anyway to patrol the venue and do some last-minute security checks."

"You're right, let's go. Take Henry with you guys, I'm going to do a quick drive by and park around the back." _Right after I go past Regina's…_

Emma pulled out behind her parents and let them get a good enough distance ahead before she doubled back toward the mansion. The bug slowly drove past, and Emma strained to look out the passenger side window to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed out of place from the outside and, from what she could tell, the only shadow in the illuminated windows came from Regina's bedroom. Emma was tempted to send her a sexy text, just to see if the shadow stumbled, but decided against it and drove on to the Masquerade.

Once she had driven around the large, converted barn, Emma decided it was time to park and go inside to her security team. She parked adjacent to the rear exit of the barn and took a deep breath of freezing air as she opened the door. It didn't take her long to spot her father talking with Ruby at one of the minibars set up in the corner, Vincenzo was pouring them a drink. They waved her over and she made her way through the growing crowd, nodding pleasantly at the townsfolk who greeted her as she walked past.

Emma nodded over her shoulder. "Great turn out. Is everything secure?"

Ruby took a sip of her drink. "It's as good as we can get it. Let's just hope we didn't miss something."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Dahlia. There's still a chance nothing will go wrong."

Ruby's eyebrows perked up. "Says the guy who was floating tits up in water, electrocuted."

David coughed violently, almost spitting his drink. "Next time, warn me before you say something like that. Vodka is not nearly as tasty coming out of my nose."

Emma scanned the crowd and turned back to the group. Even though the barn wasn't anywhere close to half-capacity, she was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Where's Mary Margaret?"

David gestured to the other side of the room. "Probably gossiping with Ella and the others."

The group was soon joined by Granny and Mrs. Potts, who appeared to be rather uncomfortable in each other's presence. With all the subtlety of a sledgehammer, Ruby broached the uncomfortable question that they were all asking each other.

"Were you two arch enemies in the old world or did Granny recently make your eggs wrong?"

Granny's eyes flew to her granddaughter, pure fire burning in her eyes. Several feet to her left, Mrs. Potts threw her head back in an infectious burst of laughter. The melodious sound eventually cracked her counterpart's gruff exterior and a small smile peeked out.

"Can it, Beatrice."

"Beatrice?" Ruby and Vincenzo cried out in tandem.

Mrs. Potts sent a glare their way. "Thanks a load for that, Eugenia."

Granny smirked and shrugged. "Payback for laughing."

"To think I didn't know my own mother's first name for all this time." Vincenzo mused.

"It doesn't matter because you won't be using it. Hear me, boy?"

Vincenzo's eyes went wide, and he nodded vigorously. Clearly, it didn't matter how old he was, the order made him feel like a knight-in-training again trying to sneak sweets from the kitchen.

"I don't see Regina. Wasn't she supposed to arrive with you, Emma?" Mrs. Potts deflected, obviously unwilling to answer Ruby's earlier question.

"She said she had something to do before coming. I'll send her a text and see where she's at."

 **Darling Savior:** Hey, Babe. Are you on your way?

 **Amore:** Yes, Dear. I'm leaving the mansion in a few minutes.

 **Darling Savior:** Okay, I love you. Drive safe.

 **Amore:** Yes, Sheriff Swan. 😉

"She's about to leave, should be here soon," Emma told the group.

"Emma, may I speak to you privately?" Mrs. Potts asked sweetly.

Emma audibly swallowed. "Yeah, uh, sure."

The two women carried their drinks to the closest table and took a seat, they were the only ones within earshot.

"Am I in trouble?" Emma asked nervously.

Mrs. Potts chuckled. "No, you're not. I wanted to talk to you away from judging ears."

Emma frowned. "Judging ears?'

The older woman shook her head. "Nothing to concern you with. May I ask a favor of you this evening?"

"Sure."

"I know that you and Regina have had a difficult time since the attacks and you deserve a happy night together. I've already spoken to Vincenzo about it and I have no doubt they're discussing the same topic right now. Let us take care of you both tonight. If something serious comes up, we'll alert the two of you. But, in the meantime, enjoy the ball and each other."

Emma's chest tightened with emotion and she fought the urge to reach out to the older woman, unsure of the boundaries. She hadn't been expecting this, and it warmed her from the inside out.

"That would be… Amazing. I was really hoping to give her a good night, you know? From what I've heard, she's never been able to enjoy a ball or really any big gathering like this. I just want it to be different, for once."

Mrs. Potts reached over and cupped her cheek. "Emma, Dear, you are the difference. It doesn't take much to see that."

Emma blushed. "I just really lo-"

The words died in Emma's throat, a sparkle catching her attention in her peripheral vision. She turned in her seat to get a better look, and her lips part in awe. _Regina._ The room seemed smaller, the air thicker. The music playing overhead faded to a dim hum as Emma gazed upon her lover's figure. Regina was a vision of a proud and all-powerful warrior with the grace of a queen. Burgundy lace kissed every inch of her arms, leading an intoxicating trail up and across prominent collarbones to a delicate satin bow that went around her neck and tied in the front. The bodice sparkled with crafted jewels and carefully patterned diagonal stitching. The upper right of the bodice had beautifully woven silk that attached to the lace top. The white silk portion of the dress clung to Regina's curves, accenting her hips and breasts. The right side of the dress opened with a waterfall of black and red chiffon waves beginning just below the jewels, a stark contrast to the rest of the floor-length dress. Fingernails and lips were painted their usual dusky shade of red, though her makeup was darker underneath the brilliant white swan mask she wore. _Swan mask…_ Emma found herself somehow in front of Regina now, tentatively touching the natural shoulder-length curls she'd chosen to display for the night's events. Try as she might, Emma was mesmerized and happily so. She didn't notice as many of the townspeople fanned out, effectively giving them the entire dance floor to themselves.

"Regina…" Emma breathed out, unsure of the steadiness of her words.

Regina ran her middle finger across Emma's tie, smiling with downcast eyes. "Yes?"

"You look… I don't…."

Regina slowly brought her eyes up to gaze into a heavily-lidded pair of aquamarine. She leaned forward and narrowly miss Emma's lips, much to her dismay, and whispered into her ear.

"You don't, what, my love?"

Emma shivered under the heated words. "I'm speechless."

Regina chuckled against her ear. "Had I known all it took to make you silent was a simple dress, I would wear them more often."

Emma traced one of the jewels near the top of Regina's bodice and a blush spread across her face.

"It's more than just the dress, Regina."

It was Regina's turn to blush. "What is it then, Sheriff?"

"Dance with me and I'll tell you."

Emma took Regina's hand and gently pulled her to the middle of the dance floor, entranced by the ease of flow Regina's dress provided her. She held up a single finger, letting Regina know to stay where she was and that she would be right back. Emma slid her iPod out of her inner blazer pocket and handed it to Mr. French, who was manning the DJ booth. After a few instructions and understanding nods, she returned to the dance floor and extended her hand to Regina, who accepted it with a second thought. Emma twirled her around as the music began playing around them, then sweetly tucked them together, bodies flush.

Regina chuckled softly. "Sheriff Swan, is this what I think it is?"

Emma rested her forehead on Regina's and closed her eyes. "Just keep listening."

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

The instrumental background and lyrics thickly poured around Regina, an intoxicating trance of movement and sound. She startled after the first dozen lyrics and met Emma's shy eyes. Moisture welled in her eyes and she tried to speak.

"This is… You." Regina whispered in awe.

"Shh…" Emma hushed her, bringing their lips together in a lazy kiss.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

"Emma…"

The still silent woman placed a finger over Regina's lips and shook her head, continuing their slow dance.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Emma swept them across the dance floor, the song coming to a close, then was closely followed up by the next song. Couples began filling the dance floor as the next song played, swaying on either side of Emma and Regina.

"You did that just for me?" Regina sniffled, wiping delicately at her eye, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"All for you, Babe."

"Did you also do this for me?" She gestured to the song currently playing.

"That depends. Does Her Majesty approve?"

Regina sang along to the chorus and Emma stared open-mouthed at her. Regina Mills was full of surprises.

 _I can love you like that_

 _I would make you my world_

 _Move Heaven and Earth_

 _If you were my girl_

 _I can give you my heart_

 _Be all that you need_

 _Show you you're everything_

 _That's precious to me_

 _If you give me a chance_

 _I can love you like that_

"Color me surprised, Madame Mayor. I didn't know you were such a fan of 90s R&B."

Regina blushed. "There are many things you have yet to discover about me, Sheriff Swan."

"It's a good thing we have an entire lifetime for me to badger you for information."

"That's quite presumptuous, Miss Swan." Regina purred, smirking.

Emma let out a groan. "You're an asshole for that. A ridiculously beautiful asshole, but still."

Regina chuckled. "How eloquent of you to put it."

"I don't think you're dating me for my large vocabulary."

"Surely not, Darling. Mainly for the comical facial expressions you exhibit when I assign you a new report to type up."

"You little shit. No wonder you swamped me as soon as I got the sheriff's position."

Regina rolled her eyes. "A sham of an election."

Emma stuck her tongue out, earning her a smile. "I won fair and square, Madame Mayor."

Regina threw her head back with a laugh as Emma twirled her slowly, the dress fanning out and glimmering in the dimmed lighting. On one side of them was Mary Margaret and David and, on the other, was Ruby and Vincenzo. Over Regina's shoulder, Emma looked over at her father and mother, smiling when David met her gaze. _Proud of you,_ he mouthed to her and she hid her beaming smile in Regina's soft curls.

"You look incredible tonight, Regina."

Regina removed her hand from Emma's, lacing both around her neck and pulled her closer.

"As do you, Emma. Quite handsome." Regina played with a stray hair coming from Emma's tightly woven up-do braid. "Your hair looks lovely like this."

Emma kissed her ear and whispered. "I was hoping you'd like it. Are you having fun so far?"

Regina nodded slightly against Emma's cheek. "It's better than I could've hoped for. Though, I would like to know who that girl is that's dancing with our son."

Emma cast a glance over her shoulder and smiled, shaking her head.

"Regina, that's Ava. Remember those two kids that Henry got caught shoplifting with and you tried to get them sent out of town?"

Regina cleared her throat, trying to cover her embarrassment. "Vaguely."

Emma rubbed the open expanse of Regina's back. "Hey, it's okay. The kids are with their dad and they've moved on."

"Emma I've- I've done so many terrible things in the past. Horrible, deathly things that I don't even know where to begin rectifying."

Emma shook her head. "You've already started. Regina, look around us. My parents, Ruby, these townspeople. It took some time, but they're coming around and seeing who you are, not what they think you are."

"What about you, Sheriff? What do you see right now?" The words were husky and emotional.

"Someone that has spent too many years under the false assumption that she doesn't deserve better than the life she was dealt. I see a radiant and badass warrior that has had to fight her entire life to get what she wants. A wise woman once told me that, in another life, you could have been a Valkyrie. To me, that's how you look in this moment, right now. And, even though this song is over and we're still dancing like idiots, this conversation isn't over."

The pair exchanged embarrassed looks and hurried off the dance floor, hands threaded together while they walked over to the minibar. Ruby and Vincenzo walked up behind them and greeted them with a hug each.

"Regina, that dress is fucking rad!" Ruby exclaimed.

Regina smiled and gestured to her friend's dress. "Thank you, Red. That dress truly suits you."

Red did a quick twirl and grinned. "Thanks! I've never much been for floral, but I guess the point is to be who you want tonight, right?"

Emma raised her glass. "Here's to new beginnings and family."

Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and clinked glasses with the group, a radiant smile displayed on her face. Henry ran up to the ground and almost knocked her over with his unexpected embrace. She handed her glass to Emma and crouched in front of Henry, running a hand through his hair and cupped his face.

"Hello, my little prince. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yup! Did you see me dancing? Grandpa taught me how."

Regina smiled warmly. "I did, and you were wonderful. Where are your grandparents?"

"Grandma wasn't feeling well, so she's sitting down. Not sure where Gramps is."

Regina frowned. "Was she feeling ill earlier?"

Henry shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "Dunno. Can I go play with my friends?"

"Of course, you can. Stay where we can see you, please."

Henry lurched forward, into Regina's arms and she barely had time to brace herself before he wrapped arms around her neck. She smiled into the embrace and fought the emotional wave coursing through her. So much had changed over the last couple of months, and she wasn't used to receiving this much blatant affection.

"You look really pretty tonight, Mom."

And, without another word, Henry took off to his group of friends across the room and immediately starting conversing with them. Regina stood, eyes watery, and took her glass from Emma.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yes," Regina cleared her throat, "Though, Henry mentioned your mother isn't feeling very well. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Regina excused herself from the group to find Mary Margaret. She hesitantly approached the group of younger princesses and asked which direction to go. Much to her surprise, they greeted her pleasantly, complimented her dress and one of them walked her over to the ashen-faced queen. Regina took a seat next to Mary Margaret.

"I heard you weren't feeling well, Snow. Is there anything that I can do?"

Snow pushed a shaky hand through her short hair and leaned back in her seat.

"I think David swung me around one too many times. I have a splitting headache."

Regina closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic, surprise struck her when the magic responded in turn. She turned to Snow and held a hand out to her.

"I'd like to try something, with your permission."

Snow nodded but didn't speak, placing her clammy hand in Regina's.

"This won't hurt, I promise."

Regina's magic trickled from her hand into Snow's in a warm sensation. She carefully watched the ill woman's face for any sign of discomfort and was pleased to see a small smile form on the pink painted lips. The color began returning to Snow's face and a quiet hum of relief bubbled inside her throat. As the last of the pain trickled away from Snow's head, Regina released her hand with a tremble.

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow questioned, looking concerned.

"I- I think I need some air."

"Are you sure?"

Snow reached a hand out, but Regina avoided it and grabbed the fabric of her dress to lift it, then quickly made her way to the exit without another word.

"Have you seen Regina?"

Emma repeated this question to masked person after masked person, making her way through the entire room in search of her love. Each answer was the same, a resounding no. Becoming more concerned by the minute, Emma returned to her security group.

"Something isn't right. I can't find Regina anywhere and no one seems to know where she went."

Emma ripped off the simple black mask from her face and pocketed it, also pulling out her cell phone and shakily typed out a text to Regina.

 **Darling Savior:** Where are you?

 **Darling Savior:** Can't find you and getting worried.

 **Darling Savior:** Babe?

David walked up to the group with a frown.

"Hey, I heard Regina was missing."

"I just sent her a text. But, yeah, I can't find her anywhere."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"She said something about Mary Margaret not feeling well and, I'm assuming, that's where she went off to. That was almost 20 minutes ago."

David put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "We'll find her, don't worry. Let's split up."

Just as the group was ready to branch off, Emma saw Regina re-enter the building from the far exit. Without a second thought, she sprinted across the room, bumping into a few people that were clustered in her way.

"Regina!" Emma gasped, grabbing the back of her arm.

Regina turned, a shaky hand covering her mouth and looked at Emma through bloodshot, scared eyes.

"Regina, what the hell happened? What are you hiding behind your ha-"

The queen lowered her hand slowly. It was soaked with blood.


	29. The Masquerade Ball: Part 2

Regina waved Emma off and pointed behind her to the large curtain separating the prep-stations and the rest of the dance floor. She hastily covered her face again and bolted past onlooking eyes, careful to not let the blood drip from her hand. Emma bustled after her, throwing apologetic looks at those that Regina had accidentally knocked into during the rush.

"Babe-"

Emma placed a hand on the small of Regina's back as they tucked behind the curtain. She turned, revealing to Emma a steady stream of blood coming from her nose and a soaked hand. Emma's breathing faltered.

"Please tell me that's just a wicked bad nosebleed."

Regina picked up a small stack of napkins and began dabbing away some of the dry, cracked blood.

"I'm not sure."

Emma took the napkins out of her hand, "Here, let me. Sit down."

Emma pulled a chair up next to Regina and pointed for her to sit. She resumed cleaning the blood off Regina's face as they spoke.

"What happened?"

Regina unlaced her mask and set it on her lap. "I went to see how your mother was feeling and I tried to heal her."

Emma paused. "I thought your magic was on the fritz?"

Regina pinned her with a glare. "It is."

Emma held her hands up. "Sorry, I know it's a touchy subject. Did it work?"

"It did. Then, I suddenly felt sick and rushed outside, that's when the bleeding began. It appears to have finally stopped, thankfully."

"Unless you start gushing again, I think I got it all."

"I don't gush, Miss Swan."

Emma bit back a chuckle. "Right…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time, Emma."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You have a terrible poker face."

"Are you going to keep insulting me, or am I allowed to hug you?

Regina stood, allowing herself to be engulfed in Emma's arms. Emma shivered against her cold frame, though didn't loosen her grip.

"You're like a little queencicle."

Regina laughed against her chest. "Quite the charmer, Swan."

"What can I say? It runs in the family. What do you think caused the bleeding?"

"It could've been a side-effect of trying to force my magic before it was ready."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Aside from embarrassed? Perfectly normal."

Emma kissed her head. "Do you want to rejoin the others?"

"I suppose so."

"But, I have one request."

"Yes?"

"Please, don't go anywhere without one of us for the rest of the night. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Regina cupped her cheek and kisses her gently. "Yes, Sheriff Swan."

Emma smirked against her lips. "Well, when you say it like that…"

Regina rolled her eyes and tugged Emma, by the hands, toward the curtain.

"Come along, Sheriff. There is a ball to return to."

Emma caught her around the waist, holding Regina's back to her front.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Regina leaned back, looking up into her lover's eyes. "I'm not glass, I don't break so easily."

Emma captured her lips in a quick kiss. "No, but, you are precious to me."

With those words, they slipped through the curtain and rejoined their group, still standing near the minibar, where Vincenzo had replaced Belle as a bartender. They only made it halfway before a blur of red and black hair went flying past Emma and straight to Regina.

"Where were you? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I- I'm fine, Red. Re-Release me. Can't. Breathe." Regina choked out, having difficulty speaking under Red's death-grip of a hug.

"Oh shit, sorry," Red took a step back. "Why do I smell blood?"

Emma and Regina exchanged a sheepish look.

"I had a nose bleed," Regina began. "Though it has since stopped, and everything is fine."

Red narrowed her eyes. "A nosebleed?"

Red focused her inquisitive eyes on Emma, who mouthed, _"magic"_ and gave her a pleading look.

"Fine," Red huffed. "Well, get your asses over to the group. Granny was about to tell us something."

The trio walked back to the group and, before anyone else could question Regina, Emma held up a hand and urged them to resume their conversation. Granny sniffed the air and gave Ruby an alarmed look, but she shook her head, dismissing whatever comment the older woman was about to make. Granny paused briefly, then began speaking again.

"Well, now that we have everyone together, I'll make this brief. While you were all out dancing, I was walking around and checking the building. There isn't anything to worry about regarding the structure or anything that could be rigged for a trap. But, I did smell dark magic. It was muddled, but certainly dark. I can't trace where the source was coming from because it didn't seem to be coming from just one place."

"Could this be the same person who was behind the attacks?" Regina asked, casting a worried look at the group.

"Did the magic smell familiar, Granny?" Ruby asked her grandmother.

Granny shook her head. "Like I said, it was muddled. All I know for certain is it was dark and powerful enough to mask itself."

Emma snorted. "How appropriate for a masquerade ball."

"What should we do about this?" Vincenzo implored, pouring each of them a small cup of beer.

"You are going to stay right behind that bar and keep as far away from any impending shit storm. Got it?" Ruby shot back, more sharply than intended.

The group silently glanced at each other in second-hand embarrassment. Thankfully, David cleared his throat to break the uncomfortable silence.

"If I may make a suggestion... Vincenzo, why don't you keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior while Granny and Ruby do a quick patrol around the building. They have the best noses here, and if they detect anything, we can regroup, and you can inform us if any of the people located in the area where magic is being smelled are magical beings. Does that sound reasonable?"

"I find that to be quite agreeable," Regina chimed in.

Vincenzo shot her a dirty look and wiped his hands on a hand, pulling up a stool to sit on.

"And you, Regina," Regina quirked an eyebrow at him. "Should otherwise enjoy yourself until if or when we discover anything."

"There is dark magic close by and you want me to go enjoy myself? Really, Charming, even for you, that's ill-advised."

"No, what I'm about to do is ill-advised," David said slyly.

Regina frowned after him as he approached the DJ booth, exchanging a conspiratorial conversation with Mr. French. A fast-tempo beat boomed through the speakers and David hooked an arm through Regina's then guided her toward the dance floor.

"Hope you don't mind, Em. I'm stealing her for a song." He called over his shoulder, face lit with pure glee.

"Holy shit, if looks could kill…" Emma trailed off.

Behind her, Ruby unsuccessfully held back her giggles and, next to her, Mrs. Potts and Granny shared a smirk. Vincenzo wheezed out a barrel of laughter when he saw the clear disdain on Regina's face and gave her an unconvincing thumbs-up.

"How about it, Your Majesty?" David taunted.

He shrugged off his blazer and tossed it to Emma, grinning widely with hands on his suspenders. Regina quirked an eyebrow and placed challenging hands on her hips.

"Think you can keep up, Charming?"

He threw his head back, laughing. "I was going to ask the same thing with you in that dress."

Regina defiantly curled a finger at him. "Try me, farm boy."

The playful banter between the pair had earned them a crowd, and Henry stood next to Emma, watching in eager anticipation. The dance floor mostly cleared, giving them free roam to take full advantage of the song. Regina smiled brightly at her son, then more mischievously back at David.

"If you step on this dress-"

"You'll destroy my face if it's the last thing you'll do?" David chortled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Here I thought Emma got her lack of silence from Snow. It appears that I was incorr-"

David cut her off with a yank of her hand and swung her forward. There was a brief cry of surprise then a loud bubble of laughter as he swung her around him in a twirl. Regina's feet kicked under her dress to the beat, challenging David with a flick of her skirt. He pulled her close and she swung her hips side to side, head thrown back in exaggeration. They separated with a rock-step and clapped along to the beat, sharing a secretive nod with each other. The second half of the swing song set bled into the first and Regina quickly winked at Emma before allowing herself to be yanked forward by David.

"I don't like the look of that-" Emma started, "Holy shit!"

David pulled Regina into his arms for another rock-step and quick twirl, then flipped her over his shoulder in a cascade of chiffon.

"Woah!" Henry yelled, clapping his hands together proudly.

"Hell yeah!" Ruby cried out, whistling loudly.

David and Regina came together in a close embrace, kicking their legs forward and back in unison and he twirled her under his arm again. They spun around the dance floor, coming dangerously close to knocking into the group and laughed when Emma cried out in protest.

"How the hell taught them to dance?" Emma said, not taking her eyes off Regina and her father.

"Regina was required to learn nearly every dance under the sun. Cora insisted on it." Mrs. Potts said plainly.

A thought popped into Emma's head.

"Is that so?"

Mrs. Potts nodded. "Yes. And, as you can see, likely most things she puts her mind to, she excelled beautifully at it."

"Duly noted."

The song faded Regina and David eventually rejoined the group, breathless and red-faced, but glowing with exhausted happiness. Regina returned to Emma's side and leaned heavily against her, trying to catch her breath.

"Mom, that was so cool!" Henry gushes, looking up at Regina in awe.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina said, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't know you could swing dance," Emma muttered into her ear.

"I'm full of surprises."

"Any surprises hiding under that dress?" Emma whispered, only loud enough for them to hear.

Regina turned, leaning into Emma's ear. "Nothing is under this dress."

Emma sputtered into her cup, then pounded on her chest, trying not to have alcohol come out of her nose. Regina smirked, pleased with herself and directed her attention to their son, smiling warmly down at him.

"If you'd like, when you are a little bit older, I'll teach you how to dance like that."

Henry raised a fist in the air. "Yeah!"

Mary Margaret crossed the dance floor and approached them, a too-wide smile on her face as she got closer. Emma tightened her arm around Regina's middle and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, showing a unified family.

"I see David finally found a partner for that dance." Mary Margaret joked.

Emma's grip on Regina relaxed, but they remained hesitant, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Yes. I didn't have much of a choice though. He quite literally dragged me onto the dance floor," Regina replied with a soft smile.

Mary Margaret laughed. "He is pretty persistent. I must say though, Regina. You two looked amazing out there. I'm not very good at that dance, so I'm glad he had you to dance with."

Regina's tough exterior began to crack. "Thank you, Snow. That's very kind of you."

Emma watched the interaction carefully, looking for signs of deceit, but couldn't find any. Her mother seemed to genuinely be happy with Regina. _Looks like Regina isn't the only one full of surprises._ She stepped forward, breaking away from her small family and embraced her mother, taking her by surprise. Regina urged Henry forward with an encouraging nod and he wrapped an arm around Emma and Mary Margaret. Mother and son broke away and Regina was about to turn to request a drink when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. Assuming it was Emma, she turned, expression soft, but was surprised to find it was Snow requesting her attention.

"Yes, Snow?"

Snow stepped forward, without a word, and hugged Regina. Startled, Regina stood rigidly in the younger woman's arms, unsure of what brought this on or how to respond. Slowly, she raised her arms and wrapped them around Snow's back, the show of affection highly uncommon for the former adversaries. Behind them, Emma stood with Henry, who was staring at them in utter shock. The longer the pair stood hugging, the more their audience grew. None of Emma's group could do anything but silently watch, except Granny and Mrs. Potts, who looked at each other with broad smiles, their hands lacing together at their sides.

"Snow?"

"Yes, Regina?"

"May I tell you something?"

Snow tensed. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

From where they stood off to the side of the group, Granny straightened and tightened her grip on Mrs. Potts' hand, earning her a frown.

"What is it, Eugenia?"

"Dark magic. It's here, and it's stronger than before."

"We need to tell the group. Can you tell where it's coming from?"

Eugenia shook her head. "No, but it's very close. I can practically taste it."

They quickly closed the distance between them and the group, shoving past those in their way. Ruby had noticed the haste out of the corner of her eye but wasn't able to ask a question before a crackle erupted through the building. The lights flickered, and bulbs began to explode around them. The townspeople ran toward the exits, only to find that they were sealed shut. There was no escaping what was to come.

Regina pulled began from Snow, looking around the room in horror and swung around to find Henry. Emma had him pressed tightly to her side, one hand free to defend them, if necessary. She turned back to tell Snow to get behind her but was met with hollow, black eyes staring maliciously back at her.

"Snow?"

"I warned you not to test me, querulous queen."

The tone was icy and sent a shiver down Regina's spine. She could recognize that tone anywhere. _It can't be…_

"How?" Regina ground out, "How is this possible?"

Snow's face contorted into a sickening smile. "I am many things, if not resourceful."

"There's no record of this ever happening. How?" Regina bellowed.

"Regina, what the hell is going on?" Emma interjected.

Regina ignored her. "Explain yourself. Where is Snow White?"

Snow's usually pleasant laugh was replaced with a harrowing cackle. "Why, she's right here." Her hands gestured up and down her body. "I'm merely using her as I please."

"Get out of her, this instant," Regina growled, bringing her hands up defensively.

Snow raised a hand with a sweeping motion, and the magic fizzled out. Regina stared down at her hands in disbelief, clenching her fists, trying to reignite her fireballs. The action was futile.

"Now, now, that simply won't do. I can't allow you to ruin all of my fun."

"Regina, what the fuck is going on?" Emma cried out, behind her.

Regina backed away from the other woman and stood protectively in front of her family and friends.

"Emma, meet my mother, Cora."

"You banished her. How can this be?" Mrs. Potts asked, moving beside them, her former lover in tow.

"That is exactly what I'd like to know."

Cora paced regally around the dance floor, a disarming sight for Emma and her father, who stood stoically behind Regina.

"I must admit, Regina. I am quite disappointed in you. All of the opportunities that you've had to destroy Snow White and fulfill your revenge have managed to be squandered away. You had every chance to rip the very heart from her chest, yet you didn't. Look how easy it was for me to take her over. Another petulant child of a queen with an easily exploitable weakness. If it wasn't so deliciously ironic, I'd find it tragic."

"What do you want, Mother?"

Cora waved a hand over her throat, her own voice coming from Snow's lips now.

"Ah, yes. That is much better. I couldn't stand to uphold that façade any longer. She really does have such an annoying voice. Well, Dear, it's really quite simple. I want you to kill Snow White and the rest of her little charming family. Do spare my grandson though, I have much to teach him." She laughed throatily.

"No."

Cora's smile faded. "Excuse me?"

Regina's eyes darkened. "You heard me. I said no."

Cora smirked coldly, eyes icy. "Allow me to make myself clear. Either you finish what you started, or I will."

Regina took a step forward, staying Emma with a hand. "I won't let you hurt them."

Cora's laugh was high and made everyone in the room cringe.

"Let me? Stupid child, who do you think you are talking to? I will do as I please and there is nothing that you can do to stop me. I've already taken your magic from you and you're hardly a warrior."

Vincenzo came to stand by Regina's side, a contrasting bulk to her smaller frame and height.

"But, I am."

Regina turned to look at him. "Don't do this. You're still hurt."

Cora laughed again. "Ah, I remember you. It's been a long time, Vincenzo. How are the wife and child?" She covered her mouth in mock remorse. "Oh, that's right. They're dead."

Vincenzo clenched his fists, ready to charge. "You will not mock them."

One of her eyebrows quirked. "Why not? I killed them after all."

Vincenzo took a stumbling step backward and Ruby rushed forward, steadying his trembling figure.

"What?" He whispered.

Cora rolled her eyes. "As I said, I am resourceful. With the right motivation, I can make anyone do my bidding. Didn't you find it suspicious that neither your wife or child survived when there wasn't any sign of complications? Really, children, you should pay more attention to your elders."

Mrs. Potts joined Ruby at Vincenzo side and pushed him behind her, much to his protest.

"You are a disgrace, Cora. Always sending others to do your dirty work and torturing those that can't defend themselves against you." Mrs. Potts spat.

"Yes, you would know all about that, wouldn't you Beatrice?"

"I know that I should have killed you all those years ago."

Regina turned to her, dumbstruck. "What?"

Mrs. Potts grimaced. "I was offered a trade, long ago. I was to trade my love for taking the life of another. It's blatantly obvious as to what my selfish choice was."

Mrs. Potts heard Eugenia's sharp intake of air behind her and it brought tears to her eyes.

"I'd failed to protect you, Regina. I swore to myself that I'd never make the same mistake again."

"The looking glass…" Regina began.

"I suggested it to Rumple. I knew it could contain a powerful sorceress. It was his idea to send her to Wonderland through it."

"It's a shame that I had already planned against it." Cora mused, examining her nails, appearing bored.

Regina turned back to Cora, fury in her eyes. "How so, Mother?"

Cora extended a flattened hand out and, in a puff of red smoke, produced her long-forgotten spellbook. Regina let out a gasp.

"I see you're catching on, Regina. It's about time." Cora sneered. "Did you really think, with all the enemies I have made during my life, that I wouldn't safeguard myself against enchantments? That would simply be foolish, of which I am not."

"When I breathed in the magic from that book, after the curse was broken-"

"You set me free. I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized your potential as a sorceress when Rumple began traipsing around the castle and you found my spell book."

"Why now? Why wait?"

Cora's gaze grew colder. "I required more power. Is that not obvious? What better way to kill two birds with one stone by taking it from you? I found it rather delightful when your dopey Savior tried to 'lessen' your burden weeks ago."

"That was you?" Regina gaped, recalling her and Emma's first lunch date together.

"My Dear, it was all me. The magical fluxes, the nightmares, the difficulty sleeping, all of it."

"What about the damage around town?" Emma cut in.

"Honestly, Regina, what do you see in this woman. She's not very quick on the uptake."

"Leave her be, Mother."

Cora's features darkened, and she lifted a hand, ripping Regina off her feet and threw her against the wall, magically pinning her there. Emma moved to charge Cora, but Ruby held her back, catching her around the waist tightly.

"Let me go!" Emma hissed.

"If you charge her, she will kill you without a second thought. You're going to have to be smarter than that." Ruby said in a low tone.

Emma forced herself to relax in Ruby's arms and glared at Cora. It increasingly pissed her off that Cora still had control over her mother's body. Off to her side, Regina gasped aloud as the magic constricted her body against the wall.

"Put her down, you evil bitch!" Emma snarled.

"Or what, Savior? If you hurt me, you hurt your precious mother, Snow White."

"Em-ma," Regina grunted, barely able to speak.

Emma looked over at her love, regret and anger flashing through her at the sight of Regina struggling. The harder Regina tried to free herself, the more the magical cocoon shrunk in size.

"Ge- Get Henry- Out of here," Regina wheezed.

Cora swiped a hand through the air, tightening her hold and stopping Emma before she could say anything.

"I wouldn't suggest that, Savior. You make one move to remove the boy and I kill his mother in front of him."

Emma felt Henry's small, clammy hand clasp around hers. It was wet with his tears and it took everything for her not to take him into her arms. She squeezed his hand, hoping to reassure him without words. Henry's hand left as quickly as it had come, David ushered him behind the group.

"You wouldn't kill your own daughter," Emma shot back.

"Test me, and you will find out." Cora sneered.

Cora turned to Regina and dropped her unceremoniously, leaving her cough and gasping for air on the floor. Emma ran to her, crouching down next to her and help her to her feet.

"Shall we try this again, Regina?"

"Never," Regina ground out, leaning on Emma for support.

Cora clicked her tongue, unamused. "That's a pity. I suppose we will be doing this the hard way."

Cora took a step forward, taunting the group and, with the flick of a hand, threw Mrs. Potts across the room. Vincenzo and Regina screamed as her body collided with a table, a sickening thump echoing throughout the room. Regina fought ferociously against Emma's enclosing arms and Vincenzo fell to his knees, too distraught to do anything else. It was Granny that stepped forward.

"How about you pick on someone your own size, you overpompous, talentless, miller's daughter." Granny bellow, stepping forward and extending her arms, ready to fight.

"What could you possibly do to me? You're nothing more than a glorified children's story," Cora huffed.

"Granny…" Ruby said in a hushed tone.

She solemnly looked over her shoulder. "I love you, Red."

"Granny, no!"

Eugenia shrugged off her cloak and charged at Cora, shifting into her wolf as she closed the distance. To her credit, she came within a couple feet and was drawing an arm to strike, but her enemy was faster. Cora surged forward, sinking her fingers into the flesh of Eugenia's throat and lifted her off the ground, without so much as breaking a sweat.

"How quaint. Not only do I get to destroy the Charming family, but I have the pleasant surprise of putting down one of their dogs."

Eugenia snarled through glistening fangs, only partially transformed. She struggled against Cora's hold, long grey hair whipping in the air. The sorceress clenched her hand and reveled in the sight of her nails drawing blood. Ruby whimpered in the background, the metallic odor hitting her senses.

"You see, Regina, this is how you get what you want."

Regina could only glare, still attempting to regain her strength from the magical hold.

"Say goodbye to your grandmother, child of the moon," Cora said coldly.

"No!" Ruby exclaimed, feeling her wolf rising inside.

A dark thought crossed Cora's mind and a disturbing smile formed on her lips, a truly unsettling sight for all that were accustomed to Snow White's generally soft features.

"I'm feeling generous. I will allow you to choose."

Cora lifted Vincenzo high into the air with a quick nod. Ruby spun, looking up at him with a mixture of horror and fury. Regina reached a hand out in a futile attempt to assist him.

"I don't want to choose!" Ruby whimpered, unable to hold back tears.

Cora chuckled. "Silly girl, I wasn't giving you the choice." She tilted her head in Emma and Regina's direction. "The Savior will choose."

Emma felt her stomach drop and chest tighten, Regina's body under her arm going rigid.

"Emma, no." Regina pleaded quietly. "We can't let either of them die."

Emma swallowed hard, licking her lips nervously. "I won't."

Emma removed Regina's arm from around her and took a single step forward. Realization hit Regina a second too late and, before she could stop her, Emma's words echoed through the silent room.

"I choose me!"


	30. The Masquerade Ball: Part 3

Cora twisted a finger in Emma's direction, beckoning her smugly forward. Emma fought to keep her facial expression stony and unaffected as Regina screamed in protest behind her. David rushed over to hold Regina back from surging toward their shared love and enemy. Emma didn't dare look back because she knew if she did, her resolve would crumble. Now, standing directly in front of her mother's figure with Cora's snarling smile bleeding through, Emma began to realize the level of evil she'd just subjected herself to. The other woman looked entirely too pleased with herself as Emma stood in front of her, and she harshly threw Eugenia across the room to join her former lover. She began circling Emma, occasionally letting cold fingers graze across her face or shoulder. Emma shuddered until the icy, intruding touch.

"Quite the specimen you've acquired, Regina."

"Don't touch her," Regina gritted out, muscles flexing under David's tight hold.

Cora ignored her and continued. "You seem to be under the impression that I take orders from anyone, least of all a pathetic, fallen queen. Now, where shall we begin?"

Cora released her hold on Vincenzo and he dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap, and only Ruby rushed to his side, tears streaming from her face.

"I'll kill you, bitch," Ruby growled, eyes glowing amber from her wolf.

Cora chuckled. "Idle threats, coming from you, young pup." She tilted her head toward Emma, smirking, "How about a little privacy?"

Cora raised her arms defensively and placed a barrier around her and Emma. Regina charged at the shimmering wall and ricocheted off it, the flesh of her arms bubbling with deep burns. She cried out in agony and frustration, but charged again, only to be met with the same fate. Emma spun to face Regina, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes and she tried to tell her to stop. To her dismay Regina shook her head, unable to hear what she was saying. On both sides of the barrier, the sound was heavily distorted by the magic and neither party could understand what was being said. The only apparent thing was the distress on her family's face and the loud crackle of laughing behind her that echoed inside the confining barrier. Emma clenched her fists and face Cora, who remained smiling.

"What the fuck is your problem, lady? Did someone shit in your cheerios when you were a kid? Did your parents drop you one too many times?" Emma seethed.

Cora rolled her eyes, placing defiant hands on her hips. "I am not one to rise to such juvenile tactics, Savior. You're going to have to try harder than that."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Does it really bother you so much that your daughter is happy? That she has a family that loves her and doesn't wish to control her every move?"

Cora's smiled slackened, molding into a hard frown line. She raised one of her hands and Emma's was whipped forward and suspended slightly in the air. Though Emma couldn't make out the words being screamed outside the barrier, she recognized it as Regina and could almost feel the impact of her hitting the barrier again. Cora's focused glare brought her back to the situation in front of her.

"I am her mother and I know what is best for her!" Cora boomed.

Despite Emma's predicament, she still managed to snort out a laugh and taunt the older woman.

"No, you're really fucking not. You tortured her with magic, neglected her, abused her, and killed her first love. If that's where your moral compass pings, then, holy shit you get the 'worst mother of the year' award."

Cora stepped forward, hand hovering over Emma's chest. "What about you, Savior? You're nothing but an abandoned orphan who, in turn, abandoned your own flesh and blood. I never abandoned Regina, even when she proved to be quite the disappointment."

"I gave Henry his best chance," Emma responded in a measured tone.

"Yet, as fate would have it, your spawn ended up with my daughter. How do you suppose that is, Savior?"

"He was the only one who could bring me home."

That does it for Cora and she shrieks in laughter.

"Home? The only home you have is that shriveled stump of a wardrobe your mindless parents threw you in at birth."

"Home isn't about where you are born, it's where your heart is. If you ever had one, you'd already know that." Emma threw back.

Cora took a step back, contemplating. "Allow me to fill in the blanks then. You believe that my daughter is where your heart lies, is that correct?"

Emma snorted. "Lady, you've already Exorcism of Emily Rose'd both of us. If you're still questioning that, you're as stupid as a clown looks."

"I am not a fan of your insolence. I think it's time to teach you some manners, don't you?"

Emma visibly took a shaky breath and watched as the other woman's hand neared her chest again. Instead of the anticipated heart-wrenching action, Cora flicked a finger and Emma's body bowed back at an unnatural angle. Emma let out an involuntary scream as the bones in her back popped and her muscles protested the strain.

"You see," Cora began, "Regina, too, was an insolent child that needed to be punished." She casually circled around Emma's body, continuing to speak. "Just as you would a stallion, she needed to be broken in. I see no difference with now, and you will submit to me."

"Never," Emma croaked, blood rushing uncomfortably to her brain.

"We shall see, won't we?"

Another flick of Cora's wrist and electricity shot through Emma's system, prying another scream from her lips in agony. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could see Mrs. Potts and Granny, who had recovered from their attack, holding Regina back to the best of their ability. All she wanted to do was reach out and reassure her love, but that wasn't possible. With much difficulty, she managed to mouth, _Henry_ and _vault,_ to the trio. It was Mrs. Potts who went over to David to relay the message and he rushed the young boy out the door, but not without Henry kicking and screaming. Cora watched this interaction in amusement and shrugged nonchalantly, the rest of the lingering townsfolk scrambling after the prince.

"He will be easy enough to retrieve after I am finished with you."

"Stay- Away- From- Him." Emma choked out in staccato grunts, trying to speak instead of scream.

"Do shut up, Dear. You're much prettier when you don't speak." Cora snarled, "I was going to draw this out more for my enjoyment and Regina's misery, but I am getting bored."

Emma's pain amplified to a level that she could only compare to the natural birth of a 20-lb. child. Every nerve ending in her body burned as though trapped inside an invisible inferno. Had she not been able to see her body, she would've believed that Cora had literally set her on fire.

"Fucking bitch!" Emma screamed, the burning sensation rapidly changing to solid ice.

Cora placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and the flesh beneath began to bubble and blister. The howl that Emma expelled was unlike anything that Regina had ever heard. She moved to charge the barrier again with burned arms that were covered in melted flesh and blood, but Red caught her around the waist before she could take a step.

"No," Red pleaded, "You need to slow down."

Regina clawed at Red's hand and wailed in sorrow. This was the love of her life, being tortured by the greatest evil to ever touch her life, and Regina couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Red, please. Help me."

Red bit the inside of her cheeks, a pain radiating through her chest. "What about your magic?"

"Mother has taken it from me. I'm powerless." Regina sobbed, sinking out of Red's grip and onto the floor.

Red looked pleadingly up at Eugenia and Mrs. Potts. They exchanged a sorrowful look and Mrs. Potts lowered herself to crouch in front of Regina.

"You are so much more than just that magic, Regina."

Regina shook her head, looking down at her bloodstained gown. "It's the only thing that I've been able to use to protect myself. And now, when I need it the most to protect the ones I love, I can't use it because of her."

"Regina Mills, stand up right this instant." Mrs. Potts commanded, surprisingly harsh.

Red helped Regina to her feet and they all stared at Mrs. Potts in disbelief, unsure as to what the older woman was trying to accomplish.

"The woman that I raised is many things, but powerless is not one of them. Do you understand me?"

Regina gave a weak nod.

Mrs. Potts nodded in return. "You are the same woman that loved Daniel with everything she had and then some. You are the same woman that adopted a stranger's baby and raised it as her, own with the utmost love and compassion. Your lineage does not change who you are unless you wish it to. Though you share the magical capability of Cora, you have your father's kindness and love."

"How is that going to save Emma?" Regina erupted, "What the hell am I supposed to do without my magic? I can't get through that barrier!"

Regina stared through the barrier, new tears forming as Cora bent and twisted Emma's body in the air. She could hear the muffled screams through the magic and it sliced through her as sharply as a blade. _How do I save the Savior?_

Inside the barrier, Emma tried to stifle her screams with no success. She felt something jagged digging into the flesh under her suit. It was a faint scratch at first, then the breath caught in her lungs when the first sweep carved deeply into her thigh. The pant legs quickly became saturated with blood, eventually dripping excess crimson droplets onto the mahogany dance floor. _I'm a human salmon getting filleted. You've gotta be shitting me._ Cora matched the first incision on the other thigh, expression gleeful as the floor became slick with blood. She flipped the Savior to face her daughter and her friends, smiling with mirth at their paling faces. Cora particularly took pleasure in Regina's reaction. The former queen crumbled to the floor, reaching out a hand toward the barrier, her face murderous with teeth bearing.

"Look at your lover now, Savior. Not so pretty, is she?"

Emma's eyes fluttered open, sweat and tears taking a moment to clear from her vision. She did as Cora instructed and met Regina's painful line of sight, eyes locking. Regina's arms and dress were stained a dark red and her makeup was streaking down her face from crying. The beautiful lace that draped down Regina's smooth arms was indistinguishable from the marred skin. Somehow, Emma was able to manage a small smile. This was the love of her life, who had tried to penetrate the barrier to save her, with little regard for her own well-being. Regina was her Valkyrie, trying to enter the battlefield to choose between life and death.

"She couldn't be more beautiful if she tried. It- It's a damn shame you can't see that."

Cora rounded on Emma, standing in front of her and scowled.

"She is weak. Love is what has made her weak. You made her weak."

Emma's laugh was quiet, barely audible. "She's stronger than you will ever be, bitch."

Cora raised an eyebrow. "If you feel so strongly about that, then let's test your theory."

Cora swept a hand through the air in front of Emma and an arc of pure lightning shot through her. Emma's body contorted in the air and the muscles in her neck tensed, veins visible. Another sweep and blood began running down the length of Emma's arms, dripping off her fingertips to join the pool below her. Only Cora could hear Regina's screams over Emma's own blood-curdling howls. The invisible slices traversed a jagged path from Emma's arms and legs to her chest and stomach. The once smooth and regal red fabric of the dress shirt was now a nauseatingly drenched rag that reeked of putrid copper and salty sweat.

"I don't see your lover coming to aid you, Savior." Cora taunted, adding insult to injury with another deep cut into the tender skin.

Emma grimaced but held back her whimper. "Fuck you."

"You're hardly my type."

"You're right, you prefer crocodiles." Emma spat, literally and figuratively at her.

Cora's lips formed a firm line. "Excuse me?"

Emma's smile was laced with blood. "Gotta be pretty twisted to fuck Rumple."

Cora clenched a fist, releasing it quickly and causing Emma's limbs to extend to their limits, a rattling moan tumbled from pale lips.

"You-"

Another twist of the hand.

"Don't-"

A fresh stream of blood dripped from Emma's wrist.

"Get-"

Cora threw her against the barrier, leaving a bloody smear on the side where Regina stood.

"To-"

She threw Emma harder against the other side of the barrier, a sickening crack reverberated off the magic.

"Speak!"

Done with the games, Cora raised Emma once again in the middle, for all to see, and stepped effortlessly through the crimson viscous.

"I see that you are no different than your insufferable mother and father. Much like your precious Snow White of a mother, you simply cannot help yourself and won't shut your mouth."

Emma's lips parted, and words almost came out, but Cora raised her hand and squeezed, choking the Savior with the magic.

"Like I said, you simply cannot help yourself." She said flatly and glanced over her shoulder, "I do believe Regina is plotting to charge the barrier again. Hopefully, she doesn't knock herself unconscious, I would hate for her to miss the best part."

On the other side of the barrier, Regina seethed with rage and anguish, eyes glaring brokenly at the barrier.

"I have to get to her, Momma," Regina whispered.

Mrs. Potts took Regina's battered hands in hers and kissed her palms, the only part that wasn't scorched.

"Tell me how I can help you."

Regina shook her head sadly. "I don't know. Momma, I just don't know."

"Eugenia, any suggestions?" Mrs. Potts implored.

"I wish I had one. You've seen what happens when she hits that thing. It burns her worse than Ruby does toast."

"Really? You wanna bring that shit up now?" Ruby grumbled.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Eugenia shot back.

"I think I might."

Everyone turned to Ruby, collectively wincing as Cora's newest wound sent Emma into a high-pitch scream.

"Speak quickly, Red," Regina urged.

"Do you remember when Emma took on some of your magic when it was trying to overpower you?"

"Of course, I do," Regina said through gritted teeth, exasperated. "What about it?"

"That means a piece of you is in her and vice versa, right?"

Regina frowned. "Theoretically, I suppose so. Why?"

"Can you feel her magic right now?"

Regina closed her bloodshot eyes and concentrated. There was a distant hum of light magic, but it was very weak and teetering out.

"It's barely there. I think Cora is either cloaking or draining it."

"But, can you reach out to it? Use it?"

Regina shook her head. "Not without her consent, I can't. That's not the way magic work-"

Regina stopped mid-word, straightening her back and walked away from the group with cold, calculated intensity. Red stepped forward to grab her but was stopped by a sharp look from her soon to be mother-in-law.

"You would do best to step back, both of you." Mrs. Potts warned, taking a step back herself.

"What is she going to do?" Eugenia asked.

"Becoming what she has been asked to bear."

Mrs. Potts' words lingered in the air, and they all stared in Regina's direction, Vincenzo wrapped his arms around Ruby protectively.

"We can't let her do this."

"We don't have a choice, Dahlia."

She turned in his arms. "You're her brother. Can't you talk her out of this?"

"I have no right to do that. She lives on her own terms."

Ruby shook her head. "What about Henry? Is he supposed to grow up without either mother now? This is bullshit." The last word cracked with emotion and she turned back to Regina.

"If I can prevent that, I will. If we can get that barrier down, all bets are off."

"How in the fuck do you think we're going to-"

Ruby's sarcastic comment was drowned out by a loud, sizzling explosion as Regina's palms impacted the barrier. Bloody sparks ruptured from the barrier, lighting the edges of Regina's blood-soaked gown on fire. Unlike all of the other times she'd collided with the barrier, this time she wasn't thrown back, it was as though she was fused to it. The heat from the barrier began burning the flesh of her face and exposed neck, a light char developing. Regina refused to relent to the magic, instead, she pushed her palms more firmly into the magic, willing it to dissolve. Cora, now noticing that something was off within the barrier, ripped herself away from Emma and stood on opposing sides with Regina.

"Oh, how quaint. My daughter is actually attempting to save the Savior," Cora boasted, turning to look at Emma, whose head had dipped forward in exhaustion and pain, "What, no hero speech, Savior?"

Emma raised her head and weakly spat blood at Cora's feet, conveying a nonverbal "fuck you" to her. Cora only laughed at the feeble attempt.

"No matter. Soon enough, she will die from her efforts and, after I kill you, I'll have Henry to mold into a powerful sorcerer. He'll never be as weak as Regina, I will make sure of it."

Emma didn't have the energy yell back at Cora. Memories of Regina's perfume, walking their son to school, and family dinners swam through her hazy consciousness. Their first kiss in the mansion living room. Emma teasing Regina in the grocery store. The coffees and silly banter through text messages. The gentle touches and loving looks when no one was looking. The misunderstandings and struggle to regain trust in each other. All the uncertainty and grey area surrounding their present and future. Tears clouded Emma's eyes, but her cracked lips twitched upward into a private smile. Cora could slice every inch of flesh from Emma's body and drain her veins until the last drop hit the floor, but she couldn't take away any of that. Even in the coldest of places, a match can be lit for warmth. Regina and Henry were Emma's dueling flames, keeping her soul alit with love and life with fulfillment. _Don't fall asleep._ Regina's soft voice and Henry's laughter at dinner flashed into her mind. _Move your limbs, Swan._ Her father helping her pick out furniture. _You have to fight for your family._ Mary Margaret cooking dinner for everyone when Vincenzo was in the hospital. _Don't let Cora win._ One of Emma's dripping hands spasmed and her head shifted to the side. _What the fuck is she doing? No._ Emma watched as blood rained down Regina's wrists and face. _Baby, no…_ Bloody fingers unfurled from a fist and lay outstretched to the former queen, a silent beckoning plead.

"F-Fate." Emma croaked.

Cora glared in scrutiny. "What did you say, Savior?"

A struggling breath was followed by a water cough. "Fate."

"Coming to terms with your slow death, Savior?"

Emma stared at Cora, an almost serene calm spreading over her. The injuries didn't hurt anymore, and the edges of her vision were developing a darkened haze.

"If my fate," Emma spat another bloody mass to the floor, "Is to die so that my son and love lives." Her eyes closed, and a single tear escaped the pressed confines, the last words were a mere whisper, "Then, so be it."

 _My gift to you is good memories. A good life for you and Henry. That we would've never had to give each other up. We would have always have been together. Take what I have and bring the light, my love. Be the light, Regina._

A luminous beam projected from the mangled mess of Emma's outstretched hand, striking the barrier where Regina stood. It tore through the magic and struck Regina in the chest, throwing her several feet backward and into the arms of the group. The remainder of the barrier shattered, and Cora's momentary surprise disconnected her connection with Emma. The Savior's lifeless body dropped heavily into the slippery red puddle.

"What the hell was that?" Vincenzo panicked, trying to shake Regina awake. "Gina, please. Goddamn, please wake up." His voice cracked, and he shook her harder.

"Granny is she-"

Eugenia crouched to place a hand over Regina's heart. Everyone held their breath and silently begged for any answer other than the obvious.

"Bea-" Eugenia began, reaching up to grasp the other woman's hand.

Mrs. Potts slapped her hand away, unwilling to hear the next words.

"No. That light came from Emma. She would never harm Regina, ever." She protested, turning quickly to address Cora. "You did this. You sadistic, conniving bitch! How piteous of the soul are you that you find joy is destroying everything that this child, my child, has earned and deserves?"

It was Eugenia who pulled Mrs. Potts close to her chest when she tried to charge as Cora only smiled back at them.

"Your child?" Cora smirked.

"Yes, my child!" Mrs. Potts bellowed, ripping herself out of Eugenia's arms and stood her ground. "I raised the girl you so carelessly discarded all those years ago. I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to her, but she is my daughter!"

"I believe you mean that she was."

The icy words sent a chill down Mrs. Potts' back and her face contorted in violent fierceness.

"Eugenia," She voiced through gritted teeth, "Hand me your knife. Now."

"Beatrice," Eugenia cautioned.

"I said, now." There was no room for negotiation in her voice.

Eugenia slid the 6-inch blade from her lower leg holster and pressed it into her former lover's outreached palm. Her hand lingered and she pressed herself against her back to speak directly into her ear.

"Remember what I taught you."

Mrs. Potts gave her a smirking side glance. "You mean, how I taught you?"

"Remember, Snow is in there somewhere too. Be careful."

"Am I mishearing, or are you going soft on me?"

"Damn it, Bea, just shut up."

Eugenia tilted her head back and placed quick, but tender kiss on her unexpecting lips. Their brief moment was just that, and Mrs. Potts refocused on her opponent, who looked her over with disgust.

"I love you, Beatrice. Don't hold back."

Mrs. Potts shook her head slowly. "I wasn't planning on it."

To Cora's surprise, the other woman didn't charge at her. Instead, Mrs. Potts cradled the sharp edge of the blade in her left palm, holding the handle with her right as she took her time approaching Cora. Though the room reeked of blood, Ruby smelled the fresh wound before seeing bloody hands raised in defiance at Cora. A wall scarlet formed around the sorceress just in time to block her attack.

"Momma?" Vincenzo gaped, not entirely sure what he was seeing.

"No way, that's not possible. She's a-"

"Blood nymph." Eugenia finished proudly. "One of the last of her kind."

"So, when you used to tell me stories…" Ruby trailed off.

She watched in awe as blood from Snow's body began emitting from her skin. Except, it wasn't blood at all, pitch-black rivulets rose to the surface and were absorbed into the wall.

"It was her. It's always been Beatrice."

"What is she doing?" Vincenzo implored, still not liking the situation they were in.

"Pulling that bitch out of Snow, once and for all," Eugenia answered with distaste.

"What do we do after she does that?" Ruby asked, nervous.

"We wing it."

Ruby and Vincenzo exchanged incredulous looks.

"Pardon my ignorance, but, you didn't think of a backup plan?"

Eugenia gave him an unimpressed look. "It's never too early for me to change my opinion of you, Knight."

Vincenzo lowered himself to sit next to Regina's body, sorrow settling deep in his face. He picked up a cold hand and pressed it over his heart, an agonizing contrast of living versus dead.

"I almost have her!" Mrs. Potts yelled over her shoulder, blood streaming out of her eyes, nose, and ears.

"Ready yourselves," Eugenia muttered, pulling another knife from her other leg holster.

Vincenzo moved to rise but was rooted to his spot on the ground. At first, he thought his legs weren't working as some form of delayed shock from losing Regina. Though, when he looked down to place her hand on the ground, something was different. Cognac eyes rimmed with silver stared back at him and the hand on his chest retracted to a fist.

"Gina?"

"Take me to my savior."


	31. The Masquerade Ball: Part 4

Vincenzo crouched in paralyzed shock, his heart beating furiously in his chest. Regina's hand clenched around his, using his strength as support to stand. He stood numbly behind her, mouth slackened, and words caught in his throat. Regina carefully stepped around her family, ignoring the surprised gasps, and slipped to the saturated floor around Emma.

"My love," Regina whispered, caressing Emma's pale cheek with a marred hand.

Emma's eyes were closed and her body as still as a calm lake. Regina's almost wasn't able to find a heartbeat when she placed her other hand on Emma's chest. At the touch, she saw a flicker of movement from the pale woman's eyes, though they didn't open.

"I won't be able to hold her once she's completely out," Mrs. Potts yelled, blood streaming down her face.

"We'll be ready," Ruby growled, the bones in her back and neck cracking as the wolf began to surface.

"Will she still have her magic?" Eugenia asked, gripping her knife tightly.

"Not sure," Mrs. Potts groaned, the strain was becoming too much for her.

Unable to maintain the connection any longer, Mrs. Potts collapsed to the ground. The blood walls dissolved, and Snow White's body slumped away from Cora, who stood hunched over trying to recover.

"Beatrice!"

Eugenia rushed toward her, picking her head off the ground and cradled it in her lap. Blood bubbled out of her lips with a harsh cough.

"You damn fool! You held on too long," Eugenia cried, brushing the other woman's grey hair out of her face with a trembling hand.

"I would do it again-" Another harsh cough followed by more blood, "If it meant that it gave you a fighting chance."

"What about you?"

Eugenia attempted to wipe the blood from her eyes and mouth, tears welling when the stream only steadily continued.

"I have been blessed with love and children. Far more than others."

"It's not your time to go."

"I love you, Eugenia. I've-" Beatrice's body shook in a spasm and she grimaced, "I've always loved you. I'm-" She coughed hard, sputtering more blood, "I'm sorry."

Eugenia lowered her head in defeat. "I didn't want it to take you dying to apologize to me."

Beatrice managed a wet chuckle. "S-Stubborn."

"It runs in the family. Look at your girl, Bea."

Eugenia gently tilted her head to the right, allowing them both a clear view of what was unfolding. Cora had finally regained her composure and was sneering openly at Regina and Emma.

"Regina!" Beatrice rasped.

Cora shot a hand out toward the pair, fiery lilac flames roped through the air. Without taking her hand off Emma's chest, Regina lifted an unworried hand into the air, turning the flames into dust.

"How? I took your magic!" Cora bellowed, taking a limping step forward.

Regina plunged a hand into her own chest, wincing as she pulled the red and black organ free of its confines.

"You see, Mother, that's the problem with your theory."

Cora took another dangerous step forward, curious. "What theory would that be?"

Regina's scarred fingers quietly slipped inside Emma's unmoving chest, tenderly extracting her heart.

"For my entire life, you've told me that love is weakness. Only power can grant me the happiness that I seek."

"Is that not apparent, Regina? Your savior is dead." Cora smirked.

Regina's cracked lips formed a soft smile. "That would bring you joy, would it not?"

"The spawn of Snow White dead? It should make you happy as well."

Regina stared at the two hearts in her hands, musing at the contrast of darkness to light. She gazed down at Emma's almost peaceful face and brought her hands closer.

"Do you know what Daddy said to me before I took his heart for the curse?" Regina spoke quietly, mournful.

"Did he beg for his life? Henry always was a coward." Cora rolled her eyes, unamused.

"Trae la luz. Bring the light. He gave me his so that I could find my own."

"I grow tired of these riddles. Either get off that damn floor and fight me or die as your precious Savior did."

Regina ignored her and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Emma's icy forehead.

"I love you, Emma Swan. You have given me two of the greatest loves of my life, a growing family, and so much more. From the first time you took me into your arms until this moment now, I have loved you and will continue to do so," Regina closed her eyes, holding the hearts up in front of her, "Emma is my light."

Regina slammed the hearts together, sending a resounding boom through the room. Bright silver and red arcs radiated from her hands, momentarily blinding everyone in the room. She heard the distant screaming of her mother, who had finally realized what was happening. Regina broke the heart into two sparking halves and plunged them into her and Emma's chests. A scream ripped through her throat as the magic coursed through every inch of her body, Emma's still lifeless in her lap. Feeling as though every nerve was raw inside her, Regina lowered Emma's head back to the floor and stood to face her mother.

"You stupid, child. What have you done?" Cora chastised, taking a worried step back.

Regina twisted a hand in Eugenia and Mrs. Potts' way, light erupting from her fingertips and a crackle of magic soared into her chosen mother. Eugenia held her, scared, but was surprised when color began returning to Beatrice's face and her breathing regulated.

"Bea?" Eugenia whispered.

There was a loud gasp and Mrs. Potts bolted upward in her arms. She clutched behind her, grasping Eugenia's shaking hand and exhaled deeply in relief. Regina waved her hand again and constructed a protective barrier between them and Cora, effectively blocking them, Vincenzo, and Red from coming to her aid.

"Damnit, Regina!" Red yelled, being shocked with a low level of electricity when she hit the barrier with her hand.

Cora smiled. "Now it's just the two of us, like old times."

Regina's expression remained placid. "Are you referring to the many times you'd choke me as a child, forcing me to submit?"

Cora shrugged, picking at her nails. "Children need to be taught respect."

"Do you not regret any of your choices?" Regina's eyes narrowed, hands flexing at her sides.

Cora raised her head proudly. "My only regret is I didn't kill that stable boy sooner. Perhaps then you would have amounted to something less disappointing."

Rage filled Regina and she dug her nails into the palms of her hands.

"What's the matter, Regina? Can't handle the truth?"

"I am not a disappointment," Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Oh? Did you not adopt the Savior's sloppy seconds? Did you not see how quickly the rest of the town was to abandon you the moment that you proved to be weak? We also cannot forget how easy it was for me to crawl inside that broken psyche of yours without so much as an inkling from you. You have fallen quite a-ways, Regina," Cora taunted.

Regina chanced a look in Emma's direction, having caught a twitch of movement in her peripheral vision.

"Are you hoping she will save you, Regina?"

Regina's head whipped back at Cora, silver burning around her irises.

"Choose your last words, old woman."

Cora scoffed. "I will do no such thing."

"Then it is my turn to speak."

Regina thrust a hand at Cora, silver ropes formed around her arms and legs, restricting all movement.

"What is this?" Cora cried out.

"Silence!" Regina roared, raising her other hand with a twist.

Cora's lips were stitched together with magic, silencing her next attempt to yell. She stared at Regina wide-eyed and terrified, trying to tug at the restraints.

"What's the matter, Mother? Not a fan of having a taste of your own poison? Now you get to experience how helpless you made me feel."

Cora tried to say something nasty back, but it was muffled by the magical stitches.

Regina craned her ear toward the sound mockingly. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

With a twist of Regina's hand, the ropes tightening around Cora's extremities, decreasing circulation underneath. Regina looked at her remorsefully but didn't stop when she saw the other woman's distress increase.

"You were my mother. You were supposed to love me and nurture me into being a good person who did good things. I didn't know how to love anyone for a long time because of you!"

The ropes cut into Cora's skin, drawing blood.

"You're right, I have fallen. I've done heinous things in my life because I believed you. I believed love would only destroy me as you destroyed Daniel, right in front of me. I took Daddy's heart because I thought I needed the curse to fill the void in my heart."

Tears began falling freely from Regina's eyes, leaving grooves in the caked-on blood.

"You and Rumpelstiltskin manipulated me, so you could get what you wanted, never mind how it would harm me!"

A crackle of magic slashed across Cora's face, punctuating the words.

"You never wished to raise a child, only a queen that you could control."

Regina raised her hand and grasping at the air, choking Cora.

"You did not own me then, and you do not own me now, or ever."

Regina felt an arm wrap around her waist, warm and protective. She dropped her hand and turned to come face-to-face with Emma.

"Emma-"

"Hi," Emma smiled weakly.

Regina cupped her face with both hands. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Funny story, did you know swans mate for life?"

Regina flung herself at Emma, wrapping both arms around her neck and cupped her head with a hand.

"Damn you, Swan." She laughed.

"I never thought I'd miss you yelling at me, but here we are." Emma joked, holding onto her lover delicately, trying to not touch the burns, "Baby, your arms-"

"They'll be fine." Regina interrupted, not wishing to let her go.

Emma gingerly eased her back and tilted her chin up with a hand.

"Trust me?"

"With my entire soul."

Pale lips descended on crimson, warm and passionate. The kiss was slow as they conveyed the unconditional love they share. Dark and light, combining to shine a brilliant gray. Silver and dark purple magic wound together in a helix of power. Once upon a time, each woman was alone and faced with unspeakable choices, but now, neither is alone and the answer is clearer than ever. The wounds on Regina's arms and face tingled as the skin began repairing itself. Surprised, she opened her eyes, meeting aquamarine laced with purple. Emma captured her lips again and a surge of heat enveloped her, healing the disfigured skin inch by inch.

"Together?" Emma pulled back, whispering against Regina's lips.

"Damn right."

Regina turned around and faced Cora, Emma stood closely behind her, just in case.

"This ends tonight, Mother. You will not be able to hurt anyone anymore."

A ripple of magic through the air stopped Regina mid-step. The restraints that had been holding Cora fell away in a shower of sparks and she felt a heavy pressure around her neck, choking her.

"Regina!" Emma panicked.

"No!" Regina managed in a strained voice.

Cora's feral smile did settle well with Emma, at all. She wanted to throw the woman aside, but wasn't recuperated enough to utilize her magic. All she could do was look frantically between Cora and Regina. The magic around Regina's neck tightened, almost completely cutting off her airway and Regina struggled against it, high pitch whines emitting from her as she tried to breathe. Emma couldn't take it anymore and leaped at her, hands clamping down on Regina's shoulders.

"What the fu-" Emma began, the area of flesh beneath her hands glowing.

Emma was suddenly thrown backward and landed several feet away on her back. _Why am I always getting tossed like a fucking frisbee?_ She scrambled to her feet quickly and looked at Regina, who was crouched on one knee.

"Regina?"

Underneath the tattered laced of Regina's back, silver light etched an image that Emma couldn't determine from so far away. The queen rose gracefully to her feet, as though she hadn't been in distress seconds before. The barrier between the women and their family and friends shattered, allowing Ruby to rush to Emma's side, ready to fight.

"About goddamn time, Emma," Ruby chided, giving her a quick hug.

"Uh- That wasn't me, Rubes," Emma said, bewildered.

Eugenia helped Beatrice to her feet, where they took their place behind Regina. Beatrice gasped, looking fixedly at Regina's back.

"Impossible," Beatrice breathed.

In front of them, Regina closed her eyes and called her and Emma's magic to the surface. She extended her arms, curling fingers through the open air, as though conducting a silent piece of music.

"What is she doing?" Eugenia said in a hushed tone.

Beatrice only shook her head, she didn't want to admit her growing suspicion.

"Are you quite done with the parlor tricks, Regina?" Cora egged.

"Goodbye, Mother," Regina responded coldly.

A long sword materialized in Regina's right hand. The handle was a deep red of twisted leather and embellished with two joined swans, a golden crown set in the top center of them. The blade itself was plain in design, but gleamed brightly with power. With just a few long strides, Regina stood in front of Cora and swung the sword through the air, her face stoic and form unyielding. Cora opened her mouth in surprise and the expression remained petrified on her face as her head separated from her neck and fell unconstrained to the floor. The hollow thump of bone hitting wood echoed through the room and no one moved. The group stood in silence, not comprehending what had just transpired. Emma was the first to eventually approach Regina, though rather cautiously. She took her time walking across the creaking floor and reach a hand out to touch Regina's back, not wishing to touch the arm that still held the bloody sword.

"Babe?"

Regina turned, her face and front were covered in blood from the decapitation. Emma struggled with the right words to say.

"Red really brings out your eyes."

As soon as the words left Emma's mouth, she mentally started kicking herself. _What the fuck is wrong with you? She just killed her mother and you're flirting._ Unexpectedly, Regina laughed, and Emma breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Emma Swan, you have the most inappropriate timing." Regina giggled, a hand over her mouth trying to stifle the laughter that wouldn't stop.

Though all that Emma wanted to do at that moment was to hug her, she stared down worriedly at the dripping sword.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck that is?"

Regina lifted the sword up and Emma took a cautious step backward, hands going up defensively.

Regina smirked. "Dear, I think that I was going to try to kill you, I'd do so with something less conspicuous."

"Says the woman that tried to feed me an apple turnover and has a history of poison."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I poison one princess and suddenly my entire name is besmirched."

Behind Regina, someone cleared their throat. She turned and flushed in embarrassment, the sword lowering abruptly back to her side.

"For the record, Regina, I was a queen," Mary Margaret retorted, amusement on her face.

Once the barrier had lowered, Vincenzo had been the one to retrieve Mary Margaret from the ongoing battle. It had taken several minutes for her to regain consciousness, but now she was standing on her own feet and Vincenzo had given her the quick version of what had happened.

"Oh, Snow. I'm so sorry," Regina apologized, eyes prickling with tears.

Mary Margaret did the most unexpected thing and walked past Cora's headless body and embraced Regina.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. Cora was able to take me over so easily because of my distrust of you. Perhaps if I had taken Archie's advice and talked to you about it, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Regina frowned. "But, we did discuss that. The night that you brought me dinner after Vincenzo was attacked."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, that wasn't me, it was Cora."

The memory of that night flooded through Regina's mind as she recalled the events of that terrible day.

 _Regina heard a knock on the closed office door._

" _Come in!" She yelled, finishing an email._

 _She saw the door open in her peripheral vision, but didn't pay much attention._

" _Emma, I have a lot of work to do, I'm not sure when I'll be leaving. How was your da-"_

 _Regina looked up to greet her girlfriend with a smile, but it wasn't Emma._

" _Snow?"_

 _Snow gave her a strained smile. "I brought you dinner. Can we talk?"_

 _Regina finalized the document she was approving and shut off the computer monitor, gesturing the other woman forward._

" _Of course, come in."_

 _Mary Margaret took a seat on the couch by Regina's desk and began emptying the contents of the paper bag that she'd brought. Regina took a wary seat next to her, not bothering to remove her reading glasses or hide the fatigue she felt._

" _I knew you'd probably be back at the office and working to distract yourself."_

 _Regina shrugged. "One of the perks of being the mayor, I suppose."_

" _How are you holding up?"_

" _Snow, I truly don't wish to use you as a sounding board."_

 _Mary Margaret silently handed her the to-go container of food and they ate quietly for several minutes. But, as Regina's luck would have it, it didn't last long._

" _I'd like to bury this hatchet between us, for good."_

 _Regina almost choked on a piece of broccoli and it took her several tries to swallow without coughing._

" _Pardon?"_

 _Mary Margaret continued to eat. "It's obvious that you are courting Emma, and I don't want to lose her again."_

" _Nor do I. The rift between a mother and child is unbearable, I know about it all too well."_

 _Mary Margaret bristled. "Are you referring to your relationship with Henry?"_

 _Regina shook her head sadly. "No, my relationship with Cora. The love that I have for Henry exceeds the minuscule affection that Cora ever showed me if any at all."_

" _Ungrateful…" Mary Margaret muttered into her sandwich._

" _Sorry?"_

 _Mary Margaret swallowed and cleared her throat. "I said, unbelievable. The things that you went through with your mother, that is."_

 _Regina stared at her food, suddenly not hungry. "Yes, well, thankfully she is somewhere that she cannot cause harm to myself or my family."_

 _Regina was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to see the sickening sneer spread across Mary Margaret's face._

The memory faded out of Regina's mind and she rubbed her temples, a migraine floating to the surface.

"Perhaps you can explain to me how exactly that situation played out."

Mary Margaret flushed with embarrassment. "I was still 'there,' but had no control over my actions. I tried to fight her, but I wasn't strong enough."

Emma circled around Regina and gave her mother a warm hug.

"Well, I, for one, am glad to have that bitch out of you once and for all." Emma looked sheepishly back at Regina, "Sorry."

Regina huffed, brushing her hair back. "That woman tried to turn you into a swan-version of ceviche, possessed your mother, endangered our son, almost killed several members of our family, and then proceeded to attempt to murder me. If you think for one second that the term 'bitch' offends me regarding her, let me be the first to say I hope that fucking bitch rots in the Underworld for all of eternity."

Ruby unsuccessfully stifled back a laugh, earning a hip check from her grandmother, who wore an amused smirk. Vincenzo was less than graceful, a barreling laugh tumbling from her lips. One by one, they followed with matching outbursts of giggling. Red suddenly stopped, a thought coming to her.

"Wait-"

"Rubes, if you shit on this victory parade, I'm gonna kick your ass," Emma cut in, half-joking.

Ruby shot her a glare. "Seriously, I have a question."

Emma came to stand by Regina and hugged the other woman close, not liking where this conversation was going.

"What it is, Red?" Regina asked, becoming concerned.

"Not trying to pour salt in a wound, but what about those journals?"

Emma frowned. "You mean the ones Regina and I have?"

Regina tensed at the mention and Emma rubbed a reassuring hand over her stomach.

"It's okay, Babe," She whispered to Regina, then spoke louder for Ruby, "What do they have to do with any of this?"

"What journals?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma's eyes went wide, and it was her turn to tense. "Remember when we were cleaning the loft? Well- uh- I found a journal in some of your," Emma diverted her eyes away from her mother, "stuff…"

Mary Margaret frowned. "Stuff? Emma, the only things I would have upstairs is- Oh!"

"Yeah, so, anyway! I found a journal and turns out it was connected to the one Regina was keeping."

"My guess would be that, that connection was Cora's doing as well. She likely thought that by exposing my innermost secrets and thoughts, she could weaken me then take me over as she did Snow."

"So, where does that leave us?" Eugenia chimed in.

"I need to see Henry, we both do," Regina sighed, leaning into Emma.

Emma kissed her temple, then nodded. "I agree. I could also go for a hot shower and a beer," She looked down remorsefully at her ruined clothing.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but Beatrice held up a stopping hand.

"Eugenia and I will handle the aftermath here, and Ruby and Vincenzo will inform the town that Cora has been dealt with. Go home to your boy, the battle is over."

Regina turned in Emma's arms and was just about to poof them home, but she heard a throat clear behind her.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Momma?"

Beatrice pointed at her, specifically the sword she still held. "I think you need to take a closer look at that."

Regina frowned, having completely forgotten about the blade. She held it closer and examined the symbols and engravings.

"I've never seen one like this before. Nor do I know where it came from." Regina mused, turning it over, admiring the swan symbols.

"That's because it only appears to those it belongs to."

"Yeah, but what the hell is it?" Emma questions, tracing a curious finger along the swan wing and engraved crown.

"Do those symbols look familiar, Emma?" Beatrice asked, hoping the hint would sink in.

"Well, yeah, there's a crown and two swans. But, what does it mean?"

Beatrice walked over to them and turned moved her to the front of the group, allowing everyone a view of her back. She looked Regina in the eyes as her hand ran across the white marking that covered the upper expanse of her shoulders and back.

"You're not just a queen anymore, Regina."

Realization hit Emma before it trickled through the rest of the group, several of them stunned into silence.

"You're a Valkyrie."

Regina turned rapidly. "I'm a what? How can that be? I am neither immortal nor a mythological being."

Eugenia stepped up beside them and spoke gently.

"Valkyries were a myth in our realm, long ago thought to be a mere memory of ancient past made up by delusional kings. They were described as a mixture of fairness and bloodshed. 'Choosers of the slain,' is the direct translation. The most common of legends told in the Enchanted Forest was that the Valkyries were once mortals. They gave their lives in battle fighting for the greater good, not necessarily one side."

"Eugenia, that description doesn't exactly ring true for me," Regina rebutted.

"Your story began as one of extreme tragedy and pain, though, through this journey, you have found happiness and defeated an evil that surely would have destroyed all of us had you not been willing to sacrifice your life." Beatrice cut it.

"And, combining your heart with the Savior's, which could have killed you, you proved how selfless you can be. You earned this, Regina." Eugenia finished.

"I- I don't know what to say…"

Beatrice reached up and cupped her cheeks, looking deeply into her eyes.

"There is nothing more to say, my dear. It's your turn to have some peace, now go enjoy it with your love and your son." Beatrice urged, kissing her forehead.

"Momma?" The voice was barely audible and childlike.

"Yes?"

"Are you disappointed?"

Beatrice held Regina's chin sternly, forcing her eyes upward.

"I could not be prouder of the woman you are if I tried to be, Regina. You may not be my blood in the traditional sense, but you are my child. I have seen you fall, scrape your knees, and venture your way back to the field to try again. You are as resilient as they come, love as deeply as an ocean, and strive to be better each day. The greatest gift I have ever received was being entrusted to raise and love you and Vincenzo. You, my beautiful Valkyrie, will not disappoint me. Please, don't ever doubt that."

Vincenzo left Mary Margaret's side and hugged his sisters from behind, the comforting touch lessening her worry.

"We're all proud of you, Gina." He said quietly.

"I hate it when you call me that," She teased, a small smile forming.

He smiled beside her cheek. "What other reason would I do it?"

"You're a damn ass."

"Good thing you're not the one who has to find me endearing."

"Remind me to ask Red to reconsider saying yes to your proposal."

He chuckled. "Too late, I've already picked out a ring. Just don't tell her that."

"Is this really happening?" Regina mused, tone low.

"If it isn't, please don't pinch me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The group slowly branched off to do their respective duties. Eugenia and Beatrice stayed behind at the venue to clean up the mess and dispose of Cora's body. Vincenzo and Ruby set out to notify and assure the townspeople who were still out and about during the now late hours of the night, deciding along the way to address those that weren't the following day. Regina, Emma, and Mary Margaret poofed back to Emma's home, where David and Henry had been waiting impatiently for them. Henry was curled up in Emma's throne-like chair, sipping on hot chocolate when they materialized into the living room.

"Moms!"

Henry clumsily blundered out of the chair, almost spilling the hot chocolate before the mug made contact with the coffee table. He tried to rush toward them for a hug, but Emma stopped him with outstretched hands.

"Woah there, kid! Don't hug me just yet."

Henry paled, frightened. "Why? Are you okay? Why is Mom covered in blood? What's going on?"

Regina waved her hand at Emma, then herself, and the bloody clothing was replaced with matching satin pajama sets. Emma visibly sighed in contentment, smiling and opening her arms for Henry.

"Okay, kid. Get the hell over here."

Henry threw himself at her, wrapping his small arms around her middle, and Regina enclosed both of them with her own body.

"I didn't know if you were coming back," Henry cried, hiding his face against Emma's stomach.

Emma and Regina crouched down to his height, alternating between kissing his head and running hands through his unruly hair.

"We're not going anywhere, my little prince," Regina reassured him, cupping his cheek gently.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us, kid. For better and for worse." Emma agreed, taking Regina's hand in hers.

"Is she gone?" Henry asked, not willing to use his other grandmother's name.

Regina nodded. "Yes, she's gone for good this time."

"How do we know for sure?"

Emma made a cutting gesture across her throat over Henry's head, careful to not allow him to see the movement.

"Oh," David mouthed.

"Henry, unfortunately, I had to kill her." Regina covered, voice thick with emotion.

He nodded, looking up at her solemnly. "The heroes always defeat the villains."

Regina forced a smile. "Yes, Honey, they do. But, you're safe now."

Henry hugged his mothers with all he had and allowed them to continue their show of affections.

"May I make a suggestion?" Mary Margaret interjected.

Emma peeked around her son. "What's up?"

"Tonight has been taxing on everyone, especially you two. Now, more than ever, you two need some time to heal and have some time alone."

Emma and Regina exchanged surprised glances, but David began to speak too.

"She's right. How about we take Henry take of Henry for the rest of the night and we meet up tomorrow?"

"I don't know about-"

"Moms, it's okay. I'm okay with going with Grams and Gramps. Can we eat at Granny's tomorrow?"

"I- I suppose so," Regina responded, dumbstruck, "Snow, are you sure? You've also been through quite the ordeal."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I'm sure."

Regina lifted a hand and a set of keys appeared under a plume of purple smoke.

"Here, take these," She extended her hand to Mary Margaret, who looked at her confused, "These are the keys to the mansion. I won't have you two staying at the bed and breakfast when I have a perfectly good guest room."

"That would be wonderful, Regina. Thank you." David answered, beaming over at her.

She looked over and returned the smile. "Of course. Henry can show you where everything is and the refrigerator is fully stocked with anything you may need."

The two mothers reluctantly let go of their son, their hands finding each other as Henry huddled close to his grandparents in front of them.

"If you need something, just call, okay?" Emma said tiredly, muffling a yawn with her hand.

"I love you," Henry told them, reaching up and holding his grandparents' hands.

"We love you too," Regina answered, looking him over one last time before poofing the trio back to the mansion.

Emma slumped against her once they'd disappeared.

"What a fucking night," Emma huffed, flopping onto her back on the couch.

Regina soon joined her, cuddling closely to Emma's side.

"That, Dear, is a vast understatement."

Emma pushed the hair back from Regina's face and felt her stomach do a flip when a pair of soft, warm brown eyes gazed up at her.

"I'd do it all again, you know."

Regina quirked a brow. "I can think of a few things I'd like to alter."

A quiet chuckle rumbled through Emma's chest and she rubbed Regina's back with her other hand.

"I have something to ask you."

Regina pressed her face into her shoulder. "Emma Swan, if this is some silly-"

"Move in with me," Emma cut her off.

Regina lifted her head. "What?"

"I want you to move in with me. I want this," Emma gestured around them, "I want a home with you, with Henry. I was going to wait a little while before asking, but then all the shit happened tonight. It made me realize that I can't stand the thought of your or my son not being close."

"Emma, I live barely 5 minutes away," Regina teased.

"You know what I mean. I want to fall asleep to the sound of you breathing next to me and wake up smelling your perfume on the pillow. I want Henry to come home and ask us for help with his homework, even though we both know you'd totally just do it for him," Regina playfully slapped her stomach, but she continued, "I want us to watch him grow together, through the teenage mood swings, his first girlfriend, learning how to drive a car, and helping him decide which college he wants to go to. Even though, again, you're going to choose it for him. Don't give me that look."

Regina smirked up at her love, urging her on with a subtle nod.

"I love you, and I love Henry. If someone told me a decade ago that my son would bring me to a desolate town in Maine, run by a former evil queen turned Valkyrie, and my parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, I would've laughed hard enough to blow a vessel in my eye. Never in my wildest fantasies did I think I'd ever have so many people I could care for, an incredible son, or a woman that fused together every crack in my soul. But, here we are. What do you say?"

Emma waited in nervous anticipation as Regina continued to look at her with those beautiful eyes she could easily drown in. When Regina lowered her head, Emma grew increasingly worried. Though, a muffled sniffle and throat-clearing later, watery yet mirthful eyes met hers.

"And if I was to say I wasn't interested?"

Emma cupped her cheek and leaned down, whispering. "Oh, Your Majesty, the lies we tell ourselves."


	32. Epilogue

**One year later:**

"Henry, stop running around up there; it sounds like a friggin' stampede!" Emma rolled her eyes in the kitchen, hastily pouring coffee into two travel mugs.

She reached across the kitchen island for the sugar, musing at the apple-shaped container. It was one of the many possessions that had made their way from the mansion to Emma, and now Regina's, home. Throughout the Gothic-style home lay evidence of the former queen's presence. The once naked hallway walls were transformed into a life-size scrapbook of the family's life: Henry's early finger-paintings, a professional portrait of the trio, a framed photo where Regina is beaming proudly between Vincenzo and Red at their wedding, Emma with her parents. Inside the couple's room, on their shared dresser was Emma's personal favorite. She'd snuck a photo of her love just as she'd closed her eyes, reclining against the old oak they were under. It was the beginning of the summer and the thin streams of sunlight permeated the tree's thick branches, speckling light across Regina's serene, smiling face. At first, Emma had argued it should be placed on the mantle, where there were several photos of themselves and Henry, but Regina was vehemently against displaying such a vulnerable photograph publicly. Predictably, the former queen won the argument, and Emma didn't mind getting dressed next to the picture every day.

"Ma, where's Mom? We're gonna be late!"

Henry skidded to a halt in the kitchen doorway, scaring the living daylights out of Emma, and almost tripping while pulling on one of his dress socks.

"She's coming, dude. Slow your roll and finish getting ready."

Emma stirred the two coffees, adding sugar and cream to one while the other remained untouched and strong. Even though she'd tried to convince Regina to add a little every once and while she still insisted she liked her coffee like she liked herself: dark and strong. It never failed to make Emma roll her eyes and smile at the private joke.

"I hate these freakin' shoes!" Henry grunted, struggling to put his dress shoes on.

"Oy! Language!" Emma chastised, capping the cups.

She almost laughed aloud when she saw one of Regina's signature scowls cross their son's boyish face. Biology or not, there was no denying he was his mother's son.

"Fine, just don't let your mom hear you say it," She conceded, rounding the island to brush the bangs from his face.

"Ma, stop it!"

She chuckled and pulled him against her in a side hug, despite his best efforts to push her away.

"Mom is gonna kill you if you wrinkle this suit."

She grinned, releasing him. "Yeah, yeah. She's gonna kill both of us if she gets here and we're both not ready, kid. Finish putting the clown shoes on and wipe the sour look off your face. Today is a big deal and we're not going to start it off in a bad mood, right?"

Henry nodded absently, looping a scarf around his neck and tweaking his hair in the nearby mirror. _Definitely_ _Regina's kid,_ she laughed to herself, smiling. The front door flew open and a gust of wind blew through the room.

"Damnit!" Came a muffled voice from under a thick scarf.

Emma smiled widely and moved to close the door, stifling a laugh when she heard another, quieter curse, escape the person behind her.

"I told you it was going to be windy today, Babe."

Regina ripped the fur-lined hood down and glared dangerously at her perfectly dressed opposite. The scowl softened as she took in the full view.

"You clean up well, Swan." Regina sniffed, removing the heavy coat with a shrug.

Emma leaned forward and pecked her cold cheek, then took the coat and placed it in the closet.

"Well, you did pick it out for me."

Regina smirked and leaned forward for a proper kiss. "What can I say, Miss Swan? I have impeccable taste in clothing."

"Among other things…" Emma murmured against her lips.

"Gross!" Henry complained, making a face before returning to fix his hair in the mirror.

Emma snorted, and they separated. Regina crossed the floor and leaned down to kiss Henry on the cheek, careful to not get lipstick on him.

"And you, my prince, look quite handsome as well."

Henry slid his hands into the pockets of the coat and smiled up at her, dimples forming. And, no matter many times Regina had seen those dimples, they always reminded her of Emma.

"Thanks, Mom. Are we leaving now? These shoes hurt."

Regina watched Emma, distractedly, out of the corner of her eye as she shrugged on a form-fitting blazer that matched the rest of her outfit. Briefly, a flash of the events that took place this same day, only a year before, went through Regina's mind. _Cora. Emma laying in a pool of blood. David dragging Henry out of the barn. Blood… So, so much blood._

"Mom?" Henry poked her side, "Are you okay?"

Regina shook her head, blinking several times. "Yes. I'm alright, Henry. Will you bring me my dress coat from upstairs, please?"

He gave her a scrutinizing eye but complied and raced up the stairs. Emma came up behind her, sliding protective arms around her middle.

"I'm right here, Babe. Everyone is safe, and you are protected." She whispered, rubbing reassuring circles with a thumb.

Regina let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding and relaxed into Emma's hold, allowing her head to fall back onto the slightly padded blazer.

"I'm sorry." Regina breathed, taking in a shuddering breath.

Emma kissed her forehead. "No apologies, remember? Dr. Hopper said this would probably happen for a while. It's completely natural and you don't have to apologize."

The past year hadn't been easy for the couple. After Cora's demise, Regina began having excruciating night terrors and was prone to anxiety attacks. She and Emma had agreed that it would be best to resume her sessions with Dr. Hopper. Much to Regina's amazement, Emma admitted that she would be seeing him on a regular basis to discuss her own trauma. At one point, all three of their small family had therapy sessions. It took several months for the brunt of the trauma to lessen, though never truly forgotten in the least. Henry was the quickest to move past what had happened, somewhat because he was taken away from the situation before the worst had happened, and partially because children are far more resilient than adults. Though all the physical injuries had healed for the two women, the psychological scars would always be hidden underneath the smiles and attempts to move forward. Understandably, Regina was still having the occasional flashback and anxiety attack when triggered. During their session last week, Dr. Hopper had warned that the first anniversary would be the most difficult and to expect to be triggered, but to use her self-soothing tools to assist her.

Emma kissed her forehead again, lips lingering as kind fingers grasped Regina's hands and brought one up to the quickly beating heart and placed the other one above her belt line.

"Exhale slowly, Babe. Good, just like that. Relax into me. I've got you."

Henry rounded the top of the stairs, ready to fly down the stairs, but stopped when he saw the familiar breathing exercise taking place. Emma saw him, and they shared a silent understanding. Henry backed around the corner and sat down on the floor, patiently waiting.

"You're doing really good. In through the nose, then a little pause. Perfect, Regina. Exhale through the mouth and little pause again."

The exercise lasted another couple of minutes as Regina repeated it until her heart rate lowered to its normal pace. They stood in quiet for another moment, Emma lovingly squeezing her hands.

"Thank you, Emma." She murmured, eyes still closed.

"Shh, it's okay. I love you."

Regina brought one of Emma's hands to her lips and placed a sweet kiss on her knuckles. "I love you too, Darling."

"Do you need another minute, or do you want to head out?"

Regina nodded. "I believe I will be alright, and it's getting quite late. We don't want to be late."

Emma snorted. "Hence why we are magicking ourselves over there."

"You just want to show off," Regina chided, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"I happen to know a certain mayor that loves when I show off," Emma whispered, bringing a hand down to squeeze Regina's ass.

Regina bit back a yelp and spun to face her, pointing a menacing finger at Emma, a playful glare on her face.

"Now is not the time, Miss Swan."

Emma's knees felt weak, but she refused to give into the bait.

"Easy does it, Your Majesty."

Upstairs, Henry tried to drown out their exchange with thoughts of violently blowing up something in one of his video games. Thankfully, he didn't have to endure it for too much longer.

"You may come downstairs now, Henry," Regina called up, turning to check her makeup in the mirror.

"You knew?" Emma asked, surprised.

"I've known for the entire 8 months that you two have been doing that."

"But, how?" Emma sputtered. _Does she have eyes on every inch of her damn head?_

"You two aren't as covert as you believe you are."

Henry joined them and handed the black dress coat to Regina, giving her his best 'I love you' smile. She returned the smile and slid the coat over her dress.

"Will you do the honors?" She gestured to Emma.

"Damn right!" Emma exclaimed, beaming.

With a flick of her wrist, Emma transported them to the front steps of the town hall. Unfortunately, when they appeared, Emma crashed into Leroy, who was innocently walking to the entrance.

"Shit! Sorry, dude!" Emma apologized, catching the dwarf before he toppled over.

Leroy shrugged her off and gave her a toothy smile. "Don't make me tell Nova that you're getting fresh, Sheriff."

"Gross, Leroy!" Emma looked horrified.

Regina and Henry came to stand next to her, amusement playing on Regina's face while Henry openly laughed at her misfortune.

"Good evening, Leroy." Regina greeted, tipping her head.

"Your Majesty," He grunted, bowing his head slightly.

"Will we be seeing you and Nova inside?"

"Yup. Just waiting for her to get here."

Regina smiled warmly. "Excellent."

Regina turned to Emma and slipped a gloved hand in hers. Together, the family walked up the stairs and into the sizable building. They could hear the muffled sound of voices coming from down the hall and proceeded toward it. Regina's hand dropped from Emma's as they approached the open door.

"I'll see you two inside."

Emma leaned over and pecked her cheek. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

Regina's cheeks flushed. "Thank you."

Emma and Henry took their seats at the front of the room, plopping down into the uncomfortable wooden chairs next to Ruby and Vincenzo. Ruby reached past Emma and carefully patted Henry's head, resulting in a cry of protest.

"Jesus, dude. Remind me not to light a cigarette in your vicinity." Ruby joked, retracting her hand and leaning comfortably against Vincenzo.

Emma watched in amusement as her son sported one of Regina's scowls and slicked his hair back into place.

"You're rude," Henry muttered, brushing a stray piece of hair back.

"It's not her fault you're wearing more product than a drag queen during pride season," Emma joked, poking his side.

The adults burst out into a cacophony of laughter, but Henry was less than entertained and sat grumpily back in his seat.

"Where's Granny?" Emma inquired, looking around the room with concern.

"I'll give you three guesses," Ruby snorted.

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

"Today, of all the days to be late, today?"

"That's what I told her!"

"Would it kill her to take one day off?"

"She seems to think so," Ruby huffed, rolling her eyes.

"She may need to wolf out if she waits any longer," Vincenzo chimed in, pushing his blazer sleeve up and looked at his watch, "It's supposed to start in a few minutes."

"Want me to go get her? I'll even let her play with the lights and siren," Emma offered with a grin.

The doors behind them swung open, and a frantic Eugenia barreled down the aisle, nearly knocking over Dr. Hopper, who was trying to find a seat.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She apologized, almost jogging to the front of the room.

Ruby looked at her grandmother in unbridled horror. Eugenia frowned and looked down at herself, realization sparking across her face.

"Oh, damnit!"

In her own haste to get to the town hall, she's torn the top layer of her long dress nearly to the waist.

"It's okay, people! I got this!" Emma jumped up.

"If you blow me up, I am coming back to haunt your ass until the end of days."

Emma chuckled, raising her hands in preparation. "I'll have you know I've been practicing and I'm not going to blow you up. That's more of a Regina thing if you recall."

Eugenia quirked a brow. "You're lucky that I'm too stressed to make a joke at your expense."

Emma's fingers danced in a silent spell, mending the fabric and adding a few extra touches for added effect. Ruby handed her grandmother a compact from her purse, beaming up at her.

"Oh, Emma!" Eugenia gasped, "You didn't have to do all that."

"It's not that big of a deal…" Emma looked shyly at the floor.

Eugenia pulled the younger woman into her arms in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, squeezing her tightly as she whispered into her ear.

"You're a good one. I don't care what Ruby says about you."

Emma relaxed into the hug and laughed against silver curls. "I feel the same way."

When they stepped back from each other, Ruby stood to embrace her grandmother in a similar fashion, the two whispering something inaudible to each other. After a few brief minutes, everyone was seated, and quiet music began floating throughout the room. Eugenia visibly fidgeted at the front of the room with Vincenzo standing proudly to her right, giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever seen a nervous werewolf before," He quietly joked.

Eugenia's eyes flicked menacingly to him. "You do realize you're already wearing black, don't you?"

"Duly noted," He chortled, following her gaze to the end of the aisle.

Tears welled in his eyes as a vision of vivid lilac made its way past the double doors.

"Please stand!" He addressed the room, unsuccessfully masking the thick emotion in his voice.

The occupants of the rooms stood to face the back of the room and several small gasps could be heard. In a modestly cut, flowing lilac wedding dress stood Beatrice, and Regina had an arm looped through hers. When all the eyes in the room turned to her, her cheeks flushed with color and instinctively she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"You'd do best to look onward and upward if you'd like to walk without making both of us fall," Regina teased, gently nudging her mother's side.

Beatrice chuckled and met her gaze. "Damn kids, always giving their parents grief."

"Pot, meet kettle."

"Hush, you. You think you're so damn funny," Beatrice chided, "Okay, I think I'm ready."

They walked arm in arm down the narrow aisle, smiling at the happy faces of their friends and townsfolk. About halfway down the aisle, Beatrice locked eyes with Eugenia and wide smiles bloomed across their faces. When they reached Eugenia and Vincenzo, Regina placed Beatrice's hand in Eugenia's.

"Who gives this woman away?" Vincenzo asked quietly.

Regina brought their hands up and kissed their combined hands, a single tear dropping onto Beatrice's knuckles.

"I do."

Vincenzo turned and gestured to Eugenia, a knowing look in his eyes. "Who gives away this woman?"

"I would've, but she's too damn independent and proud!" Ruby yelled, causing a ripple of laughter to erupt.

Eugenia shrugged. "Just be thankful I didn't bring my crossbow!"

That sent another volley of laughter throughout the room, but it soon quieted as Regina took her place off to Beatrice's right.

"Shall we begin?" Vincenzo asked, looking between the two women.

They nodded and took each other's hand, lacing fingers together tightly.

"We are gathered here to witness the union between Eugenia Lucas and Beatrice Potts. Before we begin, is there anyone who has any objection to this union?" Vincenzo paused, then shook his head, "Actually, forget I even said that because if you have an objection, you can just get the hell out of here right now."

The two women shared a laugh and Regina fixed the crowd with a steely gaze. Thankfully, there were no objections from anyone and they proceeded.

"Back to what I was saying. We're here to witness the union of two stubborn as hell women who have finally come to their senses and decided to put a ring on it."

Eugenia threw her head back in a hoot of laughter and Beatrice kicked a foot out to playfully strike Vincenzo's shin. Behind them, Regina shared a smile with Red, who was already tearing up.

"Hey, you two asked me to officiate this. You knew what you were getting yourselves into. Now, where was I? Yeah, you're two of the most stubborn women that I have ever encountered. But, as does everyone in this room, I love you both and could not be more pleased to see this day come to fruition. You may now exchange vows, beginning with Eugenia."

Beatrice rolled her eyes at the other woman, who smiled smugly back at her.

"I knew feeding your son countless plates of lasagna would benefit me one day," Eugenia peeked around Beatrice to nod at Regina, "Thanks for the recipe, by the way."

Vincenzo gaped at Eugenia, "That was Regina's recipe this whole time?"

"Of course, it was, you idiot." Eugenia teased, a stifled laugh sounded from her soon-to-be wife.

"Don't you have some vows to tell your beloved?" Vincenzo groused.

"I've never seen such a sensitive knight," She teased, then turned back to Beatrice," And you. You are infuriating, push my buttons, and make me question my sanity."

Beatrice smirked and nodded, encouraging her further.

"We were barely young women when we first met. Times and trials have tested us to our breaking point and, on occasion, life won the battle. But, here we are. After all those years of fear and being separated, now I have the privilege of making a lifetime commitment to you. It's taken several decades, a curse, and a shit storm of challenges, but, I would relive every last second, tenfold, if it meant that this is where we would end up."

Eugenia took a sharp intake of breath, trying desperately to hold back the budding tears in her eyes. Tender fingers ran across the top of her calloused hand and she looked up with a watery smile to continue.

"You are every bit as brave and beautiful as the first day you came stumbling into my village. You didn't care that I had Anita or the reason that I was a widow. I didn't trust your unconditional acceptance at first, and I pushed you away. Like a fool, I thought that would be the end of that." Beatrice let out a low snort and Eugenia smirked back. "Oh, how wrong I was. Truly, I don't think either of us had a chance in hell in avoiding the inevitable. Whether as a dear friend or later, a lover, you were always there. You're the moon to my wolf, and nothing would make me happier than for us to live the rest of our days as mates."

The room was silent, as though every person residing inside was holding their breath. Several, in fact, truly were. A muffled, high-pitch squeak cut through the air, but could only be heard in the first few rows.

"That's so fucking sweet." Ruby squealed from behind a white-knuckled, clenched fist.

Emma exchanged an amused look with Regina and chuckled, leaning over to drape an arm around Ruby's crying figure. In front of them, Vincenzo cleared his throat, eyes red with restrained moisture and motioned to Beatrice.

"It's your turn."

Beatrice gave her son a kind smile, then faced her love, eyes bright and glowing.

"Eugenia Lucas, you are one hell of a woman to court."

The room shared a collective quiet laugh and Eugenia squeezed her hands, face flush with embarrassment.

"I have loved you for almost all of my life and I will continue to until we take our last breaths of air. We have fought with and against each other, raised children together and apart, and inadvertently always found a way back to each other. Do you remember the first time we hunted together?"

Eugenia closed her eyes and nodded as the memory played in her head.

" _Bea, you're the holding the bow incorrectly!"_

" _I am not, Genie. I have been holding a bow in this fashion since I was a small child, and I'll have you know, it is this exact posture that has brought me many a dinner."_

" _How is it that you are only 5 years younger and you still resort to childish nicknames and retorts?"_

 _Beatrice huffed and stood from behind the overgrown blackberry bush, glaring down at her hunting partner._

" _How is it that you are only 5 years_ _older_ _and you act as though you're an old crone?"_

 _Eugenia moved too quickly for Beatrice to react and swiftly kicked her legs out from under her, sending the other woman crashing to the forest floor with a hollow thump._

" _Can an old crone do that?" Eugenia teased smugly._

 _When Beatrice didn't answer, Eugenia hesitantly moved closer to her unmoving body._

" _Bea?"_

 _No answer. Eugenia hovered over atop Beatrice's body, concerned that she'd actually hurt her friend._

" _Bea, are you o-"_

 _Mirthful bright eyes flickered open to stare up at her and a blur of skirt-covered leg whipped across Eugenia's vision. Before she knew it, the other woman had her on her back and was positioned astride her hips._

" _I believe you're losing your touch, Granny." Beatrice boasted, crossing her arms confidently._

 _All Eugenia could do was lean back and laugh. There were very few who had ever dared to challenge her in her lifetime, but she found the more time she spent around Beatrice, the less she minded._

" _You find yourself far too amusing for your own good."_

 _Beatrice spread her arms proudly. "I'm a delight, Darling. It's you who will put yourself in an early grave being so painfully serious all of the time."_

" _I am not." Eugenia pouted, jabbing playfully at her side._

 _Beatrice ripped her hands away from her stomach, accidentally collapsing Eugenia forward and bringing them flush together. Heat burned her face, the soft curves of the other women molding into hers._

" _Perhaps you're too dangerous for your own good." Eugenia husked, eyes scouring the forest floor, not willing to rise to her friend's._

" _Am I too dangerous for you?" Beatrice breathed, voice deep and coy._

" _Maybe…"_

 _Beatrice dragged a confident finger down Eugenia's cheek, then hooked it under her chin, urging their eyes to meet._

" _Curiosity killed the cat…" Eugenia whispered, lips trembling._

" _But, satisfaction brought her back."_

 _Their first kiss was there, on the forest floor underneath the ancient, looming trees and sparkling breaks of sunlight. The ricochet of squirrel chatter and falling leaves floating around in the background, imprinting the smell of earth and forbidden love into their minds._

"Just earlier this year, we celebrated two of our children committing themselves to each other, just as we are today. Part of me wishes we had their freedom when we were their age, but the other part wouldn't change what we had to do to appreciate where we are. I don't want us to turn back time because who you have become and continue to grow as is beautiful. I love you, Eugenia. My vow to you is to protect you and your family as my own, live each day with you as though it could be our last, and celebrate our differences while appreciating the similarities. With this vow, I offer a piece of myself to you, that is solely for you."

Another high-pitch squeak sounded from the front row of the room, although, this time, it came from the town sheriff.

"Shh, it's okay, Em." Ruby consoled, reciprocating the tight hug from before.

"That shit sounds like it's out of a poetry book." Emma tried to whisper.

It wasn't much of a whisper because Regina gave her a warm, silent smile of understanding. Their silent "I love you" could be read from the last row in the room.

Vincenzo cleared his throat, still holding back tears. "Regina, do you have the rings?"

Regina nodded and handed each of the women the respective rings.

"You may now exchange rings and say anything else you wish to voice. But, forewarning, Red and Emma may actually lose their shit if you keep up with the cute stuff."

The three of them chuckled and Eugenia reached for Beatrice's hand first.

"I love you, Beatrice," She slipped the ring onto Beatrice's hand, a smile growing as it found it's home below the knuckle, snug.

"And I love you, my dear."

Once both rings were happily situated on the appropriate fingers, Vincenzo clapped his hands together once.

"Now, kiss!" He yelled, glee brimming on his face.

 **5 years later:**

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

Instinctively, Henry slammed on the breaks of his bicycle, effectively launching himself over the handlebars and onto the front lawn. Regina rounded the side of the house, worried that he was seriously hurt.

"Henry, are you okay?" She half-yelled, running concerned hands over his face and head.

Henry groaned, pushing himself to a sitting position. "I'd be a whole lot better if you didn't scare the shit out of me."

"Language!" Regina chastised.

"Sorry, Mom," Henry apologized sheepishly, "Why did you yell at me?"

Regina helped him to stand. "I just planted those flowers and you were about to ride right over them."

"I wouldn't have to ride this bike at all if you'd just let me borrow the car." He replied in a singsong voice, giving her his best charming smile.

She frowned, crossing her arms. "You haven't passed your driving test yet."

"Mom, come on, it's Storybrook. What do you really think is going to happen?"

"One of your mothers is the sheriff and the other is the mayor. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Fine…" He huffed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Though, it would be really nice if for once I didn't have to ride a rickety bike to meet my girlfriend for a date."

Regina smirked. "Would you prefer that I drove and accompanied you?"

"Oh god, no!"

Henry turned to go inside the house, grumbling under his breath as he went. Regina laughed and returned to the side of the house to continue planting seeds in her small vegetable garden. Mid-dig, she felt her phone vibrate in her back-jean pocket. It was a text from one of her favorite people.

 **Darling Love:** Have I mentioned how much I love it when you wear jeans?

Regina frowned at her phone and spun to look around her.

 **My Queen:** How do you know I'm wearing jeans? Where are you?

 **Darling Love:** I love the way your ass fills them out. It makes it pretty difficult to not just want to run my hands all over you and worship your body.

A hot flush rose in Regina's cheeks as she reread the text again. With shaky fingers, she tried to respond.

 **My Queen:** Are you peeping on me from somewhere? I'll have you know I'm married to a very protective sheriff with exceedingly strong arms.

 **Darling Love:** Is that so, Madame Mayor?

An arousing shiver ran down Regina's back and she decided to play along with Emma's little game. She spread her knees and bent further over, as though carefully examining the freshly planted dirt in front of her.

 **My Queen:** Oh, yes. She can get quite jealous and has been known to fiercely defend my honor.

 **Darling Love:** I see what you're doing, Regina.

 **My Queen:** I can assure you I'm simply planting my vegetable patch.

 **Darling Love:** You bent over like that should be illegal.

 **My Queen:** Perhaps a certain someone should come arrest

Regina felt calloused, strong hands trail her lower back before getting the chance to finish the text. A quiet moan fell from her lips when the hands pushed into a knot that had been forming during her gardening.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff." Regina purred, brushing her hair to one side to look over her shoulder.

Emma rubbed further into the knot, pulling another moan out. "Good afternoon, Mayor."

"I'd like to make a neighborhood complaint."

Emma leaned forward and placed a kiss on Regina's tank top covered shoulder. "How may I be of service?"

"I seem to have a peeping-tom."

"Is that so?"

Emma settled comfortably, open-legged, onto the grass and reclined Regina into her arms, kissing her warm skin lovingly.

"Oh, yes. They appear to have a certain obsession."

Emma smiled against her skin and slipped a hand under Regina's tank top, spanning a hand across her stomach.

"What kind of obsession?" Emma whispered into her ear.

Regina's breath caught. "The kind involving my ass."

Teeth nipped at an earlobe. "You do have an amazing ass, My Queen."

"Oh, Emma…" Regina moaned, reaching up to tangle fingers into Emma's loose curls.

The hand under Regina's tank top slid up to her ribs, nails sinking possessively into the flesh below her lacy, black bra.

"I missed you today." Emma continued to whisper, breath hot against Regina's ear.

"And I, you, My Love."

Fingers slid up between the cups, tugging playfully on the cloth covered connecting underwire. "Did you know I was getting out early?"

Crimson lips twitched with amusement. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

Regina fidgeted between Emma's legs, pushing her backside against the inseam and jutting her chest outward against the hand.

"Who do you think called your father in early, Dear?"

Soft lips ghosted along the sensitive, sun-kissed skin of Regina's neck and the quiet chuckle from Emma sent goosebumps down her body, despite it being a pleasant 70 degrees outside.

"Some may consider that an abuse of power, Madame Mayor."

Regina traced the fingers of her free hand over the top of her tank top and Emma's hand, urging more contact. Emma responded with another kiss to her neck and scraping her thumbnail along the side of her exposed breast from the deeply cut bra.

"Are you going to arrest me, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma paused above Regina's shoulder, allowing her tongue to peek out and lick along the warm expanse of the battle tattoo. When she felt the rumble of a moan shake through Regina, she sunk her teeth in with a smirk on her face, lust drowning in her eyes.

"Forgetting something?"

The words dripped so low and sweet off Emma's lips that Regina almost didn't register it over her whimper.

"Emma…" She moaned, contracting her right hand and digging nails into Emma's scalp.

"Keep going," Emma groaned, sliding her other hand over Regina's hip to hold her in place while the one under her top continued to move atop the bra.

"Please…"

Emma's fingers dipped into the bra cup, nails teasing around Regina's hardened nipple, drawing a pleased moan from the other woman.

"Please, what?"

Regina clutched at the breast Emma was toying with and twisted back to look at her, pupils blown with arousal and need.

"I would like it…"

A curled tongue snaked out between crimson lips and ran along Emma's bottom lip.

"If you…"

Emma couldn't take her eyes off Regina. She felt the hand above hers tighten and she swallowed hard.

"Would kiss your wife now, Sheriff Swan-Mills."

The smile that broke its way across Emma's face couldn't be described as anything other than radiant. There wasn't any part of her life prior to her time with Regina and Henry that could compare to what she felt with them.

After Cora's attack, Emma had asked Regina to move in with her permanently, to which Regina, after a bit of teasing, eventually agreed to. Since that night, the former-queen-turned-Valkyrie had been putting her own personal touch on the home. There wasn't a single room that didn't have a piece of Regina in it, even the basement, despite Emma's occasional whining. Emma's father and Vincenzo eventually came over and finished the fire pit project they'd drunkenly begun when she first purchased the house. Now, it was a pit to rival the best. It spanned five feet all the way around with a depth of two feet and, thanks to Regina, was surrounded by the most beautiful light blue colored "fire glass," as Regina called it, that Emma had ever seen. Within the few months, photographs covered most of the interior walls, and the entire upstairs smelled of apples, spice, and burning candles. There were a few hiccups, of course. After a year in the house, Regina wanted to re-paint their bedrooms and Emma, predictably, picked up the wrong shade and proceeded to argue that orchid and iris were "the same damn thing."

" _They most certainly are not!" Regina yelled, pointing down at the offending canister of paint._

" _They totally are! At best they're like, what, a shade different? What does it matter?"_

 _Emma looked incredulously down at the paint as if trying to will it into the magical color Regina had actually wanted._

" _What does it matter? Oh, I'll show you how it matters."_

 _Regina pried open the canister and, again, pointed at it as if it was a basket of snakes while holding up the color swatch in her other hand._

" _Does this look anything like the sample?" Cold fury radiating from her eyes._

 _Emma shrugged. "Kind of?"_

 _A mischievous look washed over Regina's face and she flicked the hand she was pointing with toward Emma's figure, sending a spray of paint across the unsuspecting sheriff._

" _On second thought, you're absolutely right, Dear. On you, they_ _do_ _look rather similar."_

 _Biting her lower lip, Regina tried to hold back a laugh as she sidestepped Emma, who was too stunned to respond. Unfortunately for her, Emma had regained enough of her senses to grab the mayor around the waist before she could escape the room. Regina let out a shriek of surprise and tried to bat Emma's arm away._

" _Oh no you don't, you little shit!"_

 _Emma dragged her protesting body toward the canister of paint and use her own magic to spray the paint up at her lover._

" _Ha! Not so funny now, is it?" Emma boasted, waiting for the inevitable snarky response._

 _When the sass didn't come, however, Emma released Regina and took a terrified step backward toward the door. Angry Regina was manageable, but quiet Regina flat out scared the hell out of Emma._

" _Uh… Babe?"_

 _No response._

" _Look, you totally started that, and I was just-"_

 _Without facing her, Regina threw out her arms to the sides and the paint can exploded, sending paint flying through the air and coating the empty room in a splattering mess, as well as adding a second layer to Emma. Pleased with herself, Regina turned on her heel and faced Emma, a loud boom of laughter filling the room as they got a good look at themselves._

" _Oh gods," Regina wheezed, clutching her stomach as she laughed. "I wish you could see your face."_

 _Emma carefully opened her eyes, paint dripping down her face and wiped the excess from around her eyes, flicking it to the floor._

" _My face? You look like a baby shower wet t-shirt contest gone horribly wrong." Emma snorted._

" _How many wet t-shirt contests have you seen at baby showers?"_

 _Regina's question sent them both into another tailspin of laughter, which only increased when Emma had tried to approach Regina, only to slip on a particularly thick puddle of paint and knocked them both to the floor._

" _You're a walking hazard." Regina squealed when Emma tried to get up, but only managed to slip again._

" _No way, you did this, not me." Emma teased, wiping the congealed mess of hair and paint from Regina's forehead._

" _I suppose I can partially accept that." Regina scrunched her nose up, smiling._

" _I think you're just gonna have to make it up to me."_

 _Regina quirked a brow and smirked. "What would you have me do, Darling?"_

 _Emma cupped Regina's cheek, wiping the paint from her lips. "Marry me."_

They didn't tell a soul about the engagement until almost a week later, when Emma had, had the local jewelry shop fashion them a matching set of rings. Obviously, talk in a small town makes its way around rather fast, and Emma decided that she would give Regina a proper public display of affection.

 _Emma walked into the bar and strode immediately over to the bar, the boxed ring tucked safely away in her red leather jacket._

" _Hey, Vin. Can I get a bourbon and coke, short with no ice?"_

 _Vincenzo didn't bother looking up from the glass he was cleaning to address her, a knowing smile on his face._

" _About damn time, Swan."_

 _Emma frowned. "I just got off work, it wasn't like I could come earlier."_

 _He snorted. "I'm not talking about that."_

 _Emma's frown deepened as she got comfortable on the stool. "I have a lot on my mind right now, so you're going to have to be more specific then."_

 _Vincenzo slid the drink over to her. "Okay, we'll play it your way. Is that an engagement ring in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"_

 _Emma's eyes bulged, and she waved her hands wildly, trying to silence him. "Holy shit shut the fuck up!" She quickly scanned the area around her, worried someone had overheard his outburst. "Is it really that obvious?"_

 _He let out a quiet snort. "Calm down. I highly doubt anyone else noticed the slight bulge in your jacket pocket, Em."_

 _Taking a long drag off the glass, she started to calm down. "Thank fuck. She doesn't know I'm doing this tonight."_

" _So, when were you going to tell Red and I that you two got engaged?"_

" _Who said we were?"_

 _Vincenzo took the glass from her midway to her mouth and narrowed his eyes._

" _I'm not stupid, and, like a lot of other people, I heard about you custom ordering some rings near Gold's shop."_

 _Emma groaned. "Fine! I proposed to her last week and-"_

" _Last week?!" He interrupted, almost spilling her drink. "Oh, boy. Red is going to throttle the shit out of you."_

 _Grumpily, she grabbed her drink from him and slammed it back, draining every drop. With a grimace, she looked around the room again before addressing him._

" _I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys earlier, but, we wanted to tell Henry first and see how he reacted before announcing it."_

 _Vincenzo refilled her glass with top-shelf bourbon and shooed away her hand when she went to pull out a bill from her wallet._

" _I take it the little man had no issue?"_

 _Emma chuckled, sipping the drink. "He was yelling his approval so loud I thought he was going to get the cops called on us."_

" _Except, you are the cops."_

" _Thank fuck for some miracles, right?"_

 _He picked up a rag and tossed it onto his shoulder, observing her body language and noticing the small tremor in the hand bringing the bourbon to her lips._

" _Why are you so nervous? She already said she'd marry you."_

 _Emma sputtered into the glass. "Huh? What?"_

" _You're shaking like a leaf, Emma. What's the matter?"_

 _She shifted her gaze to the cold, amber liquid, kicking her feet back and forth on the stool. Tonight meant a great deal to Emma. Vincenzo reached out and covered the hand that Emma hadn't noticed was nervously tapped on top of the aged bar._

" _She loves you, you know that. Hell, we_ _all_ _know that. We've seen her throw her life in front of Cora for you."_

" _I know, I know." She interrupted him, setting the glass door softly._

" _Then, what's the issue?"_

 _Emma took a deep breath and broke her eyes away from the glass. "I just… What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I do something stupid and fuck it all up? I love Regina and Henry more than I love anyone else in this world. No offense." She gave him a sheepish look, but he waved her off, not offended in the least, "We have such a good thing going and I honestly couldn't be any happier. She's amazing, both of them are."_

" _As much as I'd like to give you a hope speech that your mother could be proud of, your woman just made her entrance."_

 _Emma's eye widened and she tried to turn, but Vincenzo squeezed her hand, urging her to stay where she was._

" _But, I will say this. You two deserve each other. She's a difficult person sometimes, but so are you." Emma made a face and Vincenzo chuckled, "Hear me out, okay? You two are two halves of a whole and complement each other in all the best ways. Despite all of the hell, this is the way it was meant to be. You and her, together. Now get your ass over there and make it official."_

 _He released Emma's hand and quickly took the bourbon glass, then shooed her away. With a warm smile, she nodded understandingly at him and slid off the stool. When she turned around to find Regina, it wasn't so much Regina's dazzling smile that she caught sight of, but it was of the casually dressed mayor in tight blue jeans._

" _Holy shit," She exclaimed, craning her head back, but keeping her eyes on Regina, "You should've warned me."_

 _Vincenzo chortled, cleaning a glass. "And miss the stupid look on your face? Not a chance."_

 _Emma laughed and flipped him off, confidently crossing the room to approach Regina, whose back was turned away from their side of the room._

" _Hello, Darling," Regina hummed, feeling fingers grasp her hips._

" _Did you borrow a pair of my jeans, Babe?" Emma teased, tugging on belt loops._

 _Regina covered Emma's hands with her own and threw a smirk over her shoulder._

" _You know as well as I do that there is not enough Crisco in the world to fit anyone but you into those jeans."_

 _Emma laughed and kissed her ear. "But, you've gotta admit that I look pretty good in them."_

" _No arguments, Sheriff." Regina purred, leaning back into her._

 _From across the room, Vincenzo stared at them lovingly, watching the ease in their interactions and endearing body language. He wanted to just shove them both into wedding attire, send them down to the city hall, and be the witness so they could just make the damn thing official already. Just as he was ready to throw a heckle their way, Ruby entered the bar and sat down in front of him, just as Emma's hand went to her jacket._ Finally, Swan!

" _Good evening, Love." Ruby greeted, leaning over the bar to kiss him._

 _Vincenzo stopped her with a finger over her nearing lips._

" _What the fuck-" Came Ruby's muffled response, eyes narrowing in displeasure._

" _Shh!" He urged, nodding his head toward the women._

 _Confused and intrigued, Ruby playfully nipped his finger, then turned to see what he was so entranced by. Her bubbling squeal was quieted by Vincenzo's hand clapping quickly over her mouth._

 _On the other side of the bar, Emma teased Regina until the other woman reached back and poked Emma hard in the side, causing her to gasp and back away._

" _You little shit!" Emma gasped, feigning injury._

 _Regina didn't bother turning around, grinning ear to ear quite pleased with herself._

" _I am not little, nor am I a 'shit,' as you put it."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes, enjoying their usual banter. She moved forward, capturing Regina's tightly around the waist and chuckled in her ear._

" _Pardon me, Your Majesty. You're a_ _big_ _shit."_

 _Regina threw her head back with a loud cackle. "You're incorrigible."_

 _Emma squeezed her gently, inhaling the smoky perfume Regina wore. "Of course I am. But, you love me anyway."_

" _Yes, I do."_

" _How much?"_

 _Regina let out a snorting laugh. "What kind of question is that?"_

 _Emma removed her right hand from around Regina's waist, but laced her fingers through the left, running a thumb across soft knuckles._

" _Scared to answer it?" Emma challenged, reaching her right hand into her jacket._

" _Surely not," Regina replied indignantly, "I love you almost as much as I love Henry."_

 _Emma snorted. "Wow, thanks, Babe. I feel so special."_

" _You should. Henry is an angel." Regina huffed, nodding affirmatively._

" _Well, I love you more than all the grilled cheese and hot chocolate in the world."_

 _Regina began to turn around, sassy remark ready and her hand still threaded through Emma's._

" _Oh, Sheriff Swan, you spoil- Emma, oh my god!"_

 _The room went quiet, the music suddenly extinguishing and all of the patrons' conversations trailed off. In the middle of the bar stood Regina Mills, a former queen and newborn Valkyrie with the one and only Savior, Emma Swan, on one knee, holding up a small box where within the soft confines lay a ring that, even the dimmest of bar lights, sparkled for all to see._

" _Emma, I-"_

 _Emma silenced her with a firm squeeze, looking up at her with newly forming tears in her eyes._

" _Regina, I know I did this before, but you deserved more. I wanted to do this right."_

 _Regina bit her lower lip, giving Emma the spotlight._

 _Emma cleared her throat and continued. "I know I'm not perfect, or even relatively close to your level of the playing field. You're the most incredible woman that I've ever met. Not only are you the love of my life, but you are the mother of my son. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to you without makeup in the morning sunlight. I want late night conversations, early morning coffees, and midafternoon surprises lunches. I want you and all your jagged and smoothed pieces. I want to kiss away the pains you'll allow me to and stand by your side in a battle. But, most of all, I want to spend the rest of my life swimming in the abyss with you, taking on each storm together. Regina Mills, My Valkyrie Queen, will you be my wife?"_

As she did, laying on the paint-splattered room, covered in the wrong shade, Regina accepted the proposal with an emphatic yes. The pair spent the remainder of their evening together, having drinks bought for them by the bar's patrons, one of which being a sheepish Leroy who had only recently been allowed back inside. Regina twirled the ring around her finger in awe, marveling over the rubies and diamonds, but mostly, at the swans above the band. The ring was just the right amount of simple, yet elegant. A description Emma had often used to describe her. There was a regal air to the swans, as well as the curved band below them. Regina noticed that the wings of the birds looked painstakingly identical to those etched onto her back after their fateful battle with Cora. It was a small, but personal touch Emma had chosen to put on the ring, and emotion swelled inside of Regina's chest as the light illuminated it.

The couple didn't rush to the alter as many of their friends and family had hoped. Instead, they took their time and enjoyed the process of planning their wedding over the course of two years; experimenting with cake samples, flower arrangements, and the sort. Much to everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret played a large role in the planning process; helping Regina with the logistical side of thing while David tried to calm down Emma when she became overwhelmed with even the smallest of decisions. The last time there had been such a significant wedding, it had been theirs. Though, this time, there was no pain-filled queen seeking solace in the wrong places, or a queen-to-be with the dew of naivety in her eyes. Per Regina's startling request, it was Snow White that walked her down the aisle on one of the happiest days of her life.

" _Snow, I can't find my vows!"_

 _Regina searched the dressing room, distraught. Snow caught one of her arms and guided the frenzied bride-to-be to the nearby vanity chair._

" _Regina… You need to calm down." Snow reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a small box, a light clattering sounded from inside when she shook it in front of Regina. "See? They're right here, it's okay."_

 _An elated breath left Regina's lungs and she slouched again the back of the chair, bringing a hand up to massage her temples._

" _I apologize, Snow. I'm an absolute mess today."_

 _The younger woman regarded her with a knowing smile and moved to stand behind Regina, looking at her in the mirror._

" _It's alright, I understand. This is a very important day for you. I'm just happy that I'm able to see you finally get your happy ending."_

 _Regina's cheeks flushed, and she averted her gaze to her lap, hands fidgeting. "Fate is a bitch, isn't it?"_

 _Snow giggled. "I guess there are worse things than the woman who has tried to kill me on more than one occasion marrying my daughter."_

 _The former queen visibly cringed. "I'm sorry, Snow."_

 _Snow leaned down and enveloped Regina in her arms, giving her a loving squeeze and smiled through the mirror back at her, bringing a small smile to the bride's lips._

" _Enough apologies. Neither of us had all of the information and chose to be too thick in the head to have a proper conversation. It's not just on you and we're far past that. The first time that you were inducted into my family, it was forced, and you deserved far better than that. We're fixing that today. Today, you are marrying Emma and I am so happy for the two of you."_

 _Regina's careful makeup threatened to run as a tear escape her eye, streaming down the lightly rouged cheek. With a gentle finger, Snow wiped it away and squeezed her again._

" _Life isn't about taking the easy road to happiness. We're supposed to struggle so that we are able to appreciate the precious moments between the chaos. Good can come from broken, Regina. We're all proud of you and you deserve this. Out in that other room is your son and future wife, two people that love you more than their next breath. Every single person sitting in there cares about you and wishes you nothing but the best. We love you, Regina. I love you."_

" _Snow-" Regina's voice cracked, emotions overwhelmed._

 _The younger woman shook her head. "Shh- I know. Now, come on, up with you. If I know my daughter as well as I think I do, I'm sure she's about to pick her nail polish off with worry."_

 _Snow snatched a tissue from a box on the vanity and dabbed Regina's cheeks, meticulously correcting the minute amount of eyeliner that had smudged._

" _There, perfect." She held out an arm, "Shall we have a wedding today?"_

 _With a watery laugh, Regina took her arm. "Yes, I believe we shall."_

 _The pair walked arm in arm through the modest room and entered into the hallway of the church, bright lights greeting them. Ruby came skidding around the corner, dressed impeccably in a knee-high, vintage red lace maid of honor dress, coupled with the black and red pair of Louboutin's that Vincenzo had gotten her for Christmas the previous year._

" _Holy shit, kids, what is taking so- Oh my god, Regina!"_

 _Regina couldn't hold back the snort of laughter at her friend's expression, Snow, however, managed to train her face into a stern look._

" _Ruby, honestly. I bet the whole church heard you."_

 _Ruby shrugged noncommittally, still taking in the sight of Regina._

" _I think I may like this look a whole hellova lot better than your Evil Queen outfits, Your Majesty."_

 _Regina curtsied regally, brushing her curls behind her shoulder. "Why, thank you, Dear. You look lovely as well. Nice touch with the shoes, they complement your legs."_

" _Alright, now that we are done telling each other how attractive we are, we have a wedding to go on with. Ruby, can you let them know we're ready?" Snow huffed, feeling left out._

 _Ruby gave her a quick hug and wink, then walked over to the double doors to the rest of the church, opening them slow enough to allow Regina and Snow to step out of immediate view. Vincenzo stepped into the doorway and escorted Ruby to her place at the front of the room opposite of a jittery Emma and excited Henry. The wedding march began to fill the room from the speakers scattered around the room, and Ruby watched as Emma caught the first glimpse of her bride. If there was ever an unbridled expression of the purest form of love, Emma Swan was wearing it proudly on her face._

 _When the music had sounded, Emma had felt her hands grow clammy as they were clasped tightly together in front of her. It wasn't that she was suddenly developing cold feet, quite the opposite. She couldn't wait to marry the love of her life and make things as official as they could get without physically bonding themselves to the other. No, Emma's sweaty palms were filled with insecurities and anticipation, a mixture of her past converging with the present and future that they'd be stepping into together. In a flash of a few seconds, a lifetime of memories and experiences swept through her mind: dirty foster homes. Being set up by Neal and going to prison. Putting Henry up for adoption. Getting out of prison and becoming a bail bonds person. Lonely nights with a bottle of low-end red wine and Chinese takeout. A beautiful brunette running toward her son in a pristinely ironed grey dress. "Hi." Taking a chainsaw to a prized apple tree. The return of magic and the town turning upside down. "He's my son." A respite and recovery from emotional damage. Lunch dates, a surprising night at the bar, "I love you," a fierce battle of love, a death, and rebirth…_

" _I want you to move in with me…"_

" _Will you be my wife?"_

 _A warm caress against Emma's cheek brought her out of the myriad of thoughts, allowing her to focus on the present._

" _Darling?"_

 _Emma untensed and reached up to her face, covering Regina's hand with hers and smiled at the beautiful woman in front of her._

" _Sorry, I think my brain short-circuited." Emma joked, taking both of Regina's hands in hers._

 _Regina smirked, nodding understandingly. "Are you ready, Savior?"_

" _For you, My Queen, always." Emma kissed the palms of her bride's hands._

 _The women looked at the well-dressed man between them and nodded their wish to begin. He smiled warmly and spread his arms, an inviting gesture._

" _Today, we are gathered here to witness the commitment of Regina Mills and Emma Swan to one another."_

 _Emma tried to hold back a snort, but failed miserably. Regina tried giving her a stern look, poorly failing as well as she bit her lip mid-smirk._

" _Always gotta be on top," Emma muttered._

 _Dark brown eyes narrowed, twinkling with humor. "You've yet to complain."_

 _The man standing in between them cleared his throat, clearly unwilling to overhear whatever rebuttal Emma had brewing._

" _As I was saying," He gave the women a warm smile, "We are gathered here to witness two of our town's most powerful women join together in marriage, as they already have as partners and mothers over the past few years in front of our very eyes. Regina, do you have the rings?"_

 _Regina turned and took the two wedding rings from Snow's hand, exchanging a silent thank-you before facing Emma again._

" _Yes."_

 _Regina handed the onyx-banded one to Emma while the white gold remained in the palm of her hand. The rings were identical in shape and gems, but Emma knew Regina had never enjoyed traditional, yellow gold, so she opted for something out of the ordinary for the main band and chose white gold for herself._

" _Which of you would like to say your vows first?"_

 _A timid, slightly flushed Emma raised her hand, earning a chuckle from both Archie and Regina._

" _Go ahead, Emma. You have the floor." Archie took a step back and gestured for Emma to move in closer._

 _Slow, tentative steps, that felt like they took a lifetime, brought Emma within mere inches of Regina's face. She could smell the perfume Regina only wore on special occasions and see the light makeup that only accentuated her beauty even more. In any light, Emma thought, Regina could never not be beautiful. With a deep breath, she reached into her front pocket and pulled out a single, folded up piece of coffee-stained paper. Emma nervously licked her lips, doing her best to not drop the paper and keep a grip on the ring. Regina gently reached over and unfolded the paper for her, smiling encouragingly at her._

" _Thank you," Emma whispered, bowing her head with a blush._

 _Regina only nodded, allowing Emma to gather herself._

" _Okay," Emma cleared her throat, blowing out a worried breath. "Jesus, this is hard." She quickly splayed her hands outward, in a pleading motion, "No, wait! Shit, that wasn't what I meant, at all."_

 _Emma reached for Regina's left hand and was met with a loving and understanding look. A sense of ease washed over her and she continued._

" _You sure you wanna marry me? I'm kind of a mess." They shared a quiet chuckle and Emma glanced down at the paper, "You know, I think this is probably the only time I've written anything longer than a grocery list and, even then, you've always double checked it in case I put junk food on it." A low rumble of laughter rolled through the room, "It's one of the things I love about you, even if I deny it. I love the way you consciously and unconsciously love and take care of Henry and I. I love all of the small things you do around town that you think no one sees, but you keep doing them because that's just who you are. You're a kind and generous woman, and an amazing mother. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew there was so much more under the surface. And, if we're being honest, you're a damn onion." Regina rolled her eyes, and Emma shrugged with a smile. "But, I wouldn't have you any other way. Your complexity and capacity for compassion never fails to blow my mind. So many times, I've found myself, lying in bed with you next to me, wondering what on earth I did to deserve someone like you. I mean, shit, you're practically a mythological creature. Before you, I wasn't the settle down type, or even the type to allow anyone close enough to see the tip of the iceberg. With you, I'm not scared to let the whole thing melt away and expose what's been hidden for most of my life. The truth is, I've spent most of my life terrified. Terrified of opening up to another person, sharing the ugly pieces of myself, and facing the things that I harbor doubts about."_

 _Emma the inside of her cheek and tried to hold back the brewing tears. Regina squeezed her hand and mouthed, "I love you."_

" _See? That's what I'm talking about. You always know how to love me the right way, even if I don't know what I want or need. I love you doesn't even begin to explain how I feel about you. You're everything I could've wished for and more than I have ever deserved in my life. You raised my son when I couldn't do it, and then you allowed me to be a part of your life when you didn't have to. I love you, Regina. I love you more every day I spend with you and I never want it to end. I promise myself to you, with everything I am and will be. I promise to treat you with respect, even if we disagree. I promise to love and help you through the struggles and bumps that will come up. And, most importantly, I promise to protect you and our son with every ounce of my being, for better and for worse, until death does us part. I'm finally home, Regina. You are my home."_

 _Emma folded up the paper, slipping it back into her jacket pocket. With a trembling hand, she lifted the ring to Regina's finger and slid it on, a water but bright smile on her face. Before letting go of Regina's hand, she placed a brief kiss on her palm._

" _Your turn, Babe. Otherwise, I'm going to completely lose my shit." Emma joked, wiping tears from her cheeks._

 _Regina chuckled and reached up to wipe a stray tear from under Emma's eye, cupping her cheek._

" _My beautiful Savior. I love you in ways that cannot be described with language. You were an unsuspecting addition to my life that I did not realize I was so deeply craving. Had someone told me that the woman who came barging into my town with my runaway son would some day be the love of my life, I would have laughed and incinerated them. In a million lifetimes, I would have never suspected that someone, let alone my former enemy's daughter, could love and respect me. I know that I am not always the easiest woman to love or be around, but I am eternally grateful that you do. The type of love I was accustomed to wasn't fulfilling or all-encompassing and, regretfully, I wasn't able to love as one should. When I held Henry in my arms for the first time, I finally knew what real love was. That would have never happened without you, Emma. Before we even became aware of each other's existence, you were already collecting the pieces of myself that I had lost along the long road to revenge._

 _When the curse broke, you refused to turn on me as many did. You had every right to be concerned. Instead, you asked questions and climbed the walls I put up and wanted to know where every shadow lay, my secrets. Through the dry humor and sarcasm, you saw what I was deflecting. The self-preservation. We both understand the need to shield ourselves from the world to avoid destruction, at times to our own detriment. You were so ready to be my valiant knight in shining red leather. Truly, it's no surprise that this is where the path has led us. You have always been my unconventional savior, from afar and years separated._

 _At this point, I am sure I'm babbling, but I promise it's all true. Emma Swan, I want to be your wife. I want to be your co-parent, partner, and friend, regardless of the trials or tests ahead. I will happily raise my sword against any that stand against you or our family. My place is with you and our son._ _We_ _are home, My Love."_

 _The room sat in pregnant silence. No one dared a loud sniffle or throat clearing. The couple's eyes bore into each other, watery and bloodshot. Neither wanted to break the eye contact, conveying all of the words unspoken with a small smile or crinkle of crow's feet. The longer they stood there staring, the smaller the room felt. The flower decorated walls closed in, the small crowd disappeared, and it was just them. Regina's dress and hair felt heavy, grounding her into the space where she stood in stiletto heels. Emma felt the slight scratchiness against her side from the white satin wrap around suit jacket. No sound, no distractions, nothing to break them apart. Hand in hand, fingertips grazing knuckles, a light tickle to Regina's wrist, and a squeeze on Emma's pinkie._

 _Outside of their private bubble, Archie finished the final act of the ceremony and pronounced them Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills. It took several attempts from him to gain the pair's attention, to which they responded with a passionate kiss where Emma dipped Regina backward with a gleeful squeal._

 _The wedding wasn't the end of their story. Quite the contrary, it was only the beginning of a union that would rival those in the history books. Emma Swan and Regina Mills, Princess and Queen, Savior and Valkyrie, two mothers soul-bound to each other and the most powerful women to walk the world. Unlimited._

 **18 years later:**

"Woah, kid! Calm down, use your words. Not those words! Oh my g- Henry!"

Emma paced the kitchen hurriedly, cell phone pressed tightly to her ear. Regina came into the room, curious about the yelling she'd heard from the living room.

"Dude, seriously. You've gotta calmed down long enough to form a sentence. This is bananas. Henry, I-" Emma paused, taking a deep breath and tried to listen to her son.

"What's wrong?" Regina mouthed, crossing the room to pour a glass of water.

"It's Henry," Emma mouthed back, wincing when another wail came over the receiver, "Henry, stop yelling at me and speak like a human instead of a pterodactyl!"

Suddenly, aquamarine eyes went wide, and Emma began running haphazardly around the room with the phone waving in hand. Somewhere between a scream and howl was emitting from her vocal chords and effectively terrified Regina to the point of almost making her fall off the chair.

"Emma!"

Her wife continued happily racing around the kitchen island, paying little mind to her protests.

"Emma Swan!"

A screech of glee echoed through the room.

"Emma Swan-Mills, stop!"

Regina threw up her arms, exasperated, and surrounded Emma with a barrier. In true Emma fashion, she didn't realize what Regina was going to do and slammed face first into the barrier, sending her falling back and landing hard on her ass. Confused, Emma looked offendedly at the phone and then up at Regina.

"What was that for?" Emma cried out.

Regina quirked a brow. "You were complaining about Henry sounding like a prehistoric dinosaur then proceeded to likely exceed those expectations."

"How else was I supposed to react? It was really good news!" Emma shot back, pouting.

Regina removed the barrier and slid off the chair to crouch above wife, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Did Henry get another promotion? It's not hard to tell where he gets his ambition from." Regina winked.

"Moms!"

The disembodied voice was coming from the cell phone that Emma had forgotten she was still holding. With a sheepish smile, she put Henry on speakerphone.

"This is kind of a big freaking deal, Moms! Can you stop making heart eyes at each other for a minute, please?"

Regina took the phone from Emma and spoke into the speaker.

"Hello to you too, my little prince. What is the matter? Are you and Livia alright?"

"Yes! Well, no! I mean, yes! Holy shit, Mom, she's in labor and I'm losing my fucking-"

"She's what?!" Regina shrieked, sharing an excited grin with Emma, "Henry Daniel Mills, you had better not be-"

"Mom, I'm not kidding. Her water broke, like, five minutes ago and I'm-"

"Five minutes?! Why didn't you tell us sooner? We're on our way."

"On your way? Mom, I'm in Boston, do you have any- Mom? Hello?"

Henry stared blankly at the display screen of his phone, checking to see if the call had dropped. After he'd deemed the call a loss, he began shoving overnight clothes into a duffle on his and Livia's bed. Barely two minutes later, his mothers materialized in a puff of silver-laced lilac smoke. Henry jumped back and tripped over a stray shoe, knocking himself onto the floor.

"How the fuck did you do that?" He gaped, tossing the shoe toward the closet.

Regina smirked and offered him a hand. "On occasion, it comes in handy to be owed a favor by the Dark One. We can't get back with magic, but we are here now."

She helped him up and hugged the tall young man to her much smaller figure.

"You seem to have forgotten that we're kind of a big deal in town, kid." Emma joked, pulling him into a hug when Regina released him, ruffling his hair like she used to.

"I remember Mom being a badass, you kinda just do shit on the fly."

Regina gave him a stern look about the language but only nodded at the statement.

"Where is Livia?" Regina asked, peering around the room.

Henry tensed, remembering why they were here. "She's in the living room. I'm supposed to be putting together an overnight bag."

"Did you already call the ambulance?" Emma inquired, looking down at his sad attempt at an overnight bag, which consisted of only socks and underwear. "I think your woman is gonna need more than just warm feet and panties, dude."

Henry sat heavily on the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands, fingers tugging at the disheveled brown hair.

"She's a whole month early, Moms. What if something is wrong? I didn't even remember to call the ambulance. I'm a total fuck up."

Regina sat next to him on the bed and nodded to Emma, who went to find Henry's wife. With the tenderness only a mother could provide, Regina cupped his face with a hand and brought his eyes to hers.

"You are not, Henry. This is a new experience and you are reacting exactly how you should. The first time that I took you home was scary too. I hadn't had any experience with a baby before and I felt as though any small motion might break you."

Henry closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "What do I do, Mom?"

Regina smiled and ran a thumb over the forming stubble of his beard. "Right now, you need to call an ambulance, so the paramedics can monitor her. Emma and I will follow you two in your car."

Henry grimaced. "Yeah, about that…"

Regina frowned and firmly gripped his chin, not letting him look away. "Now is not the time to tell me that you haven't traded in that damn motorcycle for a proper vehicle, Henry Mills."

He gave her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry?"

"Emma!" Regina called out to the other room.

Emma came rushing into the room like it was on fire, skidding to a halt just outside the frame.

"Yeah?"

Regina kept hold of Henry's chin and pointed a dangerous finger in his face as she addressed Emma.

"Your son doesn't have a car, so we will have to get a cab to the hospital."

Emma frowned. "Kid, you got rid of Bumblebee?"

Henry managed a staccato shake of his head. "Not exactly."

Realization hit Emma and a smug smile washed over her face.

"Emma, no." Regina protested, relinquishing the hold on their son.

"Emma, yes." Emma nodded, "You still got my jacket, kid?"

Seeing the question as a means of escape, Henry bolted from the bed and ran to the closet.

"Emma, you cannot be serious. When was the last time you rode a motorcycle? You're not as young as you used to be, you know."

Emma snorted and took the jacket from Henry, shrugging it on. "Listen, lady. The last time I checked, I was still technically decades younger than you so…"

Cognac eyes narrow and red lips pursed. "Tread carefully, Dear."

"Oh, I plan on it. Right after I speed like a demon on that bike."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Hey, Moms, so you know we-"

"Regina, calm down. I'm not going to run us into a wall."

"I don't give a damn!"

"You guys, my wife is quite literally having my child so-"

"You act like I'm always reckless. I've managed to not die in our almost two decades together."

"You still think that you're in your twenties and that is reckless!"

"Hello? Fruit of my loins coming into the world and you two are fighting like two sexually frustrated 15-year old teenagers!"

"What?!" They yelled in tandem, turning their attention back to their son.

"Oh wow, of course, that's what you hear out of everything I just said," Henry groused.

"Calm your tits, kid. That brilliant wife of yours had already called the ambulance by the time I went out there. I'm wicked glad you married her because I'm not sure how you'd even tie your own damn shoes without her." Emma joked, slugging his shoulder playfully.

Internally, Henry fought the urge to punch her back hard and slump to the floor in sweet relief of his wife's quick thinking. Ultimately, he chose to take a deep breath and nod his thanks to his mother.

"Look, they'll be here in a few minutes. Take that time to take a few more breaths and pack the overnight bag. Make sure she has some loose-fitting clothing and those grippy socks they gave her the last time we had a scare. We're here, kid. It's going to be okay."

The front doorbell rang throughout the house and Henry paled.

"Honey, that's probably the paramedics. You need to go let them in." Regina gently urged.

"Uh-huh, yup," Henry mumbled, numbly walking out of the room.

Emma sputtered a laugh. "Oh shit, he's a mess."

Regina slapped her arm and rolled her eyes. "He's going to be a father, that's to be expected."

"You know what that means, right?"

"What?"

Emma grinned, pulling Regina into her arms. "We're about to become grandmothers."

Regina stiffened in her arms, eyes glassy.

"Yeah, that's right, Babe. Grandmothers. Your mom is finally getting that grandbaby she's been nagging about, and we didn't even have to get you pregnant." Emma joked, kissing her cheek.

Regina tilted her head back at Emma. "What makes you think that I would be the one if ever, to become pregnant?"

Emma kissed her sweetly. "Considering I've already birthed one of our kids, I think it would be plenty fair for the next one to be planted in you."

"I am not an incubator, Sheriff Swan."

"Nah, just a soon-to-be G.I.L.F." Emma snorted.

"A what?"

"Kinda like M.I.L.F. except it'd be a grandmother I'd like to-"

Regina turned quickly in her arms and threw a hand over Emma's moving lips.

"If you finish that sentence, I can assure you that I will make the consequences painful."

Emma kissed the palm covering her mouth and laced her fingers through Regina's, bringing it away from her face.

"You're no fun."

"Our son is about to have a child and you're using the vernacular of a child."

"You're really sexy when you go all 'Mayor Mills' with authority."

"Emma…"

Emma pulled her wife to her and kissed her deeply, a low groan escaping from them both. With reluctance, Emma pulled back from the kiss and wrapped her arms around Regina's back.

"Ready to bring our grandchild into the world?"

"Do you promise to be careful on the bike?"

Strong, calloused fingers cupped soft cheeks and Emma looked deeply into Regina's eyes.

"I'd rather suffer a thousand deaths than ever put you in a position of danger. I promise I won't be careless and get us there in one piece."

Regina leaned forward and kissed her. "My Savior."

Emma stepped back and took off the jacket, offering it up to Regina.

"Shall we, My Queen?"

Slender arms tucked into the aged leather and Regina extended her hand.

"Yes, please."

The birth of their grandchild was in true Swan-Mills fashion, and the baby made the birthing process difficult for the mother and doctors. Despite Livia's water breaking earlier in the evening and having steady contractions every 10 minutes, they were longer than they should've been and lasted over two minutes. It was an absolute miracle that Henry Mills had any salvageable bones left in his hands by the time his child arrived. Much to his wife's dismay, her cervix refused to dilate past 7 centimeters and she was becoming frantic. In a last-ditch effort, Henry begged his mom to help Livia calm down.

Regina peeked her head through the hospital door and gave Livia a sympathetic smile. Though she had never experienced labor herself, she and Emma had spoken several times on the topic and she hadn't left Red's side during her high-risk pregnancy birth five years previously. Livia waved her in, grateful to see another familiar face.

"How are you doing, sweet girl?" Regina asked, pulling up a seat next to her daughter-in-law and reached for her hand.

Livia groaned as another contraction twisted through her, clenching Regina's hand in a death grip.

"Just- Fucking- Great," She gritted out.

Regina kept a firm grip on the woman's hand as the contraction subsided and reached behind her to grab a dry towel, using it to dab Livia's forehead.

"You're doing so well, Honey." Regina cooed, catching the sweat that dripped down flushed cheeks.

"I'm never letting Henry touch me again." Livia groaned, reclining back on the bed.

Regina let out a chuckle. "I could ground him if you'd like."

Livia let out a bark of laughter and instantly regretted it. The motion sent a sharp, shooting pain through her belly and she gasped.

"Oh, baby girl, I'm sorry," Regina apologized, "Can I try something that may help with the pain?

"The fuckers won't give me an epidural, so, by all means, be my guest," Livia growled, the pain still circulating through her.

Regina patted her hand and stood to walk to the end of the bed, removing the covers from Livia's feet, revealing red, swollen ankles.

"Before you go all homicidal- Yes, Henry has made sure I was on bed rest and yes, I have been adhering to that… Most of the time."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her. "Most of the time?"

Livia exhaled, exasperated. "Okay, some of the time. I can't help it if I'm a busy woman!"

"You're a damn workaholic."

Livia shrugged. "There's a lot of kids to place in good homes and I just want to make sure they're legit and not shit holes. Not everyone gets as lucky as Henry did, and I'd like to make a dent in the bullshit system they're shoved into."

"I know, Honey. What you do is admirable, but you need to learn to slow down, even if just for 30 minutes a day."

"I'll work on it. I don't know how much free time I'm going to- Oh, shit. I thought you didn't have magic in this world. Why does that feel so good?" Livia moaned, eyes reflexively at Regina's ministrations.

"Acupressure. Do you remember when Red was having difficulties with Donavan? Whale suggested that we apply pressure to certain points to alleviate some of the stress and pain."

Regina slid her hands over the woman's right foot and rubbed around the edges of the heel, pulling another appreciative moan from her.

"With any luck, by taking some of the toll off your body, it may help you dilate."

"Did you bring your sword with you? This kid has grown to be a monster and the longer I stay like this, the more likely it is that the docs aren't going to drug me. I'm not exactly digging the idea of shoving a bowling ball out of me while completely sober."

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled, focusing her gaze on where she was rubbing. "Livia, Dear, I will not be performing an unsanctioned C-section this evening. Or any evening for that case."

Unexpectedly, Livia's body seized up and her ankles jerked out of Regina's hands, almost kicking her in the face.

"It's a-"

"Contraction." Regina finished.

Quickly, Regina rounded the bed to take hold of the girl's hand again. Sweaty fingers dug into the crevices between Regina's fingers, deep crescents forming.

"Breathe, Honey. Yes, just like that. I'm right here." Regina encouraged, moving to sit on the bed next to her daughter-in-law. "It's okay to yell, I know it hurts."

As if releasing a floodgate, a high-pitch scream ripped through the air and echoed through the room. Two doctors and a petrified Henry bustled through the door, confused and eager. The main female doctor looked at Livia meaningfully, and she nodded, shakily opening her legs under the sheet.

The doctor looked up at Regina and Livia with a broad smile. "Well, Mrs. Mills, it looks like your baby finally ready to stop being so stubborn."

Livia let out of raspy laugh. "Oh, thank god-"

"But, there's one thing you should know." The doctor cut in.

The hand holding Regina's tightened rather painfully and all eyes were on the doctor.

"Unfortunately, because of the delay and potential for complications, we are going to have forego the epidural."

Livia's face paled and Henry stood next to the doctors in silence. They had talked about natural births before, but they had both decided that the less trauma to his wife's body, the better it would be.

"Are there any other options?" Regina asked, wrapping a protective arm around Livia.

The doctor shook her head. "The baby is already crowning, and it wouldn't be wise to attempt a C-section at this time."

"Please tell me you're just messing with me." Livia pleaded.

When the doctor shook her head once again, the reality of the situation sank into everyone in the room. It was Livia broke the silence after a few moments.

"I want you here." She whispered.

Regina looked down at the woman in her arms and frowned.

"Of course, Henry will be here."

"No," Livia stated. "I want you in here with me. Please, don't leave."

Serious, pleading blue eyes bore into Regina's. The plan had always been that Henry would be the only person in the delivery room with Livia, as she didn't have any living family that would be there. She and Emma were supposed to wait in the family waiting room, drinking terrible coffee, and filling in torn crossword pages until news of their grandchild's birth arose.

"I want you both by my side. I'm scared." Livia cried, tears rolling unabashed down her cheeks.

Regina looked over at Henry, silently asking permission, which he granted with a subtle nod of his head. She started to lift herself off the bed but was stopped by an ironclad grip on her right wrist.

Livia looked at her with eyes as wide as saucers. "Will you stay here, next to me?"

Regina brought the woman's head forward with a careful hand and kissed her forehead.

"I'll stay anywhere you want me to, Sweetheart."

Livia slowly nodded and settle back into the bed, visibly more relaxed.

"Henry? Will you let your mother know what's going on, please? You know how she worries."

Henry maneuvered around the doctors and bent to kiss his wife's lips, brushing back the sweat-slick bangs from her eyes.

"I'll be right back."

She chuckled. "Sweet Pea, you say that like I have a way to get out of this bed."

He smirked down at her. "Well, in that case…"

"If you so much as look at your cell phone or laptop, I will happily request for one of these doctors to shove a speculum up your ass, Henry."

Regina sputtered out a laugh, trying to cover her mouth with a hand, but couldn't hold back a hiccuping giggle. Henry quickly retreated from the room, not willing to attempt at a comeback.

"Every time Emma and I visit you two, I am reminded just how much I approve of his marriage to you." Regina chortled, shaking her head with a smile.

Livia sniffled and shrugged. "Someone has to put the fear of God into him every once and awhile. I figured since you can't do it anymore, I might as well have some of my own twisted fun."

"Quite right, Dear."

Another contraction began and ricocheted through Livia's body, a gasp then low growl emitted from her as she tried to ride it out. Regina held her around the shoulders and whispered reassuring words in her ear. The lead doctor peaked underneath the sheet again and gave the other doctor a thumbs-up.

"Mrs. Mills, I hope your husband runs back here as fast as he left because this baby isn't going to wait much longer."

Regina and Livia exchanged hesitantly excited, looks as the room began to fill with nurses. People moved swiftly through the room as blue blurs, transforming it into a sterile bubble. Henry had burst through the door mid-change over and almost toppled over the lead doctor. Faster than thought imaginable, Regina and Henry changed into faded blue scrubs and took their positions on either side of Livia; Regina sitting to her right on the bed and Henry holding her other hands with both of his. Finally, the lead doctor took her position at the end of the bed and lifted the sheet to Livia's knees.

"Okay, Mrs. Mills, we're going to start delivering. I know this can be daunting, but you're in good hands, and I don't just mean mine," She nodded toward the protective mother and son duo.

"On a scale from 1 to Bruins hockey fight, how bad is this going to hurt, Doc?" Livia grimaced.

The doctor chuckled. "I won't lie, this will be painful. But, we will do our best to minimize that for you, okay?"

Livia nodded and looked over at Henry, who nuzzled her cheek with a kiss.

"Baby, we're about to be parents." Henry mused, squeezing her hand.

"You're going to make a really good daddy, Henry," Livia whispered.

Watery eyes stared back at her. "You're already an amazing mother. I love you so much."

"Are you ready to meet our daughter or son?"

Henry snorted softly. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Livia smirked at him. "Since when have we been traditionalists?"

The next 30 minutes were grueling. Ear-piercing shrieks bounced off the soundproofed walls and each one sent a shiver down Henry's spine as he held onto his wife's hand for dear life. The most difficult part was the passing of the shoulders, which tore a series of expletives and screams from Livia. Regina did her best to console the rampant sobbing; kissing her cheek, squeezing her hand, and providing her body as an anchor when a particularly brutal contraction sent Livia bowing off the bed. Finally, much to everyone's relief, the Mills baby had entered the world with ten fingers, ten toes, and a lively wail that would send even Snow White in the opposite direction.

Once the baby was in the doctor's hand, Henry was asked to cut the umbilical cord. Emotion pulled at Regina's heart as she stared at her son holding his baby for the first time. She remembered the first she had held him, worried that the slightest touch would send him into a spiraling volley of crying, as though the slightest brush of air could somehow shatter his precious existence. That's how he held the gurgling bundle of puffy, pink-skinned joy of his own. Her baby wasn't her baby anymore, he was a man and now, a father.

"She's beautiful," Henry said in awe, holding the baby close to him as he sat on the bed.

"Of course, she is, who do you think she's been inside for 9 months?" Livia joked, opening her arms to him.

Henry placed his daughter on her chest, keeping a hand cautiously on her back.

"May I go get Emma?" Regina asked, rising from the bed.

"Yes, please," Livia responded by looking up, too distracted by the soft coos coming from the baby.

It didn't take long after Emma spotted Regina exiting the room to rush to her side, eager to hear the news.

"Is she okay? How is the baby? Did the kid pass out? Do I have to pick his ass off the floor? I swear, if he passed out, I'm gonna-"

Regina covered Emma's mouth with her hand and pulled her into a strong hug. Confused, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, hugging her just as tightly.

"Oh fuck, don't tell me something went wrong."

Regina shook her head, burying her nose in the crook of Emma's neck. "No, My Love. The baby is perfect. They're perfect. We have a beautiful baby granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?!" Emma yelled.

Without warning, Emma picked up Regina and spun her around. It had been ages since either had made such a gesture and they almost fell over.

"Emma, you're not 30 anymore! How many times do I need to repeat myself?" Regina wheezed, bracing herself against a nearby chair.

"Who cares? I'm a grandmother! I have a granddaughter! Shit, we have a granddaughter. I'm gonna spoil the shit out of this kid. Gonna teach her how to shoot a gun, beat up the boys, and shoot pool with Vincenzo. Oh! Can't forget introducing her to old-timey horror movies and-"

"Emma!" Regina yelled over her wife's babbling.

"What?!" Emma yelped, slightly jumping back.

"Would you like to see her?"

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and yanked her in from of her, playfully slapping her wife's backside as she nudged them toward the hospital room.

"I thought you'd never ask. Hurry up, sweet cheeks, I want to meet baby burrito!"

They quietly crept into the room, meeting Livia and Henry's gaze with proud grins. Henry gestured Emma over to the bed, and she responded by practically skidding across the room overzealously. Livia lifted the sleeping baby up to her new grandmother.

"Oh my god," Emma whispered. "She is the most gorgeous thing in the world, second only to your mom, kid. It's a good thing you married such a pretty woman because you were a bit goofy lookin' when I had you."

Livia and Regina shared stifled laughs, but Henry looked less than amused by Emma's joke.

"Yeah, you're super funny, Ma. A real stand-up comedian. You should take that act on the road, I bet you'd make a ton of money." He responded flatly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You used to be able to take jokes as a kid. Corporate America has really shit in your cheerios."

"Emma," Regina chided.

"What?"

"Language, Darling."

Emma snorted, making faces at the baby and spoke in a singsong voice. "You don't know what those words mean. Do you? No, you don't, that's right. Granny Gina is just a stick in the mud."

"What did you just call me?"

"Actually-" Livia cut it, "We were hoping that she could call you Abuelita, Regina."

Regina swallowed hard, crossing her arms and trying to contain her emotions.

"I- I would love that," She choked out.

Henry walked over, pulling her into his arms. He stood a good 5 inches taller than she did. During his teen years, there had been a significant growth spurt and Regina could never get used to having a son that towered over her.

"It's true, Mom. We know Cora took so much of your heritage from you and we want to start new traditions, starting with that."

Regina sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "I love you both."

"We love you too, Vieja," Livia teased, winking at Regina.

"Doesn't that mean old lady in Spanish?" Emma questioned, rocking the baby.

Regina pursed her lips. "Yes, it does."

Livia made a heart shape with her fingers and winked again, a private joke the pair had since the first year of her and Henry's relationship.

"En serio, te amo Mami," Livia finished, nodding respectfully toward Regina.

"Te amo, Mija," Regina bowed.

"You guys gonna keep talking about how much you love each other, or are you going to tell us what you named baby burrito?"

"Baby burrito?" Henry asked.

"Don't get her started," Regina interjected.

"We had two names picked out before we went into labor; one girl name and one for a boy, just in case," Livia answered, shifting to sit more upright in the bed, gesturing Regina to come sit by her.

"What did you decide?" Regina asked as she sat down.

"I think Henry should be the one to tell you."

Emma turned to her son. "Well? You gonna tell us, or are we going to wait until she's 18 and can just change it anyway?"

"We wanted to pick a name that would represent who we believe our child has the capacity to be, no matter what path they decide. The baby has a long lineage of strong and powerful people, so it is safe to say that we should expect nothing less than that. Her great-grandparents were brought together by true love, one of her grandmothers is the savior, and her other one is a Valkyrie. Livia and I may just be simple people, without magical capabilities, but that's okay. Our child is all of the best pieces of us and so much more." Henry took Livia's hand and looked at his mothers. "I would like you to meet Lucia Alessandra Mills."

Allowing a moment for the name to take root, they stood in silence. Regina attempted to speak as she openly wept.

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Yes, really," Livia confirmed.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Emma muttered, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Our granddaughter's name translates to the Bringer of Light and Defender of Mankind, Emma."

Emma stared down at the baby in her hands and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, soft hair tickling at her nose.

"What do you think, kid?" She asked the baby, hugging her to her chest, "You like that name?"

The baby let out a big yawn and quietly smacked her lips together. The simple act hit Emma like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah? I like it too, baby girl."

The Mills family spent the next few days inside the hospital; Livia having breastfeeding lessons and Henry speaking with patient services about how to install a car seat. Regina did her best to not overstep her boundaries and Emma kept Henry sane throughout the difficult feedings and changings. On the fourth day, the family was released to go home, and it was time for the older couple to return home as well, deciding to return after the baby was more settled. A mere three months later, much to Regina's ill-concealed pushing, Henry and Livia had decided to raise the baby around the rest of the family, in Storybrooke.

Love is a funny this, is it not? We are always one choice away from entirely changing our lives, changing our fate. Emma didn't have to find that notebook, nor did Regina have to go to therapy. Love is one of those tricky things that tethers individuals together by an invisible piece of yarn that expands and contracts as we walk through life, adventuring. Life is a constant test of faith, determination, willpower, and resilience. We are brought to our breaking points in order to push past the insecurities and, if necessary, rebirth ourselves into something we never expected. Emma was never just a savior and Regina was never just a queen. They were a sun and moon waiting for their moment of eclipse to meet in a way they never had before. Two halves of one whole, giving and taking, waxing and waning, a true equalizing compound powerful enough to defeat the greatest evil. "I'm unlovable." "I'm just an orphan." "I'm not strong enough." "I'll never be enough." That, my darlings, are the lies we tell ourselves. _Trae la luz._


End file.
